Possession
by Rogue Daffodil
Summary: Soon after the meeting, Hinata considers her options regarding Hokage-sama's news, while Uchiha Sasuke is once again at the right place at the right time...  Possession - Chapter Twenty-Two
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**This is the sequel to my Oneshot,_ One Way or Another_, as requested by **Winterkaguya**. I do not yet know how many chapters this will be, but I sure am enjoying the ride! Once again, this is **NejixHinata**. You no like, you no read. Concerning the dinner scene, as the old adage goes: _Write what you know_. Therefore, they sit in Western style chairs at a Western style table, so sue me. One more thing. I take artistic licence with characterization. This is Fan**fiction**, after all. If anyone is out of character, go read the manga for purity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Possession**

Hyuuga Hinata gently fingered the puncture marks in her porcelain skin. Neji had told her that it marked her as _his_. It was, however, nothing more than a bruise that would heal with time. Oh, it would scar, undoubtedly as deeply as Neji had scarred her psyche, but time heals all wounds, even broken and bleeding hearts.

Hinata scooped a bit of salve onto her fingers, then carefully rubbed it onto Neji's _mark_ as she watched herself from the bathroom mirror. He had called it a love-bite. _Love_. She chuckled slightly. If she hadn't been so disturbed, she might die of hysterics.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Neji had her pinned to the training post. His intense gaze was focused on her; scorching, obsessive. She'd seen that look in his eyes a handful of times. Once, after his father had died. Again, during their match in the preliminary round of the Chuunin Exam. Then, after Naruto had avenged her honor during the final round of the Exam. After that, it had twisted into something different. Something more palpable than mere bloodlust. The bloodlust was still there, that much was obvious. But there was something behind it now. Something that made her whimper at his glance, and lick her lips as often as it made her blush. She could feel his eyes following her as she skirted through the long corridors of the Hyuuga compound. He had used the Byakugan more and more as the weeks passed by, but Hinata never said anything.

And now, as he pressed his body against hers in the midday sun, she finally found a name for that look. Desire, lust– _possession_.

It was hot. Sunlight mixed with his breath on her skin, causing a deep crimson flush to spread over her entire body. She could feel the heat. So why was she _shivering_?

He licked her lips, slowly, drawing teasing circles on her mouth. Their eyes were barely inches apart, and she didn't miss the feral excitement glinting in his silvery orbs, even as the tears obscured her view. Then, he kissed her; tenderly, _lovingly_, like a gentleman assuring his betrothed during a long courtship. She couldn't help but sigh, couldn't help but flutter her eyes back and sink into his attention. And she knew he had her then, when she looked up at him, her head resting on his shoulder. Such arrogance. Such seething satisfaction.

He smirked down at her, his weak, delicate cousin, while he tightened the chains around her heart. "I love you, Hinata-sama. I know now that I have always loved you, even when I _hated_ you. Perhaps I do not believe quite so much in destiny anymore, but there is no mistaking _this_," he leaned into her hair, inhaling the soft scent of lavender. "_This_ is _Fate_."

End Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No. There was no mistaking. She had reacted to his touch, to his hands, lips and teeth possessing her. She hadn't wanted him. Still, she called out his name, and gasped, and moaned, and everything in-between.

She began to tremble and sat the small jar of healing salve onto the vanity. What was she going to do? She had heard his terms. She had _agreed_ to them without so much as a word. Compliance was all the permission he'd needed from her. Now what would he expect, when her feelings for Naruto hadn't changed?

She sighed.

There was no sense in wasting time here anymore. The family was expecting her. _Neji_ was expecting her, and she wouldn't disappoint. She would put on the show of normalcy for the sake of the family, and for her reputation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Neji waited patiently outside the door to Hinata's room. He leaned casually against the wall, arms folded, head down. Branch House members floated by him, unblinking. This was normal. He waited here each day before dinner to escort Hinata-sama to the dining room. The only thing that _was_ different? The proud smirk he didn't care to hide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

He turned her around and pressed her face into the wooden post, while he tore the jacket from her arms. He snaked his grasping arms around her waist, expertly unsnapping and unzipping her pants. She yelped when he yanked them down in one violent tug. As he knelt down behind her, he saw her toned and shapely legs tremble in the sudden breeze. Well, he would just have to warm them up, wouldn't he?

Neji ran his fingertips up along the sides of her calves and thighs. When he reached her bottom, he hooked his thumbs under her panties and pulled up to reveal her firm white cheeks. He kissed each cheek lightly, then ripped the panties off of her before bringing them to his face to savor her subtle fragrance. He could hear her sobbing now, and with each sound that escaped her, she shook.

He stood, reaching under what was left of her fishnet shirt to clench one of her breasts through the bindings that all kunoichi wore to keep them in place. His other hand slowly raised the shirt over her head, then tossed it away. He raked his fingers through her hair, teasing her scalp as he licked the sensitive spot just behind her earlobe.

His voice was husky when he spoke. "Hinata-sama, you will enjoy this. I know you do not belive me, but," he turned her face back toward him to kiss her temple, then her tightly lidded eye, and finally the corner of her mouth. "As surely as I have brought you pain, I _will_ bring you pleasure." Then, with both hands, he began to loosen her bindings.

End Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji was pulled from his thoughts as the knob began the turn from the other side. The door opened silently and Hinata stepped out, smelling of soap and lavender perfume. Her indigo tresses were still damp from her hasty shower, and she was dressed conservatively, in a long sleeve turtle-neck and knee-length pleated skirt. He smirked at her choice of attire. He knew she was hiding the bruises that his hands and mouth had left behind.

"Hinata-sama." He bowed respectfully. She bit her lower lip and reflexively brought her hand to her neck, where his _mark_ lay below the fabric. He smiled and gestured down the hall.

They walked together in silence, neither looking at the other. Hinata kept her hands clenched together, twisting nervously. However, every few minutes she would reach up and touch the mark through her shirt, as if reminding herself that it was still there. They were almost to the dining room, and Neji wanted to ease her nerves.

He grasped her hand in one swift movement that had her backed up against the wall. There was no one else in the corridor, so he brought her palm to his lips as he bore into silvery eyes so like his own.

"If you keep touching it, Hiashi-sama will suspect," he said. "Just be yourself. Everything will be fine." He kissed her palm again. "I promise."

"Y-Yes. Of course, Neji-niisan. I'm sorry," was all she managed to say.

He suppressed a sigh and nodded. Perhaps it was too much to ask that she stop calling him _niisan_. Oh, well. He could live with it, as long as he could still do things to her that no decent brother could imagine. He smiled as his plans for tonight flashed through his mind. He would have to remember to pick up the electrical tape after dinner.

With that, he pulled her the rest of the way toward the dining room and held the door open for her to enter. She stepped in, and was immediately met by the stony glare of her father, Hyuuga Hiashi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you have finally decided to grace us with your presence, daughter?"

She stood just inside the threshold. "H-Hai, otousan."

Hiashi's frown was the picture of disgust. "Just sit down," he gave a curt wave of his hand toward two empty seats at the long table. He watched with a raised eyebrow as Neji slid the door closed before coming behind Hinata to pull out her chair. She sat down, and Neji pushed her up to the table. When he seated himself next to her, Hiashi signaled the Branch House servants to bring out the main course.

When the meal had been placed and portions doled out between the Main House and the few Branch House members lucky enough to be seated at the table, Hiashi raised his fork, the signal for all to begin eating.

They ate in relative silence, the only sound from clanking silverware, plates and glasses. After some time had passed, Hiashi directed his attention toward Hanabi, who was seated across from Hinata.

"Hanabi-chan," he said in a sweet, fatherly voice that Hinata had never heard in reference to herself. "Tell the family of your good news."

Hanabi paled and froze, her fork just inches from her mouth. Her eyes slowly rose to meet her sister's empty stare, but she could not sustain the contact and lowered her gaze. She placed the fork on her plate and her hands fell to her lap in a motion rivaling Hinata's own.

"Please, otousan," she pleaded. "I do not want– "

"_Hanabi_," Hiashi scolded.

She immediately straightened herself to look into Hinata's eyes, but not before catching Neji's pointed glare. "I am to be declared Heiress." She watched Hinata deflate further, into a boneless heap. "At the next council meeting," she finished. What she didn't say was that the Caged Bird Seal would then be placed on Hinata's forehead, relegating her the Branch House for the rest of her life.

Hanabi looked to her father, sitting at the head of the table with a proud and satisfied smirk on his face. Finally, he had the successor he had wanted from the beginning.

"May I be excused?" Hinata asked too quietly. Hiashi gave a blunt snort and flicked his wrist at her. She scooted her seat back and rose from the table. After pushing the chair back, she walked quietly to the door and exited.

No one said anything for a long moment. Neither did they eat or drink. Neji could not conceal the scorn bubbling to the surface of his expression. Hanabi wilted under his glare, as did everyone else unfortunate enough to capture his attention. Just as Hiashi was preparing to take his next savory bite, Neji spoke.

"Announce whatever you like. Hinata-sama will not be denied her rightful place."

Hiashi was not surprised by Neji's words, or his concern for his worthless daughter. "What do you know, Branch House?" He dismissed.

"I know Hinata-sama far better than _you_, Hiashi-sama," Neji sneered. "She is stronger than you think." Then he looked again at Hanabi. "And one day soon, _you_ will come face to face with that fact."

"Hn," was all Hiashi said, and no more words were spoken for the duration of the meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hinata did not cry. She did not tremble or fall to her knees. She had cried enough for one day; had been humiliated and broken by her cousin. She was surprised by Hanabi's _news_, but not shocked. It was simply a matter of time. And she didn't feel saddened by the inevitable loss of her station within the family, she only pitied her sister.

Poor, poor Hanabi.

Hinata let out the wild laughter that she'd held back from the moment her sister spoke her fate aloud. She could have the title. She could have the _Hyuuga_. Hinata wouldn't be around to see her take the heavy mantle of succession, let alone to be branded as a slave to the Main House. She was leaving. She was no one's possession, not of the Hyuuga, and _not_ of her cousin.

She walked to her room with her head held high. She was going to meet Naruto, but before she did, she would change her clothes to match the change she felt inside. She was a shinobi, a Konoha kunoichi, and ninjas don't go down without a fight. That _was_ her nindo, after all.

**End Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Thank you so much to all who have read and reviewed my stories _One Way or Another_ and _Possession_. I just want everyone to know how much I appreciate your time and encouragement. Now, for the standard notes. This is a **NejixHinata** fic. If you don't like NejixHinata, please save yourself right now and skip this fic. All others, enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Possession - Chapter Two**

It was midnight and Hinata was not in her room. She wasn't in the garden, or the dojo, or the family bath house, either. It had been six hours since the evening meal and Neji was losing his patience.

He stalked around her room, darting glances in every corner and on every surface, scanning for some clue to her whereabouts. Nothing. He found nothing out of place, not a single sign that she had even been there. Of course, he had only been in her room a few times. He wasn't even sure he knew what he was looking for.

He stepped into her bathroom and his senses were flooded with her memory. Lavender lilted on the air, permanently absorbed into the pale violet paint. He inhaled deeply, and sighed. Why did it have to smell like lavender? Why did everything about her have to be so beautiful?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

As the last of her wrappings fell to the soft ground, Neji stared, in awe of her lithe frame. He had released his hold on her, to step back and simply take in the beauty before him. She was ravishing, and he was ravenous.

Hinata held her tiny hands in front of her breasts, in a coy effort of modesty, while her legs were squeezed shut in an awkward stance. She was naked, completely and utterly vulnerable, and the doe-eyed look she gave him only compounded his desire.

Slowly, he unbuttoned his jacket.

By now, she had stopped sobbing. She only stared, pleading with her pearly eyes, begging him to let her go. He would do no such thing. She needed to know, she needed to learn her lesson, and he was all too eager to be her teacher.

"Please, niisan," she finally found her voice, meek and shallow though it was. "Please don't do this."

"Come now, Hinata-sama," he answered, before shrugging out of his jacket and pulling the shirt over his head. After dropping the garments, he dutifully arranged the strands of long sepia-colored hair that had escaped their binding. "Why would I do such a thing, when I have you right where I want you?" Then his pants and underwear fell to the ground in a pool at his ankles. He stepped out of them, and his sandals, as well.

The only thing left between them was sunlight and the soft summer breeze.

End Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silently, Neji wondered.

What if Hinata had planned some elicit liaison with the nine-tailed fox? Naruto _had_ whispered something in her ear earlier in the day, right before he'd left her at the training ground. It was possible. And in a time like this? Would she go to him? Would she reveal _their_ secret? And if she did, what would the impulsive fox-boy do?

Neji remembered the Chuunin Exam, and how he lost to Naruto, who had been determined to avenge his young cousin's honor. Naruto had done so without even really knowing Hinata. What now would he be capable of after having confessed his feelings for the demure Hyuuga Heiress?

Neji was worried. He needed to find her, and he'd already wasted a considerable amount of time. He turned to exit Hinata's bathroom, but stole a glance at himself in the vanity mirror first. There were lines of worry beneath his pale eyes, and his face held no color whatsoever.

_Hinata_.

Had he been wrong to claim her? Regret was not a feeling he was used to, even though it was what prompted his decisive action toward her. He had regretted all the years of mental and emotional torture he'd inflicted upon her. He had also regretted not noticing the intensity of her feelings toward Naruto sooner. He had mistakenly believed that he could take his time courting her, earning her trust– and her love. But when he saw them together, so _close_, he thought he'd lost _again_ to Naruto, and he couldn't stand it. So he waited. He waited in the shadows for the chance to strike at his prey.

_Prey_? When had Hinata-sama become his _prey_?

His eyes bulged, and his whole body shook with sudden, flooding realization. He had _raped_ Hinata-sama.

And with the awareness of his guilt thundering violently throughout his skull, Hyuuga Neji promptly lost his dinner into the porcelain bowl of Hinata's toilet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sat on a stone bench on the empty streets of Konoha. She had been wandering around for hours, looking for Naruto. She plunged her weary face into the palms of her hands. She couldn't remember where Naruto said he wanted to meet her. It had been so brief a whisper, and it had happened only moments before her trauma with Neji had begun. Try as she might, she just couldn't recollect.

What was she thinking? Leaving the Hyuuga! Of all things! Just where did she think to go? It wasn't as if Naruto could help her. Not even the Godaime Hokage had the authority to stop the sealing ceremony. All she could realistically hope for, was one night of freedom, and now she couldn't even _find_ the object of her affection.

Tears dared to sting her eyes again. No. She would _not_ cry. Such displays of weakness were partially the reason she found herself in this awful situation. If she had been stronger, even if only in spirit, she could have rebuked Neji _before_ his jealousy erupted in her face. If she were stronger, he would have listened. Now, she was ruined. Not only had her virginity been stolen by the person she'd least expected, but her conniving sister had finally usurped her position within the Clan.

And to think, Hinata actually _wanted_ to be Leader someday. How else could she change the Hyuuga? Naruto would need a powerful ally within the family in order to institute the changes he vowed would come after he became Hokage. She had to be there to help him.

She allowed a pained hiss to escape her scowling lips. How_ useless_. She should have worked harder, trained longer! Now, there was nothing she could do! She clenched her hands at her thighs as her hair fell over her eyes. She should go home and face her punishment. It could not possibly be worse that what was to come at the next council meeting.

"Yo, Hinata-chan." The familiar voice sounded effortlessly bored, as usual. Hinata looked up to find Kakashi-sensei kneeling before her, a wave on his hand and a smile in his one good eye. "What seems to be the trouble?" He asked, in that same uninterested tone.

"N-Nothing, Kakashi-sensei. I'm sorry," she lied, softly.

"No need to apologize." He took a seat next to her on the bench. "But, Hinata-chan, what are you doing out here?"

"Um... Well, I-I... Um..." She stammered. _God_! She sounded like such a fool. Why couldn't she just speak in a straight sentence? She peeked up to meet his silent interrogation. No. Not with him staring down at her like that. He might _look_ passive, but everything about the Copy-Ninja was a carefully choreographed charade.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow as he leaned back to await her answer. She would have to tell him something. And from the stern look on his masked face, that something had better be the truth.

"I was, " she wrung her hands together, "looking for someone," she managed.

"Well, what a coincidence." He reached behind his head and chuckled lightly. "I am looking for someone, as well. Imagine my surprise when I came to this very spot and found _you_ here instead."

Hinata felt a bit more at ease with his jovial mood. "R-Really?" She questioned. "Who were you looking for, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh, just a friend." He turned his head and pointed toward the door behind them. "He owns this hardware store."

Hinata poked her head in the direction he was pointing. The lights were off inside the building, and the sign on the door clearly read: 'Closed'.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She just couldn't help herself. "Surely you knew the store would be closed at this time of night."

She could tell he was smiling through the dark mask. "Well, normally that _would_ be the case. However, I gave him a call to say that I was dropping by. You see, I have this light fixture at home that's really been bothering me. I'm so clumsy in the dark. I really need to fix it."

"I see. But, why not just wait until morning, when the store opens?" She asked.

"I would, except, he's going on an extended mission tomorrow. So, if I don't get the supplies tonight," he sighed, "I'm out of luck."

Now, Hinata smiled. "He must be a very good friend to let you disregard the store hours in such a way."

Kakashi gave an embarrased shrug. "Well, I _am_ a little late."

At this, they shared a long laugh. When Hinata's giggles died down, Kakashi leaned forward, closer to her eyes.

"So, tell me, Hinata-chan. Who were _you_ looking for?"

Hinata was nervous because of his question, but he _had_ managed to cheer her up. "N-Naruto," she smiled shyly.

"I _see_," he said, a knowing gleam in his eye. Hinata only blushed furiously. "Now that you mention it, my student did say something about meeting a pretty girl tonight. The only thing was, he couldn't remember where he told her to meet him."

Hinata perked up immediately. "W-What did you say, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I just told him to go to the place most familiar to him, and wait."

Hinata though about it. Where would Naruto be most familiar. Not many places were open now, but that wouldn't really matter, would it?

"I wonder," she said to herself. As Hinata sat, lost in thought, a click was heard at the door, before it swung open in a whoosh of irritation.

"Kakashi," the unshaven and disheveled man accused. "You're _late_."

"What else is new?" Kakashi inquired, nonchalantly as he approached the door. He didn't even attempt one of his lame excuses.

Hinata stood, awash with hope. She rushed behind Kakashi, bowing deeply. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei." She was truly grateful. Now, she _knew_ where to find Naruto.

Kakashi gave her a polite wave as he watched her rush off toward Ichiraku Ramen Stand. "Good for you, Hinata."

"Kakashi!"

"I'm coming," the Copy-Ninja said, applying more boredom to his voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Neji leapt from rooftop to rooftop, scanning the streets below for any sign of Hinata. By now, she was surely with Naruto, but still, he hoped to find _her_ before she found the Kyuubi vessel.

He had to find her. He had to make things right between them, before his rival had a chance to twist her any further against him than she already was. He hadn't given up yet. He _wouldn't_ give up, because he was _going_ to win. He vowed never to lose to Naruto again, and he certainly wouldn't begin with _his_ Hinata-sama.

He caught a glimpse of movement below. A door swung open and Neji curiosity got the better of him. He stopped on the roof across the street and waited for the person to exit the hardware store.

Kakashi stepped over the threshold waving slightly as the door was slammed angrily behind him. He held a brown paper bag in his arm, filled to the brim with various household merchandise.

"Great," Neji sneered. "It's only Kakashi." He was about to leap away to continue his search, when the Copy-Ninja waved and called out his name.

"Hyuuga-san!"

Neji's eye twitched in irritation. He did _not_ have time for this. But, Kakashi _was_ his elder, and a jounin at that. He couldn't just ignore the man, so he jumped down from his perch, walking stiffly toward the odd ninja.

"Funny meeting _you_ here. You're the second Hyuuga I've seen on this street tonight," Kakashi said.

The look of irritation on Neji's face shifted through a series of emotions. Shock, relief, arrogance, and... "Where is Hinata-sama?" He inquired too calmly, the stoic mask falling back upon his face.

It was that last look that Kakashi didn't like. "She's with Naruto," he stated bluntly.

Neji couldn't quite hide the downward curve of his lips at Kakashi's answer. "Did she say where they were to meet?"

"Hmmm," Kakashi pondered, a finger pressed against his masked chin. "She may have mentioned something about the genin training grounds, though I'm not entirely sure." He paused. "Yes, I believe that's what she said."

Neji smirked, then his eyes slowly fell on something peeking out from Kakashi's bag.

"Excuse me, sensei," he said. "Would that happen to be electrical tape?"

"This," Kakashi peered down at the top of his bag. "Why, yes. Why do you ask?"

"I was supposed to pick some up for Hiashi-sama. However, it seems I've missed my opportunity while searching for Hinata-sama," he stated.

Kakashi was suspicious, but didn't want the Hyuuga prodigy to be punished for something so mundane, if he could help it. He supposed his broken light would just have to wait a little longer.

"Go ahead and keep the roll," he tossed the tape to Neji.

Neji smiled and bowed swiftly, before slipping it into his kunai pouch. "Thank you, sensei," he said. Then he turned, walking briskly toward the training grounds, in the complete opposite direction that Hinata had gone barely fifteen minutes earlier.

"What is it about that Hyuuga Neji?" Kakashi wondered to himself.

**End Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Okay everyone! Things really start to heat up after this chapter. There is a slight **lemon warning**, so take heed. Thank you for all of your kind words. It truly is the greatest motivation. If you've been reading this far, you already know this is a **NejixHinata** fic, which means **Hyuugacest**. Enjoy, everyone. I worked really hard on this chapter. I hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Possession - Chapter Three**

Hinata raced as fast as her tired and sore legs would travel. Her Byakugan scanned ahead for Naruto, and also for any sign of pursuit from the rear. She knew it was late, very late. If anyone had been to her room in the Hyuuga compound, they would have found an empty bed and a lot of unanswered questions.

Her thoughts raced, breaking her concentration. Her father, Hanabi, and their plan to steal from her the only thing that she was ever promised lingered at the forefront of her thoughts.

How could they? Did it matter at all to them that she was family? That she had loved them unconditionally? Had sacrificed her life, her wishes for them? She had never wanted to be a kunoichi, but she set aside her dream of tranquility for the violence of the shinobi arts. It was true, she'd had no other choice as the first born. However, she could have resisted her fate, but she chose not to. Instead of bemoaning the future chosen for her, she submitted to the will of the Clan. It was her Fate, her destiny.

But, what now? What did she have now if she did not have her destiny?

In the distance, she could make out a hazy shape slumped over a stool at an empty vendor's stall. She slowed, deactivating her Byakugan. When her vision reverted to normal, she could clearly see the loud orange jumpsuit and the spiky blonde hair.

Naruto. She had found him.

At the sight of him, her mind froze. Her carefully crafted speech vanished into the darkness. She had nothing left except her emotions, which unfortunately, were running wild.

Hinata stepped just close enough for him to hear her delicate whisper. "N-Naruto-kun?" Her index fingers poked together nervously.

The fox-boy looked up, a light stream of drool seeping from the corner of his mouth. He squinted his eyes, as if to distinguish her from a recent dream. When her presence registered, his face turned red with embarrassment.

"Wow, Hinata-chan," he gave her his best foxy grin. "I didn't think you'd actually show up here." He laughed while scratching the back of his head. "I guess I owe Kakashi-sensei dinner for a week." A serious look washed over his face. "I wonder how he knew?"

Hinata smiled. So they'd made a bet, and Naruto had bet _against_ her finding him. She wouldn't tell him that Kakashi himself had hinted to her of his whereabouts. The Copy-Ninja may have cheated to win, but if not for him, she would never have thought to come here. Besides, Naruto deserved it for doubting her. She owed Kakashi her gratitude. Such a lucky coincidence, running into him.

"I– Um... forgot our meeting place," she told him through her silky bangs.

"Yeah, me too," he admitted.

The night sounds of Konoha filled the minutes as they stared at one another. Hinata blushed crimson across her cheeks. Try as she might, not a single word would leave her lips. Naruto fidgeted on his stool. Finally, he stood, walking toward her.

"Well, I guess we should get going, huh?" He held out his hand. She could only stare at it. "Let's go for a walk, Hinata-chan," he tried again. This time she managed a quick nod in his direction.

Naruto slipped his fingers between hers, intertwining them nervously as he pulled her gently away from Ichiraku.

"So," he blurted, once they had walked a few blocks. "About yesterday." Hinata shied, turning her red face away from him. "I don't mean to sound forward," he hesitated, pondering his words, "but, I really liked hanging out with you."

Hinata stole a glance toward him. Encouraged by her response, he continued.

"And what we did– " He coughed. "I mean, when we _kissed_..."

"N-N-Naruto-kun," she shook her head vigorously. "It's okay if you didn't mean to." Her head hung low. "I understand."

Naruto turned to face her and she nearly walked into his chest. He cradled both of her hands as their eyes met. "What would make you say that, Hinata-chan? I've wanted to kiss you for a long time now."

Hinata was shocked speechless. Had she heard right? Had Naruto just said that he _wanted_ to kiss her? When it happened, she was convinced that it was just the moment propelling them forward, unthinkingly. She had barely dared to hope then. Now, it seemed that Naruto's feelings for her ran deeper than she'd known.

"D-Does that mean that mean you– Um..." Her voice was a hushed whisper. "What about Sakura?"

Naruto looked into her deep white pools, allowing her gentle nature to wash over him. "Sakura loves Sasuke," he answered. The words came out steady, monotone, like a mantra he'd repeated to himself over and over again. Hinata could see that he was not yet over Sakura, but he was trying to move forward– with _her_.

"And what about you, Naruto-kun?" She pressed further. She had to know how he felt about her. How he truly felt. She needed someone to love her. No one had loved her since her mother's death. Not her father, or her sister, no one in the Hyuuga Clan loved her. They paid her the barest respect only because she was of the Main House, the Heiress. Not even Neji, whom she'd loved so desperately as a child...

No. She shook those thoughts from her mind. She would not think about Neji, or the awful things he'd done. She just wouldn't think about it. She wouldn't think about his hands on her skin, or his mouth, or his tongue, or his teeth.

Naruto paused, then gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "I'm here with you, aren't I?"

"Y-Yes," Hinata said as she tore one hand from his grasp to clutch Neji's _mark_ on her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Neji's hands were everywhere. No part of her body had escaped his lecherous touch. He pressed her onto a bed of twigs and leaves, suffocating her with his glistening form. Sweat rolled off of him to slide between their bodies as he moved inside of her.

He forced sloppy kisses all over her face and neck, leaving trails of saliva to evaporate in the warm breeze. He plunged his tongue down her throat again, stifling her desperate gasps.

"Hinata-sama," he moaned into her mouth. His pace quickened and his thrusts came harder. He placed his hands at the sides of her head, bracing them as his hips slammed against the soft flesh of her thighs.

"_Niisan_," she answered, reflexively. Her back arched, presenting her supple breasts to his hungry mouth. He buried his face between them as a strange tightening sensation bubbled up from the pit of her stomach. Her hips rose to meet him, and her fingers clawed at the tight muscles of his arms. Her body was betraying her and there was nothing she could do.

Neji rose from her breasts to gaze down at her passion laced eyes. Her eyelids were heavy as she watched him through dark lashes. He moved easily, gracefully, stroking her on the inside. He closed his eyes as his pace became frantic, almost desperate.

"_Neji-niisa_– " Hinata gasped and threw her head back against the forest floor. She heard the growing rumble from Neji's chest as he collapsed onto her, still thrusting. He wrapped his arms around her as his lips found the mark on her shoulder. He licked it roughly as the evidence of his desire poured deep into her womb.

After his lust had been sated, Neji relaxed against her. He held her loosely, resting his head on her shoulder. Hinata wanted to squirm away, to peel his arms from her body and flee into the forest, as far from him as she could get. But, she stayed. She lay there on the forest floor, drenched in sweat and covered in the filth of his embrace, and wept.

End Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tears were streaming from Hinata's eyes. She couldn't help it. She couldn't stop. Not with Naruto staring at her with his perfect, innocent eyes. She had been sullied, tainted by her cousin. She was unworthy of this wonderful, trusting boy before her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun." She backed away from him.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan? Did I do something to upset you?"

"N-No, no... It's just– I don't– I can't– " She was sobbing desperate tears, and trembling.

Naruto was confused. One moment, she seemed fine, the next, she was crying. He didn't know what was wrong, but he wanted to find out. He stepped toward her and she backed away, matching him step for step. Undaunted, he came at her with incredible speed, holding her tightly in his arms. She stiffened, but he would not let her go.

"You have to tell me what's wrong," he said. "I can't help you if you don't let me in."

Hinata felt like she was suffocating. Those same feelings churned inside of her again. Rage, helplessness, despair– _hate_. It was all she could do not to explode in a convulsive fit, or use her Jyuuken attacks on him. This was Naruto, she told herself. Naruto had never done anything to hurt her. Naruto would _never_ hurt her. Slowly, she began to relax in his arms.

"N-N-N-Naruto– I- I have to– I– I– "

"Just breathe, Hinata. Breathe, and relax," he soothed, stroking her hair. The tremors eased as she took several deep breaths. "That's it. Just breathe."

When the episode was over, Hinata was exhausted. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and slumped into him. If not for his support, she would have fallen over. Tears still spilled from her eyes, but she had stopped sobbing.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. I don't know what came over me."

He pulled his face away from her hair to lock his eyes with hers. "Now, tell me what's going on with you."

She looked away. At the pavement, at the weeds springing from between the cement blocks, at a softly flickering streetlight, at _anything_ but his innocent, concerned eyes. "I– I just... have been training so hard, lately," she lied. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell _anyone_.

He looked at her suspiciously. Hinata was worried that he would press further, but to her relief, he accepted her lame answer. For now, at least.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked.

"No!" She panicked. His brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. She could only guess at his thoughts, but she regained her composure. "No. Not yet," she answered. She would have to return eventually, but not now.

"Alright," he sighed. "If you're sure?" He pressed his forehead against hers, the cool metal of his hitai-ate easing the heat from her brow. She nodded and he led her down the street with his arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She squeaked.

"Hm?" He answered.

"Do you think... I am a good kunoichi?"

"Sure, Hinata-chan. Kiba and Shino are always talking about how useful your Byakugan is, and you healing salves. Not to mention your Jyuuken style taijutsu. Man, I remember when Neji hit me with that sixty-four palms technique! That was a major drag!"

Hinata cringed at the mention of Neji's name. "But, I am not as strong as Neji-niisan," she whispered.

"Sure you are! You just have to believe it!"

Hinata looked over her shoulder, half expecting Neji to jump out at her from the shadows. She hadn't been able to fend him off before. If he attacked her again, she didn't think she'd be able to defend herself at all. He was just so _powerful_.

"Don't worry about that anymore, Hinata-chan," he gave her a warm smile. "Let's have some fun tonight before I walk you home, okay?"

Her eyes still scanned the streets behind them as she answered. "Um... Okay, Naruto-kun."

Hinata tried, but she just couldn't stop worrying about Neji, or what he might do to her next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji stormed through the halls of the Hyuuga compound. He had searched the training grounds for hours, with no sign whatsoever of Hinata. Either Kakashi really was as clueless as he'd let on, or the jounin had _lied_ to him. Neji scowled. The latter seemed the more likely conclusion.

"I've got to calm down," he said to himself.

He headed for his room, passing quietly by Hiashi-sama's office. He didn't think the Hyuuga Leader would still be in there at three-o-clock in the morning, but he wanted to be careful nonetheless. By the time he'd slipped by the door, he thought he was home free. He was wrong.

"Branch House!" Hiashi bellowed through the door. Neji froze in place. He turned around just in time to see his uncle slam the door open and step into the hallway. "Where is Hinata?"

Neji was speechless. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Speak!" Hiashi yelled again.

"I do not know," Neji answered.

"You do not know," Hiashi repeated, condescendingly. He stalked toward his nephew. "What kind of protector are you?" He accused, looming over the boy.

Neji bowed. "I am– "

"Worthless is what you are! Worthless Branch House scum!"

Before Neji realized what was happening, Hiashi had already finished the hand seals. His forehead was inundated with pain as the Caged Bird Seal was activated.

He immediately fell to the floor, clutching his head. The pressure was unbearable, and he writhed in agony as his pale eyes filled with tears, spilling down his face as he squeezed them shut. He couldn't even stop the strained hiss from clawing it's way out of his throat.

He couldn't take it. Any more, and he was sure he would die, but it didn't stop. On and on, the pain flowed into him from the curse seal. On and on until there was nothing left but pain. No thought, only fire and piercing agony. And then it ended, as quickly as it had come.

Neji lay on the floor, silent, in a puddle of his own saliva, as Hiashi's footsteps came nearer. His head still pounded from the residual effects of Hiashi's cruelty, but he heard the words his uncle spoke.

"As long as Hinata is still Heiress of the Hyuuga, you are bound to her. And as such, you will receive her punishment, as well as your own." He laughed. "But, worry not, Neji. After tomorrow, she will be of little consequence to me, or the Clan. What you choose to do to her after that," he shrugged, "I care not." Hiashi stepped over Neji to continue down the hall. "Blame her if you want. It _is_ her fault, after all."

"Hinata-sama..." Neji listened to Hiashi's footsteps disappear in the distance. Her fault. _Her_ fault. _It was all her fault_. And she would pay. Oh, yes. She _would_ pay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata bid goodbye to Naruto at the gates of the Hyuuga compound. She smiled gently at him as he waved back at her. Then, she slipped inside, making her way toward her open window. She wouldn't enter through the front. That would be inviting punishment. There was still a chance that no one had noticed her absence, as unlikey as that was. Still, she had no desire to confront her father.

When she arrived, she looked up at the window. Nothing seemed out of place, but she couldn't shake the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Byakugan," she whispered, make the corresponding hand seals. She looked through the wall only to be met by the twin glare of her very angry cousin.

Neji was in her room, _waiting_ for her. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. He was in there. She took a deep breath and pulled a kunai from her pouch. He was in there, and she had no other choice.

Hinata slipped in through the window, with the kunai behind her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji glared at his cousin and her Byakugan eyes. He didn't need the bloodline limit to know she held a weapon behind her back. She was so predictable. He smirked, and her cool mask faltered. She inched toward her bedside table, undoubtedly where she kept her extra kunai and shuriken.

"Hinata-sama," he cooed. "Let's play a little game." When he pulled the electrical tape from his kunai pouch, the look of confusion and worry in her eyes almost made him smile. Almost. There would be no smiles tonight. There would only be pain– and pleasure. For him, at least.

"Get out of my room," she spat.

He was mildly surprised by her lack of stutter. "No," he stated and started toward her.

"Get out or I'll– "

"You'll what, Hinata-sama? Use the Caged Bird Seal?"

She paled.

"You would, wouldn't you?" He scowled. "You're just like Hiashi, just like all of the Main House. It was a mistake to think that you were different." She was shaking now, and he loved it. "No matter. I'll catch you before you have the chance to finish the seal." Her lower lip began to quiver. "You'd better get started. It _is_ your only chance, you know."

She brought the kunai to her front, contemplating using the seal. She hesitated, and his laughter was harsh and bitter.

"You're pathetic," he hissed. "Truly unworthy of the succession, aren't you Hinata-_sama_?" He smiled, licking his lips as tears streaked down her face. "But, soon I won't have to call you that anymore, will I? You'll be just another Branch House member, like me." His eyes glinted in the pale moonlight shining through the window. "And then, you really _will_ be _mine_."

**End Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:****Warning! Gratuitous Lemon Alert!** Here it is, people! Part One of the dreaded 'Tape Scene'. _God_, I feel _sooooo_ dirty from writing this. If this scars you for life, blame Neji, not me. I never intended this to be a smut fic, but damned if that isn't what it's turning into, with this chapter, at least. Well, I hope everyone enjoys. It took me long enough to get it posted. Be sure to tell me what you think! Ah, one more thing. Yes, my Neji eats rose petals on his salad. I'll write a fic about it someday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Possession - Chapter Four**

Hinata barely had enough time to blink before Neji rushed at her, blocking her kunai thrust with a Jyuuken style palm against her wrist. The roll of electrical tape circled his arm as he clamped onto hers, squeezing until she winced in pain. She dropped the blade and he twisted her arm back, turning her to plant his knee at the base of her spine. He fisted her hair with his other hand, yanking her toward his face, so he might savor her gentle, lavender scent.

"Mmmmm... I wonder what you taste like, Hinata-sama?" She writhed and struggled as he dug his knee deeper into her spine. "Give up. You can not escape." He slowly licked the outer rim of her ear, then plunged his tongue inside it. She cringed at the slurping wetness.

So close to her bedside table. If she could only reach.

Hinata pulled the drawer open with her fingertips, reaching just far enough to emerge with three senbon tucked between her fingers. She reached behind her, driving the needles into Neji's thigh. His eyes widened as he bit down on his tongue to keep from crying out.

"Hinata!" He wrenched, choking on his own blood. He released her hair to pull the needles out. Hinata took the opportunity to throw her head back, slamming it into his nose. His grip on her arm loosened and she was able to duck under him, planting a Jyuuken style palm to his chest. Neji was thrown back by the blow, and Hinata immediately pulled six kunai from her drawer, throwing them swiftly. He dodged them all.

They were at a standoff. Then, Neji activated his Byakugan.

"I never thought you would put up such a fight," he acknowledged.

"You should never underestimate your enemy, niisan."

"Hn," he spat blood from his mouth. "How unfortunate for _you_, that I will not underestimate my _enemy_ again, Hinata-sama." Then, they both fell gracefully into the Gentle Fist stance.

There wasn't much space for a proper battle, and neither of them wanted to alert Hiashi, or any other member of the family. So, they quietly stood, facing one another, poised to strike at the first perceived weakness. Their impromptu match would end in the next pass.

"Just leave, niisan, and I will not tell anyone what happened between us." She hoped he would listen to reason. "I give you my word. No one will ever know."

"Your word is worthless to me, Main House."

Her eyelids trembled as she fought to contain her tears. "Then, I have no choice."

"There is always a choice." Neji smirked. "Give up."

"Never," she spat back at him.

His eyes flashed in the moonlight. "You've been spending too much time with _Naruto_," he hissed.

"You're wrong, niisan," Hinata smiled as she prepared to strike the barb deep into his heart. She wanted to hurt him, the only way she knew how. "I can never spend _enough_ time with _my Naruto-kun_."

Neji growled and bore his teeth at her. His sneer was furious– _venomous_, and Hinata wondered if she'd made a mistake.

"Is that so? We'll see just how much time he wants to spend with _you_ after _I'm_ done. You can't keep quiet forever, Hinata-_sama_. Secrets have a way of coming out. And after the sealing ceremony," Neji flashed a feral smile, "it won't matter anymore."

Hinata was beginning to panic. The longer this continued, the more precarious her control became. "Y-You'll be disgraced," she answered him, the stutter creeping back into her voice.

Neji smirked slightly. "Do you think I care about the opinions of anyone outside of this family?" Hinata gasped. Did Neji really care so little about his reputation in the village? Perhaps she had miscalculated. "And as far as the Clan is concerned, _you'll_ be nothing more than a Branch House slut."

His words stung. They stung so deeply that she could no longer hold the tears she had been fighting. They welled up in her pearly eyes, distorting her vision into swirls of black and white. She could no longer sustain her Byakugan, and the veins shrank back into her face.

In the time it took her to blink the moisture from her eyes, Neji was behind her, whispering sweet poison in her ear. "Aishiteru, Hinata-sama." He kissed her neck. "I love you enough to break you, to bring you down here with me, so that we'll never be apart."

As Hinata focused on the sensation of his breath against her skin, she didn't feel the blow to the base of her skull.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji regretted having to say those awful things to Hinata-sama, but he couldn't let the situation escalate any further. He could clearly see that she was upset and losing control. He only had to push her a little farther to get her to drop her guard. He smiled at how well he knew his cousin. She was so emotional, so predictable, and so very, very adorable. She had surprised him. Their little _tryst_ turned out to be more than he'd ever expected from the shy nymph.

He wouldn't make that mistake again.

As he stared at her innocent form, splayed out on the full sized, four-poster bed, he used his Byakugan to scan for anyone who might have heard or seen their skirmish. He wanted no interruptions as he tamed her. When all was said and done, Hiashi would thank him for finding some _use_ for his daughter.

Neji leaned down, softly kissing her lips. What a shame that he would not get to kiss those lips again tonight.

He ripped a strip of electrical tape from the roll in his hands. "Do you remember," he asked, whispering in her ear, "when we were children, and we would practice our binding and interrogation skills together? I really enjoyed that game, but I could never keep you for long." He covered her mouth with the tape, smoothing it over her lips. "You always managed to slip my knots." Then, he sat down on the bed, stroking her indigo hair. "You were such a naughty girl, running away from me." He pulled another, longer strip from the roll, tearing it off with his teeth. "But, you won't get away this time," he said, his face awash with satisfaction.

Hyuuga Neji then preceded to wrap the tape around one of Hinata-sama's delicate wrists.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's head was swirling. She couldn't remember where she was or what she had been doing. Phantoms floated on the other side of her clenched eyelids, taunting her. Slowly, she opened her dull white eyes to dim moonlight, and a _finger_ rubbing teasing circles around the nipple of her left breast.

"Mmmhmmm..." Her voice was muffled by something taut and sticky.

"You're awake," a familiar, husky voice said. His hand clamped down on the fleshy mound, with its hard little nub. "Very good. I was getting bored without you reacting." The glare Hinata shot at Neji only caused him to chuckle. "I'm not _really_ supposed to take you until after the sealing ceremony, _but_," he pinched her pert nipple, "I don't think Hiashi-sama will mind. Do you?"

Hinata tried to pull her arms free of her restraints, but the material clung to her, binding her so tightly that her fingers began to go numb. She pulled at her legs, but they too were bound by this substance. She craned her neck to peek at the material holding her so thoroughly, cringing at the sight of electrical tape wrapped haphazardly about her forearms and wrists, calves and ankles, connecting her limbs to the four posts of her bed. She was also sickened to find her clothes had been removed.

Now, _both_ of Neji's hands were groping her breasts. He rubbed her nipples lightly, in circular motions with the palms of his hands. Then, he cupped them at the sides, stroking softly. He leaned his head down, catching one in his mouth, engulfing half of it as his tongue played with the nipple. He peered up to see her, utterly disgusted.

"Won't you smile for me, Hinata-sama? You are too beautiful for such a look." He laughed.

"Mmmmmhmmmnnn..."

Neji pressed his index finger against her taped lips, then he placed his own lips against it. "Shhhh..." He soothed, his body hovering over her. Then, with the same finger, he wiped away the tears pooling in her glossy eyes.

Hinata watched in horror as he licked her tears from his finger, then plunged the whole digit into his mouth. He pulled it out, glistening and wet, and grazed it slowly down her body. It sent chills over her throat, between her breasts, across her flat stomach, and finally into the patch of indigo curls between her thighs.

"What's this?" He asked as he found her secret button. She bucked beneath him, and he continued his molestation while crawling over her. He leaned his torso forward with his knees tucked underneath him, between her legs.

Adding a second finger, he spread her open, slowly lowering his head toward her flower. His eyes never left hers, and Hinata whimpered at his excitement. With his face hovering just above her opening, he blew a gentle stream of air, then pressed the tip of his nose onto her nub, inhaling deeply.

"Smells sweet," his tongue darted out to lick the sensitive nub. He probed her cherry for a long time, making her shudder and spasm on the bed. Each time her body quaked, the tape tightened around her limbs. It was just painful enough to make the experience memorable, without causing any permanent injury. Hinata's spasms only eased when sensation began to drain from her arms and legs. Soon, she would not be able to move at all.

Neji had planned this from the beginning. He had well, and truly conquered her, and soon, Hinata began to tremble from the sensation of her cousin's forced pleasure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He probed her opening as she shook, excavating her light, lilting cream. There was nothing in Heaven or Earth that rivaled her flavor. Not the tartest wild rose petals, or the silkiest gourmet chocolate. This was _Hinata-sama_. _His_ Hinata-sama.

This was how it should have been the _first_ time. On the soft bed of her girlish room, with its pale violet walls, and tasteful, traditional furnishings. He would always regret taking her in such haste at the training ground.

But, he would have plenty of time to make up for that.

While he was awaiting her arrival, he had noticed that she'd kept each gift he had ever given her, from the marble he'd flung at her in annoyance when they were children, to the opalescent shells he'd brought back from his first mission to the Land of Waves.

Neji rolled his wet organ around, tasting every crevice of her flower. He had forgotten about so many of his gifts. At the time, he didn't think of them as gifts at all. Nearly every gesture he'd made toward her had some other motive behind it.

He sucked her throbbing nub. He had never lied to Hinata-sama about his motives, so what could those insignificant trinkets possibly mean to her?

He licked her opening roughly. What ever it was, it was a starting point. He had finally found his leverage. Naruto could not compete with their history. Neji knew Hinata-sama as surely as he knew himself.

"You taste so wonderful, Hinata-sama." He smacked his lips in astonishment as he came up for breath. She shivered beneath him, and he smiled. His delicate, _delicious_ little cousin just moaned and sobbed and shivered.

"Want more, Hinata-sama?" He inquired, rubbing her thighs and stomach with strong, calloused hands. He stood on the bed, glaring down at her. "There is so much more I want to give you."

Neji pulled his shirt over his head, then unbuckled his belt in a slow, deliberate and teasing action. He slipped his hand down his pants, watching her as he stroked himself. "This is for you," he said, pulling his erection out for her to see.

Hinata turned her head away and clenched her eyelids shut. She would not look. No matter what he did or said, she _still would not look_.

"Ah, you injure me, Hinata-sama." Neji's eyebrow twitched as he clutched his heart dramatically, slight frustration straining his voice. "What's one little peek? You have already _felt_ my sword _inside_ of you." He slid out of his pants and underwear, flinging the garments away with his foot. "It won't hurt." Then, he shot her a mischievous smirk. "Unless you want it to."

Her face remained turned in the other direction.

"Fine," he said, curtly. "Shall we begin?"

**End Chapter Four**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Slight lemon, nothing too serious. This is Part Two of the 'Tape Scene'. If you feel cheated, worry not. All of the lemony goodness will be revealed over time. Also, Hinata has undergone an intense ordeal, and thus her personality will be slightly altered. So, don't complain to me about her being out of character. She has been raped. Anyone would change after such an thing. Thank you all for you great reviews! It makes writing this immensely satisfying for me. I really hope you enjoy how the story is progressing. I know I am. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Possession - Chapter Five**

Hyuuga Hinata was helpless beneath her cousin. Strapped to the bed with electrical tape, she was unable to move or struggle as he covered her with his hands and mouth. He groped her roughly, while planting feather light kisses down her torso. Under different circumstances, she might even say she enjoyed his touch. But, circumstances would never be different, because he had yet to learn that taking her by force was not the same as earning her love.

Why couldn't he understand? Why did he have to do this to her now? After all the years she'd hoped that he would notice more about her than her title, or her much maligned weakness.

Hinata had finally given up hope that her stoic cousin would return her affections. All he ever did was ignore her, or berate her. Even after the small gifts he'd given over the years.

It was true, he didn't do anything for her out of kindness, but she'd caught the small smiles he tried to hide, and the glances that lasted just a bit too long. He felt _something_ other that resentment for her, even if he never cared to admit it. So, she had waited. And waited, and waited. But their relationship, or rather his _tolerance_ of her had never changed.

So she moved on, but Neji refused to let her go. Why now, when she was so close to happiness– and to Naruto?

"Mmmmhnnmnhnn," she tried again to speak. If she could only talk to him. If he would only _listen_.

Neji was biting her hips now, while one arm cradled her thigh, and the other scratched along her ribs.

She felt like a doll, tied to her bed in this way. He was playing with her. The tape binding her wrists and ankles caused her hands and feet to lose all feeling. The sensation in her arms and legs was a painful prickling, spiking up her limbs in dull waves. But, the sensation in the rest of her body was teasing, tickling and delicious. She felt it all. The pain and the pleasure. She had never _felt_ so much in her life.

Neji dipped his tongue into her navel.

"Mmmmmmmm," Hinata moaned through the tape. This was wrong. So, why did it have to feel so _right_? Why did she _want_ him to touch her? After what he did... Her eyes widened in anguish. What he was doing now... Her head slumped back down on the bed.

Why was he _doing_ this?

"Nnnnnnnnnnn..." She tried to call out his name. To tell him that she loved him already, that she only wanted to have the choice– that he didn't need to do this.

Neji did not hear her. He always watched, but he never listened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Neji kissed, licked, probed, bit and fondled every inch of his gorgeous, perfect Hinata-sama. As she lay beneath him, there was no part of her that he did not see, that he did not taste and savor. He had wanted her for so long, quietly watching– and waiting. The time had finally come, and now he had her; his demure, lovely little Hinata-sama. But, as he made his way back toward her face, to watch her expression as he thrust into her, he noticed something different in the way her silvery eyes drifted toward his.

She no longer hid her face from him, but when he saw into the deep white pools, he found no spark or quiet fury. No determination to go on. Neither fear nor despair radiated from her expression. There was nothing there at all. Nothing he remembered or admired. Only emptiness, as if Hinata-sama did not exist. She no longer cared what he did to her, or how he made her feel, because she felt nothing. Despite the reactions of her body,_ Hinata-sama _felt _nothing_ for him.

His body tensed and froze, the tip of his sword throbbing for the warmth of her sheath. He held it over her opening, willing his body to comply. Had he done this to her? Had he _killed_ the light in her eyes?

He swallowed hard, and his arms began to tremble. He looked down at her again, taking in her lithe form. Still and passive, she lay there. Numb and cold, strapped to the four posts of her bed. It was what he'd wanted, what he'd planned. But now–

His stomach began to churn, and sweat beaded on his brow. "Hinata-sama," he spoke, as if only now acknowledging her presence. "Hinata-sama... I-I– " He stumbled over his words, his mind raging in conflict.

_God_, he wanted her. He'd wanted her for years. Even when they were children. Perhaps it wasn't lust then, but he'd thought of her as more than just his cousin, his Heiress, or his charge. She was his _possession_, the payment given to him in exchange for his father's life. If he had to devote his life to her protection, it made sense to demand _her_ in return. It was only fair, and she never objected.

Neither did Hiashi-sama.

Neji closed his eyes as he braced his weight on his arms, at the sides of her head. Such temptation, laying right there beneath him. He took a long, strangled breath, releasing it in a tight hiss.

"This is wrong," he finally said. She did not react. She only stared, looking through him with dull white eyes. He had gone too far, had allowed his rage and frustration to twist his love into obsession. And Hiashi-sama had let him do it, had even _encouraged_ it. He grimaced. Neji didn't know which one of them was worse, himself or his uncle.

He tried to push himself away from her, but his body would not move. He still _wanted_ her. He still wanted to sheathe himself inside of the shy girl, to pound away at her soft flesh, leaving her red and bruised and thoroughly used. Just like the last time.

His eyes moved from her pale throat to the _mark_ on her shoulder. She was _his_. He had claimed her, and he had meant every word. He meant it still. His mouth began to water at the dark thoughts tempting him, so Neji made a vow to himself. This would be the last time. He would never again take her by force. He would cut off his own arms before he hurt her again. But tonight... He bit down on his bottom lip, drowning in her _helplessness_, and the depth of her empty, white pools. Tonight, she was _his_.

So small. So fragile, weak and beautiful. He knew he shouldn't want his young cousin this way, but he was not accustomed to denying himself what he desired. Hinata-sama would understand. She would forgive him. She always did.

"Hinata-sama," he breathed across her cheek. He brought his lips to the space behind her ear, kissing her, licking her, _loving_ her. "Forgive my weakness. I can not stop." He bit her earlobe gently. "I do not _want_ to stop."

Her eyes told him nothing. Her heart was closed to him, so he rested his lips on hers through the barrier of black tape. When he raised his head again, he whispered. "Aishiteru," and he meant it.

Neji thrust into her then, rocking his hips slightly, adjusting to her tightness. He sighed when he felt her walls constrict around him. Beginning with long, slow strokes, he entered and withdrew, again and again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Please forgive me." He groaned into her hair. It would be difficult, would take time and patience he wasn't sure he had, but he _would_ win her back. He would earn her trust again, even if it took him a lifetime. Even if she never looked at him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came too quickly after Neji had left her room. He had slashed through her bindings with a stray kunai from their earlier struggle, then carefully peeled the tape away, revealing the raw flesh beneath it. The marks were painful, running up her arms and legs, some already beginning to blister. He had drawn a bath for her then, and placed her limply in the steaming water. Neji had washed her, brushed her hair and soothed her with ointment and soft words, all the while promising never to violate her again. And she had nodded, but only to placate him. Only to speed his disappearance. She did not believe him– or trust him.

The new light crept in through her window, dissolving the shadows in their wake. She lay on the bed in a thin gown, thankful that Neji had changed the linens. _Thankful_. For _Neji_. Hinata didn't want to feel thankful for anything he had done. She wanted to hate him, to loathe and curse him. But she was still Hinata, and Hinata hated nothing except her own weakness.

At the council meeting today, the elders would strip her of birthright, declaring Hanabi the new Heiress of the Hyuuga. She had lost everything. First, the life she had wanted as a child, forced instead to become a kunoichi. Then, her mother, the only person who ever loved her. And now her father was taking back the only gift he'd ever given, casting her aside for her sister. And _Neji_. Neji was trying to steal what little freedom she had left.

She sat up on the bed, caressing the length of her brow in contemplation of the Caged Bird Seal. Soon, it would be upon her, as well. Even having known him all her life, Hinata always felt a deep chasm between herself and Neji. She had never pretended to understand what it was to be born of the Branch House. But now, as her life approached the same turn that bound him to her forever, he should have been the one to comfort her. Instead, he was a plague on her existence.

Hinata's hands clenched so tightly she pierced through her rough palms. Droplets of blood smeared her gown as she stood. No. This was _not_ happening. They would not steal her life away. If Hanabi wanted her title, she would have to fight her for it. If Neji wanted her body, he would have to kill her for it. Because, Hinata would not sacrifice her life for them. Only the _Leaf_ could demand such a thing.

Hyuuga Hinata was a Clan Heiress. She was a daughter, a sister, and a cousin. She was a student, a teammate and a trusted friend. She was also a weapon, a tool as emotionless and unpredictable as a hurricane. Hyuuga Hinata was a _shinobi_, of Konohagakure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast in the Hyuuga compound was served with minimal flair. The Main House family and a few Branch members began to gather in the dining area, each perusing through the cabinets and refrigerator for their meal. They fended for themselves in the morning, for each of them had their own way to go for the day.

Hanabi sat quietly, munching on a blueberry muffin, as Hiashi sat down with a steaming mug of coffee. She held the muffin to her face, warily eyeing her father. She was worried about Hinata, but didn't want Hiashi to know. He would think her weak for showing concern for someone like her sister, and she knew _he_ didn't want to discuss the matter at all. She wanted to ask if he'd seen or heard from her, but didn't know how without angering him. Taking another bite, she decided to go for it.

"Otousan?" Hanabi asked, innocently luring him into a false sense of security. Hiashi gave a grunt to indicate he'd heard her. He really was moody. She swallowed before speaking again. It was a gamble, asking him so directly, but Hanabi was no coward. "So, when did Hinata get in last night?"

Hiashi made a face to match the bitter taste of his black coffee. He sat the mug on the table, turning his expressionless eyes to his youngest daughter.

"What did you say?" He asked, annoyance dripping from each word.

"Hinata. Where is she?" Hiashi glared at her, but her gaze did not falter. She stared right back at him, until his frown broke and he sighed.

"I do not know, Hanabi," he said. "Now, stop pestering me. If she is here, then she will come for breakfast, and you can ask her all the ridiculous questions you want."

Hanabi gave a wide grin and resumed her breakfast. After a few silent minuets, the door knob turned and Hinata walked in, eyes hard and shining; like diamond. Hanabi looked away from her sister, taken aback by her rigid gaze. She took a deep breath, then turned her eyes toward the kunoichi as she began to peel and orange over the sink. Hanabi did not speak. Neither did Hinata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji turned the corner, intent on a glass of orange juice with scrambled eggs. It was a quick meal. He could be done in less than ten minutes, then he would be off for a day of hard training with Gai-sensei, Lee and Ten-Ten. He would not have to see her. He would not have to face his shame. But he was not so lucky. Hinata-sama was already at the kitchen door.

She locked eyes with his, but he saw no recognition in them. He felt his blood racing, as his heart thundered in his chest. What should he do? What should he say? Slowly, he walked toward her, expecting her to run from him, or burst into tears. She did neither, only kept staring at him, with those wide, gloomy eyes.

"Hinata-sama?" He meant it as an acknowledgment of her identity, but it came out ragged, pleading and desperate.

"Neji," she breathed out, and he stopped. He never imagined it would hurt so much.

Hinata slipped her hand onto the knob, turning her wrist to reveal stripes of angry, red blisters from below the sleeve of her favorite jacket. Clicking the door open, she swept her gaze away from him. And then she was gone, sparing him barely a glance.

She didn't call him _niisan_.

Neji stood, trembling in the hallway as guilt, shame and self-loathing all battled for dominance inside his haggard mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiashi narrowed his eyes at Hinata's back while she separated her orange slices into a small bowl. She pulled her toast from the toaster and smeared a thin layer of butter over it. Then, she put it on a plate and came to the table.

She stared at her food for a long time, hands bunched into fists on the table. Finally, she spoke.

"Hanabi," her voice was a soft whisper. "Before you steal what is rightfully mine, you will have to defeat me."

Hanabi's jaw dropped, a small, half-chewed piece of muffin falling onto its wrapper. "What?" She asked.

"You heard me," Hinata answered.

"Look, I know you're upset and everything but– "

"Shut up! Do you think this is a game? This is my life, Hanabi." Hinata fixed her diamond glare onto her sister. Hanabi saw that she was serious, and soon, her eyes hardened as well. "If you want what is mine, then you had better come with everything you have, with no thought of the future– and no fear of death." Hanabi paled. "Because, that is what I will do."

Then, Hanabi and Hiashi watched in shock as Hinata loosened her hitai-ate from around her throat and retied it, around her forehead.

"Fine," Hanabi accepted the challenge. "But, I _always_ win." She shrugged. "Don't blame me if you end up in the hospital."

Hinata smiled. "Blame _yourself_ if you end up dead." Then she stood leaving her food untouched. She bowed low and respectfully to her father, but he didn't miss the killing intent laced within her pale eyes. "Otousan," she said. And then she left.

**End Chapter Five**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**First off, let me apologize for the late update. I kind of got thrown off my momentum during the Thanksgiving holiday. I didn't have much time to write, so it took a while to put all the pieces together for this chapter. You guys are great. All of your awesome reviews kept me going when I could have just put it off for another day. **Also, if anyone would like to suggest some names for random Hyuuga in the next few chapters, I would really appreciate it. You will be credited for your contribution. I'm just awful at thinking of Japanese names**. Anyhow, I really hope you like where I'm taking this story. Please don't flame me. I did my best with characters that I am not as familiar with. If anyone is out of character, please give them a chance for the story's sake. Slight **lemon**, blah, blah, blah... You know the rest. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Possession - Chapter Six**

Hinata sat in the center of the empty training ground, wrapping bandages around her blistered legs. She had left the Hyuuga compound in such a hurry, that she'd forgotten about her wounds. She couldn't let Kiba and Shino see her like this. Then she would have to tell them why– and how. She loved her teammates and could never lie to them. But what they didn't know wouldn't cause her any trouble. She had enough trouble as it was.

She tied the last bandage around her ankle and wiggled her foot to test the strength and pliability of the bindings. She was unaccustomed to such constriction, but it would just have to work, at least until her injuries healed.

When she finished, she repacked what was left of the roll, stood and stretched out her arms and legs. All of her extemities had been wrapped. From elbows to fingertips, knees to ankles, and they all hurt. Not a single fiber of her being was without pain. Even her scalp throbbed from Neji's hair-pulling. But, she would endure. She would train with her team and Kurenai-sensei, and she would love every minute of it.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Kiba called from the forest. Akamaru ran out from a bush, speeding toward her while barking a happy tune. When he reached her, she leaned over to pet the little dog, and for the first time that morning, she smiled.

"Kiba-kun." She straightened up, and the smile reached her pearly eyes. She saw him emerge from the shaded trees with Shino beside him. They were right on time, as usual. "Shino-kun!" She waved, feeling the ice around her heart melt just a little more. These were her teammates. They had been through so much together, had fought and killed together, and safeguarded eachother's lives. They were her family, her brothers.

Hinata did not want to control the emotions erupting from her painfully hollow soul. Now, she was safe. Now, she could release it all, and finally drop her guard. She flung herself at them, running as tears of relief flew from her eyes, sparkling like diamonds in the morning light. She was free, if only for a little while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji blocked another of Lee's fierce kicks, side-stepping as Ten-Ten released her scroll, raining kunai and shuriken upon him. It was a three-way match, with Gai-sensei watching them from the trees. The loser would have to run five-hundred laps around the village.

Ten-Ten's weapons sank into Neji's body, right before he was shrouded by a thick plume of smoke. When it cleared, one perforated log was left on the ground.

"Substitution." Ten-Ten scoffed, taking up another kunai, in a defensive position. Neji and Lee had disappeared, probably regrouping. She listened to the leaves swaying in the breeze. There. She heard it. Footsteps approaching– _fast_. "Lee!" She exclaimed, throwing the kunai in his direction. To her surprise, he caught the blade flat between his palms and flung in back at her.

Ten-Ten leapt into the air, preparing to release another scroll. The sun was at her back, washing out her features until nothing but her silhouette could be distinguished. Lee leapt after her, already beginning his signature kick.

"Leaf Hurricane!" He shouted, and then his face hit the dirt. Neji had grabbed his other leg, slamming him down. Lee sprang back up, somersaulting into his taijutsu stance. He watched as Neji began to spin, forming the chakra barrier.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" Neji shouted, as his rotation deflected Ten-Ten's weapons. She landed soundlessly on the ground, with shuriken tucked between each of her fingers. When Neji stopped spinning, he straightened into his Jyuuken stance. Lee came at him then, dodging Ten-Ten's shuriken with lightning speed.

"You won't get away!" She shouted.

Lee sped toward Neji, but his eyes were following Ten-Ten. Suddenly, he shifted in her direction. Increasing his speed, Lee sprang at her, one arm cocked back for a devastating punch.

"Maybe, I do not _want_ to get away!" He challenged.

Lee appeared in front of her, and Ten-Ten found herself unable to block effectively. She was thrown back, soaring limply through the air. She couldn't stop, she couldn't even move as she watched through squinted eyes while her body shot toward the solid wood training post.

Neji focused chakra to his feet, boosting himself up to catch her before she slammed against it. When he landed, Gai-sensei leapt from his hiding place, to join them in the clearing.

"Ten-Ten." Gai said, as Neji placed her softly on the ground. Lee came running, eyes wide as saucers, and a look of pure dread dripping form his face.

"Oh, Ten-Ten! I did not mean to! I am so sorry!" He knelt beside her, waving his arms over her body as if their mere proximity could detect her injuries. He was no medic-nin, and she swatted him away, coughing.

"Stop it, Lee!" She scolded, taking a moment to catch her breath. "I'm not made of glass, you know." She pushed herself into a sitting position. When Gai-sensei cleared his throat, they all looked up at him.

His melodramatic voice was stern when he spoke again. "Ten-Ten," he said, smiling. "You lose."

"_God_!" She drawled. "This is the _last_ thing I wanted to do today."

"There are no _slackers_ on this team, Ten-Ten," Gai said with enthusiasm. "Now let's go." He pulled the kunoichi to her feet. "Neji, Lee," he glanced toward them both. "Take the rest of the day off. We'll see you later." His teeth sparkled in the sunlight, and then he disappeared.

"Damn!" Ten-Ten exclaimed when the smoke cleared. "Again!" She threw her arms in the air. "I am so tired of this." Then, she look pointedly at Lee, eyes narrowing. "This is _your_ fault!" She spat, hands on her hips, scowling at the bowl-cut boy. His eyes began to water uncontrollably, and his lips quivered with emotion.

"Please, Ten-Ten, allow me to make it up to you!" He came to her, grabbing her hands, as flames of determination burned in his eyes. "I know! I shall also run five-hundred laps around the village! No!" He exclaimed. "I shall run _one-thousand_ laps around the village!"

Ten-Ten had a painful look on her face. Lee was making a fool of himself– again. Not that it was any surprise. He'd been forcing her into extra-curricular training on a regular basis now, and it was getting annoying. The constant need for him to prove himself to her, would it never end? She sighed. Oh, well. At least the overly-enthusiastic shinobi _was_ flirting with her. It was more than she could say for _Neji_. _He_ only had eyes for his _cousin_.

"Let's just go, Lee," Ten-Ten huffed, pushing him forcibly away from scowling Neji. If he wanted to brood about _whatever_ it was that was bothering him, then so be it. She wasn't going to sit around pining for a guy who was lovesick over another girl. "Bye, _Neji_," she said, allowing more pent up frustration into her voice.

"Oh, yes. Goodbye, Neji-san!" Lee called back to the Hyuuga, while Ten-Ten continued pushing him toward the forest. It didn't take long, and soon they were gone, leaving Neji alone with his thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Neji slumped his shoulders as he sat with his back against the training post. The same training post, on the same training ground where he'd first _raped_ Hinata-sama. He had almost been violently ill when Ten-Ten told him where their training was to take place. But, he held it together, and when they arrived, he'd claimed the post, and a wide area around it, chasing Lee and Ten-Ten away with deadly glances.

He would not let them come near this shameful space. He would not let them be tainted, as well. As soon as Gai-sensei had arrived, he'd discreetly asked the jounin to meet him back here after training. Neji smiled. He would tell the Green Beast everything, and would relish the beating that ensued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Neji hooked his arms under Hinata, grasping her shoulders from below. He thrust forward, driving himself into her. Harder. Faster. He rode each crest of her body with ease and efficiency. Smiling, he caressed the curve of her ear with the tip of his nose, inhaling the scent of her sweat and faded lavender. It was a peculiar fragrance, but not unpleasant. Everything about Hinata-sama was pleasing to him.

One hand reached farther, yanking her hair to give him access to her porcelain throat. He licked the length of it, up and down and back again, then nipped at the sensitive skin, tickling her with his hot breath.

"Aishiteru, Hinata-sama," he whispered. "You are so beautiful. No wonder I can not keep my hands off you."

She said nothing, did not even blink. So he continued, bearing his full weight onto and into her, while one hand cupped her face. His thumb absently caressed her lips through the tape barrier. How he longed to kiss her again. How he longed to drown in the sweetness of her mouth. He brought his face close to hers, exhaling while she inhaled his breath through flared nostrils. He watched for any sign of life or recognition. Nothing. Frowning slightly, he leaned in to kiss each of her white eyes. Her lids shut slowly as his lips approached, allowing him to plant his kisses, but when they reopened, they were just as empty.

Neji's breath hitched as her body squeezed him tightly. Hinata-sama was still in there somewhere. He would find her. He would bring her back from the darkness, and they would be together. He wasn't giving up. Not until there was no life left in his body, would he _ever_ concede defeat.

"Listen to me, Hinata-sama," he breathed as his pace quickened again. "You are _mine_– and I am yours. Let us enjoy this night," he squeezed his eyes shut momentarily. "Because I will not reach for you again," he gasped, careening closer to ecstacy, "until the day when you demand it of me." Then, his hips pounded into her, ruthlessly invading her helpless little body. The bed rocked forward and back, thumping against the wall, swift and steady. "But I will be here... always. For you."

The corners of Hinata's eyes twitched, just a little.

Neji blinked several times. Was she really listening? He wrapped his arms tightly around her, staring into her silvery depths, through wild and impatient thrusts. If it was there, he would see it. _Yes_. Something glimmered faintly within her. He could not yet place the emotion, but he was hopeful. She felt _something_, even if it was pure hatred. Because, in the end, even hatred was better than apathy.

Neji smiled. Yes, he would endure her hatred, because when it was all over, it would blossom into love– one way or another.

End Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had been so stupid. Why did he do it? He knew it was wrong, so why couldn't he leave her alone? She had been so innocent before, so trusting and altruistic. And then, he had ruined her forever, all because he couldn't control his urges. _Damn_. What happened to him, to his _discipline_?

Neji slammed his head back against the training post, allowing his glossy eyes to drink in the afternoon light. He was no genius. If that were true, he would have figured out his feelings toward Hinata-sama much sooner. _And_, he would have known that she felt the same. He released his breath in a hiss, plunging his face into his palms. She _did_ feel the same– before he _raped_ her. Now, she hated him, and rightfully so.

Neji wondered when Gai-sensei would be finished with Ten-Ten. He hoped it would be sooner than later, because he didn't know if he could take this pain much longer. The torture of the Caged Bird Seal was nothing compared to this. He hurt her. He hurt Hinata-sama, the one he had sworn to protect. He didn't try to fight it anymore, and the first tear rolled down his pale cheek, dripping between his fingers. He hurt _Hinata-sama_– the one he loved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shino tossed the water bottle to Hinata, as she sat, cross-legged, panting from her bout with Kiba. She caught it, twisting the top off with ease, before drinking deeply.

"So," Kiba's curiosity finally caught up with him. "What's up with the wrappings?"

Hinata nearly choked. Shino shot Kiba a death glare that could not be mistaken, even through his dark shades.

"I-I... just wanted a change, Kiba-kun," she answered when her breath returned. "It is not unusual. Even Neji-_niisan_," she wrenched the word from her throat. "Even _he_ wears the bindings."

"Yeah, but, he wears them everyday," Kiba reasoned. "Isn't it a bit sudden for you, Hinata-chan?" She did not speak. "And what about your hitai-ate? You've never worn it there before." He tapped his own. "Why start now? What's the deal?"

"Please," Hinata bowed her head, shielding her eyes. "Don't ask me any more questions."

"Hinata," Kiba said, sternly. "If it's nothing, then just come out with it."

"Be quiet, Kiba," Shino interrupted. The two boys shared a look, while Hinata trembled in the breeze.

"Fine," Kiba huffed, but he backed off.

"Alright," Kurenai said, jumping down from the training post she had been sitting on. "Training is over for today. I'm keeping you on a light regimen for the next week. You have a mission soon, so I want you all rested. But, stay on your toes," the jounin shot back at them. "I'll be evaluating your progress when the week is over."

"Hai, sensei," they all answered in unison.

"You are dismissed." She went to leave, but turned back. "Kakashi told me about some get together with his team and Asuma's team. The invitation is extended to you, as well."

"Sounds like fun," Kiba grinned. "Hey, Hinata-chan. I bet _Naruto_ will be there," he goaded. Kiba turned, expecting to see a deep blush flooding her cheeks, however, she had walked away, toward Kurenai-sensei.

"Um... sensei?" Hinata asked, timidly, when she reached the jounin.

"Hm?"

"Would you... accompany me somewhere?" She fidgeted. "Please, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Of course, Hinata-chan," Kurenai answered. "Where is it that you want to go?"

Hinata did not speak for a long time, but she brought her eyes toward Kurenai's red stare. "Hokage-sama's office, please," she said. Kurenai's eyes widened in surprise, but the older woman nodded, and they headed out without another word.

Shino and Kiba were left behind, staring at their backs as they disappeared into the forest.

"They didn't even say goodbye," Kiba complained.

"So what," Shino said. "We have more important things to worry about." Kiba looked at his teammate, his features becoming hard and cold.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Like how Hinata-chan got those injuries she was trying to hide from us. I could smell her blood long before we found her here." Akamaru barked his agreement.

"You do know," Shino hesitated, "that she was out with Naruto last night."

"Hn," Kiba scoffed. "Yeah, I know."

"Let's go." Shino started toward the village. "I think it's time we payed the nine-tails a visit."

"It won't be easy, calling him out in front of his team," Kiba fell into step beside his teammate.

"If we don't do it, we may _never_ find out what happened," Shino countered.

"Yeah, you're right." Kiba ducked under a low-hanging branch, while Akamaru ran ahead of them, clearly impatient. "I was just thinking..." The Inuzuka scowled beside his stoic comrade. "What if Naruto did– "

He caught a rare glimpse of Shino's eyes as he angled his head away.

"What do you _think_?" The Aburame hissed. Kiba only nodded. They would find the truth soon enough.

**End Chapter Six**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Finally! My masterpiece is complete! Ahhhhh! I just want to scream! This chapter took sooo long! So sorry everyone. I hope it's worth the wait. This chapter is longer and little different than the others, since it focuses on the people around Neji and Hinata. Also, two original characters, who play a major plot role from now till the end, will be introduced here. I did as much research into character personalities as I could stand. I still think they turned out OOC, though. Oh, well. Good enough for me. There are no warnings, because this is a plot chapter, one of those necessary evils. Anyway, thanks everyone! Once again, it was your reviews that kept me working on it every day. Please, enjoy and please, please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Possession - Chapter Seven**

The waiting room in front of Tsunade's office was crowded and noisy. Official-looking people and not so official-looking people sat on the benches and chairs, or leaned against the walls, with stacks of paperwork folded to their chests. Things were really backed up today, and Kurenai wondered if Tsunade had gotten drunk again. The Godaime's thirst for sake was insatiable, and every now and then, seemed to cut into her official duties.

She eyed the yawning and restless fidgeting around her. Everyone looked like they'd gotten about as much sleep as Hinata. Which, judging by the slight sag below the girl's white eyes, wasn't much. How long had they all been waiting? And how long would she and Hinata have to wait under these conditions?

The smoke-haired jounin observed the ANBU stationed at Tsunade's door. They were still, serene– emotion veiled behind masks of paint and porcelain. Their posture revealed nothing. Even so, Kurenai could sense their tension.

All was not well behind those doors.

She slid her crimson gaze back toward her student. The Heiress sat with her back straight, eyes focused ahead, as though she were looking through the walls. The precious Hyuuga bloodline limit wasn't activated, but Kurenai noticed that anyone stumbling between the girl and the Hokage's door, wince and retreat under her glare.

The jounin's brows furrowed curiously. Since when did _Hinata_ _glare_, anyway?

Kurenai had questioned the genin several times, and each time was met with cold silence. She wondered why Hinata had asked her to come. She seemed determined enough on her own. But, Kurenai cared deeply for the troubled girl, and would stand by her side without thought or word between them. Whatever this was about, she was sure Hinata needed her, if only as a familiar presence.

"Hinata-chan," she spoke softly to the girl who was like a daughter to her. "All will be well. The Hokage will know what to do."

Hinata blinked slowly, easing her shoulders a bit. "Yes, sensei," she spoke, soft as a morning breeze. "Hokage-sama is the only one who can help me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Naruto," Sakura pried, sweetly. "How was your _date_ with Hinata-chan, last night?"

Naruto beamed like the sunset washing over the Leaf Village. "Awww, come on Sakura-chan. You know I don't kiss and tell," he grinned. His friends all gathered around him, prodding for details. Their picnic had been planned a month in advance, and luckily, none of the rookie nine had missions scheduled until the next week. Asuma and Kakashi's teams were present and accounted for, though the two jounin were conspicuously missing. Only Kurenai's team had yet to arrive.

"You kissed her?" Sakura gasped. "And she didn't faint?" The pink-haired kunoichi squealed, raising two trembling fists to her face. "I can't wait to talk to her!" She ran toward Ino, and the two girls chattered like spitting cats.

"Hey, I never said I actually _kissed_ her." Naruto tried to stop the gossip train. It was too late, of course. Ino and Sakura would have the entire village informed by first light tomorrow.

"Hn, don't be stupid," Sasuke said, as a cup of ice-cold lemonade left his lips. He placed it on the picnic table, leaning back, turning his head slightly. "Everyone knows how much you like her." Naruto's face was red hot, and Sasuke smirked. "It's hardly a secret, the way you look at her– the way she blushes." He took another sip. "So kawaii," he mused.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura broke in, eyes wide and hurt. "You don't mean that!"

"Of course he does, forehead!" Ino screeched. "Sasuke-kun never says _anything_ he doesn't mean!" She and Sakura were clinging to each other in what looked like more of a stranglehold than a friendly embrace. "Of course, we all know I'm_ much_ cuter than Hinata."

"Shut up, Ino," Sasuke said, without looking at them, black hair draped across his face. He finished his lemonade before setting the cup down again. "Sakura," he whispered, as he slid the cup in her direction. "Pour for me."

Sakura let out a delighted squeal, before turning smugly toward Ino. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. She simply reached over the other girl's shoulder, grabbing the pitcher of lemonade from the other table, and sauntered haughtily toward Sasuke. She refilled his cup while he watched with a satisfied smirk.

"Hey, Ino," Shikamaru called from under a shady tree, eyes closed in relaxation. "If you want to be useful, you could pour some for me."

The blonde kunoichi scowled. "Lazy, baka! Why don't you get off your ass?"

Shikamaru sighed. "That would be _too_ troublesome." Then, his dark eyes opened, revealing a fiery stare. "Especially, when I know you'll do it _for_ me, _Ino-chan_." He winked.

Ino blushed an unexpected shade of pink, then, snatched the pitcher of lemonade from Sakura, flinging its contents all over the lazy chuunin.

Shikamaru grimaced under the ice-cold beverage.

"Had enough?" Ino smirked, standing over him.

"Not nearly," he answered. His dark eyes were filled with amusement, as well as annoyance. "You'd think by _flirting_ with you, I'd earn the right to be treated a little nicer." He shrugged. "But you're still a harpy." Ino's eyes widened in contempt. "A _cute_ harpy, but a harpy none the less." He winked again.

"_Shikamaru_." She hissed, through clenched teeth. The normally lazy, uninterested and now _dripping_ shinobi stood, looking down on her from his slightly taller form.

"Had enough?" He mocked, leaning closer as the blush spread across her face and neck. Ino was in shock, lips pursed shut. All eyes were on them as Shikamaru brushed his lips against hers, ever so slightly. "Ino-_chan_," he whispered. "Let's go for a walk." The blonde could barely breathe.

Shikamaru led her away from their gaping comrades, with one lemon-drenched arm draped over her shoulders. The look of shock was still plastered all over her face, and when she didn't even _glance_ at Sasuke, the chuunin couldn't help but smirk triumphantly.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto called out from behind the rather large picnic basket that Chouji had brought. The self-proclaimed future Hokage grinned as wide as his face would allow. "About time. I was starting to wonder if you were a lazy _coward_, too."

"_Naruto_," Shikamaru droned. He was about to give a curt reply, when he felt slim fingers intertwine with his. Ino was holding the hand that fell loosely over her shoulder, her expression a mixture of hope and disbelief. The rosy blush on her cheeks was just too adorable. "So troublesome," he smiled.

The Nara and the Yamanaka walked slowly away, while Naruto kept his snicker to himself. Everyone was doing their own thing. Sasuke and Sakura sitting quietly at the table, Chouji munching away at his ever present barbeque chips, Shikamaru and Ino sharing a moment on the garden path, and _Naruto_, was left blissfully alone, without a single one of them asking questions about his date with Hinata. And with any luck, it would _stay_ that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hanabi was in the dojo. She'd been in the dojo since breakfast, drilling herself in anticipation of her bout with Hinata. And her father had been there, as well, watching like the hawk he was. She had never felt so anxious, or so much like the puppet _she_ was.

She moved flawlessly through the katas, striking the air with her Gentle Fist. This was nothing. This was _easy_. Just like Hinata would be. Hanabi really didn't know what her sister was thinking. How foolish of her to challenge the next Heiress of the Hyuuga. Did she not realize how soft Hanabi had been with her in the past? Did she actually think she could _win_?

Her palm zipped through the air, sending a light wind in her father's direction. Stupid Hinata. Stupid, clumsy, hopeless Hinata. She would teach her not to raise her head, or her voice, or her hand to her betters, ever again. Hanabi was going to beat the stutter out of her, then beat it right back in.

This was what she told herself, as her father watched with cold white eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hiashi-sama?" The Branch council member approached his back slowly– respectfully. The Hyuuga Leader straightened even more, projecting an aura of sheer disdain. The Branch council member and his cohort were not deterred, however. "Please excuse this intrusion, Hiashi-sama, but this is a matter of utmost importance," he cowered behind his Leader.

Hiashi released a grunt/growl before answering. "What is it, Tomoyuki?"

The two Branch members looked to one another, gaining the courage to speak what their Leader did not want to hear. Finally, Tomoyuki answered.

"This..._ challenge_... between Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama," he scowled. "Surely you do not plan to go through with this ridiculous farce?"

"And why not?" Hiashi cut in. He was not amused. These two were not the first to approach him concerning his daughters. "Your Heiress deserves one final chance to defend her position."

"But, Hiashi-sama," Tomomori, Tomoyuki's twin brother and fellow Branch council member pleaded. "Since when has _she_ been deserving of anything? Especially in _your_ eyes," he continued. Tomoyuki nodded.

Hiashi inhaled roughly, through flared nostrils. His lips were pursed into a thin angry frown. None of the council understood, neither Main nor Branch. Yes, he was disappointed in Hinata. But, she was his first born and inheritor of his responsibilities. She was lovely and wise, like her mother. He knew her eyes saw more than she let on. But, unlike her mother, she was quite an unremarkable kunoichi, with no leadership skills to speak of and abysmal self-esteem. He could not in good conscience allow her to succeed him. But those facts did not erase his love for her.

He was a harsh Leader, and an even harsher father– to _both_ of his daughters, not just Hinata. He had to make them strong, because he would not be around forever to shield them from the reality of their Clan. The Houses were at war with one another, and no matter which one of them inherited or which one was sealed, they held the future of the Hyuuga in their hands.

"Hinata _is_ the Heiress," Hiashi spoke. "My first born, and her mother's legacy. I will not rob her of her birthright– if she proves worthy."

"Hiashi-sama!" Tomoyuki seethed. "She will never be worthy!" He glanced at his brother who was fuming beside him. "The Branch House will _not_ follow a weak leader."

"It is not for the Branch House to decide," Hiashi stated.

Were they threatening him? Tomoyuki and Tomomori were very ambitious. They had always been a thorn in his side, and he knew Tomomori especially had eyes for Hinata. That was one reason he never objected to his nephew's obsession with his daughter. If Hinata did not succeed him, then she would be sealed and would be left largely out of his hands. The Branch council would assign her a husband of their own ranks. However, as Hizashi's son, Neji was poised to become the next leader of the Branch House. If he staked a claim on the ex-Heiress, no one, not even Tomomori could deny that claim. As Hiashi himself had a hand in raising the Hyuuga prodigy, he trusted his brother's son much more with Hinata's welfare.

"That is true, Hiashi-sama," Tomomori's eyes narrowed. "It is for the _full_ council to decide. This match may buy her some time, however, it is the culmination of her failure that will seal her fate."

For the first time, Hiashi turned to face the two Branch members. They were exactly the same, with long raven hair draped over their shoulders, pale Hyuuga eyes and sharp features made even sharper by their menacing expression. They wore traditional robes, as did Hiashi, who took their measure, analyzing their weakness of character. He could activate their curse seals for such insolence, but that would solve nothing. Instead, he listened to their thinly veiled threat.

"Even if you find her– _worthy_," Tomoyuki wrenched the word from his throat. "The council will overrule you." The Branch member dared let a smirk slip through his stoic mask. "The council, both Main and Branch, favor Hanabi-sama as our next Heiress."

"Is that so," Hiashi said, more to himself than to the two fools before him. "Then we shall see what decision the council can rightly make." He turned on his heel then, continuing to watch his youngest daughter, aura oozing dismissal. The twin Branch council members witnessed the disintegration of their Leader's willingness to speak. They frowned hard, twisting their faces further. Hiashi could tell they had more to say, but he did not waver. Finally, they bowed to his back, and left.

It seemed his decision had become even more complicated than originally thought. "Hinata," Hiashi whispered to himself. He thought of all the times he'd called her weak and useless, every time he'd cut her to the core. Then, he thought of the previous night, when, in anger, he'd pushed Neji into doing unspeakable things to his eldest daughter. He knew what had happened, just as he knew he had been the root cause of it all.

Was it regret he was feeling? Yes. That sounded right. He shifted on his feet, the only indication of his troubled thoughts. He tried to focus on Hanabi as she breezed through her workout. For so long he had believed that _she_ would be his successor, his rightful heir. But, when he saw Hinata in the morning, cold and resolved, he hesitated in his decision. For the first time he could remember, Hinata looked like a _Hyuuga_, and now the _fate_ of the Hyuuga rested on her shoulders. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding. This would be her final test. Her _only_ chance.

Countless times Hiashi had called her weak, but now he saw that she was anything but, and he hoped it wasn't too late. "Prove me wrong, daughter," he closed his emotionless eyes, blocking out the image of his youngest, who, if fate was kind, would soon be heartbroken over the loss of a title that was never hers to begin with. "Prove me wrong."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, Sasuke!" Naruto taunted. "Give me your best shot!"

The Uchiha tossed the kunai up, catching it and tossing it again. "This is stupid," he scoffed.

"Yeah, well why don't we just see, eh?" Naruto raised his arm, gesturing toward himself.

"Fine," Sasuke spat, then flung the kunai in his teammate's direction.

Naruto didn't dodge, as everyone expected. The kunai connected, sinking into the flesh of his throat.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, in horror. He rushed toward his friend. As he neared the falling body, a thick plume of smoke enshrouded them both. When it cleared, Sasuke was left holding a dead log. A hand clamped down on Sasuke's shoulder, and the Uchiha turned, Sharingan blazing. "Idiot!" He swung the log, clocking Naruto in the face, sending him soaring through the air.

"Gotcha!" The Kyuubi vessel snickered, as he twisted in the air, landing on his feet. He re-adjusted his jaw, smiling wildly. Everyone but Sasuke burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

The raven-haired genin folded his arms and stalked off. "Dobe," he spat.

"When did you learn the Substitution Jutsu?" Chouji asked, while stuffing his face. The chips crunched loudly as he smacked and murmured hungrily.

"Ah," Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "A long time ago. I was just waiting for the right time to trick Sasuke-teme."

"Shut up!" Sasuke shot back at him, Sharingan red and angry. "I _will_ get back at you," he promised.

"Bring it on!"

Everyone laughed again. Sasuke only fumed. He glared evilly at Sakura, who was rolling on the ground. She caught his brutal look, and tried to stop, but found it impossible.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun! But the look on your face..." She cackled uncontrollably, tears forming in her jade eyes. "It's _so_ like you!"

"_Sakura_," he warned. She just laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Hey!" All eyes turned from team seven, surprised by the familiar voice. Kiba and Shino walked up, sending lethal glares toward Naruto. "Is this a private fight, or can anyone join?" Kiba challenged.

"What's up, Kiba!" Naruto called, forgetting all about the still fuming Sasuke. He met the two arrivals halfway, grinning wildly. He never expected Kiba to actually _hit_ him.

Kiba's punch was solid against Naruto's already sore jaw. Naruto stumbled back, but remained standing. Akamaru growled, hair standing on end, while Shino just watched from the sidelines.

"Tell me what you did to Hinata-chan!" Kiba howled.

Naruto straightened, a hand on his jaw. "What the hell are you talking about, dog-breath?" He didn't back down, not even when Shino stepped beside Kiba and Akamaru. "You too, huh? Anybody gonna tell me what this about?"

"Hn," Sasuke said, walking slowly and carefully toward his teammate, hands resting in his pockets. He still hadn't released his Sharingan, and was obviously furious. But now, it seemed he had another, suitable target for his frustrations. "What's your problem?" He cocked his head to the side.

"So, you'd stick up for him after what he did?" Kiba's snarl was down right ugly.

"I don't know you think I _did_, but if you don't shut up, I'm gonna shut you up!" Naruto took a step forward.

Whoa!" Sakura came running, her exchange with Sasuke completely forgotten. She stood between the two pair of hostile genin, arms outstretched. "What do you think you're doing?" Her question was directed at Shino.

"Nine-tails over here did something to Hinata-chan!" Kiba lunged toward Naruto.

Sakura's eyes grew wide, blazing with aggression. She pumped the muscles of her arm, drawing it back, sending her chakra infused fist straight into Kiba's nose. She angled the brutal strike down, pummeling him into the ground. When the dust settled, Kiba was twitching in the center of a rather large crater.

"I was _talking_ to _Shino_!" She screeched.

Everyone was still– speechless. Akamaru barked at Sakura, who glared at the little dog. The poor thing whimpered and slunk back, licking Kiba's face in an attempt to soothe his pain.

"Now," she put her hands on her hips. "_Shino_," her eyes narrowed, moving to the quiet shinobi.

Shino adjusted his shades, taking a moment to calculate his odds. Team seven was ready for a fight. And _Kiba_... He sighed. Kiba was useless.

"Hinata-chan was alone with _Naruto,_ last night," he managed a glare at the orange-clad ninja. "When she came for training today, she had bandages covering her arms and legs." He watched the information sink into everyone, especially Naruto. "She was hiding some very severe injuries," he finished. Naruto looked just as shocked– or even _more_ so than the others.

Everyone looked at the Kyuubi vessel.

"You think _I_ did it?" Naruto was pissed. "You think I _hurt_ Hinata-chan!"

"You _were_ the last one to see her." The tension in the air was so thick, even Shikamaru was riveted. "Tell us what happened between you," the Aburame hissed.

"_That_ is none of your business," Naruto answered.

Kiba sat up, holding his head with both hands. "You got something to hide, loser?" He crawled out of the crater, standing shakily. He pulled out two soldier pills, readying to pop one into Akamaru's mouth.

"Put those away," Shikamaru ordered. "Are you insane?"

"I'm gonna beat this guy into a pulp for what he did!" Kiba snarled.

"You got any proof?" The Nara frowned.

"Of course not!" Naruto wailed, waving his arms in the air. "Because, I didn't _do_ anything!"

Ino and Chouji came closer as the tension slowly began to ease. Everyone was standing around, in a small crowd.

"Anyway," Chouji spoke, "don't you think that's a little overkill?" He gestured to the pills still in Kiba's hand. "It was just one punch."

Kiba looked away, shamed. "I'd like to see _you_ take a punch like that," he grimaced. "Monstrous wench," he grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Sakura hissed.

"N-Nothing," Kiba cowered, replacing the soldier pills into their container.

"What exactly happened to Hinata?" Ino chimed in, returning the focus to the missing Hyuuga Heiress. "Where is she, anyway?"

There was silence for a few moments, then Shino answered. "With the Hokage," he said.

"It must be serious, then," Sakura stood beside Sasuke, clutching his hand until he relaxed enough to release the Sharingan. His tension eased from the comfort only she could provide.

Naruto folded his arms to his chest. "Start talking," he demanded.

"Look, we don't know what happened. That's why we came to you," Kiba snarled. His stance was firmer now, and his whole body oozed contempt and violence.

"To pick a fight? How _noble_," Naruto let a rare statement of sarcasm roll from his tongue. Kiba began to growl.

"So, what happened last night?" Shino pressed.

"Like I told you before, it's none of your business." Naruto frowned. "But, I'll you this." His face flew through a myriad of emotions. From disgust, to anger, to shame, and finally, to regret. "She didn't want to go home," he said, at last.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, concerned. "You don't have to tell us everything." She looked menacingly as Kiba, and a little less so at Shino. "But, just a little information might help," she paused. "And, set their minds at ease," she motioned in the direction of Hinata's worried teammates.

Naruto sighed. "Alright," he relented. "She was nervous. Really nervous." He looked up, in contemplation of recent events. "I don't know," he breathed deeply before continuing, "but I think something happened to her– _before_ our date."

"Like what?" Shino asked.

Naruto looked him in the eyes, through the dark shades. "Have you noticed Neji acting a little... _strange_ lately?"

"Hn. That's nothing new," Kiba huffed. "He is a _Hyuuga_."

"I don't think you understand," Naruto's eyes narrowed into azure slits. "I think Neji is _obsessed_ with her."

Sakura and Ino gasped. The others looked at one another, some skeptically, some not so much. They all replayed a certain incident in their minds; a confrontation involving Naruto and the two Hyuugas that occurred about a month ago. Come to think of it, that was about the time Naruto started showing interest in Hinata.

"And you're forgetting," Naruto continued. "I am _not_ the last person who saw her." His frown turned into a deadly scowl. "She goes home to _him_ every night."

They let the words sink in. It all seemed painfully clear now, and Shino suppressed a sigh. How foolish they had been. Naruto was not capable of hurting _anyone_ who didn't deserve it, and they had jumped to slanderous conclusions, when a more likely suspect was right under their noses. Some shinobi _they_ turned out to be, letting emotion cloud their better judgement.

Kiba half smiled, half grimaced. "I guess I owe you an apology, huh?" He scratched nervously at the back of his neck.

"Damn straight!" Naruto snapped. He unfolded his arms, letting them hang at his sides. "But the question is," his fists began to shake with the promise of violence to come. "What do we do about Hyuuga _Neji_?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Send her in, Shizune," Tsunade yawned. It had been a long day, and she finally had enough time to see what the shy kunoichi wanted with her. The Godaime pursed her lips together as she glanced at Hatake Kakashi, standing beside her behind the desk. He had brought some troubling information concerning the Hyuuga, and Tsunade was very curious about Hinata's unexpected visit.

The door opened and Tsunade watched the Hyuuga Heiress glide into the room, looking spent, but triumphant. A look not unlike those gracing the faces of tired jounin after A-ranked missions. She'd seen that look enough times on Kakashi's face to recognize its implications. This girl had been through something awful– and _survived_.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Hyuuga-san?" The Hokage inquired.

All were surprised when the girl did not stutter, or hesitate.

"I wish it were a pleasure for me, Hokage-sama," Hinata whispered, commanding absolute attention. "but, I have come seeking what only you can give."

Tsunade watched from the corner of her eye as Hatake Kakashi looked the girl over, curiosity clearly evident in his stare. The Hyuuga's jounin sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai, stepped back against the wall, stark red eyes watching Hinata with interest. It seemed, even _she_ did not know why the Heiress had come.

Tsunade's brow furrowed. "What is it that you want, Hyuuga-san?" Was this some kind of ultimatum, delivered by Hiashi's successor? The scroll Kakashi intercepted was troubling, indeed. It had not implicated the Hyuuga Leader. However, his participation could not be ruled out, just yet. Tsunade didn't think Hiashi would betray the village, but one could never be too sure.

"It is what I _need_, Hokage-sama," the girl continued. Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"Before you say anything else," the Godaime interrupted. It was a gamble, but Tsunade was known as a risk-taker. "Let me tell you," her coffee-colored eyes gleamed. "We found the scroll."

Hinata looked perplexed. "What scroll, Hokage-sama," she asked, curiously.

"Hmmm," Tsunade laced her fingers together, pensively, elbows resting on the desktop. She looked sincere enough, and had never been known as a liar. Could it be that this girl, Hiashi's own successor, was ignorant of the scroll and the plans it detailed? If so, then perhaps the Leader himself was also a _target_ of the uncovered plot.

"Hokage-sama?" The Heiress asked, again.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Tsunade acknowledged. "Recently, some very clandestine activity has been brought to my attention." She motioned her head to the jounin beside her. "Hatake Kakashi has intercepted a scroll telling of a very disturbing plot." Hinata seemed unaffected by her words and gestures, neither shocked nor scared. "It concerns you– and the Hyuuga Clan." Still, the girl did not flinch.

She hated making these insinuations toward the honorable kunoichi, but there was trouble brewing in Konoha's oldest Clan, and Tsunade needed to know where the girl's loyalties were.

"Hokage-sama," Hinata spoke up, after a brief silence. I know nothing of such things. I came here of my own selfish motivation."

"And what motivation would that be?" Tsunade was quite curious, as was everyone present.

"To reaffirm my birthright," the Heiress stated.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Tsunade's smirked. "I've been told that Hiashi plans to pass you over– for your sister."

The Godaime saw a glimmer of temper in the Hyuuga's silvery glare.

"That is why I must defeat her," she hissed. "Tonight. To prove to my father that I am the rightful Heiress."

"I see," Tsunade laid a palm on the desktop. "But, why come to me? These are internal, Hyuuga matters."

Hinata looked down, simmering with anger. She was so different, had changed so much in so little time. What had _happened_ to her?

Hinata stared the Hokage in the eyes, white locked with coffee brown. Everyone waited. She said nothing. Then, she began to loosen the bindings on one of her arms, bindings that she had never worn before. All eyes watched in horror as she revealed the sores striping her arm.

"Hinata," Tsunade's eyes widened. "What happened to you?" The Hokage's voice was dangerously concerned. The girl began to loosen the binding on her other arm, revealing the same blistered stripes. "Hinata..." Tsunade's voice carried an edge this time.

Hinata knelt down, undoing the wrapping on her legs. Again it was the same.

"Alright, Hinata," Tsunade nearly hissed. "Start talking." She had never seen anything like this before, and on a girl so young, no less. She could feel her explosive temper rising to new heights. Who ever did this to one of her shinobi, to a kunoichi of _Konoha_, was going to _pay_.

"Please, Hokage-sama," Hinata held out her arms. "Heal me, so that I will be ready to face Hanabi."

Tsunade stood, staring down at the frail looking girl. "I will heal you, but you will tell me where these injuries came from. Now."

Hinata took a deep breath as she remembered her ordeal. "Electrical tape," she finally said. "Binding me... to my bed."

Kakashi's eye grew wide, and his jaw clenched, behind his mask. This did not go unnoticed by Tsunade.

"Who?" The Godaime demanded.

The fire came back to Hinata's glazed eyes. "His life is mine, Hokage-sama."

"Who?" Tsunade repeated. Hinata held firm.

"I will not tell," she said. "His life is mine."

Waves of fury wafted from Kakashi, as he stood, just as still as ever. Tsunade glanced at the seething jounin. He _knew_ something. The Godaime looked toward Kurenai, in the back. Her hands were clamped over her mouth in disbelief. _She_ knew nothing.

"Fine," the Hokage frowned. "For now." A few moment passed, then she spoke again. "Come with me," she said, turning toward the back of her office. Hinata followed, wordlessly. Tsunade held the rear door for the Hyuuga Heiress, then shouted. "Shizune!" Her assistant swung the front door open immediately.

"Hai!" She said.

"Clear my schedule for the rest of the night."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," and she pulled the door closed.

Hinata walked into the rear room with Tsunade following closely behind. "Kakashi, Kurenai," the Godaime called. "Wait here." And then they were gone, as the door thudded shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, the door opened again, and Hinata strode out gracefully. Tsunade came behind her, pulling the door. The Hyuuga Heiress bowed deeply to the Hokage, then turned and bowed to the two jounin awaiting their arrival, in the office.

"You may go," Tsunade said to the girl, and Hinata took her leave. Shizune poked her head inside the door when Hinata left, and Tsunade tossed a small vial to her. Shizune caught it effortlessly. "Analyze that for foreign chakra residue," she ordered her assistant.

"Hai," Shizune answered, disappearing back behind the door.

Tsunade scowled, folding her arms under her ample chest. "I _will_ find out who did this to her."

"There is no need for that, Hokage-sama." Kakashi strode toward her, with Kurenai at his side. "I _know_ who did it," he hissed.

So, he _did_ know something. "Who?" The Godaime demanded.

The Copy-Ninja looked down at her with his one good eye, sparing a brief glance at Kurenai. There was not a doubt in his mind when he spoke the name.

"_Hyuuga Neji_," he pronounced the four syllables with venomous conviction.

**End Chapter Seven**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Wow. I am exhausted. I finally finished this chapter, and I really hope you all like it. I know I spent a lot of time recently on my other stories, but please don't be upset about that. Writing those fics has helped me to flesh out the characters and their pasts. So, I think it was worthwhile. And for those who may not be reading the _Gifts_ series, let me make some things clear: This is an Alternate Universe. Things have happened differently than they did in the canon. For instance, Neji and Hinata are in their teens, though it has only been a few months since the first Chuunin Exam. And, this may also explain why Sasuke isn't off gallivanting around with Orochimaru. So, enjoy, everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Possession - Chapter Eight**

Darkness had fallen, swathing the forest in thick shadow. The waning moon was hidden deep within the storm rolling through the Land of Fire. The air was static, pulsing with electricity that had yet to illuminate the suffocating darkness. Neji, unable to sit idle, had taken to drilling his palms into the detestable training post, drawing more and more blood with every strike.

He hit it again, ignoring the popping sound that resulted, as well as the sharp pain jolting from his wrist to his elbow.

Where in hell was Gai-sensei? Surely it didn't take this long to run around the village, even _five-hundred_ times. Neji scowled. The one time he wanted– even _needed_ to see Maito Gai, he wasn't around. He was sure Rock Lee had something to do with his teacher's absence. Wasn't it always Lee's fault, after all?

He stopped attacking the helpless wooden post, bringing his bloody hands to his head. His hair had come undone in his fervor, and now whipped around his body in the icy breeze. He welcomed the cold– this frozen, indifferent wind. It was as if Hinata-sama herself were glaring at him.

He hissed in frustration as he yanked his hair, streaking it with his own slick blood. _Hinata-sama_. How he longed to feel her icy, pale orbs on him again; accusing him, punishing him– _acknowledging_ him. He deserved no less than her hatred.

Neji wailed in agony, falling to his knees. She wouldn't even give him that much. Instead of hatred, it was cold indifference– her pure, unadulterated dismissal.

What was he going to do? How was he going to live without her? He took several ragged breaths, raising his face to the black sky. Perhaps he shouldn't worry about such things as his wretched life. It would be out of his hands soon enough, anyway.

His eyes fell again to the training post, and he was struck by the sudden image of Hinata, pressed against it, his own body molded to her curves. He bit his lip, drawing blood, reminding himself of her metallic flavor as he sank his teeth into her, marking her– _cursing_ her. She had been so beautiful, so enticing. And he had succumbed to her soft, feminine power. What a _fool_ he was.

He dropped down, onto his hands, crawling toward the memory playing in his head. "_Hinata-sama_," he reached out to her sobbing apparition. "I am so sorry. _Please_," he groaned, choking on his own shame. "Please, forgive me..."

"Neji?" He heard the concerned voice of his sensei call out from behind. He turned, unable to hide the tears flowing from his dull, white eyes. Maito Gai stood in the center of the training ground, arms reaching out. "I'm here. What happened to you?" He asked.

Neji's eyes widened, struck with sudden fear. He was here. Gai-sensei was finally here. There was no turning back. He had to tell him. Neji gasped, swallowing a painful sob. The truth. The _whole_ truth.

"Neji?" Gai stepped a little closer. Neji climbed to his feet, standing as steadily as his flimsy muscles would allow. He willed the floodgates of his eyes to close, stopping the disgraceful tears. However, he did not bother to wipe away the wetness already streaking down his deathly pale face.

"Gai-sensei," he spoke. "I must..." He swallowed a hard, dry lump. "I must– _confess– _to you."

"Confess?" Gai asked, thick eyebrows bunching together into one, long streak. He took note of Neji's defeated expression, the tears, and the blood staining his hands. He looked past his student, to the mangled post behind him, then settled again on the Hyuuga prodigy. "_Neji_," his voice changed. It was hard and sharp, much like the blade of a sword. "What have you _done_?"

Neji just stood there, savoring these last moments, the calm before the storm. Finally, the first jagged streak off lightning coursed through the sky, and thunder shattered the silence. In that instant, he saw Hinata's face.

He could no longer deny what he had done.

"I– " He swallowed again. In all this time, he had yet to speak the words aloud. "I... I– r-_raped_... Hinata-sama..."

Neji watched the color drain from his mentor's face. The jounin's eyes narrowed, and he frowned, creasing his face into a contorted jumble. He lowered his head slightly, and a shadow swept over his eyes. Neji began to tremble, sucking in what he supposed would be his last breath. He made the mistake of blinking, and when his eyes reopened, all he saw was the Green Beast's fist colliding with the bridge of his nose.

Neji barreled through the air, spinning like a screw being drilled into hard wood. Indeed, he was– _drilled_ into the wooden post. Gai's blows rained down upon him, one after another, each more powerful than the last.

"Your own _cousin_!" Gai-sensei bellowed. "How _dare_ you! Did you think I would pat you on the shoulder and tell you it would be alright? That you could _fix_ this?" His fist plunged into Neji's gut, nearly impaling the boy. A long crack circled the training post, directly behind the point of impact. The wood buckled, collapsing in on itself, pinning Neji under its remnants. "Get up!" Gai demanded. "You will stand!"

"H-Hai, sensei..." Neji coughed, pushing the heavy post off of himself and rising to one knee.

"Did I not teach you better?" His teacher bellowed, kicking the rest of the pulverized training post way. "You are a shinobi of the _Leaf_, not some filthy animal!" Neji stared into the sole of Gai's sandal as it slammed onto his face. "I failed you!" Gai wrenched. "To think," he reached down, yanking Neji up by his hair. "A student of _mine_ to be capable of this!" He dangled the Hyuuga above the ground, before pulverizing his ribs with yet another kick, sending him skidding across the hard and rocky dirt.

Neji wretched bile from his stomach. In all his years as Gai-sensei's pupil, the jounin had never used his full strength. Understanding now why Gai was called the Green _Beast_, Neji thanked the Gods for this opportunity for redemption. He tried to look up, but his vision was blurry and distorted. His head was spinning, and he ached all over. Gai stepped just in front of him, and he forced his head to rise, staring into his sensei's furious black eyes.

He smiled. This was only the beginning.

"I have failed you, Neji, but I will not do so again." Gai stood, arms crossed, face a mask of pure disgust. "I will teach you what you can take," he grabbed Neji by the throat, "and what you _can not_ take," he hissed, bringing his student's face toward his own. "I will _break_ you– and build you up again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hinata wove her way through the trees of Konoha. She could have taken the easy path, through the village, but she was not in an easy mood. There was but one thing on her mind. The unconditional surrender of Hyuuga Hanabi.

The Heiress grasped onto a high hanging branch, swooping herself up further, onto the tree canopy. She ran atop the branches and leaves, cutting the wind with her chakra. She felt the first drops of cool water splash across her face from the storm, and wiped them off immediately. They were too reminiscent of her tears, and she couldn't have any such distraction. Hinata was _done_ crying.

She surged forward, increasing her speed, streaking like a lightning bolt through the blackened sky. The Godaime's chakra still coursed through her body, energizing her sleep deprived muscles. She had never felt so alive. And she would use this feeling of life to inflict pain– perhaps even _death_, upon her sister.

Hinata did not want to harm Hanabi, but hurt was the only feeling the Hyuuga understood, and Hanabi would not respect her otherwise. She would have to beat her soundly, would have to thoroughly trounce the younger Hyuuga, so that she would never forget, and never _think_ to challenge her again.

When the last kunai was thrown, and the last swipe of the Gentle Fist was made, _none_ of them would forget. Hyuuga _Hinata_ was the rightful Heiress. Hyuuga _Hinata's_ will was the future of their Clan.

Her face was the picture of Hyuuga confidence– pale and serene, as her mind went over the strategy she'd worked out with Tsunade. After the Hokage had healed her wounds, they had sat down, going over Hanabi's every weakness and strength, as well as Hinata's own. It would be difficult, would take patience and near perfect chakra control, but she could do this. She _would_ do this, and she would _win_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Tsunade's warm, glowing hand passed over Hinata's torso one final time. "And this mark?" She asked, eyeing the inflamed human tooth prints in the girl's shoulder.

Hinata's hand shot up, covering the bruise that would soon become a permanent scar. "Leave it!" She insisted. "It is my mark to bear." Her eyelids lowered. "A reminder," then, her voice quieted, to a ghostly whisper, "to never drop my guard, to never be at ease– to never trust the one I trusted most."

"I understand," Tsunade said. The blue glow subsided, and she lowered her hands. "I've finished." Hinata sat up, hand still holding Neji's _mark_. She pulled the sheet over her exposed body as Tsunade retrieved her clothes. The Godaime placed the garments beside her on the worktable, and Hinata began to dress. "Have you thought about a strategy?" Hinata looked up at the Hokage. "For your match?"

"No. Not really," she answered, shakily. What _was_ she going to do?

Tsunade sat down beside her. "I have seen Hanabi fight," her eyes narrowed. "She's good."

Hinata clenched her teeth beneath her frown. "I know. I have never beaten her."

The Godaime placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "There is a first time for everything," she smiled. "Listen to me, Hinata." The Heiress stared into the sannin's soft, brown eyes. "You will win this fight, if you do exactly as I say." Tsunade watched the genin's sorrowful eyes fill with hope, and finally, gratitude.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I will do as you instruct."

End Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata smirked. It was an unfamiliar expression, though not unpleasant. Noone would expect what she had planned. _Noone_. And when they finally realized what she'd done, it would all be over.

She though of Hanabi again, steeling herself against troublesome familial emotion. Hanabi was her enemy, her rival– her _target_. Tsunade had told her to think of this as a mission, one in which failure meant more than ridicule, or even death. A loss on _this_ night, this dark and thunderous night, would mean no less than utter disgrace, dishonor, and the total destruction of her self-respect. She had just reclaimed that respect, and would not let _anyone_, certainly not _Hanabi_, take it away from her. After all, Hinata still had to teach the lessons of this new revelation to her precious _niisan_.

She saw the top of the Main House peeking out from beneath the canopy ahead. She dropped to the ground, rolling to soften her fall, and kept running, arms trailing her body as she sliced through the static air.

Neji would learn, or he would die– slowly, _painfully_. Alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door closed quietly, and the Hyuuga Branch council member slunk into the shadows of the meeting chamber. They were all there, Main and Branch council members, sitting around the low, U-shaped table. Tomomori took his seat at the end, as Tomoyuki stood, taking the floor– where their _Leader_ usually presided. This was a farce, and they all knew it. If they were ever caught, holding clandestine meetings without the consent of the Hyuuga Leader, they would be subject to imprisonment, or even death. Such was the penalty for this mutinous behavior. Yet, still they came, to plan the demise of Hyuuga Hiashi– and the _fall_, and subsequent conquest of Konohagakure.

"I call order!" Tomoyuki bellowed. He acted his part with flourish, exaggerating his movements the way he thought a proper Leader should– the way Hiashi, or his father, or his father's father _never_ had.

"Pipe down, Tomoyuki-san!" Called one of the Main House, on the right side of the table. "One of the servants will _hear_ you!" He whispered, harshly.

Tomoyuki frowned, creasing his unwrapped forehead, the Caged Bird Seal clearly visible. "_Fine_," he huffed. "Let's get this meeting underway." Grunts of approval sounded from around the room.

"What are you going to do about the scroll?" Another of the Main House demanded. Her scowl was deep and offensive, projecting hatred toward all of the Branch council.

"Yes," the man seated next to her hissed. "What _will_ you do, Tomoyuki-_san_?" He stressed the honorific spitefully. As the Branch council outnumbered the Main, when the vote was taken, Tomoyuki was installed as their Chairman. However, there was no love lost between the two Houses.

"We should disassociate ourselves from them!"

Tomoyuki scowled. Yet _another_ of the Main House. What cowards they turned out to be. Luckily, the Branch House would have no need of them when the operation was complete.

"Calm yourselves, honorable Main council," Tomomori spoke, gesturing toward the Branch. "We of the Branch council will take the utmost care in the retrieval and security of our information."

His brother's eyes narrowed. That was a lie. The twins knew the scroll had already been taken to the Hokage. He smiled slightly. But, those Main House scapegoats needn't know the truth. Besides, their allies from the Land of Lightning would be launching the main assault before Tsunade even had a chance to _formulate_ a counter attack. So what if she knew their plans. It was _too_ late to stop them now.

"I should certainly hope so," the Main council hag spoke again. "And, _you_," she added, pointing a gnarled finger at Tomoyuki. "Will you _please_ cover that..._thing_...on your forehead?" She crossed her arms, turning away. "_Shameful_, parading it around in such a way," she huffed.

So, she was uncomfortable looking at the cursed seal? Tomoyuki wondered how she would feel when the brand was seared into _her_ flesh. He wouldn't have long to find out.

"The state of my brother's seal is irrelevant, at the moment, honorable Main council," Tomomori interrupted. He stood, nodding to Tomoyuki. "We all," he opened his arms wide, looking to both Houses. "We _all_ must decide when to strike at Hiashi."

"Hiashi-_sama_!" One of the Main council sneered. "He is still Main House, and you will observe the proper forms!"

Tomoyuki seethed. Stupid, hypocritical Main House bastards. Here they were, accomplices in the murder plot of their own Main House Leader, yet still they wanted to observe the _proper forms_. Pathetic, tradition bound _fools_.

"Yes, of course. Hiashi-_sama_," Tomomori corrected. He always _did_ have more patience when dealing with these idiots. "But, the question remains. Do we strike before, or _after_ his decision is made?"

"We can not possibly do it before," The first of the Branch council spoke. "He _has_ to make a decision."

"What if he chooses Hinata-sama?"

"Be serious," another said. "He would never choose her. Why else has he been training Hanabi-sama?"

"Yes, but, why indulge her in this pointless bout if he were not planning some treachery?"

"_Treachery_?" A chuckle. "As if _we_ can speak of such things."

Tomoyuki watched the argument unfold between the two Houses. He met his brother's pale eyes, and nodded. They would strike after the decision was finalized– on _paper_, with Hiashi's signature, so there would be no questions. The council would come to the same conclusion in time. They always were a little _slow_. In the mean time, they simply had to wait, and listen to the council's annoying prattle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade stood before the group of jounin and ANBU, looking each in the eye– as much as she could, through porcelain masks– to confirm their understanding of Konoha's survival and counterattack plan. There were only a handful of shinobi present for her debriefing, however, she knew that Shizune and Kurenai would find the others. Actually, it was to their advantage that the elite ninja were so spread out. They could execute the plan, while the enemy believed them to be caught off guard and outmatched. She smirked. Those traitorous _Hyuuga_ were in for a surprise. And so were the _Cloud_ shinobi lurking on Fire's border.

"Alright. You know the plan, and you know your individual roles _within_ that plan. Now, get going!" She barked.

They disappeared in puffs of smoke and leaves. All but one. Hatake Kakashi.

The Godaime stared into his one good eye. "I'm counting on you, Hatake."

The jounin oozed seriousness, even as he stood, slouched slightly, hands in his pockets. "No need to worry, Hokage-sama," he said, sounding almost bored. "I will make certain that _nothing_ happens to our little cherry."

"Very well," Tsunade said. "You are dismissed." And he too disappeared, in a swirl of green leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hiashi wandered the long halls of the Main House. He had no destination. He only wanted to take a walk to clear his head. It wasn't working. A strange feeling churned in his belly, a feeling of foreboding that he could not ignore. He was anxious, of course. His daughters were soon to play their rivalry out to the bitter end. One was sure to succeed him, the _other_, sure to be sealed. Though, which one, he could not predict. He knew Hanabi's strengths, but Hinata was a wild card. It had been years since he'd payed any interest in her development as a shinobi. He honestly did not know what she was capable of. He frowned. That was a mistake. Disappointed or not, he never should have discarded her the way he did.

He sighed. He had made a great many mistakes in regard to his innocent daughter.

Hiashi recalled one of the last conversations he'd had with his brother, Hizashi. They were discussing the Heiress and the prodigy, and Hizashi had made it clear that he supported a joining of the two Houses, though he didn't come right out and say it. He didn't have to. Hiashi could read between the lines. He knew his brother had been unhappy with his place in life, and that he desperately longed for a way to spare his only son from that fate.

The Branch House. Hiashi frowned. He had never given a thought to what life was like for the Branch House. It was tradition, and Hyuuga tradition was not to be questioned. That was how he lived _his_ life– until it was clear that Hinata was not the Heiress he'd craved.

Many had questioned, and even _opposed_ his decision to leaved Hanabi unsealed. That was the beginning, the first time he'd strayed from the narrow path of tradition. The second, was when he began to train Hanabi, as a spare of sorts. Hinata's improvement had been too slow, and he, too impatient. Soon, he had given up entirely on his eldest daughter, relegating all of her training to her jounin sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai. Not only that, but he had also ignored his nephew, turning a blind eye to the boy's natural talent– and his brother's wishes. If only he'd listened to him. Hizashi had always been so much more insightful than he.

Hiashi raised his head up high, replacing the dejected look on his face with the proud mask of the Hyuuga. There was nothing to be gained from such thoughts. The past was gone, never to return. The only thing to do now, was to salvage what he could of his relationship with Hinata– and hers with Neji. Hizashi had never known how right he was, when he spoke of pure becoming _impure_. That, coupled with the fact that Hiashi had indeed ruined their lives.

He turned down a well used corridor. He did not recognize this part of the Main House. Was this one of the servant's halls?

The servants...the Branch House...his _family_.

He cringed. How had he been so blind and cruel, to continue these barbaric practices? They were _all_ Hyuuga, all shared the same blood and had the same potential. How many geniuses had been enslaved for the sake of the Main House? He turned down another corridor and found himself in the foyer of the Main House.

As Hiashi stood, staring blankly at the double doors, they slammed open, revealing Hinata, arm outstretched from the force of her palm against them. One of the doors had fallen off its hinges.

Hiashi's eyes grew wide, and his voice caught in his throat. Hinata walked in, following him with her eyes. She did not speak or bow or make any indication that she cared for his presence at all. She breezed past him, and he could _feel_ her resolve. She had it... she had _killing intent_. Suddenly, his mind shifted toward Hanabi. His youngest had not matured to that level yet. She had never faced a real enemy. He gasped. Hanabi had never faced a _shinobi_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji climbed back to his feet, hunched over, swollen and bleeding. He knew his ribs were broken, though how many... He coughed blood onto the muddy ground. He also had a dislocated shoulder and fractured left fibula, causing great pain and a pronounced limp. And those were only the injures he could detect with his remaining chakra. It would take a medic-nin to discern the full extent of his injuries. However, from the pace his jounin sensei had set from the beginning, he could tell that the man was no where near done with him. It would be a while still before he saw the inside of Konoha's hospital. He chuckled, initiating another round of coughs, spilling more blood onto the ground. That was assuming Gai-sensei would even _take_ him to the hospital. The jounin would be more likely to take him to _Tsunade_, so she could beat him, heal him, then beat him again– at her leisure.

His breathing was labored, and the air was very heavy around him. Gai-sensei had taken pity on him, allowing a few moments rest. He wiped his brow. The rain poured down relentlessly, soaking the forests of Konoha. It hadn't rained like this in years, and somehow, it felt... _unnatural_.

"On you guard!" The Green Beast bellowed. Neji's distorted vision returned to the man only yards away. He would have to leave pondering the storm for another time.

Gai lunged toward him, fist drawn back.

If he lived long enough to _have_ another time, that is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hinata sat on the floor of her room in the Hyuuga Main House, polishing her ninja tools, and packing them into their respective holders. She had showered and dressed, in the black ninja suit preferred by her father for training. She glanced back at her bed, riding the wave of fury that crested over her in that instant. She would sleep on the cold, wooden floor for the rest of her life, before she _ever_ touched _that_ bed again. She would have the thing removed first thing in the morning, and put into _Neji's_ room, replacing the old futon he'd used for most of his life.

How fitting, that he should sleep in the bed he'd made.

She stopped polishing her weapons, to look down at her hands. They were small, dainty things, made for flower arranging and other demure activities, not the violence and death of the shinobi arts. These hands had been with her always, and she'd watched them change from the soft, smooth appendages of her childhood, to the rough and calloused ones of today.

She took a deep breath, releasing the last of her regret. There was no turning back from this point. Once Hanabi had been defeated, Hinata would be stuck, willingly trapped in her position as Heiress, and future Leader of the Hyuuga. Before, she was born into this. Now, she was fighting for the _choice_ to be who she was born to be. And she would have to live with the guilt of Hanabi's subsequent sealing.

"So be it," she whispered, then continued her work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On one of the many rooftops above the large outdoor training field, adjacent to the Hyuuga garden and between the Main and Branch Houses, a figure crouched low in the shadows. The shinobi watched as the Branch servants prepared the area for the Main House spectators. They positioned the chairs around the muddy, soon to be, battle field, clearing away any perceived obstructions to the free movement of the combatants. It was nearly time, so the shinobi waited.

Voices could be heard within, as the Hyuuga council filed out of the building, taking their respective seats in the pouring rain. The servants stepped back against the walls. They too would observe this match. Finally, Hyuuga Hiashi sauntered out, to stand at the edge of the battle field. He crossed his arms, face and eyes of stone and ice. After several minutes, he raised his arm.

Silence settled over the training field. Noone spoke. Noone breathed. Only the rain could be heard, assaulting the helpless ground. Then, a gong sounded, and Hiashi pointed toward the doors leading to the Hyuuga dojo. All eyes turned toward the two young women standing, side by side on the threshold.

They were dressed the same, in form-fitting black body suits, tool packs strapped to their bodies. They did not even glance at one another.

"Hyuuga Hinata! Hyuuga Hanabi!" Their father bellowed, cadence rising forcefully. "Step forward!" The sisters walked out onto the field. The tension surrounding them was thick and static, clashing even before the first swipe of their Gentle Fist. They came to a stop before Hiashi, and bowed.

The Leader glared into two pair of moonlight eyes, as the rain fell, drenching them in icy prelude. He nodded once.

"Show us," he said. "Show us which one of you is the next _Leader_ of the Hyuuga!"

**End Chapter Eight**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Okay, people! Here is what you've all been waiting for! I hope it lives up to your expectations. I worked _so_ hard on this chapter. And a warning: Everything herein is the result of my imagination. Whether or not such jutsu could truly occur in the Naruto world, is entirely irrelevant. This is _my_ story, and I'll write what I want, how I want. Now that _that's_ out of the way! Thank you everyone who has review _Possession_ or any of my other stories! You are all awesome! And special thanks to all the fabulous people who have this story on Alert! I hope you all like it! PS: Neji will be in the next chapter. Sorry for his absence. :(

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Possession - Chapter Nine**

The wind howled through the trees, stripping the ageless watchers of men's lives of their foliage, leaving them naked, bending to the will of the storm. The wayward leaves spun in the maelstrom, razor sharp projectiles cutting through the icy drops, as they pounded mercilessly into the ground. But, heady as the static air and painful haze of water was, the storm raging between the two young Hyuuga kunoichi, was deadlier still.

The Leader's arm was raised, high in the air, in salute to the moon which could not be seen. Then, it fell, whipping through the air like the stroke of a sword.

The gong sounded. The _battle_ had begun.

xxx

Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi stood motionless, on opposite ends of the training field. The signal had been given, yet neither moved. Instead, they waged their war with shining silver eyes, clashing in the thunderous night.

Finally, Hinata bowed to her sister.

Hanabi was taken aback. Such formality was not required, nor was it customary. However, being the _younger_ sister, she was compelled to return the courtesy.

That was her _first_ mistake.

The kunai sailed through the air as Hanabi's head lowered. She did not detect them until she heard them zip past her head, narrowly missing her. Shocked, she turned to watch the weapons embed themselves into the trunk of a distant tree. Hanabi scowled at herself for falling for such a ploy, but it changed into a smirk, with the realization that her sister had _missed_.

_That_ was her _second_ mistake.

She turned back around, and Hinata was gone.

Hanabi searched the rain-drenched haze for any sign of her sister. All she could see was darkness, _water_ and _more_ _water_. She took a tentative step forward, then another. Hinata was nowhere to be found. The rain dulled her senses, especially her auditory sense, and she was completely unaware when one of those _kunai_ exploded in a puff of smoke, revealing a blurry shape, creeping into the branches of the tree.

Hanabi whirled around in frustration. "Where are you, Hinata?" No answer. "Coward!" She yelled. Then, a kunai flew from the treetops, landing at her feet. She jumped back and another kunai sailed toward her from a different direction. She hopped around, dodging the projectiles, expertly. Finally, the weapons stopped raining down on her. But only for a moment, before she was inundated with shuriken.

Hanabi blocked them with her Juuken style, sending them scattering off in the distance. "You will never win like this!" She whipped her soaked hair from her eyes. "Just come out and fight me like you're supposed to!" She saw a rustling in the tree ahead of her. Hanabi smirked, before running at full speed. She passed by the kunai embedded in the ground, paying them no heed.

Her _third_ mistake.

The previously unseen wire connected to each kunai, pulled taut, tearing the weapons from the ground. They criss-crossed in front of Hanabi as she ran, whirling around and wrapping her up tightly. She fell the ground in a soggy thud, constricted and unable to move. She writhed and wiggled, to no avail. However, she _was_ able to grasp the shuriken hidden in her sleeve, and she sawed at the wire from the moment she hit the ground.

Hinata leapt from the tree, walking toward her sister. She brandished a kunai in one hand, tugging a handful of wire in the other. Hanabi was pulled upward, by her feet, to dangle above the ground as Hinata yanked the wire. They stared each other in the eye, Hanabi scowling upside-down, and Hinata, the picture of serenity.

The younger Hyuuga broke one arm free from her restraints, lodging the shuriken into her sister's unprotected forehead. The weapon sank in, but there was no blood– and Hinata _smiled_.

The clone disintegrated into a puff of smoke, leaving a heavy log in its place. The wire was tied to one end, keeping Hanabi above the ground. Both she and the log swung wildly. When the momentum was spent, she squinted, just in time to see the paper bomb before it exploded in her face.

Hanabi was sent soaring through the air, skidding across the ground in a flimsy heap. Slowly, she pushed herself to her feet, tearing the remaining wire from her body and taking up her Juuken stance. She blinked several times, trying to focus. At last, she activated her Byakugan.

For the first time in _long_ time, Hyuuga Hanabi began to re-evaluate her elder sister's strength.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomomori sat beside his twin, both of them wide-eyed and grimacing, as they bore witness to the battle unfolding before them. This battle had been decided from the moment Hinata walked out of the dojo. No one had realized it then, but the Heiress that walked past them was merely a clone, a ploy to gain the upper hand. And she did gain it, having disguised herself as one of the _kunai_ the clone had thrown right as Hanabi fell into her trap. And trapped she was, for Hinata was _at least_ five steps ahead of her in strategy.

The elder was wearing the younger down, forcing her to spend her chakra defensively, rather than on her superior Gentle Fist. Hinata understood her own weaknesses, transforming them into strengths.

Hanabi had yet to land a single blow.

They watched as Hanabi finally registered her predicament, activating the Byakugan; something she should have done from the start. Tomomori frowned. Something Hinata had done _immediately_, no doubt. They'd underestimated her.

"This is not going _well_," Tomoyuki whispered. "When did she learn the _Shadow Clone Jutsu_?"

"I do not know," Tomomori answered. This was problematic. When Hiashi sent her off to be trained by Yuuhi Kurenai, no one thought she would _excel_. Yet, it seemed her repertoire had grown considerably. He scowled. If she had stayed under the tutelage of the _Clan_, her attacks would be limited to basic ninjutsu and the Gentle Fist. She was not _supposed_ to learn techniques like the Shadow Clone, or Substitution Jutsu. And, from watching her, it seemed she had somehow learned to _combine_ the two into a formidable deception.

"What do we do if she wins this fight?" Tomoyuki asked, discretely.

"Stick to the plan. That is all we _can_ do," his brother answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuuhi Kurenai ran through the park where Kakashi had said the genin teams were gathered. Tsunade had given her express orders to direct the young shinobi to Fire's border, where they were to aid in dealing with the Cloud shinobi. _All_ of them, and not a one was to know of Hinata's assault. '_Too many complications_', the Hokage had said.

She saw them gathered around two picnic tables in the soaking rain, discussing something that had both Kiba and Naruto riled up. She hoped they had not been fighting. It would only make matters worse.

When she reached earshot, she yelled for their attention. "Shino! Kiba!" The two boys immediately stood, focused on her alone. She smiled. She'd trained them well.

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei!" They responded, in unison. She jogged up to them, nodding at the others present. They also stood in response to her authoritative voice. Despite their antics, _all_ of them were well trained shinobi.

"You have a mission," she spoke, "straight from the Hokage herself." They all waited for her to elaborate. They looked so _serious_. Even Shikamaru and Ino were not engaged in their usual battle of flirtation. "In fact," she said, "_all_ of you have been assigned the _same_ mission." She shifted her intense gaze to meet the eyes of each genin, and single chuunin standing before her. She stopped when she met Shikamaru's stare. "You are the platoon leader," she acknowledged what the Nara had no doubt already suspected.

He stepped forward. "What _kind_ of mission?" She saw the change come over him. He was _all_ business.

Kurenai's features grew stern when she spoke again. "Konoha is under attack."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata scanned the training ground, keeping a sharp eye on her opponent, while also keeping part of her focus on the _council_, while they watched from the sidelines. Her Byakugan was well developed. She had honed it to such a degree, that she was able to read the lips of the twin Branch council members, whispering ever so discretely in the shadows.

Hyuuga _Tomomori_, and Hyuuga _Tomoyuki_. Hokage-sama had not been mistaken, after all. The Hyuuga _were_ plotting against Konoha. Her Byakugan eyes narrowed. But how many? Her father was a target of their plot, so he could be stricken from the list. _But_... She eyed her opponent, as she picked herself up from the mud. What of _Hanabi_? The traitorous twins supported her in her bid to usurp the title of Heiress. Could she _also_ be in league with the enemy? Hinata frowned. If she was, there could be no other end than her death.

She tossed a few more distractions, before creating another shadow clone; complete with the Byakugan, and its hitai-ate tied around its throat. Hanabi still had not caught on. Hinata wore her hitai-ate in its _proper_ place now; no longer tied around her neck like some rank amateur. She smiled. Hanabi was not so bright as she let on.

She sent the clone out, and it ran at Hanabi, finally giving her what she wanted– a _Juuken_ battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their palms flew through the air, cutting the tension, and sending winds of destruction in all directions. The battle was like a dance, as they spun and twirled, like two flowering vines snaking up the tallest tree, vying for what little light was left under the canopy. That was exactly how it was for them. Only _one_ could succeed. Only _one_ could continue on in the Main House. And, just as Hanabi had imagined, Hinata was _no match_ for her.

Hanabi dodged one of her sister's clumsy strikes, ducking under her arm and landing two fingertips against a chakra point located there. The elder Hyuuga stepped back, grasping the younger's arm and pulling her forward. Hanabi went to strike a palm in the center of Hinata's chest, when she felt a surge of chakra invading her body.

She looked at her arm as Hinata's hands exploded in twinkling blue light.

Power that was not her own shot through her, stifling her chakra flow. Her Byakugan wavered, becoming fuzzy and distorted. She grasped her head in confusion, as the rain beat down on her.

_Another clone_! How was this _happening_? How was Hinata so _strong_?

She shook her head, clearing out the cobwebs. "_Okay_... _relax_, _Hanabi_," she hissed at herself, putting her energy into fighting the foreign chakra, while using what was left of her Byakugan to scan for the next attack. She was badly handicapped, but she was _not_ giving up. She had not spent her days and nights training, just to have her hopes dashed like this.

Hanabi grimaced. Was _this_ how Hinata felt? Was _this_ why she had changed? Never once had she wondered how her sister would react to the change of succession. If it were not happening at this very _moment_, she would never have guessed that her shy neechan would fight for a title that had no use for her– or so she _thought_. This battle was proving Hinata's strength in ways she never imagined.

She breathed deeply. She might not win this fight, after all. And if she _didn't_? Would she able to submit herself to her sister? She swallowed hard. To the _weak_ Hinata? _No_. But to _this_ Hinata; the Hinata who took control of the match from the very start, before she herself had even realized it had begun? Her eyes narrowed. _Yes_. However, their match wasn't _over_ yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata smirked at her sister's tenacity. She couldn't have expected anything less. Hanabi _had_ been training continuously with their father since she was very young, and Hinata knew first-hand, just how much _tenacity_ it took to please Hyuuga Hiashi. It was something she'd never been able to accomplish before today. But, looking at the reactions of his face, she knew he was pleased beyond belief.

Had she finally proven her worth? Her eyes fell back to her opponent, struggling to stay on her feet as the chakra did its work. Hinata wiped her face clean of all emotion. Now, it was time to _finish_ this.

Her hands fell into the succession of seals that she had learned so long ago. It was cruel, yes, but Hinata couldn't afford not to be. She had to know where Hanabi's loyalties were. With the _council_, or with the _Clan_– and Konoha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanabi blinked the _water_ away from her white eyes. It came down in waves, obscuring everything. She held out her arm, feeling it slide over and around her. She blinked again, and the air surrounding her became less like air, and more like _water_. She felt like she was standing in it, then swimming, then rushing down a swift current. She gurgled and gasped when she felt her mouth _filling_ with _water_.

_Water_... _So much water_...

She fought against the current, swirling in the maelstrom. Her eyes were wide as she struggled for the surface. Long beams of sunlight taunted her from above. She couldn't reach! Her lungs burned! _Oh_, _Gods_! It was just like _that day_...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it Orochimaru?" Sakura demanded, stepping in front of Sasuke. "Is that _snake_ attacking the village again?" All of the genin visibly stiffened.

"No. The enemy are shinobi from Kumogakure," Kurenai answered.

"The Land of Lightning," Shino stated.

As if in acknowledgment, the sky split open in a blaze of ethereal blue, just before the crack of thunder sounded, vibrating the earth beneath them. The rain continued to pour, drowning out all other sensation.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Isn't that the hidden village that caused all those problems in the Hyuuga Clan?"

Kurenai shifted her stark, red stare toward the Kyuubi vessel. Her mouth parted slightly, as she thought of an answer that would satisfy him, without giving away too much information.

Kurenai knew Kakashi well, and she could see his stamp all over the Uzumaki. Hatake Kakashi was a master of observation, and Naruto had inherited his sensei's most valuable asset. While most everyone, including his genin _team_, believed him to be a hopeless idiot, _she_ knew _better_. Just as Kakashi's bored nature was a ninja deception, so too was Uzumaki Naruto's dimwittedness.

"Yes," she began. "However– "

"Did they come back here for the Byakugan?" He demanded. "And what about Hinata-chan?"

Kurenai inhaled sharply. How much did he already _know_?

"Is she done with the Hokage, yet?" He continued his interrogation. "Was she there when you spoke to Tsunade-baachan about our mission?"

This was definitely a problem. Kurenai slid her gaze toward Kiba and Shino. They must have overheard Hinata at the training ground. She frowned, stifling a sigh. Then, they came _here_ to inform the rest of the rookie nine. In fact, they'd probably detected her injuries _long_ before Hinata had revealed them to the Hokage. And, if that were _true_– they probably already had a _suspect_ in mind.

Kurenai-sensei," Naruto said. "I need to know." His face was strained, twinged with the slightest hint of rage. "Where is _Hyuuga Neji_?" He growled.

_Yes_. _Of course_ they did. These shinobi were Konoha's brightest bunch of Academy graduates in years; the _future_ of the Leaf Village.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, before speaking. "Hinata-chan is going to be fine." This is exactly what Tsunade was trying to avoid. She looked at her own students. "She has gone back to the Hyuuga compound."

"Why?" Kiba snarled. "So she can go back to _Neji_?"

They cared for her, the same as she; but _nothing_ good would come of this conversation. "Hyuuga Hinata has been assigned her _own_ mission." Kurenai's eyes narrowed. "An _important_ mission."

"In the Hyuuga compound?" Shino adjusted his shades. "This attack has something to do with the Hyuuga's history with the Cloud, right Kurenai-sensei?"

Sometimes Aburame Shino was a bit too _bright_ for his own good.

"Yes, Shino."

"Then, why is she going in alone?" Naruto demanded. "And where the hell is _Hyuuga Neji_?"

Kurenai turned back to the enraged boy. "Do not let emotion cloud your judgement." She stepped toward him. "If I think for one _second_ that you would disobey Hokage-sama's _direct_ orders," she loomed over the boy, scowling, "I'll drag you through the dirt, before I drop you off in her office." Naruto stiffened. "She's not in a very _good mood_."

He scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "Ah, I wouldn't do anything like that!"

Kurenai smiled. "Then, keep your mind focused on the task at hand," she hissed. "And stop worrying about Hinata. She's in good hands."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shinobi slipped onto another rooftop, crouching low in the darkness. Along with all the Hyuuga present, he watched the battle draw toward its end. He'd read the hand seals. He _knew_ the genjutsu.

Hyuuga Hanabi fell to her knees, clutching her head. It would be impossible to know what phantasms were plaguing her, but _whatever_ it was...

Hanabi screamed, shaking her head. "_No_! _Please_, _no_! _Okaasan_!" She whimpered. "_Okaasan_..."

...It _wasn't_ kind...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Hanabi_!" Her mother's beautiful voice rose as a shrill beacon. Lady Hyuuga dove into the rushing _water_, heedless of the heavy layers of her kimono. She struggled against the current, reaching, _reaching_ for her daughter. "_Hanabi_!" She shrieked again. She searched frantically, bobbing up and down as the river coursed over her. Her head was covered over, and she struggled to pull herself back above the surface.

"_Okaa_– " The child's cry was smothered by the _water_ rushing into her mouth. She flailed her little arms as the river carried her further down stream.

Lady Hyuuga caught a glimpse of her daughter, before she disappeared again, beneath the _water_. She gasped a deep– and _final_ breath, then dove under as adrenaline surged through her aching muscles.

_Water_... _Water_... _So much_ _water_...

Hanabi reached toward the phantoms, reliving the terror of the river. The slickness of the rain pelting her already soaked body forced her senses back to that moment; when her mother had _drowned_ to save her. She slumped over, forehead pressed into the ruddy earth, sobbing like the child who'd clutched her mother's dead hand, while the Branch servants tugged them out the _water_.

"You _killed_ me," Lady Hyuuga's voice held no malice. It was a simple statement of fact. "Your carelessness, and _selfishness_ are the reasons for my death."

"_Okaasan_..." She wrenched. "I didn't mean to... _Please_, okaasan..."

"Poor Hanabi," her mother said. "Always so selfish. Never thinking of others."

Hanabi could feel the _water_, pulling her down.

"Never listening. Always so bitter, so arrogant. Even then"

"No..." Hanabi whimpered.

"But, you did not listen. I called for you, Hanabi-chan. I told you not to play near the riverbank."

"I'm sorry, okaasan!"

"You _wanted_ that flower. You _had_ to have it, even though there were many others in the garden."

"I only wanted it for _you_, okaasan," she sobbed.

"And it only cost my life," her mother said. "What other thing do you want, Hanabi-chan? What do you want more than _anything_, now?"

Hanabi wrapped her arms around herself, desperately trying to shield herself from her mother's words.

"You want to be the Heiress. You want to be the _Leader_."

"N-No! That is not true!"

"Then, why are you _here_, Hanabi-chan? Why are you fighting your sister?"

"I never wanted it! I never wanted to hurt her!"

"Lies." Still, her mother's voice was passive, soft as it had been while she was alive– like Hinata's. "You _take_ what you want. You always have, poor _selfish_ Hanabi."

"No! I am _not_ selfish! I am a _Hyuuga_!" She collapsed onto the ground. "I do what I am told..."

"_Who told you_?" Her mother's voice was the faintest whisper. Hanabi gasped, as she lay on her back, staring into the sky, as it reemerged from the _water_ of her nightmares. The rain washed away her tears before they even touched her reddened cheeks.

"The _council_," she said, before her eyes closed– and she slept.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hinata leapt silently from the trees, slowly walking toward her opponent's unconscious body. The kunai in her hand glimmered in the faint moonlight peeking from behind the breaking storm. This was it. This was the _end_.

When she reached the sleeping girl, her other hand moved to lightly trace the Leaf symbol carved into the hitai-ate upon her brow. She would do this for the Leaf. She would do _anything_ for the Leaf.

Her arm raised high, and several moments passed as she stared down at the helpless child.

Her white eyes moved to survey the spectator of this event. All of them silent, too shocked to move. She met the surprised look of her father, as his eyes darted toward her, then to the other, and back again. She slid her gaze over the Branch servants, and they lowered their heads. Finally, she bore into each and _every_ member of the council of elders, careful to linger just enough on the twin _traitors_ of Konoha.

Looking down upon her rival again, Hinata's arm descended, plunging the kunai into the _earth_ beside Hanabi's peaceful face.

Hinata spared her sister's life– for the _Leaf_.

Tonight, the Hyuuga had seen only cruelty and deception. Now, she would show them compassion, because _all_ were necessary qualities to have in a proper _Leader_. And Leader she would be, for the gong sounded, and the announcement was made.

Hyuuga Hiashi's arm shot out toward his eldest daughter. "Decisive victory!" He paused, staring into the pearly eyes of his successor. "Hyuuga Hinata!"

**End Chapter Nine**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Well, here we go again! Another chapter of _Possession_. I don't usually update so quickly, so be thankful that the Muse was here beating me over the head with inspiration. I certainly am. I am excited about this chapter, because we are drawing near the story's climax. I hope you all like! Your reviews were so awesome! Special thanks to **White Heron** and **Salote**! You both totally understood what I was going for! And on an unrelated note: I'm reading a great story, titled _Retribution_ by **Kalos**. You should check it out. It's SaiSaku and SasuSaku. Really well done, and I think she needs more reviews. So, if you have the inkling, please give it a chance! It's on my favorites list. Anyhow, here's Chapter Ten!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Possession - Chapter Ten**

Hinata arrived in her father's office, quietly waiting for him to speak. He had his back toward her, as he peered out the window behind his desk. She had not stood before him like this since the day he chose to train Hanabi. That was many years ago, and Hinata had grown. But deep down, she still felt like the rejected offspring he had never loved.

"Hinata," he spoke. "I called you here to tell you..." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I have never been more proud of you than I am tonight."

Hinata's eyebrow quirked. "That can not be difficult, otousan," she replied. "You have never been _proud_ of me, at all."

Hiashi turned to face his daughter, eyes visibly pained. "I was very hard on you," he said.

"_Was_?" She countered. "Has Hyuuga Hiashi suddenly gone soft?" She smirked. "I thought he was made of steel."

He chuckled. "You are much like her, you know."

Hinata's eyes narrowed into slits. "Do not talk about her. _Not now_. Not after what I did to Hanabi." Her frown was deep.

"Your mother always told me you had a strength the likes of which the Hyuuga had never seen," he continued, ignoring her. "I told _her_ she was insane." He pulled out his chair and sat, gesturing for her to join him.

She refused. "I prefer to stand, otousan."

Hiashi pulled out his top drawer, setting its contents on the desktop. "Would you like some, Hinata-chan? To celebrate your victory?" He poured a small amount of sake into a tiny cup.

Her frown deepened. "You should not be _drinking_ at a time like this." The Heiress ignored the almost _foreign_ honorific applied to her name.

"Hn," he grunted. "_She_ always said _that_, as well," he sneered.

Hinata sighed, rolling her eyes. He truly did not understand. She did not _come_ here to talk about her dead mother. They had a serious _problem_ to address. The council was still at large.

She stormed over to her father, smacking the cup of sake out of his hands. It fell to the floor with a small _ping_. "Did you even _consider_ poison?" She hissed. "Do you really believe _Tomoyuki_ and _Tomomori_ are above such tactics?"

Hiashi met the pleading eyes of his daughter, and found that he could not even frown at her. "So, you _know_." He breathed deeply. "How long?"

"_Long enough_," she answered. "But why was _Hokage-sama_ the one to tell me?"

Hiashi pulled another cup from the drawer, before pouring more sake. "Would you believe me if a told you the truth?" He glared at his daughter. They had never spoken so candidly before, and it was awkward for them both.

"You are not in the habit of _lying_, otousan. I would believe _anything_ you said." She held her head up high, looking down the bridge of her nose at him. "I believed I was a worthless failure most of my life."

Hiashi bit back the reply he would have spat out only a day ago, opting instead to accept the truth. "I was not a good father to you." He lowered his eyes.

"No, otousan," she finally sat in the chair across from him. "You were not." Hinata watched him bring the cup to his lips, but before he could tilt it upward, her hand covered the top, pushing it back down to the desk. "What is _wrong_ with you? Are you not Hyuuga-sama?" She searched his brooding face, but he did not answer. "Drowning your woes in _sake_?" Her eyes narrowed. "Such weakness is unbecoming."

"I am only a man!" He shouted. Their eyes locked– ice and diamond. Minutes passed, and diamond won. Hiashi looked away. "Hinata...I... I am s-sor– "

"Don't you _dare_ apologize!" She hissed at her father. "I am what I am _because you made me_." She squeezed his hand, forcing his focus back to her. "I am _shinobi_. I have no regrets."

He caught her eyes again. "_No_, Hinata. There is much I need to say to you," he paused. "About _Neji_..."

Her face darkened, and a scowl formed, where before this night, he had only seen fear, or sadness. "Speak his name _again_, and I may be forced to cut out your tongue."

Now, the Leader _did_ lose his temper. "Do not forget to whom you _speak_, daughter!" His fist slammed onto the desktop.

"I forget nothing, _Hyuuga-sama_," she whispered, tersely. "I certainly have not forgotten _your_ role in this."

Hiashi's jaw clenched, and he leaned back in his chair. Hinata picked up the cup, sniffing it. She looked him in the eye.

"I do not detect anything," she said, shoving it into his hand. "Go ahead. Drink yourself into oblivion." Then, she stood. "In any case, I will do what you _obviously_ could not."

"And what would _that_ be." He sneered.

"My _mission_," she stated, resting her hand on the door knob. "To gather evidence– for Hokage-sama."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Branch servant slipped into the darkened room, bowing low before the twins, and the _hag_ kneeling at the low table.

"Did you switch the bottles?" Tomoyuki asked.

"Hai, honorable Branch council," the man replied.

"Were you _seen_?" The hag demanded.

"No, honorable Main council."

The old woman smiled. "You may pour the sake," she instructed.

Tomomori, Tomoyuki and their Main House cohort held out their cups as the servant poured the pristine liquid. Hiashi always kept the best sake for himself, locked away in that blasted drawer. Like all of them, they knew he would want a _drink_ after witnessing Hinata's shocking victory over Hanabi. But _unlike_ them, he wouldn't _live_ to see the result of his decision crumble under the weight of their iron will.

They drank the fermented liquid, savoring its smooth taste. The poison was undetectable to anything but a medic-nin's chakra. No matter _how_ good the nose, no shinobi would be able to_ sniff_ it out. Besides, Hiashi was too complacent. He believed his office was secure. They all chuckled. To bad that wasn't true.

Tomomori raised his cup as another round was poured. "A toast!" He smirked. "To Hyuuga Hiashi's _death_!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizune spun around, slicing her scalpel across the throat of another Cloud ninja. The blood sprayed out wildly, blinding the enemy's comrade. She came behind him, pulling out a kunai and thrusting the blade into the base of his skull. Then, she took off running, toward the green blur in the distance.

She stopped, sensing the coming attack. She looked out through the slits of her black eyes, bracing her arms across her chest. The explosion rocked the ground where she was standing, shifting the cement. Shizune rolled backward, searching for her unseen enemy. There! On the rooftop! She pulled the twine of her wrist-shot, launching the needles. He was too close to dodge, so Shizune leapt forward, smirking when she heard the thump of his body, falling to the ground. The poison was quick, and would do its work.

How long had she been searching for Maito Gai? _Too long_. She frowned. She needed to find him soon, because he was needed for the planned assault of the enemy stronghold, just inside the village gate.

She stared into the whirlwind before her, barely able to distinguish the green blur within. The five Cloud shinobi caught inside whipped around brutally, before sailing through the air. They flew at speeds unimaginable, before being impaled with kunai, shuriken and senbon from above. The victims crashed to the ground from the sheer force of the weapons.

Shizune watched the young kunoichi land in the center of the settling whirlwind, rolling up her scroll and tucking it back into her pouch. The green blur slowed to stand beside her. It _wasn't_ Maito Gai. It was Rock Lee, and his teammate, Ten-Ten.

"Lee!" Shizune called, rushing toward the two genin. They met her halfway.

"Shizune-san!" Lee greeted. "It is most fortunate to see you here!" They all stopped running about foot's distance away.

"What is going on?" Ten-Ten asked. "We were minding our own business, when this storm just came out of nowhere! Then the Cloud shinobi attacked!"

"Yes, Shizune-san! Please inform us of the situation!" Lee pleaded.

Shizune took a moment to catch her breath. "Calm down, you two. We were _all_ taken by surprise." She pulled a slip of paper from her kunai pouch, handing it to Ten-Ten. "Here are your orders," she said. "Now, where is your sensei?"

"Gai-sensei is with Neji-san," Lee answered. "At the genin training grounds."

Shizune's eyes grew wide and her face stern. "_Quickly_," she demanded. "Tell me which one!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji crawled along the muddy earth, looking back at his sensei as the jounin stalked toward him. What was going on? Maito Gai was really trying to _kill_ him! He turned his head back to the front, and Gai was already there. The Green Beast's heel slammed the Hyuuga's face into the soft ground, stifling his breath. Neji struggled, but by now, he could barely move.

Gai lifted his foot, allowing Neji a strained gasp, then plunged his face back into the mud. He did it again, and _again_, after longer periods each time. When he lifted his foot the final time, he kicked the boy over onto his back. Neji's eyes rolled around his head, as he coughed and gurgled on a mixture of mud and blood. Gai grabbed him by the throat, squeezing until his face turned red and his eyes bulged.

The jounin slammed the pathetic Hyuuga prodigy into the trunk of a tree, boring into him with lethal black eyes.

"_S-S-Sensei_..." Neji wheezed. He desperately tried to fill his lungs, while clawing at the Green Beast's hand. Gai tightened his grip, and Neji's eyes rolled backward.

Gai thrust forward, and a small explosion of chakra left a Neji-shaped crater in the tree trunk. The jounin released the boy, and he fell to the ground in a heap of torn muscles and broken bones. Neji managed to turn his head toward the man who was now a stranger to him.

His eyes twitched, and his whole body trembled. "_G-Gai-sensei_?" He couldn't see the man's face through the darkness, but he _knew_... this was the _end_. "Sensei!" Neji pleaded. "I thought– " He tried to back away, but his legs would no longer move. He looked around... for an escape, a weapon– _anything_! "_Please,_ sensei!"

Neji felt the heat rising in his gut, and his breath was short and ragged. His white eyes glazed over, and fresh tears spilled down his muddy cheeks. Maito Gai stood over him, grimacing as he tensed his muscles, drawing his arm back for the final blow.

"Sensei! No! Please!" His eyes reflected the moonlight pouring through the broken storm clouds. "Please don't do this!" He begged. "I don't– " He swallowed the bile rising in his throat. "I don't want to die..." He sobbed, slumping his head back in defeat. "_Hinata-sama_..." He trailed off. "_Hinata-sama_..." He thought of her sparkling silver eyes, and her soft indigo hair. He remembered her voice, kindness laced in every word. And her _smile_, so warm and understanding. She never demanded, she always asked. She was never callous or malicious. She was _Hinata-sama_, and Hinata-sama was perfection incarnate.

Neji was no longer aware of the man looming above him. His words were for _her_, and her alone.

"I will not ask your forgiveness, because I _know_... I am undeserving." His teeth chattered. "Just know that I kept my promise..." More tears welled within his eyes, swirling his view of the moon into the picture of her _innocent_, smiling face. "I will _never_ touch you again," his voice broke. "And you will finally... finally be _free_..." He closed his eyes, body and mind begging for death. "_Farewell_... _my_ _beloved_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata crouched down behind the hedge lining the garden pathway. She followed the three elders as they made their way across the compound. None of them spoke, but she read them like an open book. They were _afraid_, as well they should be. Hokage-sama's interrogation would not be light, nor would Hyuuga-sama's punishment– when he sobered up, that is.

She slipped behind a tree, her black-clad body perfectly concealed within the shadows. She used her Byakugan to read the tiny gestures indicating their destination. The _storage_ shed? How _quaint_.

She trailed behind them, leaping silently from branch to branch. They had no idea.

The elders slipped into the shed, looking back suspiciously, before easing the door closed behind them. Hinata flung a single shuriken, and it lodged between the door and the wall, stopping the lock, just before it sealed her out. She drew a kunai, just in case one of them had heard. She watched with her Byakugan as they continued on, deeper into the shed.

Hinata scanned her surroundings before making her move. She saw nothing, nor did she sense any _chakra_, so she dashed toward the shed, and slid inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shinobi peeked above the rooftop he was hiding behind. The wind whipped his spiky silver hair around, and he blew the strands away from his one good eye. The storm was breaking, and he wondered how the rest of Konoha's shinobi were faring.

He ducked back down when he saw the Hyuuga Heiress scan the area. He suppressed his chakra so she would not detect him. His orders were to _watch_, and to step in only if needed. So far, the little kunoichi was proving her talent quite well. However...

He peeked over the rooftop again, as she slid into the shed.

...He could not _protect_ what he could not see...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata heard hushed whispers coming from the back, and she slunk forward, weaving her way between the stacks of heavy wooden boxes. She released her Byakugan. Many of the elders gathered here were ex-_shinobi_, and would be able to sense her if she were not careful.

She pressed her lithe body flat against the wall, in the shadowed space between it and a tall column of boxes. She was in the far right corner, while the _elders_– seven of them– were gathered in the far left.

"What do we do?" One of them asked. They were frantic, looking around every corner, and in every shadow. They felt vulnerable, Hinata could see it in their eyes. She smirked.

"_We_ don't do anything," another said. "This is _Tomoyuki's_ problem."

"Oh, _please_! We are _all_ involved in this!"

"Well, _I_ say we disassociate ourselves!"

"Idiot! You said _that_ the last time!"

"If you had _listened_ to me..."

"Noone wants to hear what you have to say, you old _fool_!"

Hinata's smirk turned into a true smile as she stalked just a little closer. They were divided, tearing themselves apart. It would be laughable, if the village were not at stake.

"Calm down. There is still a chance that the plan could work."

"You haven't heard, have you?"

"Heard what?"

"Hokage-sama and her _shinobi_ have beaten back the first and second waves."

"What!"

"Impossible!"

A long and hearty laugh. "She _is_ the Hokage."

Hinata's smile became a grin. Konoha was strong. Soon, all of this would be at its end.

"They still have the _third_ wave to deal with. It isn't over yet."

"One of our spies saw Tsunade's genin _pets_ on their way to the border."

"How many?"

"Does it matter? They're only _genin_."

"We're talking about Uzumaki _Naruto_, Uchiha _Sasuke_, Haruno _Sakura_, and all the others! Not to mention that _genius_ chuunin, Nara Shikamaru _leading_ them!"

"None of them will make any difference!"

Hinata shifted her eyes toward the only elder who had not yet spoken He sat on one of the boxes, eyes closed. Unlike the others, he was calm; meditating. She leapt onto another high stack, peering over them.

"All of you will sit down this instant," he scolded. They looked into his serene face, and he opened his pale eyes, glaring hard. "We will remain calm. Tomoyuki, Tomomori and our honorable elder sister are taking care of everything."

"What do you mean, _taking care of everything_?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," the serene elder said. "Hiashi-sama is not long for this world."

Hinata's eyes widened, and her jaw clenched. She slipped down, onto the floor. She had heard enough. That was all the implication Hokage-sama needed. Any other information, she and Ibiki-sensei could rip out of them on their own. Hinata scowled. She had to go back. She should never have left him alone. But first, she would make certain that _these_ traitors could not slip back into the Hyuuga unnoticed.

She pulled three small, dark spheres from her pouch, rolling them quietly to the center of the gathered elders. They were too busy fussing with one another. They did not notice until it was _far_ too late. By then, Hinata had already dashed back through the shed and out the door. After closing it, she jammed a kunai into the keyhole, effectively locking them inside.

Eventually, they would break it down, but not before the inky smoke tinted their pale Hyuuga skin, leaving them a rich, smooth shade of purple. Just like the _corpses_ they would soon be– once _Hokage-sama_ was done, and the _Leader_ got his hands on them again.

Hinata ran full speed, back toward the Main House– back to her father's side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cough_, _cough_, _cough_!

He opened his eyes to a pair of inky black orbs staring intensely at him. He panicked, thrusting forward, desperate to escape.

"Hold still!" This was not the voice of the man he now feared. It was a _woman's_ voice; strained but calm. He slumped back down, allowing his focus to return.

"Where _am_ I?" He finally asked.

The woman's hands were warm, as she ran them over his body. He had been stripped down to his boxers, but he didn't care. He was _alive_.

"In the training grounds," she answered.

His head throbbed. "_Who_ am I?" He asked, testing the waters. A sharp pain shot through his abdomen.

"Don't _toy_ with me, Hyuuga _Neji_," the woman spat.

"Well, then who are _you_?" He inquired, through the pain.

"Open your eyes," she said. He hadn't realized he'd closed them.

Neji's silvery orbs slowly opened, and he was met with the hostile face of Tsunade's assistant, Shizune.

"_You_..." He trailed off.

"Yes, _me_." She concentrated her chakra on his ribs. "You're lucky," she said.

"Hn. I don't _feel_ lucky."

"You're _lucky_ Tsunade-sama sent _me_ to find Gai, instead of _Kurenai_." Her hands hovered over his face, healing the swelling and bruises there. "_She_ probably would have killed you."

Neji pushed himself up onto his elbows. "She would have been too late. Gai-sensei would have– " He froze. "_Where is Gai-sensei?_" Panic started to wash over him again.

Shizune looked him in the eyes, a small smirk dancing upon her lips. "Maito Gai was _not_ going to kill you."

"You don't know!" He shouted. "You didn't see the look in his eyes!"

"Oh, yes I did!" She raised her voice to match his equally. "I imagine it's a lot like the look you gave _Hinata_ right before you violated her!" Neji shut his mouth, and Shizune lowered her voice. "And this _fear_– is probably similar to how _she_ felt at the time." She stood. "He taught you a very valuable lesson, Hyuuga. I suggest you take it to heart."

Neji scowled, trembling. "Where is he now?"

"I sent him back to the village. Hokage-sama's orders," she answered.

"Has something happened?"

Shizune walked over to where his clothes were located. She retrieved the bundle, bringing them back to the nearly naked boy.

"Has something happened?" He repeated, once he was on his feet. She shoved the garments into his hands.

"The Leaf is repelling the Cloud, as we speak," she finally answered.

"What!" Neji began throwing on his clothes. "What are my orders?" He demanded.

"You have none," she stated. "As far as Tsunade-sama is concerned," her eyes narrowed, "you are a _fugitive_." Neji swallowed hard. "Your best bet, would be to go back to the Hyuuga compound, and _hope_ Hiashi takes pity on you. That will be the _only_ way to escape Hokage-sama's wrath."

Neji buttoned up his jacket. "Why are you helping me?" He asked.

Shizune frowned. "I'm _not_ helping you. I'm just getting you out of the way." She turned, walking toward the trees. "There are a lot of people in the village who want to see your face smeared all over the pavement. You'd only be a distraction."

"Then why did you _heal_ me?" He demanded.

"I'm a doctor," she said, and then she was gone.

Neji stretched out his limbs, and pain shot through his body. He grimaced. Shizune had healed only what was absolutely necessary. He couldn't blame her though. He was hardly worth the air he breathed.

He raised his head to the sky, allowing the moon to bathe him in cool, silvery light. _Hinata-sama_... his beloved. He understood now. He had done so many awful things to his Heiress, but never again. Never again would he touch her without permission. Never again would he allow his urges to run wild. Just as Gai-sensei had said: he was a shinobi of the _Leaf_, not some filthy animal. And he would _prove_ it– for the rest of his life.

Hyuuga Neji ran into the forest then, every thought focused on the woman he would _never_ hurt again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomoyuki turned the knob to Hiashi's office, peeking inside the darkened room. There was no movement behind the desk, so he entered. Tomomori followed closely behind. He shut the door, and they both walked slowly toward the Hyuuga Leader, leaned back in his chair.

Tomoyuki smiled. "He's dead. _Finally_!"

Both twins rushed forward, reaching for the drawers.

"Quickly, the papers!" Tomoyuki hissed.

Hiashi's eyes shot open. "Not _quite_," the Leader spoke. He thrust his palms into both conspirators, pushing them back against the walls. Tomoyuki clutched his heart, while Tomomori sneered, pulling a kunai from his sleeve. Hiashi stood, leaning slightly. His breath was heavy, and his hands trembled. "I _waited_ for you," he said. "My life will not end, until I take you _with_ me."

Tomomori looked toward his brother. "We can take him," he said.

"What!" Tomoyuki gasped. "Like this? He was supposed to be dead!"

"Well, he _isn't_!" He turned to face the wobbly Hyuuga Leader. "Just _look_ at him. He's barely hanging on by a thread!"

Tomoyuki swallowed. "Couldn't we wait until after– "

"After _what_? After Hinata comes back?" Tomomori stepped forward. "_No_. We will do this now."

"Hurry up," Hiashi taunted. "I don't have all night."

Tomomori rushed at Hiashi, sneering viciously. His thrust was blocked and the Leader threw him against his brother. Hiashi eased around the desk, leaning to hold himself up. His limbs were shaking wildly, and sweat streamed from his brow.

Was this _it_? Was this _all_ Fate had in store for him?

He raised his arms, taking up his Juuken stance. "What are you waiting for? Here I am," his dull, white eyes narrowed. "You will never get another chance."

The twins rushed at him, palms flying. Even in his weakened state, Hiashi was superior. The Leader disrupted several chakra points on both traitors, concentrating his efforts to their arms and legs. He slowed them down, but could not land a fatal blow. He dodged their next round of attacks, backing toward the door. He could not go on like this.

"_Hanabi_... _Hinata_..." Would he never see his daughters again? Would be never be able to say what he so desperately needed? To tell them– that he _loved_ them?

Tomomori's kunai slashed through the air, striking Hiashi's arm. "The Clan is _ours_!" He wailed. Then, his face twisted into a lecherous smirk. "Hinata is mine– and _Hanabi_..." He glanced toward his brother. "A bit too _young_ for my tastes, but Tomoyuki will make good _use_ of her."

Hiashi scowled, barring teeth. "Neji will never allow it! He will do what I could not!"

Tomoyuki approached, slowly. "Hyuuga _Neji_ is in the village, with the _rest_ of Konoha's shinobi. He will be of no help to them."

Hiashi exploded into a fit of coughing. His mouth was coated with saliva, before the bile rose up, along with the blood. His organs were falling apart, as though he had been struck with the Gentle Fist. He looked up at the twins, blinking the sweat from his eyes. But they had not touched him.

What was in that _sake _anyway? He bit down on his lip. Hinata would be furious, before the grief settled in. She _told_ him, yet he did not listen.

Tomomori slunk closer, kunai held firmly. "You are wondering what the poison does, aren't you? It forces your own chakra against you, like genjutsu. But unlike genjutsu, its effects are physical, real– _deadly_."

What a blind _fool_ he'd been! He'd waited too long. He only wanted to protect them. _But now_... he didn't even have the strength to use the cursed jutsu. He would be slain by the very two he wished to protect them from. Now, he would be forced to leave his daughters... _alone._

"Not now! _Please_! Not _now_!" Hiashi pleaded, for the sake of his daughters. "I can not _die_ _now_!" He clutched his heart, as a spasm tore through his body. _"Hanabi_! _Hinata_!"

Tomomori plunged the kunai into Hiashi's gut, twisting it. "_Yes_, _now_!" He hissed. "_Die_, _Hiashi_!"

The Hyuuga Leader's mouth swelled with blood, and he coughed again, spitting the slick wetness all over his assassin. Tomomori gestured for his brother to come closer.

"Get over here, coward! My hands will not be the _only_ ones stained with blood!" He yanked the blade out of his fallen Leader, handing it over to his brother. "Now! Do it!" He demanded.

Tomoyuki's hands trembled, and he looked to his twin, who's face was twisted in bloodlust. He swallowed. _Gods help him_. He was not prepared for _this_ kind of death.

Hiashi wheezed out his final words. "_Go on_," he hissed, through clenched teeth. "_Mark yourself with my blood_. _The stain of my chakra will never fade._ _Hinata will see_, _as will Hanabi_– _as will Neji_..." He coughed again, slumping down to the floor.

"Hurry up!" Tomomori shrieked.

Tomoyuki held the weapon over his head, then squeezed his eyes shut, plunging the blade into Hiashi's chest. He struck the Leader several times, before his brother caught his wrist, stopping him.

"That's enough. We must go," Tomomori whispered, angling Tomoyuki's hand downward.

"Go _where_?" Tomoyuki was hysterical. "Where can _we_ possibly go? The plan has failed! We murdered our Leader! _Who_ would take us in?"

"Just come on!" Tomomori yanked his brother to his feet. "First, we must wash away the evidence. Then, we will gather Hanabi-sama, and flee to the Land of Lightning."

"Kumogakure?"

"_Yes_, brother!" Tomomori shook his twin by the shoulders, causing him to drop the kunai. "We will _survive_!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hinata dashed through the winding corridors of the Main House, streaking past the Branch servants on her way to her father's office. A feeling of dread had sunk low, in her gut. Something was wrong, and she needed to be there– _five minutes ago_.

She turned the corner, running along the wall for a short time to avoid slowing her steps, arms trailing behind her. She pulled two kunai from her pouch, one for each hand, as she finally slowed, skidding to a stop before the bloody footprints leading away from Hiashi's door.

Her eyes widened and twitched, and her stomach rose into her throat, but she swallowed it back down, steeling herself for the image she dreaded was behind that door.

Hinata crossed her arms in front of her chest, kunai ready. She kicked the door open, and her mind shattered into infinite pieces across the blood-soaked floor, where her father lay _dead_, in front of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji felt a sharp pain course through him, then a shattering sensation, followed by an emptiness so deep, his vision faded temporarily. He remembered those feelings. They were the same ones he'd felt when his _father_ died.

"_Hinata-sama._.." Her name fell from his lips like blood dripping from a fresh wound. A strange image when thinking of Hinata-sama, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she had _changed_. Neji scowled. She _needed_ him, and here he was, in the forest, too _far_ from her to be of any use.

With renewed vigor, he ran, leaping through the trees, leaving nothing but a rustling wind in his wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata knelt behind her father, holding his lolling head in her lap. She caressed his face, and tangled her fingers in his long, dark hair. His wounds were fresh, his blood was warm, and his eyes still held the illusion of life. But, he was _dead_. Hyuuga Hiashi was dead, and _she_– she was now _Leader_ of the Hyuuga.

The former Heiress ran her fingers over her father's eyes, closing them to the world. She eased his head back down to the floor, standing and scanning the room with her Byakugan. She walked over to the cabinet on the far right wall, burst the lock with her chakra and opened it. Inside, she found her father's sword. _Her_ sword. The _Leader's_ sword.

She unsheathed the curved blade, running two finger along the flat of its length, acquainting herself with the weapon that would be her companion for as long as the mantle was her's to bear. _She_ was Hyuuga-sama now, and she would avenge all the wrong done to her Clan– to her _family_.

Hinata had meant to tell her father that he had made the wise decision. Now, it was too late. She meant to tell him that she loved him, but he would never hear the words. Not because she could not speak them, or because he was not listening in whatever realm his soul now resided. Hinata would not _say_, because she could not hold any one person's love above another. Under her leadership, the Houses would be _equal_– all of worth and value; and her affections would extended toward each individual with same _fire_, and the same _ice_.

Only in death, could Hiashi teach her the final lesson. Her white eyes narrowed. Only through _distance_, could one _truly_ lead the Hyuuga.

She placed the stoic, Hyuuga mask back upon her face. Her father would be proud, for not a single tear was shed. She strapped the sword sheath to her back, and turned, glancing one final time at the man whose harsh voice had made her. A voice she would never hear again.

Lady Hyuuga walked out of the office then, following the bloody footprints toward her destiny. She smiled. Toward the _dead men walking_, whose blood would soon decorate the pristine walls of the Hyuuga Main House.

**End Chapter Ten**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:****Warning: Blood and Death.** Well, I hope everyone enjoys this. I sure do. Writing this chapter was extremely satisfying. I don't really have much to say this time, except thank you for your reviews and your readership. There is much more to come, so don't worry that the next chapter will be the last. It isn't. And, when this fic _does_ end, the story of Neji, Hinata and their comrades of the Leaf Village will go on, as well. So, happy reading, everyone! And please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Possession - Chapter Eleven**

"Sakura!" Sasuke roared. The kunoichi was pinned to the ground by the weight of the head Cloud ninja, a kunai held to her throat. Sasuke's Sharingan spun, ever so slowly. "Release her," he said, "and die quickly. Or..." He approached, menacingly. "_Don't_ release her." He smirked. "I'll take her anyway, and you'll die _much_ slower."

"You're not fooling anyone, kid!" The Cloud ninja yelled. He dug his knee into Sakura's spine, causing her to wince in pain, struggling as he pressed her face further into the dirt. The man was desperate. His shinobi had been decimated in the surprise attack, and now, he was one of only five left alive. He had no recourse. Tsunade's orders were _quite_ clear.

_No prisoners_.

Sakura turned her head slightly, just enough to see the face of the man frowning down at her, in the pale half-moon light. "Please," she whispered.

"What was that?" The Cloud ninja asked. "Are you _begging_ me?" He glanced toward Sasuke, who was still approaching. "Tell him to stop," he whispered into her ear.

"Yes," Sakura answered. "I will. Just..." Her voice was small and girlish. "_Please_..." She gave a throaty whimper. The Cloud ninja leaned close to her face, straining to hear her next words. Brows furrowed, Sakura bit down on her lower lip, drawing him further into her trap. As his breath grazed her throat, she clenched her teeth– and spat the poisoned needles into his eyes.

"Arghhh!" He screamed. His hands released her, rising to claw at his face. Sakura rose, eyes wide and blazing. She clenched both of her fists. Her first punch broke his jaw, her second shattered his sternum. He dropped to the ground, dying of a heart attack.

Sakura stood over her victim, hands on her hips. "Humph! Serves you right!" She rubbed her lower back, stretching. Sasuke came behind her, and she turned toward him. His Sharingan eyes looked deep inside her own crystalline orbs. He didn't speak. When he wiped the smudge of dirt from her pale cheek, his hand lingered a moment.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, before running off to _assist_ Shikamaru with the shinobi he'd captured with his Shadow Possession. Sakura watched dreamily as he left her side, and didn't feel the presence of the enemy until it was too late.

She turned, just as the kunai came sailing down on her. Her eyes grew wide, and the color drained from her features.

_She was going to die_...

One heartbeat. Two. Three. More seconds passed. Nothing happened.

Sakura backed away, and the enemy lowered his hand. He spoke.

"You know, forehead, you really ought to pay attention to your surroundings."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "_Ino-pig_..." She hissed. When relief washed over her, she gave the possessed Cloud shinobi a shamefaced smile. "_Thanks_."

Ino smiled smugly down at her, then closed her vessel's eyes. The man fell to the ground in a dying heap, complete with frothing mouth. Sakura kicked the brain dead ninja once in the shin, before moving on toward two other retreating shinobi.

"Give up," the kunoichi demanded, silky tendrils of pink flowing in the dark breeze. "I'll go _easy_ on you."

One of the Cloud ninja held his half-severed arm. "Like _hell_ you will, bitch!"

Sakura frowned, but the corners of her _pouty_, pink lips turned slowly upward, into a sadistic grin. She watched gleefully, as Shino's bugs swarmed the two doomed ninja, invading their mouths, noses and ears; suffocating them painfully. The enemy shinobi grasped at their throats and pulled their ears. They dropped to the ground, writhing and wheezing as the insects filled them. The Aburame adjusted his shades, walking leisurely behind the fallen bodies. The insects returned to him, covering his arms and crawling back beneath his high-collared jacket.

"Sakura-chan," he said, with a nod of his head. She stared into the darkness shrouding his eyes.

_Shino_.

As Shino brushed by her, he slipped a hand from his pocket, glancing two fingers across her own. Sakura tensed up, blinking back the sudden tears. She composed herself, though, before any of the unwelcome liquid rolled down her pale cheek. Neither dared look back at the other, as Sakura turned toward Sasuke, and Shino continued on, away from the girl who had been a whirlwind in his life.

"Hey, has anybody seen Naruto?" Couji bellowed across the battlefield. He knelt down, wiping the blood from his ninja tools, and onto the uniform of a dead enemy.

"Not here!" Kiba barked back. He turned toward Shikamaru and Sasuke, as they tossed shuriken into the captured Cloud ninja. "Yo, Shikamaru! You seen Naruto?"

"Come to think of it... no, I haven't," the Nara answered. He flung one more shuriken, but frowned when he saw Sasuke's embed itself within the man's unprotected forehead. The last surviving Cloud ninja fell dead, just before Shikamaru's weapon could connect.

"I win." Sasuke smirked, before walking off. Shikamaru frowned, eyes twitching.

"Well, where could he be?" Ino asked. She was back into her own body. "You don't think he's _hurt_?"

"Unlikely," Shino scoffed, from behind her. The kunoichi jumped three feet in the air, screaming.

"Don't _do_ that!" She yelled.

"Let's ask _Sasuke_ where Naruto is," he hinted, ignoring Ino. Sasuke didn't turn around, nor did he speak. He just kept walking. Sakura hurried to join him, and Shino glared at the arrogant Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" Kiba called him out. "Where's your loser teammate?" The Inuzuka sniffed the air, searching for Naruto's scent. "One minute this place is crawling with goofy, orange shadow clones," he knelt down to pat Akamaru on the head. "The next, he's nowhere to be found."

Sasuke shrugged. "Not my problem," he answered.

"It seems to have _become_ your problem," Shino spat.

The raven-haired shinobi stopped, looking back over his shoulder.

Shikamaru's eyes shifted from the Aburame to the Uchiha, and back again. "Hey, lets not get carried away, you two," he said.

"You'd better listen to your friend, _Aburame_." Sasuke flung his arm around Sakura's shoulders, pulling her in close to his body. The pale kunoichi blushed at his gesture, but couldn't help but steal a glance at the quiet, bug-wielding shinobi.

Shino smirked. "I just want to know where Naruto is." He shrugged. "I figured you might know, being his teammate, and all." He stepped forward. "Maybe I should ask _Sakura-chan_, instead."

Sasuke turned to face the approaching ninja, arm still draped over the girl. He cocked his head to the side. "Why do you want to know so bad, huh? Still think _Naruto_ is the one who hurt Hinata?" The hand resting on Sakura's shoulder balled into a fist. "If I thought for one _second_ that he was the one," his Sharingan flashed, then his eyes returned to their normal onyx, "I would kill him myself." Then, he smirked. "Besides, you already know he went to her. To find her– and to find _Neji_."

Shino looked away, fuming inside and out, fists trembling in his pockets. "He could have waited. We could have gone _with_ him," the Aburame hissed.

"Yeah, we could have," Shikamaru interjected. "Then we could _all_ get into serious trouble for disobeying the Hokage."

"What's it gonna matter now?" Kiba barked. "We'll get in trouble anyway for not stopping him." Akamaru hopped onto Kiba's head, then the Inuzuka stood. "This whole exchange is going in your report, isn't it Shikamaru?"

"Well," the Nara droned, scratching the back of his neck. "Not exactly..."

Ino walked up to him. "So, you're gonna _lie_ to the Godaime Hokage? Then what's the big deal? Let's go help Naruto!"

Shikamaru frowned at the blonde kunoichi. "It's not that simple. One shinobi might be able to slip by the Hokage's group near the front gate." He looked around at all the genin under his command. "Have you forgotten? The entrance into the village is swarming with jounin and ANBU. Do you really think _all_ of us would be able to sneak in without _someone_ notifying the Hokage?"

"That's right," Sasuke said, walking past Shino. He was still holding Sakura, but his other shoulder just _happened_ to bump into the other boy as he walked by. "And I think _everyone_ here knows," he smirked, "that a big part of this little _exchange_ isn't even _about_ Hinata." He looked back at Shino. "Am I right, _Aburame_?"

Shino tore his hands from his pockets, brows creased in anger. "Sakura-chan! How can you _stand_ him? That smug, womanizing _bastard_!"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke beside her. The satisfaction on his face was evident. She shrugged out of his embrace, turning toward Shino.

"Shino-kun, please. Just let it go," she whispered, sadly.

"I will not!" His voice rose. "I don't care what I promised before! I won't pretend it never happened, Sakura!" He stepped toward her, and Sasuke scowled. The Uchiha did not turn to face him, however. Then, Shino's voice fell to its usual volume. "I won't pretend you weren't happy with me."

She bit her lip, avoiding his gaze. "Shino I– " For the second time, Sakura willed her tears away. Then, she turned her back on Shino, trembling in the darkness. "I'm sorry, Shino."

"_So am I_," he spat, stalking away. "Congratulations," he said. "You two deserve each other."

Shikamaru sighed loudly, drawing the attention away from his jaded friend. "Well, our mission is complete, so..." He stepped over another body. "Let's head back to the village. We'll get there before sunrise, if we hurry."

"What about Naruto?" Chouji asked his teammate.

"I'm sure we'll hear something back at the village," the chuunin rotated his shoulder. "Stealth never _was_ Naruto's specialty."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uzumaki Naruto crouched down, watching the Godaime fling another Cloud ninja onto the pile of dead shinobi. He glanced up, cursing the return of the moon's light. Someone was going to see him, dressed in his usual orange getup. He frowned. Something had to be done.

He brought his hands together, weaving them through the succession of seals. Smoke enshrouded him. When it cleared, he'd grown three feet, his orange jumpsuit was replaced by green spandex, and his eyebrows were as thick as one of Kyuubi's tails.

Naruto gave his best Green Beast impression, complete with thumbs up and an eerily sparkling smile. It was perfect. Hopefully, Tsunade-baachan would buy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get these corpses out of my village!" Tsunade barked.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" The group of chuunin answered. They immediately began disappearing with the bodies.

Tsunade turned toward an anonymous ANBU. "And the ones who fled?"

"We're hunting them down, Hokage-sama. They won't get far," the masked kunoichi answered.

"Very good," The Godaime smirked, then her eyes fell upon her assistant. "Shizune!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" The dark-haired jounin came running. She was holding a gash in her arm, applying pressure to stifle the blood loss.

"You're injured," Tsunade said.

Shizune grimaced. "It's nothing. I'll be fine, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade stared to speak, but her attention snapped to the green-clad figure walking awkwardly toward them. Maito Gai didn't even speak as he passed. His face was fixed in a strained, but goofy grin. Sweat beaded on his brow.

Tsunade and Shizune's heads followed him as he slipped around a corner and out of sight.

"That was odd..." Shizune spoke.

Tsunade smiled, closing her soft, brown eyes. "That _wasn't_ Maito Gai," she answered.

"An enemy?" Shizune was about to dash after him, scalpel firmly in hand.

Tsunade placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Don't worry," the sannin said. "It's only Naruto."

Her assistant's eyes grew wide. "Naruto! But shouldn't he be– "

"At the border? Yes." Tsunade smirked. That boy just never listened. "I'll worry about him later. Right now, we have to get these Cloud bastards out of here, before they start stinking up the village." She paused. "Do you want me to take care of that arm?"

Shizune managed a smile. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama, but I can do it."

Tsunade shrugged. "Suit yourself." Then, the Hokage walked off, barking orders with each menacing step.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hinata stalked through the winding corridors of the Main House, the tip of her sword grazing across the wall as she went. The bloody footprints were clear, leading her down the path of destruction.

When had all this started, anyway? Did it even matter? Her father was dead, and the Hyuuga were falling apart. How was she supposed to _stop_ this? The council was against her– against _Konoha_. She had only been able to properly implicate nine individuals, all together. However, she suspected the involvement of the _whole_ council. She frowned, deeply. She would have to deal with the rest of them, _after_ the chaos subsided.

Hinata's ears perked when she heard the tell tale sound of footsteps rushing down an adjacent hallway. They were nearing her, so she stopped.

The Main council member rounded the corner, halting when he met the diamond glare of his _new_ Leader. Hinata took note of his purplish skin tone. Her eyes narrowed into slits. One of _them_. There were seven, she remembered. Surely, Hokage-sama could make due with _six_. She smiled, raising her sword. His eyes scanned the length of the blade– and he back away.

He could do nothing. Not even a scream escaped his lips, before Hinata surged forward. The sword pierced through his gut, blood sliding down the blade, as it angled upward, protruding from his back. The hot wetness covered Hinata's hands. She griped the hilt tighter, pressing forward as she stared into his trembling eyes. The man heaved, and blood oozed from his mouth. Hinata just stared, placidly, while he slumped over. Her breath became heavy through parted lips, as she watched him fade away.

When he fell to his knees, Hinata lowered her sword, easing the blade out of him. Then, she turned her head toward the Branch servant huddled in the corner.

"You," she acknowledged the man.

"H-Hai," he answered, shakily. His pale eyes fell to the blade in her hand. He knew who's it was. He knew what it meant. "L-Leader-sama?" He asked, needing confirmation.

Her expression softened a bit. "Hiashi-sama has been murdered." She looked forward. "I _am_ Leader of the Hyuuga."

The man swallowed the lump in his dry throat. "W-What is g-going on, Hyuuga-sama?"

"A failed coup attempt– on the Clan, as well as the village," she answered. The man slowly rose to his feet, and Hinata pointed her blade at the dead heap before her. "The council is not to be trusted, nor are their orders to be followed." She paused. "Specifically, if you see any more _purple_ men running around..." She shifted her eyes, catching his own in her sharp, resolved glare. "_Stop them_." Then she stepped over the corpse, continuing along the bloody path. "Alive if possible. _Dead_ if necessary."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hanabi-sama," the old woman's voice gently roused the younger Hyuuga. The hag had come to Hanabi's room to collect the girl, and to take her to the agreed upon meeting place. They had to hurry– and the little brat _had_ to believe her lies. "Hanabi-sama!" She shook the girl this time.

Hanabi's eyes slowly opened, recognition dawning within them. "Elder," she said.

"Yes, Hanabi-sama," the traitor smiled. Her bony fingers slid onto Hanabi's hands, squeezing in deceptive comfort. The girl sat up on her small bed. "Gather yourself up, young one. We must go."

Hanabi looked pensive, eyes cast downward. "Is it time?" She clutched onto the elder's frail hand, swallowing hard. "Am I to be sealed now?"

The hag leaned toward her, cupping her face in her other hand. The paper-thin skin of her palm grazed across Hanabi's cheek, as she lifted the girl's gaze toward her own.

"_Heaven's no_," her pale eyes searched within the young kunoichi's own hollow stare. She had to get the words _just_ right. "As long as I live and breathe in this world, your _treacherous_ sister will never mark you with the Caged Bird Seal."

Hanabi sucked in a stream of air. "Why would _neechan_ seal me?" Her head lowered again. "Otousan would be the one..."

The old woman feigned sorrow when she spoke again. "Hanabi-sama. I have _terrible_ news." She looked away, spicing her act with dejection. "Hiashi-sama..." She bit down on her thin, wrinkled lip. "Your sister... She _killed_ your father!"

Hanabi's eyes widened, filling with glossy tears. "_What_?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomomori splashed the icy water across his face. He'd managed to scrub most of the blood away from his skin, but the stains soaking his robes had been too much. He discarded them, redressing in a simple ninja suit from the dojo's storage room. He dried himself hastily, staring into his reflection.

There were swollen, red rims around his cloudy eyes, and his skin was so _pasty_. His black hair fell limply around his shoulders, dampened by the frigid water. He ran a hand through the stringy locks. Yesterday he had not noticed the grey streaking through his once raven hair.

He sighed. How had it gone so _wrong_? They had planned for _years_! Waiting so patiently for this day. But now... He grimaced. They had miscalculated, underestimating the Fifth Hokage. And...

"_Hyuuga Hinata_..." Tomomori yanked the name up from the pit of his stomach. The Heiress. Somehow, over the years of neglect, she had become a _true_ _shinobi_. He balled his hands into tight fists, desperately needing to still the tremors.

They killed her father, and she would come for them. It was inevitable. However, he had a few minutes yet to prepare.

Tomomori stretched out his arms and legs, then shook them to loosen the muscles. The effects of Hiashi's Gentle Fist still lingered. He was handicapped; slower than normal. But he had a size advantage over the petite kunoichi. He smirked. And he had not forgotten her match with Hanabi. Hinata's weakness was close combat. She might excel at ninjutsu and even _genjutsu_, but her taijutsu skills were as abysmal as they were when Hiashi first cast her aside.

He gripped the sword he'd also pilfered from the storage closet, as well as the spare robe he found for his brother. Tomoyuki had scrubbed himself as well, but _he_ still needed a change of clothes.

Tomomori tied the sword and sheathe around his waist. He carefully eased the door open, peering out through the narrow crack. He had to hurry back to the dojo, where Tomoyuki was waiting. His brother was alone and undefended. Tomomori frowned. His twin was good at many things, but _fighting_ wasn't one of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Neji swooped down onto the soggy ground. His silvery eyes followed two Main council elders, as they sped toward him.

Were they _purple_?

"Branch House!" One of the men bellowed. He pulled the other man by the arm, to stand behind Neji. "You must protect us! You must protect the Main House!"

Neji straightened immediately. "Elder, what is going on here?" He watched, eyes narrowing as their pursers neared. Three Branch members, two wielding pikes, the other lugging a coil of rope. "Halt!" Neji ordered.

The lead Branch member stepped forward. "Step aside, Neji-san. These two– "

"Are of the Main House," Neji interrupted. "What do you think you're doing?" He frowned.

The younger council member whispered to the other. "We can use the cursed jutsu now. With Neji here, we won't be outnumbered anymore."

"Hai," the other answered. They lifted their hands in front of them.

The lead Branch member took another step. "Step aside! Lady Hyuuga demands their surrender!"

Neji's eyes widened in shock. "_Lady_ Hyuuga?"

"You do not know?" The man frowned, deeply. "Hiashi-sama is dead." Neji's face drained of all color and expression. "_Murdered_– by the council," the man finished.

Hiashi-sama? Murdered? By the _council_!

Neji's head turned, and his frigid glare settled on the two elders. They stopped forming the hand seals, caught in the Hyuuga prodigy's moment of recognition.

"Then, _Hinata-sama_– " He began.

"Is Lady Hyuuga," the Branch member confirmed.

The strangely colored elders backed away, slowly. "Keep back, Branch House!" One of them yelled.

"Then, you do not deny it," Neji stated. He turned his body toward them. The one who spoke last began reforming the hand seals. Neji smirked. "Please, continue. I've been waiting a long time for this." The man nearly completed the jutsu, when Neji grasped onto his fingers, snapping the digits with an effortless flick of his wrist. He spun the elder, releasing him to collide with his cohort. They both fell to the ground, splashing in the slick mud.

"Arghh!" The elder screamed over his broken fingers. The other, shakily raised his hands to begin the jutsu.

"You'll lose more than just two _fingers_," Neji warned. The man stopped.

"Thank you, Neji-san," the Branch member said, as the other two Branch members wrapped the rope around the two _purple_ traitors.

Neji raised a curious eyebrow. "What _happened_ to them?" He asked.

The Branch member gave an amused chuckle, as the elders were led away. "I have no idea. But, it was Hinata-sama's doing."

Neji's eyebrow twitched. "What were her exact words?"

"I was told by the one who saw her: _If you see any purple men running around, stop them. Alive if possible. Dead if necessary_." He scratched the back of his neck. "I didn't really know what to expect, until I _saw_ them."

"So, there are more of them?"

"Hai. Seven in all." He paused. "Though, one of them is dead." He looked into Neji's questioning eyes. "Killed– by Lady Hyuuga."

Neji breathed, deeply. He had missed so _much_. He should have been here! He should have been by her side! Hinata-sama should never have had to spill blood by her own hand! Not in her own house. That was _his_ responsibility.

"Where is Hinata-sama, now?" Her protector demanded. He would find her, and he would slay her enemies. Hinata-sama was much too pure, much too _beautiful_ for the stain of death. That was what _he_ was for, after all. He smiled. This was the beginning. The beginning of his redemption, and their _final_ reconciliation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hinata flung her kunai, and the blade sank into the soft flesh of the Branch House guard, who had been shielding another _purple_ traitor. She did not want to kill the man, but he refused to step aside, choosing death rather than to obey his Leader.

"Your poisonous lies may infect a few," Hinata whispered. "But, the _many_ will know the truth." She angled the curved blade upward, looking across its length at her target– his pale, quivering throat. "Succumb to your _fate_," she hissed. "And it will be quick."

The elder's face contorted in a mask of death, right before she struck. The tip of her sword pierced through his throat. A shower of red sprayed from the wound, streaming over Hinata's head. She ducked low to avoid it, twisting the blade in his neck and slicing across. The sharp metal exited the body, leaving his half-severed head to flop over in an eruption of deep crimson. He dropped to the floor, and the blood pooled around him.

Hinata continued to follow the fading footprints. Hokage-sama would be content with _five_. Yes. Five would be enough.

As she walked, she passed by the opened storage closet, noting the disheveled mess within. She passed by the washrooms, and saw the discarded clothing, stained with blood and the faint presence of her father's chakra.

The only room ahead now, was the _dojo_. And after that, the training field; where all of this would come to its end– one way or another.

**End Chapter Eleven**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Well, this was by far the _trickiest_ chapter I've ever written. I actually wrote three different versions of it, before settling on this one. It still isn't quite what I intended, but there is only so much I can do. I think I got the most important points covered, but as far as it being a _great_ chapter... it leaves a lot to be desired. Oh, well. I'll let you all be the judge of that. You've waited long enough for this paltry update. Hmmm. Not much action in here, just a lot of plot. Oh, and when the dissatisfied reviews come in, do try to be kind. ::sigh:: I sure hope I have a better time with the _next_ chapter. Anyhow, here it is...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Possession - Chapter Twelve**

Hyuuga Neji glared at the six Branch House guards crowded around him. "What are your orders, Hyuuga-san?" One of them asked, impatiently.

Neji pushed past the men. "Why are you asking _me_?" He hissed. The Branch guards trailed behind him, unwilling to give up.

"You are your father's son," was the reply.

Neji stopped, turning to face the armed men. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

These damned Branch members were getting on his nerves. They had _brains_. They could give their _own_ orders. Why would they want to listen to _him_ anyway?

One of the guards stiffened. "It _means_ that it is time you took your rightful _place_, Hyuuga-san."

Neji stalked to within an inch of the man face. "The _only_ place I have, is at _Hinata-sama's_ side," he answered. The man backed away a bit, holding out his arms to keep the distance.

"All the more reason, Hyuuga-san. It is no secret that Lady Hyuuga favors you."

Neji turned his head, glaring into the distance. Hinata-sama's _favor_? He grunted. Not anymore. Not _yet_, at least.

The guard continued. "Which is precisely why you were chosen," he said.

Neji's eyes snapped back to the older Hyuuga, his scowl deep and offensive. "Chosen for _what_?"

"As _Branch leader_, Hyuuga-san. What else?"

Neji's eyes widened, driven by the sheer stupidity of those words. _Branch leader_? His chest heaved, as his blood pressure increased. These men didn't know what they were talking about. He couldn't be Branch leader. He didn't _want_ to be Branch leader!

"No," the prodigy rejected the offer. The Branch guard sighed.

"You can not refuse us, Hyuuga-san."

"I can _do_ whatever I damn well _please_!" Neji spat back at him.

"It has already been decided."

Neji fumed. "By _whom_? Nobody asked _me_!" All he wanted to do was find Hinata-sama! She was his _only_ priority!

"By unanimous vote," the guard answered, sternly. He and the others stood firm, waiting for the young shinobi's next explosion. It never came.

Neji's eyes narrowed. "You and I both know that the council makes those decisions," he stated, quietly.

"And the _council_ can no longer be trusted, Hyuuga-san." The man smirked. "It is Fate. Accept it."

Neji's fists trembled at his sides. "I've had _enough_ of _Fate_," he hissed.

"Too bad you were born a _Hyuuga_, then." All the guards chuckled. "Because Fate _hasn't_ had enough of _you_."

He growled and sneered. This wasn't fair. _None_ of this was fair. He didn't have _time_ to lead the Branch House. They didn't need him to find the elders, anyway. He had to find _Hinata-sama_! Why didn't they understand?

He stood, wading through a sea of thoughts, before finally asking: "How many council members had you apprehended before I even arrived back at the compound?"

The guard pinched his chin in contemplation. "Hmmm," he pondered. "I believe we captured three, Hyuuga-san." He met Neji's stare, suddenly realizing where the conversation was headed. "Yes, but– "

"And your men would have caught those other two, even without my help," Neji interrupted. "Even if they _had_ used the cursed jutsu. Am I right?"

The Branch guard frowned. "Hai, Hyuuga-san. They would have gotten to them, eventually."

"Then, what do you need _me_ for? You were all doing a swell job of it on your own."

The guard folded his arms across his chest. "That is not the point, Hyuuga-san." Neji rolled his eyes. "We need one man– _one_ man to rally behind. One man with honor, integrity and fortitude." Neji's eyes wandered to the ground. "A man like _you_, Hyuuga Neji."

"You don't even know me," Neji whispered. His head was bowed, and his fists clenched tightly, while his whole body quaked with guilt. If they only _knew_. They'd string him up right here. And he would let them.

"Hyuuga-san," the man said, snapping Neji out of his thoughts. "Despite what you may think, the Branch House has always looked toward you. Not because you are Hizashi's son, or because you are the Hyuuga prodigy." He looked kindly at the boy. "But, because you are a man of principle, worthy of respect." Neji raised his head to meet the other man's gaze. "This decision was coming regardless of the council's wishes. We had already spoken with Hiashi-sama." He paused. "The Leader agreed."

_What_? Neji's eyes widened. Why would he agree to this? And _when_? Hiashi-sama _hated_ him.

"I do not understand," he said.

"What is there not to understand?" The guard smiled, confidently. "The proclamation has already been drawn and signed." A chill wind swept through the compound, freezing Neji in place until all he could hear was his pounding heart. He didn't want to hear the guard's next words. He didn't want to face the reality of taking his father's place. "You _are_ Branch leader, Hyuuga-san," said the man. "The only thing left is for you to accept it."

Neji swallowed the lump in his throat. How could this be happening? Never had he imagined himself in this position. _Branch leader_. Hyuuga-sama's closest advisor. His breath hitched. This was decided _before_ Hiashi-sama's death. _But why_? Hiashi-sama did not _need_ another advisor, least of all _him_.

The breath shot out of his lungs, as realization dawned. _Of course_! He was meant to be _Hinata-sama's_ advisor. Hiashi-sama must have been preparing for a worst-case scenario. He _knew_ the council was corrupt, and that the _new_ Leader would need a strong right hand.

Neji threw his head back, clenching and unclenching his hands, as the ethereal light of the waning moon washed away his protests. Who was _he_ to argue when Hiashi-sama had already decided? He chuckled, already knowing the answer to that question. He was nothing, just a lowly Branch member who's life belonged to the Leader. He sighed. It was Fate.

"_Fine_," the newly acknowledged Branch leader spat. "I will fulfill my obligation. But, as soon as I receive word on Hinata-sama, I'm leaving. Do you understand?"

"Hai," the guard nodded.

_Hinata-sama_. He hoped she was safe, for it would be a while yet before he saw her again. He scowled. A while yet before he could grovel properly. It seemed he wasn't going to be able to avoid this.

"Now then," the guard said, as he and the others fell into an orderly formation. "What are your _orders_, Hyuuga-san?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata panted lightly, hand lightly resting upon the heavy wooden doors. Her palm soaked in the feel of the moist wood, saturated by the humid air; just as her _ears_ soaked in the hushed whispers of the traitorous twins.

She raked her nails lightly across the surface, balling her dainty hand into a tight fist. Just a little longer. Just a little _more_ information. Then, she could slit their throats and hang them over the gates of the Hyuuga compound. Like _swine_. Like any other heap of dead meat.

Her delicate lips curved upward. What lovely decorations they would make, as their blood dripped, washing the ground in glorious crimson. They would be a spectacle unseen in generations. And every time someone walked beneath their corpses, they would be reminded of what happened to _Hyuuga_, who betray the Leaf.

The whispers stopped.

Hinata held her breath as she heard the footsteps of two others approaching. The new Leader of the Hyuuga pressed her ear against the door, listening closely.

"Honorable elder sister," Tomomori's sickly sweet voice sounded from the dojo. She heard a shuffling of feet and cloth. "We are most relieved to greet you," A pause. "And Hanabi-sama, as well."

Hinata's face fell, and her chest tightened beneath the black of her ninja suit. Hanabi was _one of them_?

That was enough. She pulled her ear away from the door, as tears welled in her eyes. She promised herself that she would not cry. Her lips pressed together, and her whole body quaked with the prospect of _Hanabi's_ corpse dangling from the gate. Hinata had known that her sister was vain and unpredictable, _but this_...

"Save your flattery," the weary voice of an old woman hissed. Hinata scowled, holding back her tears, as her memory formed the image of the Main House elder. The withered ex_-kunoichi_ she saw so often in her father's company. The one who had become his chief advisor after her uncle's death. "We have little time to waste," the hag spoke again. "Our allies will not wait forever."

Allies? Hinata's arm dropped to her side. The Cloud. Of course. If they could not bring Konoha to its knees, and seize control of the Clan, they would go to Kumogakure. They would give the Byakugan to Konoha's enemies.

She took a deep breath, heart pounding. _Hanabi_... How _could_ she?

"Then, let us make haste," Tomomori said. Hinata heard another shuffling of cloth. "Hurry up, Tomoyuki! Why are you still just standing there? You should have redressed by now!"

"I– I can not..." The other twin's voice caught in a sob.

"What do you mean, you '_can not_'? Just put the damn robe on!"

There was another short pause. "But... _Hanabi-sama_..." Tomoyuki whispered.

Hinata yearned to see Hanabi's face, but the chakra of her Byakugan would reveal her presence. She had to wait just a little longer. She only needed to _hear_ Hanabi's words, then she would make her decision.

_Gods_! _Please_ let Hanabi say the right thing. She grasped the cloth covering her chest.

"Why are you covered in my father's _blood_?" The younger Hyuuga inquired.

"W-Well, I– I..."

"He was with the Leader when _Hinata_ cut him down," Tomomori lied for his brother. "The bloodspray– he could not avoid it."

"I see," Hanabi said.

Something in her sister's voice made Hinata step back from the door. She _knew_ that tone. Skepticism. _Doubt_. The tightness in her chest receded a bit, as she felt her heartbeat slowing. Hanabi did not _believe_ them!

Hinata released her hold on her garment. _Thank the Gods_! She might not have to kill her sister, after all! She sighed in relief. But, she needed to be certain. She bit down on her lower lip, eyes narrowing. A _test_– one final chance for Hyuuga Hanabi to _prove_ her allegiance to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanabi trained her wide white eyes on the elder twins. Tomomori was anxious, eager to leave, as he wrestled the clean robe out of his brother's hands, while trying to peel the soiled one away from his shoulders. Tomoyuki was manic, trembling from the slightest breeze. His clothes were saturated in wide splatter marks, concentrated mostly toward the front of his garments. His hands shook uncontrollably, and from time to time, he brought them to his face– a look of shock and disgust plastered onto his features. Then, he would glance at _her_, before shifting his eyes away, just as quickly.

She kept her expression neutral. He certainly did not _behave_ like an innocent bystander. And what of the old woman? She looked toward the hag. She was _also_ nervous. But that _could_ be due to the hunt. They had managed to avoid all of the patrols on the way, but witnessed several elders being taken into custody. Hanabi's eyes followed her as she crept back toward the doors, peering outside. It was consistent with her story, but _Hinata_? Hanabi refused to believe her neechan was an animal.

The elder had then reminded her of the genjutsu that Hinata had bested her with, to which she replied that her mother's death was a weakness which had been exploited, like many others during their bout. True, it was cruel, and yes it _hurt_; however, their match had no restrictions. The young kunoichi frowned. Hinata was a _shinobi_– and she proved it, beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Hanabi gazed down at her feet. She _thought_ she was a ninja. She _thought_ she knew what it meant to _be_ a ninja, but...

A sharp splintering replaced the muffled sounds of cloth and footsteps. The elders and Hanabi all turned toward the locked doors leading into the hall. The wooden structures crumbled under the force of the shimmering blue chakra emanating from the other side.

Hanabi paled, choking on her own breath, as Hinata swept the rubble away with her foot, stepping over the threshold. The old woman rushed back to her, grasping her shoulders and pulling her toward the door leading outside. Tomomori stepped in front of them all, pushing his brother as far back as possible.

Hinata's glare immediately fell to Tomoyuki, still wearing his bloodied garment. She did not speak.

"So, you have finally come," Tomomori acknowledged her. He unsheathed his sword, stepping slowly toward the middle of the dojo. Hinata did not answer him, only gripped the Leader's sword with both hands, stalking to her right. Her eyes never once moved away from the shivering Tomoyuki. Tomomori frowned. "Eyes on _me_, Heiress!"

She continued to ignore him.

Hanabi felt the intensity of her sister's pointed glare. She was out for blood. _His_ blood. Hanabi also stared at the elder, who looked as though he might collapse at any second. When her focus returned to Hinata, she found the kunoichi boring into her with shining silver eyes.

Her heart stopped. As they shared the moment, Hanabi saw and _felt_ the sadness within her sister; the pain and regret, the rage and frustration. It was all laid bare for her to see. In that one instant, Hinata told her more than any mere words could express. She was sorry. Sorry for hurting her during their match, sorry for this whole situation. But mostly– she was sorry that she did not save their father's life.

The younger Hyuuga closed her eyes, stilling the awful tremors threatening to erupt from her body. Otousan was _dead_. He was _really_ _dead_. Before, when the elder spoke of it, she had hoped that somehow it was a mistake– or a _lie_. But having seen the sorrow present in Hinata's moonlight eyes, she knew then that it was the truth. Hyuuga Hiashi was dead.

She opened her eyes again, blinking back the moisture. There was no time for tears. Not now. Not while her father's killers still roamed free.

The hag squeezed her small shoulders, gaining her attention. "We will go now, Hanabi-sama," she whispered. It took _all_ of her self-control not to swat the bitch in the face. "Tomoyuki," the old woman called to her accomplice. "Come with us. Your brother will handle _her_." She grabbed his wrist, pulling him toward the door. "We will only be in the way."

Hanabi bit back a scowl. She had to play along. Hinata had given her a chance. She could _easily_ have assumed her guilt, yet she did not; just as Hanabi herself had not believed _her _to be a murderer. They did not always get along. In fact, they had been rivals from the moment she was born. But they were _family_, and neither would abandon the other.

"Main council," Tomomori spoke to the hag. "Get my brother out of here. If anything happens to him... I'll have your head," he threatened.

The old woman gasped. "How _dare_ you!" She raised her bony fist. "Insolent Branch House wretch!"

"Elder," Hanabi placed a hand on her arm, lowering it. "Just ignore him. Let's go," she said.

The hag glared at Tomomori's back. "You are right, Hanabi-sama." She clutched onto Tomoyuki's wrist, dragging him through the doors. "Hurry up, you useless piece of refuse," she hissed.

Hanabi was right behind them, but she paused, lingering a while in the doorframe.

Hinata was fixed on the one man left in the dojo with her. Her stance was secure, and she looked relived. She probably did not want her little sister to witness the coming bloodshed. Hanabi's brows furrowed. Hinata would win. She _had_ to win. Because Hanabi could not stomach losing both her father _and_ her sister on the same unfortunate night.

"Hanabi-sama!" The hag called from the training field. "We have no time to waste!"

_Indeed_. Hanabi finally allowed the scowl to creep onto her too pale face. That Main council _bitch_ had better enjoy every _second_ she had left.

The young kunoichi turned away from her sister then, rushing to join the two people– No. The two _traitors_, who probably would not survive to see the next sunrise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Heiress," Tomomori circled to his right, sword drawn back. "Will you use it?" Hinata's eyes twitched. "You know what I'm talking about," he licked his lips. "The cursed jutsu?" Her frown only deepened. "You know, Hiashi didn't use it. Probably thought he could beat us without it. The fool."

Her gaze shifted to the slight drag of his left leg, then to the strained position of his right arm. She inhaled a tight breath. _Jyuuken side-effects_.

"I see you've noticed my limp." Tomomori smirked. "Hiashi's Gentle Fist was exquisite, I'll give him that much."

Yes. Her father was a master– and still he died. _Gods help her_. He was twice her size, with twenty more years experience.

"What did you do to him?" Hinata demanded, determined to contain her fear. "He should never have fallen to the likes of you!" She hissed. "You, who does not even _posses_ the Byakugan."

"I thought you _knew_, Heiress." He grinned wildly. "We poisoned his sake."

Hinata gasped. Her mind reeled with the memory of sniffing for any such substance. How had it slipped _by_ her? Her heart started racing again, and her breath came in shallow gasps. She knew the look, feel and _scent_ of every poisonous herb, leaf, root or other floral essence easily obtainable in the Leaf Village. She'd studied so hard, so _diligently_! Tears glossed over her pearly eyes, and a thin stream rolled down her pale cheek.

She _gave_ it to him, told him to drink himself into _oblivion_. And he did...

"Poor child," Tomomori cooed. "Come here and let me hold you in my arms."

Hinata snapped. "Shut up, traitor! I don't want to hear another _word_ from you!" She wiped the liquid from her face, as a spasm tore through her chest. _Why_? Why did she let him _drink_?

"As if you could stop me," he mocked. Tomomori licked his lips, smirking at her. "So, _Heiress_, shall we get started?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The old man's face showed no emotion as his hands flew through the seals of the cursed jutsu. The Branch guards fell to their knees, writhing in agony, while Neji watched from the rooftop. This one was unlike the other two he'd helped to capture. He was strong, patient and serene– and he was going to _kill_ them. The Branch leader scowled. Just what he would expect from an ex_-ANBU._ How else could he activate four Caged Bird Seals at once?

Neji frowned, reaching into his pouch. The shuriken flew through the air, striking the purple elder's hands and severing several fingers. He smirked. The old man didn't look so _serene_ now.

Neji leapt from the rooftop, as the four guards slowly gathered their wits. The elder screamed his pain into the dark night, as two Branch servants pounced, holding his arms behind his back, while a young woman bound his wrists together.

Another one down. He sneered at the old man as he was led away, screaming obscenities unbecoming of his position.

"You there," Neji called, stopping one of the guards. "How many do we have in custody?"

The guard bowed before answering. "We've just received word of one Main and three Branch elders captured, along with another _purple_ Branch elder." He wiped the sweat from his brow. "With the three we caught before, the two you helped to apprehend earlier, and this one _here_..." He scowled at the old man. "That makes a total of eleven in custody, Hyuuga-san."

"Hai," a second guard confirmed. "And the corpse of one purple Branch elder along with his personal Branch guard, have also been found."

Neji exhaled, slowly. "So, one Main elder killed by Hinata-sama, and one Branch elder _also_ dead. That leaves _seven_ council members all together," he folded his arms across his chest. "Two Main and five Branch." He closed his eyes. "I wonder where they're hiding..."

"Branch leader," the second guard interrupted his thoughts.

"_What_," Neji hissed. He would never get used to that title.

The man took a deep breath before continuing. "The girl who found the other bodies," he hesitated, "also saw Hinata-sama headed toward the dojo."

Neji sucked in a tight breath. "I'm going," he shoved his way past the two. _Hinata-sama_. He had a lead, and he wasn't about to waste anymore time.

"What about the one's we haven't caught yet, Hyuuga-san?"

He stopped in his tracks, bristling inside and out. They just wouldn't _leave him alone_. He sighed. But, he did have a _duty_ to fulfill.

Neji turned back, his face calm. "You," he pointed toward one of them. "Take three men and comb the garden." His eyes shifted toward the other. "I want you and your squad to double back to the Branch House." He pierced through them with his sharp, silvery glare. "They are desperate, probably preparing for their final stand. Remember who they are– and be on your guard."

"Hai, Hyuuga-san. And, what will you be doing throughout all of this?"

The Hyuuga prodigy drank in the sight of the waning moon. "As I told you before. I am _going_ to find Hinata-sama. So, from now until this is settled..." His gaze returned to the men. "You're on your own."

"We understand." They bowed, then ran off to relay his orders.

"Hn," Neji snorted. That had better be good enough for the Branch House, because the next person to ask what his orders were, was going to get a broken nose.

He sped down the walkway surrounding the Main House. She was on her way toward the dojo, leaving a trail of bodies in her wake. He grimaced. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this; all this senseless death. If it got out of hand, there could be riots, or worse. He knew she was angry and frustrated. Who _wouldn't_ be in this situation? But, she could not allow her quest for vengeance to overshadow her responsibilities as Leader. She needed him, so that she could concentrate on repairing the Clan, while _he_ took care of her enemies.

He turned down a narrow alleyway. She had _better_ be alright. He sped forward, straining his tired legs. He had to find her. He had to _protect_ her. He activated his Byakugan, scanning ahead for her chakra. For all his posturing about vengeance and responsibility, if _anything_ happened to Hinata-sama, it would be _him_ cutting down his own Clan– and he couldn't promise that he'd keep the slaughter centered on the ones who deserved it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you _waiting_ for, _Heiress_?" Tomomori was poised to strike.

"Hyuuga-sama ," Hinata corrected, ignoring the pain in her chest. "Or did you think to steal my father's title along with his life?"

He laughed. "I see you are not so _stupid_ as I once presumed." He brought his sword to the front, grasping the hilt with both hands. "Yes, that was the plan. After the fall, the Hyuuga were to rule Konoha as we were _meant_ to." He smiled. "Under my brother's leadership."

She felt her chest tightening again, and her limbs tingling. "And just how was he to accomplish _that_?"

"Why, behind the icon of your _sister_, of course." Hinata's eyes twitched. "Hanabi is strong in Gentle Fist, as the Clan expects. But she is weak of will, easily controlled." He stepped forward. "The perfect puppet."

"And what of me?" Hinata pressed for more. She had to keep stalling him. Her hands began to tremble. It had only been two months since her bout with Neji during the Chuunin Exam. He heart was still too weak. She needed rest, but would have no such luxury. The best she could hope for was a few minutes of pointless jabbering. Hopefully, enough time to catch her breath.

Tomomori licked his lips, looking her up and down. "_You_ were to be my beautiful, _obedient_ wife." Hinata shivered. "It is not too late, koishii. I promise to be a _generous_ lover." He smirked, and she scowled. "I bet you've never even been _kissed_," he taunted, inching forward. "Don't worry. I'll teach you everything you need to know." His smirk deepened. "Just lie on your back and spread your legs..."

Hinata lowered her sword, straining against the spasms. Her lips parted as she sucked the moist air into her lungs. She glared at him in astonishment. Was he _serious_?

"Certainly a lot easier than Jyuuken– or Hyuuga sword art," he glanced at her blade. "Just drop it. Hiashi didn't teach you much." He looked smugly down on her. "You'll never be able to master it. And with you _weakness_, you'll only continue to be a burden to the Clan." He chuckled. "Or what's _left_ of it. I imagine the Houses are tearing themselves apart right now."

"Which is just what you wanted," she whispered. "But, Konoha has _not_ fallen. And neither will the Clan."

"Not yet, maybe. But we'll be back." He smiled. "Come quietly, Hinata. I really don't want to _mar_ that pretty face of yours." He took another step forward, and Hinata stepped back. "Even though the attack failed, I'm sure the Raikage will be content with ripping the secrets of the Byakugan out of those lovely eyes."

Her heart raced, thrusting inside her chest like the harsh beat of a drum. Her palms were slick, and her vision blurred, momentarily. She hissed. _Why now_? Now when she was so close to her revenge!

"Are you afraid?" Tomomori raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, koishii." He stalked closer. "When the're finished with you, you'll be _all mine_."

Time stood still, as the two glared at one another.

"_What did you say_?" Hyuuga Hinata's eyes widened to the point of strain. Her grip on the hilt of her sword tightened until her hand was numb. A wave of fury crested over her, and her limbs went taut with coiled energy.

_Mine_... She shuddered. She _hated_ that word...

She raised her sword again, altering her stance as the Byakugan surged within her eyes. She stood with legs spread and knees bent. Her left hand was stretched out, palm facing upward, while the other held her sword high and back, the tip pointed toward the ceiling. Tomomori stopped his advance. An air of calm surrounded her like nothing she'd ever felt. He breathed deeply, sensing a change in the air.

"Would you care to _repeat_ yourself?" She hissed through clenched teeth. Weak heart or not, she _wouldn't_ hold back. If she died tonight, at least she would have the satisfaction of taking Hyuuga Tomomori with her.

He said nothing, only watched for an opening– a _weakness_. She refused to give him one. One step forward. Her eyes narrowed, as flashes of the last forty-eight hours bombarded her mind.

_Neji_. His _mark_ on her shoulder. Naruto, so warm and comforting. Her father, looking down on her, as Hanabi informed her of the succession. Hokage-sama, confident and strong. Hanabi, so arrogant– and then so helpless, laying in a rain-soaked heap. Again, her father, _lifeless_, in a pool of his own warm blood...

No. She was _not_ afraid, nor would she avoid this pain in her heart. It was all she had; a testament to her survival. As long as there was _pain_, she knew she was still alive. When the pain was gone, there would be nothing left to live for.

Hinata frowned. Hurt was the only feeling the Hyuuga understood, and she would hurt every day to keep the Clan strong. Just as her father did.

She advanced smoothly, despite her heart, clenching in irregular patterns. "Nothing to say?" She poured her focus into the wary eyes of her opponent. He circled back, unfamiliar with her stance– and her resolve. Hinata smiled, then she rushed toward him, striking with the Leaders' sword.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uzumaki Naruto ran through the village, leaping over the rubble of another demolished building. Konoha took quite a beating, and he was sure it would be a while before things were back up to speed.

The Hokage's plan was flawless, even the part the rookie nine had played. He frowned. He felt kind of bad about leaving them at the border, but he just couldn't stand to wait any longer. He had to know if Hinata was alright. Had she succeeded in her mission? Was she hurt, or in trouble? Kurenai told him not to worry, but she had not _seen_ the Hyuuga Heiress last night– or how she would flinch whenever her cousin was mentioned.

His frown became a nasty sneer. He didn't trust Neji, and he _sure as hell_ didn't trust that her father would keep her safe. This whole fiasco stemmed from the Hyuuga anyway, and he was not convinced that she was not in danger, no matter who's '_good hands_' Kurenai said she was in.

The only way he would know for sure, was after he held her in his arms, and looked deep into her gorgeous white eyes. Naruto surged forward with renewed vigor. They'd only been together a month, but he cared an awful lot about her. Hyuuga Hinata was everything he'd ever wished for. Kind, gentle, sweet... and she _really_ liked him.

_Gods_... He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he wasn't there in time to help her.

Naruto leapt into the forest surrounding the Hyuuga compound. He wasn't far now. He would see her soon, and undoubtedly, he would see _Neji_ as well. He growled. And when he did, the so called _Hyuuga prodigy_ was going to get a lethal dose of Kyuubi-infused pain.

**End Chapter Twelve**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Let me start first by thanking everyone who has read and reviewed _Possession_, especially those who reviewed the previous chapter. I was so down on that one because I had a _really_ hard time writing it. Your encouragement is much appreciated, and I am so glad you all liked it. Now, let me apologize for taking so long with this update. Because the last chapter was such a pain, I decided to take a week off without even _thinking_ about the story. Usually, I begin the next chapter as soon as the current one is posted, but since I could feel a major burn out coming on, I thought it best just to take a break. I was right, as this chapter flowed much better, and I finished it in about three days. So, there you go! I feel refreshed, and my mind has it all plotted out to the end. Everything starts coming together now. Enjoy, everyone, and don't forget to leave me an awesome review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Possession - Chapter Thirteen**

Tomomori's blade came crashing toward her, and she rolled to the right to avoid the strike. Hinata looked up through the haze of unbridled fury, the kunai clenched between her teeth slick with the moisture of her breath. She had only two left, and the other was clasped firmly in her left hand.

Tomomori looked her up and down. "So _eager_, koishii." His lips curved into a cruel smile. "Perhaps you would like to have _another_ kind of weapon between those luscious lips."

She flung the kunai in her hand, and it soared past her enemy, severing several strands of dark hair as he ducked down. She frowned. Though she had not been aiming for him, she couldn't help but hope he would be struck dead.

The kunai tore through the knot-work behind him, and it unraveled. The pikes that had been secured against the wall, fell in a wide arc. They sliced through the air, before landing in a pile of metal and splintered wood. Tomomori, however, was not the mess of severed limbs that had flashed through her mind after he'd opened his filthy mouth.

The elder stepped out of the corner that he'd managed to escape into. "Clever girl," he said. Then he paused, tearing a strip of cloth from his sleeve, and wrapping it around the gash in his right arm.

Hinata smirked. So, he did not come out _unscathed_, after all.

"Seems you're _full_ of traps today," he said, completing the makeshift bandage.

She took the last kunai from her mouth, squeezing the hilt in her trembling fist. Tomomori approached, footsteps heavy, creaking the fractured wooden planks beneath him. Hinata scanned the room. Her Byakugan was weakening, pulsing in distortion every few seconds. She heaved the thick air into her lungs, struggling against her erratic heartbeat. She would not give up. As long as there was life in her, she would stand, and fight– and _kill_ _him_.

"Slowing down, I see," Hinata forced herself to speak, straightening her spine despite the violent thrusts in her chest. "Perhaps you are too _old_ for this profession." She focused chakra into both of her hands, and subsequently, into the weapons therein. "Or maybe," her eyes narrowed, "all those years siting on that cushioned council seat have softened you."

"Afraid not, koishii. I'm hard as a rock." He swept the hair from his eyes. "But, you'll see _that_ soon enough." He stood tall, projecting his arrogance toward her. "I can tell, you like it rough," he grinned. "But don't worry, I won't leave any scars."

"Shut up!" Hinata shrieked. She threw the kunai, and a thin thread of chakra trailed behind it. Tomomori deflected the projectile with his sword, then rushed at her. Hinata leapt backward, pulling her left hand behind her. The kunai curved around, streaking toward the traitor's back. Hinata planted her feet, then spun on her heel, reaching out with the Leader's sword. Steel met steel, and sparks flashed in the darkness.

Tomomori bore his weight onto her, and she was pushed to the floor. The kunai she'd thrown and redirected sank into him, right where his blind-spot would have been if he had the Byakugan.

"Aaaargh!" He screamed. He pulled away from her, and she scrambled to her feet. Tomomori reached around for the kunai, then Hinata sent a burst of chakra through the shimmering thread, bringing him to his knees.

"Submit!" She demanded, then shocked him again.

"_Bitch_!" He fell on all fours. Saliva seeped from his mouth, pooling onto the floor. "This is nothing! You can not hold me like this!" Again, her chakra sizzled through his body.

"Submit!" She repeated. Hinata sent a steady stream flowing into him. Her chakra buzzed around his body, casting an eerie blue glow in the dojo.

Tomomori clenched his teeth, sneering as he planted one foot on the floor. "You think _this_ will stop me?" He braced his weight with a hand on his knee. "As I told you before," he planted his other foot, and Hinata stepped back. "Your pathetic chakra is _nothing_ compared to the fire of the _Caged Bird Seal_!"

He swept his sword forward, and a blaze of white charka engulfed the Hyuuga Leader. Her thread snapped, and she was thrown against the wall by the blast.

"You're not the _only_ one with impressive chakra control," he shook off the effects of Hinata's attack, then stalked toward her. "I'll admit, I never expected such an advanced technique from the likes of _you_, however..." he loomed above her as her body convulsed beneath him. "I've learned to expect the unexpected."

He raised his sword, ready to pierce through her with his blade. Hinata's eyes snapped open, and her heel collided with his manhood.

Tomomori wheezed, as he grasped his throbbing member. His eyes bulged when he saw the slight smile on Hinata's face. Lady Hyuuga ran him through with the Leader's sword– then _he_ smiled, before exploding in a puff of thick smoke.

Hinata coughed, rising to her feet. She pressed her heel against the log, yanking her sword free of the dead wood, when she heard the whir of shuriken slicing through the air. She dove out of the haze, but was caught, twice in her lower back and once in the thigh. She rolled onto her back, forcing the shuriken even deeper.

"Aaah!" A sob tore out of her. She brought the blade to her face, just in time to deflect the two kunai sailing toward her. The spasms in her chest were almost unbearable, and the tightness was like a vice on her battered heart-muscle. She clutched herself, tears falling freely now.

What could she _do_? How would she _survive_ this? She had known that the odds were not in her favor. Her Jyuuken was abysmal, so she had not even _tried_ to use her Gentle Fist, relying instead on traps and her keen observational skills. But she was running out of ideas, while _he_ just waited her out. The bastard had stamina, and she _was_ after all, just a weak little kunoichi.

Hinata sank her teeth into her lower lip, until the familiar, metallic taste filled her mouth. _No_! She would _not_ give up! Not now! _Not_ _ever_!

Adrenaline surged through her, and she sprang to her feet. She arched her back until her hands were planted on the hard wood, avoiding the sword stroke aimed at her pale throat. Hinata jutted her leg up, connecting her heel with Tomomori's face. She twisted her body, and sent him skidding across the floor.

She wasted no time before sweeping her sword forward, shooting an arrow of blue chakra straight at him. It hit the mark, sinking into his right arm. The appendage seized up, and he dropped his sword. When she stood, Hinata buckled under her own weight. She looked down at her thigh, and the shuriken embedded within her flesh.

_So much blood_...

She took a slow, deep breath, needing to calm her racing heart. If she didn't, it would pump her life-force straight out of her severed artery.

Tomomori arose, cursing his shaking arm. "You don't look so good," he smirked.

Hinata yanked the shuriken out of her thigh in one smooth, careful motion. She flung it back at him, then immediately shoved the heel of her palm into the wound. He dodged effortlessly.

She was bent over awkwardly, with her left hand holding her right thigh. She had to fight to keep her body still, as she searched for a tourniquet. Nothing. There was _nothing_ she could use. She could feel the blood pouring out of her, and her heart clenching just as erratically as before. Tomomori's right arm lay limply at his side, but in his left hand, he clutched a kunai.

Hinata's vision faded, then came back again, blurry and distorted. She blinked through the sheen of tears, but found no focus. Her head pounded from the strain of her Byakugan, and finally, she released the bloodline limit. She glanced down at her sword as she leaned forward, slightly. There was no way she could fight like this. Her eyes met Tomomori's murderous glare. Her only option was to escape. _But_ _how_?

"Oh, I see the wheels turning in that pretty little head of yours," he inched closer. He was still wary of her. She was glad of that much, at least. "You aren't going _anywhere_, Hyuuga Hinata."

She was starting to feel light headed, and her stomach was so queasy. It was getting harder to breath, and she wondered why she was still trying to stay awake through the numbness creeping into her extremities. The pain in her chest began to ease, so she limped to the side, trying to avoid the dark shape in front of her. She knew it was Tomomori, but she couldn't tell how close he was anymore.

"_Koishii_," his voice sounded from behind her. Hinata whipped around clumsily, her sword flailing in all directions. It was so heavy. She could barely grasp the hilt in her slick hand. Tomomori caught her wrist, squeezing until her delicate bones gave way.

"Aaah!" She screeched, dropping the Leader's sword. He held her with his left hand, for his right arm still dangled uselessly. What happened to the _kunai_ he'd been brandishing? Hinata collapsed, as the last of her strength and adrenaline faded. She managed a glance down at her torso, having felt a sudden warmth spreading there. She found his missing kunai– protruding from her side.

_Blood_... _So much blood_...

Tomomori caught her as she fell, then laid her down on the floor. He ripped the kunai out of her, holding the bloodied weapon high above his head. He smiled down at her.

"I had hoped to steal you away," he whispered. "But you're more trouble than you're worth, little kunoichi."

Hyuuga Hinata was fading away, so she didn't resist the glimmering steel sailing toward her. She was not afraid to die. She was a shinobi, and had guessed that her death would be a bloody end in service to Konoha. Of this she was correct. However, she was surprised; surprised that her final thoughts would linger on the man she was so sure that she hated.

Hair of darkest, deepest brown. Eyes of the whitest, purest snow. Skin as pale as her own, like porcelain; and a smirk that set her senses blazing. Neji. _Niisan_. Her cousin. Her friend. Her lover. Her protector; keeper of her heart and all its secrets. She exhaled. What would he think when he found her lifeless corpse?

As she waited for Tomomori's blade to pierce through her chest, Hinata found that it was not so difficult to forgive him, after all...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hurry now!" The hag called back at the two trailing behind her. They had no time to waste, yet Hanabi-sama kept slowing them down. Stupid little brat. What was she trying to do, get them caught?

She looked back with her Byakugan, and saw the girl staring blankly at Tomoyuki. Something wasn't right here. There was no emotion in her dull eyes, but there was tension– and something else...

The old woman's attention was torn from them, as she detected a familiar presence just ahead. She halted, throwing her arm up to signal the others. Her heart began to race. Hyuuga Neji was in the compound!

What was she going to do? If he was _here_, then surely he knew _everything_! She felt the panic rising. She could _not_ let him find them!

The hag shooed her two charges into the trees. Neji was Hinata's faithful hound. No matter what the circumstances, he would _always_ fight for her. Her sunken eyes widened, as an idea formed in her mind. But, what if he had nothing _left_ to fight for?

She grimaced, while forcing her arthritic hands into the complex motion of seals. Her plan would buy them time, at the very least. And a little more _time_ was all an old woman could ask for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hanabi crouched low, concealed behind a leafy bush with Tomoyuki by her side. His incessant shaking was grating against her nerves like nails screeching on a chalk board. She could hardly stomach the sight of him, covered in her father's blood, _stinking_ like the rotted corpse he would soon be.

She peered through the leaves, watching the hag as she cast the genjutsu. She activated her Byakugan, searching ahead for whomever had caused the _bitch_ elder to prepare the trap. Neji? Hanabi frowned, narrowing her eyes into razor slits. What was that old crone trying to _do_?

Hanabi pulled all of the senbon from her pouch, along with a length of wire twine. She crept forward a bit, tying the twine around two sturdy branches of the bush. She pulled several feet of thin wire from her pouch also, tying one end to the middle of the twine, and drawing it back taut. She secured the senbon in a bushel against the twine, aiming the needles for the area specified by the old woman's genjutsu. Finally, she tied the other end of thin wire to a kunai, and waited for the hag to fall to her knees, after her expenditure of energy. When the elder lay panting on the ground, Hanabi flung the kunai, pulling the wire across her senbon's line of fire. It connected with a tree on the other side. Her trap was set. All Neji had to do was trip the wire.

She crept back toward Tomoyuki, and waited for the hag to return. Her lips curled upward, just a little bit. What ever the filthy crone had planned, it wouldn't last for long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uzumaki Naruto ran along the rooftops of the Hyuuga compound. He really had no idea where to look for Hinata, since he had never actually been inside the gates before tonight.

He leapt over the gap between buildings, and kept running, all the while scanning the ground for any familiar figures. He'd seen throngs of Hyuuga scurrying about, chasing each other with pikes and other weapons. All hell had broken loose in this god forsaken Clan, and he hoped with all of his being that Hinata wasn't caught in the middle of it.

As he scanned the ground below, a blur in the distance caught his eye. He squinted as he picked up his pace. Who _was_ that? Long hair, arms trailing behind in the usual shinobi fashion... He growled. It was _him_!

"_Hyuuga Neji_," Naruto spat, surging forward with inhuman speed. His features began to change. His teeth sharpened and his eyes tinged red. Claws formed where his nails once were. He bared his new fangs, as his vision tunneled in on the Hyuuga genius, running with no regard to his back. "_Finally_," he growled. _Finally_, he would get what he deserved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji ran into the garden clearing, and stopped when his eyes fell upon the small shape laying motionless in the center. Her clothes were torn, leaving her body exposed to the chill of night. His face drew back in horror. White and red. White skin– red blood. His stomach lurched into his throat, and his whole body quaked.

_Blood_... _everywhere_... _So much blood_!

He ran to her. "_Hinata-sama_!" Neji lifted the limp body into his arms, clutching his beloved close against his chest. "_No_! Hinata-sama!" He buried his face in her hair. "It can't _be_... No, please _Gods_, no!" He sobbed into her, completely unashamed, and _unaware_ of the Kyuubi vessel closing in on him.

He stared into her grey, lifeless eyes. "_How_?" His teeth clenched down. "_Who_?" He seethed. The rage burned inside him, scorching from the inside out. Electric blue chakra sizzled around him, engulfing him, and the corpse in his arms. "_Why_!?" He howled to the waning moon.

"_You sick_ _bastard_!"

Neji turned his feral eyes toward the previously unnoticed shinobi. "_You_..." He hissed. He had not seen Naruto since that fateful hour two days prior, when he'd caught the demon vessel _kissing_ his beloved. The Hyuuga prodigy could not control the tremors racking his body. As he stared into equally feral eyes, all he could think was how fitting it would be to rip out the heart of the man who stole Hinata-sama's away from him. If it weren't for Naruto, he never would have hurt her, and never would have been absent from her side. He released a strangled growl. If it weren't for _Uzumaki Naruto_, Neji never would have lost the one person he loved more than his own life.

He laid the corpse out on the soft ground, and stood, Byakugan focused intently on the boy with the burning, red chakra. Naruto stared at the body for several moments, seething as Kyuubi's chakra flared around him.

"How _could_ you," Naruto wrenched.

Neji did not answer. What did it matter if the fool thought _he_ was the one who killed Hinata-sama? She was dead. _Nothing_ mattered anymore.

"She was special to me," the blonde stepped forward. "How could you _do_ that to a sweet person like _Hinata-chan_!?" His fists balled tight. "Did she mean _nothing_ to you? I thought you were supposed to _protect_ her!"

Neji looked down at the form at his feet. "I was. And I _failed_," he whispered. He met Naruto's intense stare. "So, now what, demon-brat? You going to _punish_ me? _Kill_ me?" He fell into the Jyuuken stance. "Come on. I've nothing left to _live_ for anyway."

And so began the battle over the life– and _death_ of Hyuuga Hinata...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanabi stalked her prey like a lioness. Tomoyuki was in a daze, shivering and mumbling to himself. The hag was out in front, scanning ahead. She reached into her pouch, resting her small hand on a single kunai. Now was the time. She could wait no longer.

"Hanabi-sama!" She heard the hag call out to her. The old woman waved her hands in the air, the signal that she'd found the Cloud shinobi. Hanabi grimaced. Foolish woman. She had finally told her _everything_, along with some lie about wanting to save Konoha from the curse of mediocrity. She'd said _that_ was why they'd betrayed the village, though to hear her spin it, the Hokage and her loyal shinobi were the _real_ traitors. Yeah, right.

Hanabi had pretended to agree, and promised to come along. The bitch elder would _indeed_ give the Byakugan to the enemy, but it would be her _own_ eyes that they took back to Kumogakure.

"Hai, honorable Main elder," the young kunoichi called back to the traitor, sliding her hand out of her kunai pouch.

The old woman rushed toward her. "They are just over that hill," she said, panting heavily. Tomoyuki tripped over a root, falling to his knees. "Get up!" The hag demanded, tugging on his arm.

"You go on ahead, elder," Hanabi urged her forward, smiling. "We'll be right behind you."

The hag stared into the child's eyes. "You are sure, young one?" She was frightened, as well she _should_ be. The Cloud were not known for their _mercy_, especially after such a botched attack. But, if she didn't know that already, then she truly _was_ a fool.

"Yes. Just hurry," she pushed her on her way. It didn't take much coaxing before the old woman was struggling back up and over the hill. Hanabi activated her Byakugan, watching the doomed woman scurry toward her demise. She smirked. Now, she was _alone_ with her prey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She opened her eyes to darkness swirling all around her. Her head throbbed, but the pain in her heart had somehow eased. Her breathing was shallow, and she could not move. Hinata turned her head from side to side, taking in her surroundings. She was still in the dojo, but she was alive... and Tomomori was no where to be found. She tried to sit up. Did he spare her life? She coughed. Unlikely.

She heard a stirring nearby, and a shuffling before she felt strong hands pressing her back down onto the floor.

"Hold still, little cherry," a familiar voice said. But, it was different somehow; tinged with– _concern_?

"Who– " She began, but was cut off by a finger pressed to her lips.

"_Shhhh_," he said. "You're very weak, Hinata-chan," he re-positioned the crude pillow beneath her head. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you."

"_Who_?" She repeated, pushing his hands away.

He chuckled. "I think you'll be just fine. Luckily, you weren't beyond my rudimentary medical skills." He leaned over her, staring into her glazed, white eyes.

Her vision slowly began to clear as he hovered above her. She took in the sight of one eye, black as the night enshrouding them, and the other, a stark contrast. It was scarred. It was red. It was the _Sharingan_.

"_Kakashi-sensei_," Hinata breathed in relief.

"That's right, little cherry. You're safe now," he soothed.

"But, how? I should be dead."

Kakashi smiled through his mask. "Hokage-sama sent me, along with a care package," he held up the small medical box. "As long as you keep still, you'll be fine. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No!" She protested. "My Clan!"

"You'd be surprised how well they're taking care of things for you, Hinata-chan." He helped her to sit up a bit. "You have some very fine men and women serving under you."

"But– "

"You won't do them any good if you bleed to death," Kakashi said, sternly. "The hospital. Now."

She could not argue with the man who had saved her life. "Hai, sensei," she answered. He bundled her up in his arms. "My sword," she reached out for the blade, laying sheathed next to her place on the floor. He picked it up as well, handing it to her.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Hai," she smiled at him.

Kakashi walked outside, leaping onto the roof with practiced ease. Hinata was quiet, clutching onto the jounin's vest. A sense a dread welled up inside of her when she realized he hadn't informed her of the events after she'd passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Tomomori slashed downward, kunai gleaming in what little light was present in the dojo. Hinata closed her eyes in anticipation of her painful death. Seconds passed, and she felt nothing. A strangled scream sounded, and the ping of metal hitting the hard wood caught her attention. She opened her eyes to see her enemy grimacing, struggling with his limp right arm in an attempt to pull _another_ kunai out of his left wrist.

He stumbled forward, tripping and falling toward her. Her hand found the kunai he'd dropped before she realized she had even moved. As his weight came crashing down on her, she felt his flesh give way to the sharp blade.

More red warmth pooled onto her, as she caught his wide eyes in her own diamond glare. "Farewell," Hinata whispered into his ear. "Until we meet again... in the next life..." Then her eyes closed, and she felt nothing.

End Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um... Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata broke the silence, as the elite shinobi carried her across the rooftops of the Hyuuga compound.

"Yes, what is it, Hinata-chan?" He answered, eyes focused ahead. He kept his hitai-ate pulled up, so his Sharingan was visible, even in the darkness.

She took a deep breath. "What happened, sensei? What happened to Hyuuga Tomomori?"

Kakashi glanced down at her. "That _man_, you mean?" She nodded. He grunted, before speaking again. "I don't think you should worry about that right now," he turned away again.

Hinata frowned. "Kakashi-sensei, I need to know," she nudged him.

Hatake Kakashi looked visibly uncomfortable. His jaw clenched, and his muscles tensed around her. He glanced at her again.

"He got away," the jounin answered, finally. Hinata seethed in his arms. She began to tremble, and her heart started racing again. Kakashi felt her ire rising, so he stopped running. He held her firmly against his chest. "Calm down, Hinata-chan," he said. You are my _first_ priority. I _had_ to let him go." He paused. "Your injuries," he looked her straight in the eye this time. "You would have _died_."

"I was _prepared_ to die!" She yelled at the man holding her.

"Then, who would lead your Clan?" He asked, pointedly.

Hinata clutched the sword in her hands so tightly that her fingernails began to bleed. Her tiny body was racked with sobs, as tears of woe and frustration poured from her pearlescent eyes.

"_I don't know_," she cried. She looked up at the Copy-Ninja. "Was it all for _nothing_? Everything I _did_ and tried to do?"

"No, Hinata-chan," Kakashi stroked her hair. "You did what you _had_ to do, and your actions have cemented the bond between your family." He hugged her tightly. "Just think what would have happened if you had not taken control of the situation. You didn't fall apart, Hinata, because you are _strong_." He leaned his forehead toward hers, until his hitai-ate pressed against her own. She saw him smile through the dark mask. "And your people know that."

She calmed down a bit. "But there is so much more work to do."

"Of course," the jounin said. "But, you are _alive_, and who better to complete that work than the Lady who started it in the first place?"

After a few more minutes, she regained control of her faculties. "You are right," she said. "I am the Clan Leader now." She wiped the moisture from her face. "I will do what is right for them."

"Yes, you will," Kakashi agreed. "And _they_ will do what is right for _you_." He leapt forward again. "Now, let's go. I don't want Hokage-sama saying I slacked off on my mission." He winked at her. "Do you?"

Hinata giggled. "Oh _no_, Kakashi-sensei. I would _never_ want _that_."

**End Chapter Thirteen**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Here is Chapter Fourteen. This was by far, the most _heart-wrenching_ chapter I have ever written. I was almost in tears by the end of it, and I am not usually so impacted emotionally by my own writing. I hope you find a bit of humor in here, as well. I didn't want it to be _too_ sad. And a small warning. Don't freak out over the KakashixHinata moments in here. In the end, Hinata _will_ be with Neji. This is just another obstacle for them to overcome. I can't make it too _easy_, now can I? So, thanks everyone, and as always, I appreciate your reviews.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Possession - Chapter Fourteen**

The door to Tsunade's office creaked open, slowly. Shizune poked her head inside, scanning for any sign of the Hokage. She spied Tsunade slouched low in her chair, head down on the desk. The Godaime's arms were laying flat on either side of her disheveled pig-tails.

Shizune crept inside.

The Godaime's assistant snuck closer to the desk. She did not really want to interrupt her mentor's much needed rest, but...

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune spoke softly. She received a mere grunt in reply. "Please wake up, Tsunade-sama. This is _urgent_," she tried again.

Tsunade raised her head reluctantly. "What _is it_, Shizune? Can't a young woman get her beauty sleep?" Shizune decided to ignore the easy poke at her mentor's actual age, opting instead to inform the woman of the business for which she had come.

"Tsunade-sama, I have the results of those tests you ordered performed on the sample from Hyuuga Hinata." The Godaime sat up, and their eyes met. "As you are acting as the Hyuuga's primary physician, you should know what I've found."

Tsunade wiped the drool from her lips. "We already know who her attacker was, so what else is there?"

Shizune handed her the clipboard. "See for yourself, ma'am."

The Godaime Hokage read over the words scribbled in sloppy medical jargon, brown eyes widening, as a deep scowl etched its way onto her delicate features. She set the clipboard down onto the desktop, then laced her fingers together.

"If I had known about this, I never would have sent her in alone," she said. "Damn! We can't risk it!" Her palm slammed onto the desk.

"What do you want to do, Tsunade-sama?"

"We cannot allow _anything_ to happen to Hyuuga Hinata." Tsunade stood, pushing herself back from the desk. She frowned. "How many ANBU can we spare to send to the Hyuuga compound?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Tomomori stumbled down the secluded path in the Hyuuga garden. The hole in his wrist throbbed painfully, but thankfully he'd managed to halt the bleeding. The wound in his abdomen was another story. He'd bandaged it, but would need to see a medic-ninja, as soon as possible. He could still bleed to death if he weren't careful.

He grimaced. His right arm was still weak, but usable now, and with it he pushed the many grasping branches away as he hurried to escape the two shinobi tracking him.

Curse his luck. Curse that little whore, and _curse_ that blasted one-eyed Sharingan ninja! What was Hatake Kakashi doing in the compound, anyway? He was one of Tsunade's _pets_, and _should_ have been on the front lines! He sneered. Not that it mattered. The Cloud had managed to screw everything up even _with_ the advantage of a missing Copy-Ninja, not to mention the element of surprise!

Tomomori looked back. They were still following him. He'd left a blatant trail, because there was no time left for stealth. He simply had to get there, and it mattered not how many saw or followed him. The ones waiting were the Raikage's own ANBU. Anyone caught trailing him was going to die. He grinned through the pain in his wrist, turning his head forward again. Serves those two Main House whelps right. He hopped over a fallen limb. The old hag had promised that none of the Main House would turn against the council. She was wrong. No one could have predicted that _Hinata_ would command such loyalty.

There were a great many mistakes and miscalculations made in this operation. He and his brother had a lot of thinking to do. With any luck, the Raikage would accept the appeasement gift and allow them to stay. He would still get what he wanted, even if it wasn't Hinata. Hanabi was a better specimen anyway.

Speaking of which, the little brat should be in the hands of the Cloud by now, along with his brother and the old woman. He forced his way through a thick bush. Yes, they would survive this. And when they were safe in the Land of Lightning, that Main House bitch of a crone would _finally_ get a taste of life on the bottom. He smiled. She wouldn't be so smug then, when the Cloud specialists plucked the Byakugan right out of her wrinkled face.

Tomomori stumbled over an exposed tree root. He turned back, listening for the ever approaching shinobi. They were close. He sped up, weaving through the trees with all the strength he could muster, teeth bared to the chill wind. Dreams of torturing the hag would have to wait. He still needed to escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Main House crone limped over the hill, nearly falling over in a frail heap. Ahead, she could see the next tree line, and within it, the Cloud shinobi. She released her faltering Byakugan. She was tired and would not be able to go on much farther. As much as she hated playing that card, she hoped they would take pity on an old woman.

The hag slid down the slick grass, crawling to her feet at the bottom. She continued forward, watching for movement in the foliage. There was none, so she called out to the ninja she knew were lurking nearby.

"Shinobi of the Cloud!" She screeched. "I am an elder of the Hyuuga! I have come at the behest of Hyuuga Tomoyuki and Hyuuga Tomomori!" Still, there was no answer. Her eyes narrowed. "I was told that I would be welcomed as an ally!"

"Shut your mouth, old woman!" An unfamiliar female voice answered shrilly from the tree line. The Cloud kunoichi fell gracefully from her high perch, face concealed behind a mask of porcelain, shaped into the hooked beak of a vulture. Her feathery, purple hair cascaded down her back, whipping around in the breeze as she approached the Hyuuga elder.

"Who are you?" The hag demanded. She didn't like the look of this woman, and never _did_ appreciate the anonymity of the ANBU. Yet, here she was, at the mercy of this foreign assassin, as well as the others still hiding in the shadows.

"That depends," the kunoichi answered. "Do you have what we _want_?"

The hag scowled. This woman was going to be a problem.

"Just what is it that you've been _promised_?" The elder inquired, suspiciously.

"I see you are Main House," the kunoichi ignored her question. She swept a single finger across the brow of her mask. "No cursed seal." The hag had to keep her hand from touching her own forehead, as she felt the woman's masked eyes burning into the wrinkled flesh. "You will do," she said, and the Hyuuga elder could clearly _hear_ the smirk playing in her raspy voice.

Her lips pursed together. She did not like _this_ at all.

"Where are the others?" The Cloud kunoichi asked. "The twins, and the girl we were promised?"

Presently, the elder felt a pang of fear, and the uncontrollable urge to _deceive_ this woman.

The unbreakable Hyuuga facade fell into place. "I have not seen them since we split in the garden." The corners of her eyes twitched slightly, as she took in all the implications of the kunoichi's body language. "The young one should be along shortly," she said, giving her a morsel of information.

"Then, we wait," the kunoichi answered, slinking back into the trees. "I suggest you come along, old woman. Unless you want to be seen."

The elder watched the vulture woman disappear into the shadows. She wanted to run back up the hill, but managed to keep her feet planted, with only a slight shiver coursing through her body. She would never be able escape, but couldn't help feeling like escape would be a better option than staying here. She turned her back to the deadly assassins, looking out over the hill. Indeed, she would much rather be seen, than be caught dead in the dark with _them_.

She wondered. What was taking Hanabi-sama so long? She and Tomoyuki should have arrived by now. She took a few steps toward the hill, stopping only after a handful of shuriken landed at her feet. She heard a warning rustle from the trees behind her, and knew that she would not be allowed to leave. Her spine stiffened. That did not mean that she couldn't find out what was happening on the other side of the hill.

Her Byakugan flared, and she focused on the two human heat signatures she could see through the mound of earth. They were easy to distinguish. Hanabi was slim and small, while her fellow elder was tall and robust. They seemed to be conversing, from the way they stood, facing one another.

The elder squinted her eyes, narrowing her line of focus, as Hanabi approached Tomoyuki. The man stepped backward, then paused as the young girl pulled something out of her pouch. The hag could tell that he was shaking. She frowned. He'd been shaking since they'd caught up to him and his brother in the dojo. He was a mess then, but _now_? He looked as though he were truly about to shatter.

She watched Hanabi brush a thin lock of hair out of her eyes, before bringing the object– no, a _kunai_– to her front! Tomoyuki backed away further, while Hanabi crouched down, poised to strike. The Branch elder turned and ran, and Hanabi was upon him in an instant.

The hag released her Byakugan.

_Hanabi-sama_. She had deceived them all.

The old woman wrapped her frail arms around herself, contemplating her fate, and recent events. She'd brought this on herself– all of it. And now, there was no way out. She looked around into the silent darkness, the wind whipping around her. Finally, her sunken, white eyes settled on the half-disc of the waning moon. She was lucky, she supposed. Hanabi could easily have killed them both. Instead, she let her get away. The hag glanced over toward the trees. Or perhaps, she simply allowed her to walk into an even more _sinister_ trap.

She smiled, eyes returning to the hill. She couldn't blame the brat, really. Truth and lies were a game, and she'd finally learned the rules.

"Old woman," called the voice of the vulture woman. The elder did not turn or acknowledge the Cloud kunoichi. "I can _feel_ your chakra," the woman rasped. "What do you _see_?"

The crone elder reactivated her Byakugan, watching as Hanabi gouged out the eyes of the corpse beneath her. "I see nothing," she lied. "Nothing at all." She allowed a slight smirk to grace her drooping features. Truth and lies were a game– and she wasn't done playing yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hinata held fast to the jounin vest of Hatake Kakashi, as he dashed across the slippery rooftops of the Hyuuga compound. Due to her blood loss, the chill in the air was getting to her, and she pressed her cheek into the crook of his throat, soaking in his heat, and his intoxicating, masculine scent.

"Mmmm," she snuggled closer, feeling his arms tighten around her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this safe, but, she _did_ recall that every encounter she'd ever had with the Copy-Ninja resulted in this same, or a very similar feeling.

The jounin stared down at her, and their eyes met, passing something hot and electric between them. Hinata blushed, and Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"Hinata-chan," he said, returning his gaze to the next rooftop as he leapt over the gap. "I'm going to ask you a few questions, and I expect honest answers."

The Hyuuga Leader bit her lip, but nodded in acknowledgment. What could he possibly want to know?

"Do you remember the day we met?"

"Hai, sensei," she answered. How could she forget? He had been so kind and gentle, helping her to find niisan's gift. She scowled. _Niisan_. He wasn't her _niisan_ anymore.

"Do you remember what I bought for you that day?"

"H-Hai..." Just where was he going with this?

"And you remember what you told your Matron, yes? That it was a gift for your niisan?"

Hinata stiffened. She had not expected this line of questioning.

"Answer me, Hinata." Kakashi glanced down at her, and she was drawn into his mismatched gaze.

"Um... Well, I– " He narrowed his eyes, and his Sharingan began to spin. "H-Hai, sensei," she found herself speaking before a thought entered her mind.

"You only have _one_ niisan, am I right?"

"Hai, sensei." Again, the words came without any regard to her will. And they were _true_, and she _hated_ it. No matter how she tried to deny it, Hyuuga Neji would _always_ be her niisan.

Kakashi's gaze softened, and he released her from his hypnotic spell. "I want an answer to this next question. No evading, and _no_ lies," he informed. Hinata took a deep breath. She could already guess. "What did he do to you with that rope?"

And there it was...

She swallowed. "It– It was _innocent_, Kakashi-sensei..." She saw him frown through the mask. "Nothing really," she avoided his gaze. "W-We... were just _playing_..."

"_Hinata_," Kakashi warned. She cringed, trying to hide her face. "Look at me, Hinata. You have nothing to be ashamed of, but you _must_ tell me the truth."

Her eyes rose to meet his, tentatively. "He..." She pursed her lips shut. How was this going to help anything? It was so long ago, and it really _was_ innocent. However, the stern look on Kakashi's face told her that he was yet unsatisfied– so she continued. "He t-tied me to a chair..."

They came to a halt. The Copy-Ninja's eyes grew wide, and she swore she saw his Sharingan begin to glow. _Not good_.

"He only tickled me, Kakashi-sensei! I swear! That is all that happened!"

Kakashi glared at her. "He tied you to a chair... and _tickled_ you?"

"Hai!" He had to believe her! It was the truth!

He closed his eyes, raising his face toward the blue moonlight. He hugged her close, and she couldn't help but feel a little confused. Finally, he captured her eyes again.

"It's my fault," he said.

Her brows furrowed. "_W-What_ is, Kakashi-sensei?"

He hesitated, then finally said what she never imagined she'd hear from the silver-haired jounin. "The _tape,_" he admitted. "I gave it to him."

Hinata pushed herself away from his chest, staring up at him, wide-eyed. "_What_?" She rasped "Is this a _joke_?" He couldn't possibly mean it. No. Not from him. How? _Why_? "This isn't very funny, sensei."

"It isn't a joke, Hinata-chan. After you left me at the hardware store, Neji came looking for you," he explained. "I was suspicious, but I didn't think..." He growled. "When he asked for the electrical tape, I let him have it. He said it was for your father." He looked away again. "I'm sorry, little cherry."

The little kunoichi in his arms began to relax, much to his surprise. She placed a hand on his masked face, shifting his gaze back toward her. She gave him a sad smile.

"You are forgiven," she whispered. "Now please, sensei," she grazed her fingertips along his jaw, "try to forgive _yourself_." She understood how he felt, but the only person responsible for Neji, was Neji. Hinata would not allow her anger toward her cousin to bleed into the relationships she had with others, and certainly not the deep friendship she was only now coming to recognize between herself and Hatake Kakashi.

His eyes followed the movement of her fingers as she drew her hand away. "I can't make any promises," he said. "But I _can_," he leaned closer, "thank you for your kindness..."

Kakashi's masked lips brushed ever so softly across Hinata's cheek, over her own lips, then finally rested at the corner of her mouth. The Hyuuga blushed so deeply that the jounin chuckled in her ear.

"You're so _warm_, Hinata-chan," he smirked. "Are you running a _fever_?"

"I– I– " She swallowed. "_Ka-Kakashi_..." She was speechless. She couldn't even move. The Copy-Ninja cradled her back against his chest, before taking off toward the gate, once again leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

"I'd better hurry then, and get you to the hospital," he said.

Hinata, for all her intentions, could only blush... and nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Neji stood face to face with his ultimate rival, Uzumaki Naruto. The kyuubi vessel was brimming with infernal, red chakra, and his eyes held a bestial quality that Neji had never seen. This was it. This was the fight he had dreamt of– _craved_– since his shocking defeat during the Chuunin Exam. He inhaled a long, deep, _potent_ breath, before releasing it, along with the tension coiled inside his distraught muscles. Yes. Now was the time for one of them to _die_.

Naruto lunged, claws outstretched to pierce the heart of the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji spun on his heel, ducking as Naruto flew over him, his whole body twisting in mid-air. The incensed demon-boy landed yards away, on all fours.

Neji took to his Jyuuken stance, glancing once more toward the corpse at his feet. _Hinata_. He let her image fill him with sickening fury, savoring the snapping of his mental leash, and the hatred that poured out of him in that instant.

He glowered purposefully at the orange-clad ninja. "Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation?" He smirked.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" Naruto screamed. The Uzumaki came again, running like the nine-tailed fox, before slashing across and being struck on the wrist by one of Neji's Jyuuken palms. He continued to slash, and each time, his arms were pushed aside. He crouched, leaping between Neji's outstretched legs, and landed a devastating kick to the small of the Hyuuga's back.

Neji lurched forward, but spun around immediately, connecting the heel of his foot with Naruto's rage contorted face. He spun through the air and landed in a tree.

Seconds ticked by, and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Neji activated his Byakugan, scanning the area. He spotted his foe crouched in a treetop... then another, and another, and _another_.

"Clones," Neji sneered. Their chakra was divided evenly, and he had no idea which was the real Naruto. No matter. He drew several kunai, one for each clone, then flung them into the foliage.

He watched the clones leap away, only to smirk when his kunai exploded, scattering senbon in all directions. The Narutos were struck, and a second later, puffed out of existence. Only after the last one was gone, did Neji realize the _real_ Naruto was not one of them.

Four blonde ninja came at him from different directions. Fists, kicks and palms flew in the melee. A puff of smoke. Then another. Two more clones took their places. Neji's head snapped back from the force of a unseen punch, and his rib-cage took a beating. In turn, another sneering blonde was destroyed by a quick succession of blows, and was replaced almost immediately.

As the fray grew more intense with each passing second, Neji tried to analyze the situation. He was outnumbered, he was still suffering from Gai-sensei's beating, and Naruto had more chakra than was humanly possible. Severing his chakra flow would be nearly impossible, as was proven during their last battle.

The demon-brats lunged at him, and Neji began his rotation. "Hakkesho Kaiten!" He shouted. One was knocked away. The other three held fast to his arms and legs as he spun, whirling them around in a blur of orange and sparkling blue chakra.

"Let go!" Neji swiped at the grinning fox-boys. He forced his palm against a nose, and felt the cartilage shatter from the force.

"Argh!" The clone wailed before its disintegration. As the rotation continued, Neji elbowed another in the ear, and it too was destroyed. The last one, the one swinging from his knees, smiled up at him before poofing out on his own.

Neji slowed his rotation, finally stopping. He whipped his head around, searching for Naruto when he heard the familiar hiss of a paper bomb. It was behind him! He twisted his body around to look behind his knees, and there they were; _two_ paper bombs, and _no time to escape_...

_Boom_!

The blast shifted the earth and the trees. It sucked the oxygen out of the air, leaving Naruto wheezing as he waited for the debris to stop falling and the dust to clear. In the crater left behind by his deception, Hyuuga Neji lay sprawled in pain, bloodied, with broken legs. The prodigy kept his agony to himself, as he clawed his way toward Hinata's corpse.

"_Hi_..._nata-sama_..." His voice was raspy and broken. This was all he had left. He had no energy for anything else.

"Stay away from her!" Naruto wailed. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He produced four more clones, and ran with them to intercept Neji. "Get ready to die, _Neji_!" He hissed.

Neji ignored him, looking ahead toward his beloved. He continued to crawl, and his vision blacked out again and again. Then, the distorted image before him warped into something else, giving him pause.

What... _was_ that thing? He grimaced through the burning in his legs, and it changed shape again. He squinted hard, searching for Hinata's familiar form. She was slumped over in a heap of death. Her pale arm... What! Her arm disappeared! Neji closed his eyes, then reopened them. Hinata faded in and out of his vision with each wave of pain that crested through his broken body. _This wasn't right_...

The first of Naruto's clones reached him, and Neji was kicked into the air. The second clone leapt after him, pummeling him higher still. The third clone came immediately after, and Neji was launched further above the ground. He stared into the darkness of night, and the few twinkling stars that were visible through the moon-illuminated clouds. The only thought that passed through his mind, was whether Hinata-sama were truly _alive_...

"Say goodbye!" The fourth clone launched him back toward the ground, with a resounding crack against his ribs.

As he plummeted headfirst to the earth, Neji watched what must have been the _real_ Naruto, along with one of his shadow clones, focusing chakra into a palm-sized, swirling blue ball.

A new jutsu. A _powerful_ jutsu. He bared his teeth, angrily. What a _fool_ he'd been. Naruto was going to kill him, over some blasted _genjutsu_...

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, launching himself toward the fallen Hyuuga genius.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hinata's blush still had not subsided, though she and Hatake Kakashi had said nothing to one another since their previous exchange. She looked up at him, noticing that he'd finally covered his Sharingan eye, and also saw the small smirk curling his lips through the dark mask.

He was magnificent. She had always thought as much, even as a little girl. On that first day, when she had been utterly lost in the weapons shop, he was there. He helped her, he kept her calm. He said all the right things, and more.

She bit down on her lower lip. Kakashi had always been there for her, hadn't he? Popping up at the most surprising times, giving her advice and making her laugh. Why? Why did he _care_ so much? She looked away again, snuggling closer to him as he tightened his hold around her. What was he trying to _do_, anyway? Seduce her? After everything that had happened to her? Was he _crazy_? And why did she find herself _welcoming_ seduction, if in fact that was what was happening?

Hinata shook her head, remembering the brief, ghost of a kiss that Kakashi had planted across her mouth. She felt her body heating up again, and heard the deep rumble in his chest, as he chuckled lightly.

His good eye slid toward her, eyebrow quirked with amusement. "What are you _thinking_ about?" He inquired.

"N-N-Nothing!" She answered too quickly. He smiled.

Kakashi leapt onto another rooftop, halting momentarily. "Hinata-chan," he said. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just..." He attempted to look into her eyes, but her face was buried in his jounin vest. "Well, I– "

_Boom_!

They both turned their heads toward the explosion reshaping the face of the Hyuuga garden.

"What _was_ that!" Hinata screeched, nearly jumping out of Kakashi's grasp. She gasped. "Hanabi!" She'd been so worried about her little sister. Perhaps she should not have allowed her to go away with those traitors. "Take me there! _Hurry_, Kakashi-sensei!"

The Copy-Ninja lurched forward to keep her from falling. "Hold still!" He stumbled a bit, before catching his precarious balance on the slippery roof. "I said I'm taking you to the _hospital_!"

"No!" Hinata pinched his arm, and he grimaced. "Either you take me to whatever is left after that explosion, _or_," she began to wriggle out of his arms, "I'll _go_ alone." She looked at him with the sternest expression he had ever seen on her rounded face. "You can not stop me. You are on _my_ land, remember?"

They stared at one another, and Hinata's white eyes narrowed. Kakashi sighed.

"Alright," he said. "You just stay close to me." He repositioned her in his arms, then sped off toward the blast zone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizune, and two of Tsunade's ANBU ran through the gates of the Hyuuga compound. They passed through a small gathering of Hyuuga Clan members, darting around them, leaving them startled and utterly perplexed.

"Excuse us!" Shizune called back to them. "We've no time to waste!"

One of the Hyuuga, a Main House shinobi ran after them, falling in step beside the Hokage's assistant. "We could really use your assistance, Shizune-san." He glanced at the ANBU bringing up the rear. "And the ANBU, as well," he said.

"Sorry," the dark-haired jounin answered. "Our orders are to secure the safety of your Leader and Hyuuga Hinata."

"Well then," the shinobi said. "You'll find them both in the same place." Shizune turned her head to gaze into his eyes. "Because, Hyuuga Hinata _is_ our Leader."

Shizune was momentarily speechless. "You mean– "

"Hai," he cut her off. "Hiashi-sama is no more. By right of succession, Hinata-sama rules this Clan."

Shizune scowled. "Then she's even more of a target than before!" She picked up the pace, and the others followed her lead. "Take us to her!"

The shinobi frowned, deeply. "Well, that's the problem," he said. "No one knows where she is. The Branch leader went to find her after she was spotted near the dojo, but there hasn't been any sign of either of them since."

"Branch leader?" She was surprised. "You haven't had a Branch leader since– "

"Hyuuga Neji is the Branch leader now," he informed, proudly. Then, his brows furrowed, having seen the wide-eyed look Shizune gave him. "What's wrong?" He asked, confused by her reaction. Shizune said nothing. It wasn't her place, after all. "He will make an excellent Branch leader– like his father." He looked ahead again, and Shizune could see the hope in his eyes. "He will be _exactly_ what Hinata-sama needs."

She truly did not want those hopes to be dashed so brutally. "I hope you're right," she finally said. Silence fell over them briefly. "Do you have any idea where she– "

_Boom_!

All four shinobi immediately shifted toward the direction of the blast.

"Any idea what _that_ was?" Shizune asked the Hyuuga, as they ran toward the cloud of debris.

"No," he answered. "But it _is_ in the direction of the dojo."

Her eyes narrowed. "Right then. Let's go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke-kun?" Haruno Sakura slipped beside the brooding Uchiha, on the bench just inside the gates of Konoha. The others had since left them, to attend to their own desires.

"Hn," he acknowledged her. She wanted to hold his hand, but refrained from doing so. She needed to know the truth, and she needed to know _now_.

"Do you," she began, awkwardly. "Do you... really want to be with me?"

There, she said it. Now, she only had to wait for his positive answer. She waited, but he didn't say anything. Sakura frowned.

"_Sasuke-kun_, please answer me," she pleaded. Again, only silence greeted her. Now she was getting mad, but she wouldn't let _him_ know that.

She leaned on his shoulder, peering up at his stoic face. He wouldn't look at her, just stared into the night. Maybe she would just have to be forward with him.

Sakura looped her arm in his, sighing quietly. "The reason I ask, is because Ino said something to me... that was told to her by Shikamaru..."

"Since when do you listen to secondhand information?" His voice was smooth and practiced. It sent shivers down her spine.

She lifted her head, looking pointedly at him until he finally turned toward her. "Well," she answered. "Because I trust Ino, _and_ Shikamaru. Now, answer my question, Sasuke."

He glared at her. "Would you still _be_ here if I didn't want you?" He smirked, cupping her face with his calloused hand. "You're so _annoying_, Sakura."

She shoved him away, before his lips could touch her own. "Do you want to _be_ with me, Sasuke? Do you _love_ me?"

His nose curled up in a scowl. "_Sakura_," he said her name like a dagger stabbed into her heart, while he grasped her shoulders, pulling her face mere inches from his own. "I want you, and I _have_ you." His onyx gaze drew her in, helplessly. "I gave you a _ring_, didn't I?"

Sakura pulled away to fiddle with the five carat, princess-cut platinum engagement ring on her left hand. "H-Hai," she blushed.

"Then, shut up," he said, shoving his tongue down her throat.

They remained like this for a long time, then Sakura broke away from him. "S-Sasuke," she panted, as he straddled her. He didn't want to hear this, but it couldn't be helped. They were a team, after all. "Shouldn't we be looking for _Naruto_?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You sure know how to kill the _mood_," he said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uzumaki Naruto's face scrunched up, painfully. His eyes began to water, and his lips quivered violently. The Rasengan in his hand began to twist wildly, as he lost control during the loud, obnoxious, _unwelcome_ sneeze.

"Aaachooo!" The chakra of the Rasengan exploded prematurely in his hand. Hyuuga Neji's limp body collided with his own, and they fell back to the soggy earth. Naruto sprang to his feet, as Neji clung to him, growling viciously.

"You idiot!" The prodigy screamed. He let go, and they both fell away, Neji landing on his face, while Naruto tripped over something very thin, taut and low to the ground.

"What the– " The fox-boy, tangled in wire, nearly landed on Hinata's bloody corpse. He twisted his body to avoid her, but could not avoid the senbon flying toward him.

Neji used what strength he had to launch himself at the corpse. He wasn't sure it was real, but if it was, he wouldn't let her body be damaged any further.

"Hinata-sama!" He landed above the body, just as the needles sank into his and Naruto's flesh. The blonde was right beside him, and they were both absolutely _covered_ in needles.

"Aaaahhh!" The pain was intense, as the many senbon worked their way into their bodies. Both boys fell away from the corpse, grasping at the needles, trying to pull them out. Then, they looked at Hinata– or, what _should_ have been Hinata.

"I _knew_ it," Neji whispered.

"Whoa!" Naruto tried to stand. He fell back to his knees. "What did you do to Hinata-chan?!" He shouted.

"Idiot!" Neji retorted. "It was _genjutsu_!" He sat up, hovering above the limp roll of white cloth. They fell for it. _He_ fell for it; stupid fucking _genjutsu_... He glared at Naruto. The blonde gave him a sheepish grin, while scratching at the back of his neck.

"Hey, don't look at me," Naruto said. "I didn't cast the genjutsu."

"Yes," Neji agreed. "A technique like _that_ actually requires a brain."

Naruto raised his fist. "Shut up, Hyuuga! You're not off the hook yet!" He drew his arm back, preparing the blow that Neji had no hope of countering. "Even if she isn't dead, you still _hurt_ Hinata-chan!"

Neji shut his eyes, bracing for the blow. He deserved it. He _deserved_ to _die_...

"Naruto!" The voice was familiar, yet strained and weary. It held a softness that could not be mimicked, and an _edge_ that could not be denied.

_Hinata_...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata looked down at the devastated stretch of garden, glowering at her cousin. Naruto crouched beside him, preparing to strike. They had obviously caused all this destruction, and as much as her mind told her that Neji deserved whatever he got, she couldn't stop her voice from carrying Naruto's name down from the rooftop.

"Naruto!" She shouted. Kakashi stiffened, having noticed his student, and her _niisan_ below. She placed a hand his firm biceps. "Put me down, Kakashi-sensei," she instructed.

He did as she bid him, and she landed softly on her toes, before leaping to the ground below. Both combatants stopped immediately, watching her approach. She kept her gaze neutral, looking neither in the eye. The senbon was still embedded within them both, but they ignored the vicious sting, just stared the kunoichi as she glided forward.

Naruto scooted away from Neji when he finally felt Hinata's eyes land on him. "Hinata-chan," he greeted, kneeling.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered. "Are you injured?"

"Awww, it's nothing," he answered, finally resuming his senbon extraction.

Neji's eyes widened, then he fell to the ground, prostrating himself as one in his position should– as only he _could_ with two broken legs. "Hinata-sama," he pressed his face into the dirt. He never imagined himself groveling in this way to anyone, but this was his fate, and his life was in her hands. "There are no words to express the depth of my regret." He suppressed the sob that threatened to break from his throat. "I deserve not your forgiveness, but _please_," he felt his body quake with guilt. "Please allow me serve you as your Branch leader," he finished, hastily.

He remain thus, breathing in the dirt, but received no answer from his Lady. He dared to raise his head, and found that she had passed him, sparing neither word nor glance.

"Hinata-sama?" He wrenched, craning his neck to see over his shoulder. She was kneeling over Naruto, assisting in the removal of his needles. She didn't look at him. She didn't speak. _Nothing_. His heart ached. _Why_?

"Naruto-kun, why did you come here?" Her voice was so soft and soothing. It was good to see her foxy friend, but the sight of him– she frowned– the sight of _both_ of them, covered in senbon needles was horrific, even after all that she had seen tonight. She yanked three more needles out of Naruto's arm, scowling. She wouldn't let Neji see how much his ill state effected her. He could sweat a little.

When the extraction was complete, Naruto took her hands with his own. "Kiba and Shino told us what happened," he looked serious, and concerned. Then, he tilted his head to indicate that he was refering to Neji. "He did something to you," he growled. "I don't know _what_, but I know I _whooped his ass!_" He said, a little louder than she cared to hear. The last thing she needed was a renewal of their brawl.

"Quiet, Naruto-kun," she scolded. It is over now, and we all have much to discuss."

Neji inched his battered body around to face the two. Why? Why wouldn't she at least acknowledge his presence?

He prostrated again in his attempt for recognition. "Hinata-sama, your humble servant kneels before you in shame. Please, tell this undeserving wretch what he needs to do to regain his honor and your trust." Again, he waited. Again, there was no response.

He slowly raised his face to see her back still turned to him, as she helped Naruto to his feet. Was this his cursed fate? To be dismissed utterly by the woman for whom he lived? This was a fate far _worse_ than death.

Hinata smiled at the kyuubi vessel, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She smiled, but inside she was in turmoil. She cared so much for Naruto, had even believed that she was in love with him. But, _Kakashi-sensei_... He had _kissed_ her, and she _liked_ it. She bit into her lip again, staring at no particular spot of orange. And what of Neji-niisan? She _knew_ what her feelings toward him were. Unfortunately, they were complicated by his actions. Did he _deserve_ forgiveness? Was he truly repentant? So many questions...

She darted a glance at Naruto's grinning face, before peeking over her shoulder at Kakashi-sen– Her eyes darted around. Where was Kakashi-sensei?

She heard a muffled grunt behind her, and turned to see Kakashi holding Neji by the throat in the crook of his elbow. The silver-haired jounin pressed a kunai to her niisan's throat, as he dangled helplessly above the ground.

"Give me one reason," he whispered in the prodigy's ear. "One reason to let you live." He clasped his elbow, stifling Neji's breath. "Do you have one? Or shall I relieve you of your miserable life, right here?"

Hinata's eyes twitched and widened in shock and fury as the words flew from her mouth before she had a chance to register their meaning. "Hatake-san!" She shouted. "Release him!" She pushed Naruto away, stalking toward the livid Copy-Ninja. "You have no right!" He only stood there, threatening Neji with his incendiary stare. Hinata was _not_ pleased. "I said _release_ him!" She screeched. "He belongs to _me_! His life is _mine_! _I_ am the one who shall decide his fate!"

"_Hinata-chan_," he seethed.

"No! You listen to _me_! As long as you reside on _Hyuuga_ land, you will follow my orders. If a jounin like yourself cannot _handle_ that, then you are not welcome here." She scrunched her face in irritation, until Kakashi dropped her cousin to the ground. Hinata narrowed her eyes at him, before finally glancing toward Neji's shocked face. "And," she said, still glowering at her cousin. "You will address me as _Hyuuga-sama_."

She turned her back and walked away, fuming as blood flowed swiftly thorough her veins. She could feel it in every part of her body, and was acutely aware of her wounded thigh and torso, as the liquid warmth returned. She looked down at the tight bandages, and her strength failed. She collapsed, but before she hit the ground, she was in Naruto arms again.

He snickered. "I guess this is our thing, huh?"

Her blush spread quickly, and she was about to knock him senseless, when...

"Hyuuga-sama!"

She closed her eyes, opened them, and finally turned to meet Neji's eyes.

"My Lady," he said, crumpled and broken on the cold ground. "Please, tell me how I may _serve_ you. _Anything_, _please_... I need... to have... to _see_..."

"Silence, Branch House." Hinata eased out of Naruto's grasp, limping toward the Hyuuga prodigy. Their eyes never left one another, and more emotion passed between them than in all their years together. Not all of it was comforting. "I am a busy woman. Do not waste my time with such _trivial_ matters." She leaned over him, inspecting his damaged legs. "If you can not fight the enemy, then you are _useless_ to me. If you wish to do _something_," her lips curled into a demure smile, then into a cruel one, "then crawl in a hole and _rot_," she hissed.

She watched hope shatter in his eyes, and did not regret her words. If he had expected instant forgiveness, of the variety that she had supplied over the course of their lifetime, he was in need of rude awakening. She pouted, mockingly, as shining tears formed in his wide, silver eyes. She would enjoy this, every moment of torment she could inflict upon her hapless cousin.

"Many times you told me that I belonged to you," she whispered so that only he could hear. "You were quite wrong, Neji-_niisan_." She stroked his face with a single finger, ending at his chin and pulling his face up toward her own. "You are _mine_," she spat, "and I will play with you until there is _nothing_ left." He swallowed, and she fluttered thick, dark eyelashes at him. Cruelty was an art that she now found appealing, and Hyuuga Neji would have to endure her spite, if he _ever_ wanted to be her trusted niisan again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Up ahead!" Shizune shouted. "Do you _see_ anything?"

The Hyuuga shinobi activated his Byakugan, launching his vision far in the distance. "Yes!" He answered. "I see them! They are not far from here. I see Hinata-sama, and Neji-san," he squinted. "And two others."

"Are they in danger?"

"No, they do not appear to be battling. In fact," he narrowed his focus further. "Hinata-sama seems to be attending to Neji-san's wounds."

"Right! Let's hurry!"

The four of them ran in unimaginable speed, streaking through the garden in a distorted blur. Soon, they could all see the four figures ahead of them. Hinata, Neji, Naruto and Kakashi. Shizune smiled brightly, and they came to a halt a few feet away.

"Hinata-chan!" The Hokage's assistant called to the younger kunoichi. She yanked the last senbon out of Neji's back, before turning toward the sound of the jounin's voice.

"Shizune-san," she tried to stand, but her legs faltered, and she was supported by Naruto in an instant. Shizune ran to her immediately.

"Where are you hurt?" She demanded. She eased the girl onto her back, and inspected the bandages wrapped around her lower torso and thigh. "Semi-decent job," she said absently.

"Hn. Thanks," Kakashi huffed. He sauntered over to the ANBU soon after, and they filled him in on the state of the village. Naruto followed him, and he managed to scold his student, as well.

Shizune sliced through the bandages with her chakra scalpel, then pressed her warm, glowing hands to Hinata's wounded side. Her chakra started working immediately, and when she finished there, her hand hovered over the girl's belly a bit longer. She searched, growing more anxious with each passing second. There! She felt it! It was still there! _Thank the Gods_!

She looked at Hinata's face, and saw that she was staring up into the sky. Good. She didn't notice the brief moment of fear, then _relief_ that showed in her expression. Shizune started working on her thigh next, and it was healed in a matter minutes. Then, Hinata turned on her side, pointing toward her lower back. Shizune tended to her there, as well. When it was all over, Hinata stood, stretched and bowed to the older woman.

"Arigatou," Lady Hyuuga said. Then, she gestured to her cousin. "I can not stand his miserable sight any longer. Would you please," flicked a dismissive wrist at the Hyuuga prodigy. "Perhaps then he can be of _some_ use to me."

"Of course," Shizune answered, then set to work on Neji's broken legs. He was already on his back, and as her chakra worked its way into his bone, she glared down at him, annoyed. "Second time tonight, Hyuuga," she said.

"I don't like this any more than _you_ do," he spat back at her. She sent an electric jolt through him, and he sneered, nastily. "Watch it!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, Branch leader. Did that hurt?"

"Don't toy with me!" Neji snarled.

"Who's toying?" She shocked him again, and his body went rod-straight. "Be careful, Branch leader. I'm watching you." Shizune continued the healing, and Neji kept his big mouth shut.

"Hinata-sama," the Hyuuga shinobi bowed. She nodded her head in acknowledgment. "My Lady, there is much turmoil in the compound. The remaining elders have barricaded themselves inside the Branch House."

Hinata inhaled a deep breath. "Have they taken hostages?"

The shinobi looked away momentarily, then met her shining eyes again. "No. But there are those who have sided with them. They are the only ones remaining inside the Branch House."

"Then, the solution is simple," Hinata spoke, soft and sure. "All those in collusion with the enemy _are_ the enemy."

"But they– "

"Are _traitors_," she interjected. "And _what_ do we do with traitors?"

He paused, considering the answer. "We execute them." His answer was firm, and she nodded.

"Now," Lady Hyuuga walked past him. "I have a siege to plan." After a few steps, she stopped. "Shizune-san, I have a request." Everyone's attention was now trained on her. "The ANBU... I need to find my sister. Will you help me?"

One of the ANBU stepped forward, bowing slightly. "We are at your service, Hyuuga-sama. Hokage-sama sent us here to aid you in any capacity that we could."

"That's right, Hinata-chan," Shizune stood, having finished with Neji. The Hyuuga prodigy also took to his feet, stepping far away from the Godaime's assistant.

"Then find her, please!" Hinata pleaded. Her eyes darted around, as she willed her tears away. "She is _precious_ to me." She swallowed the dry lump in her throat. "This Clan _needs_ her."

"Hai, Hyuuga-sama!" Both ANBU answered, then dashed away, into the trees.

She watched them go, shaking with relief. "_Thank you_..." Hinata whispered. Then, Shizune came behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do?" The jounin asked.

Hinata faced the kind, yet stern kunoichi. "Yes," she answered, twisting her hands together. "You can perform an _autopsy_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hanabi trudged through the foliage surrounding the Hyuuga compound. She'd left the old crone on the other side of the hill, after gutting the traitor who's body she was currently dragging through the mud. Damned bastard was heavy, and she heaved with each straining step.

How had it come to this? She was alone, braving her trial by fire. There was no one to tell her what to do, or if what she was doing was right. She was alone– utterly alone. Hanabi tugged at the wire across her shoulder, dragging the corpse by its legs over a gnarled root.

_Gods_! Why was this _happening_? She couldn't stop the hot tears, and they poured from her eyes, streaming down uncontrollably. Did she do the right thing? Her knees buckled. _Did_ she? Hanabi slumped to the ground, bringing her hands to her face. She had wiped them, but the warmth of his blood still stung her palms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

He stood before her, a waste of life and everything that came with it– and he had the _gall_ to apologize. That was when she snapped.

"I'm going to slice you open, _rip_ out your intestines, and strangle you to _death_ with them." His face went completely blank, and she could see that he'd stopped breathing. Then a spasm tore through his body, as though instinct were trying to override reality. There was no way he could escape, but he tried anyway.

Hyuuga Tomoyuki ran, but was shoved to the ground barely a second later, a kunai twisting in his back. Hanabi struck him again, and again, and again; mixing his infernal blood with the _tears_ she finally shed for her father.

After he lay still and empty beneath her weight, she rolled him over and gouged out his eyes. "Is that what you wanted, you fucking murderer!? My _eyes_!?" She twisted the blade in his skull, squirting blood in her face. "_Well_," her voice broke, and she sobbed quietly. "How's _this_ for irony," she hissed. Then, she ripped his eyeballs out of their sockets, and shoved them into his gaping mouth.

End Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dammit!" She screeched. Hanabi continued to wail, and her sobs drowned out all other sound. She didn't hear the quick footsteps approaching, nor did she see the stricken face of Hyuuga Tomomori when he recognized the disfigured corpse.

"_Tomoyuki!_" He screamed, terror laced in all four syllables. Hanabi looked into his wild eyes, and saw a future she did not care to greet.

He came at her, and she had no choice but to stand– and _fight_.

**End Chapter Fourteen**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Well, sorry everybody for the long wait. Life happened. You know how it is. I was planning to have a more substantial update for you, but you've waited long enough. So here it is, Chapter Fifteen. Hmmm. We're nearing the end. I know I've been saying that for a while now, but it's true. I hope you all like where this is headed, and when it's over, I'll begin work on the sequel, because some things, like the KakaHinaNeji triangle, not to mention Naruto, will not be fully resolved in _Possession_. Anyway, that's enough from me. Get reading, everybody, and please review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Possession - Chapter Fifteen**

The door creaked open, and a single flame illuminated the engrossing darkness. Hyuuga Hinata held out the oil lantern, as she carefully descended the rickety staircase. Her footing was sure, though _she_ was not. Below, in the cellar of the Hyuuga Main House, her father's corpse waited for examination.

Shortly after receiving news of the council's barricade of the Branch House, one of her shinobi had informed her of her father's condition. That is to say, he had been removed from the office, washed and cleansed with sacred herbs, then redressed, and finally stored in the coldest room in the house. She hadn't seen him since setting out to avenge his murder, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it without shock and adrenaline surging through her veins.

But she had to, for she was not alone.

Behind her, Shizune also descended the stairs, followed by Neji and Kakashi-sensei. She had asked the Godaime's assistant to perform the autopsy, because she needed to know what poison had been used to subdue her father. She would learn everything about it, and especially, where it _came_ from. If it were at all possible, she would see to its destruction in its native land. Samples would then be brought back to Konoha, and only the Leaf Village would possess such a substance again.

She glanced over her shoulder. Neji had come along because he was now her Branch leader. She felt his eyes following her every movement, yet they did not hold any of the familiar lust she had come to expect from him. Now, when she looked into his eyes, she saw reverence, guilt, dismay... and fear. Hyuuga Neji, prodigy of the Clan and strongest of them all, was _afraid_ of her.

Good. It was as it should be.

Hinata continued forward, nearing the bottom of the staircase. The lantern light was dim, and she couldn't quite see what was in front of her. It had been years since she'd last snuck down here with Neji. This was one of their secret places, where they would come, and kiss, and get to know each other in more ways than were appropriate.

She rounded a tall shelf, brushing her fingertips over the many bottles of wine stored there. A slight blush crept onto her cheeks as she remembered her first taste of the strong, sweet, _red_ liquid.

Neji had spread out a blanket for them to lounge upon, as they sampled some of the fancy foods he'd pilfered from the kitchen, just before the start of the important dinner party. He'd brought dozens of pillows for her to lean against, and she'd sprawled out on them like some foreign empress, letting him feed her by hand. He lavished her with attention, complementing her and filling her long-stemmed glass with ruby red wine. She had sipped it slowly but eagerly, and when her lips were sufficiently stained, he leaned toward her, claiming her innocent lips as his own.

They were only children then, at the tender ages of eleven and twelve. That night was the last time everything was right between them. Things had been changing for a long time, but it wasn't until then, that their relationship had all but collapsed.

"Hinata-chan?" Shizune nudged her shoulder. "Are you alright? You blanked out for a moment there."

Hinata avoided her eyes, and the eyes of the other two following them. "It was nothing. I'm fine," she answered. She didn't want to think about the past, but her mind kept wandering, drudging up old memories and long dead emotions. She and Neji had not been that close in ages. She could hardly remember anything but intolerable cruelty and possessiveness from him, so why were these memories coming back to her now? She turned down another aisle between shelves, and was halted by the image of her father's corpse, laying on a narrow table with a white sheet draped over him.

She sucked the breath into her lungs quickly and forcefully. Her temperature spiked, and her mind became foggy and muddled. Could she _do_ this? Could she look upon her dead father, stark white and drained of his lifeblood? Her body trembled, and she wondered if she would collapse on the spot. Her knees buckled, but she did not fall. Neji was there, beside her, holding her in his warm embrace.

"Hinata-sama," he whispered in comfort, while passing the lantern to Shizune. "If you can not– "

"I must!" She forced out. She glared into his weary eyes, her own shining with hatred and confusion. "Let go of me!" She wailed. Hinata tried to push him away, but he held firm, pulling her back against him, concealing her face in his chest. Hot tears flowed from her eyes, saturating him with her grief.

She let go of the hatred, and only the familiar need remained. She needed him, and they both knew it.

She sobbed, body quaking as her cousin's arms wrapped tightly around her. She wanted to hate this, but could not bring herself to reject the comfort of his touch. She wanted to hate _him_, and in many ways she did, but how could she _truly_ hate the man who knew her more completely than she knew herself?

"_Niisan_..." Hinata whimpered against him.

"Shhhh," he soothed, stroking her back, her hair, her face. After lifting her hitai-ate, he planted one firm kiss upon her forehead. "I will always be by your side, beloved," he whispered, and she clutched onto him with more desperation than she realized she'd even possessed.

This... despite everything that had occurred these last few days; despite it _all_, _this_ still felt right. _Why_? Why, when all she wanted now was to make him _hurt_, as thoroughly and heartlessly as he had done to her?

Hinata raised her head once more to gaze into Neji's silver eyes. "Branch House," she composed herself, and he loosened his grip. She turned from him, though his arms lingered at her waist. "Your loyalty is well received, but I need not your pity." She felt him flinch, and his arms fell away. She sniffled once, and was surprised when Kakashi held a handkerchief in front of her face.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei?" She asked. He merely shrugged.

Hinata accepted the handkerchief, and Kakashi led her forward. The Copy-Ninja cast a glance back at Neji, and found the Hyuuga prodigy staring intently at the hand pressed against the small of his Leader's back.

"Hinata-chan?" Kakashi inquired in a low tone, as he slid his arm around her narrow waist. She leaned into him, and they stopped in front of the table, where Shizune waited on the other side. "You know, you don't have to stay for this," he said.

She sighed, reaching for the top of the white sheet. "I know," she answered. Neji came to stand by her side, and before her fingers touched the cloth, her other hand clasped his instinctively. He squeezed back, and Kakashi's good eye narrowed. "I won't be staying for long. But," her voice threatened to break, "I must see him– one last time."

She lifted the sheet.

Hinata gasped at Hiashi's pasty complexion, and the pale, blue tint to his lips. His face was hollow, almost sunken, and his closed eyes were still. Tears pricked at her eyes again, but she did not allow them to fall. In her heart, she wished that he were only sleeping, that if she looked hard enough, she would see his eyes flitting under the lids, as he lay there dreaming. But, she was never one to wallow in her imagination. Hyuuga Hiashi was gone, dead, _murdered_ by two traitors whose blood she would gladly spill, when she got her hands on them again.

"Otousan," she whispered, matching Neji's grip on her hand. "I _swear_, on my honor as a Hyuuga, and as a shinobi of Konohagakure, I _will_ avenge your death, and all those responsible will pay with all that they have, and _all_ that they are. This, I vow to you, my father."

Then, she bowed and left, Neji walking by her side.

After the creak of the cellar door was heard, along with the thud of it closing again, Shizune glared hard at the Copy-Ninja.

"What do you think you're _doing_, Hatake?" She interrogated.

"Who me? Nothing really, just– "

"Seducing Hyuuga Hinata." Shizune grimaced, and Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets. "You _do_ _know_ what she's been through?"

"Of course," he answered, seriously.

"Then you know how _fragile_ she is!"

"With all due respect, Shizune-san," Kakashi started toward the staircase, "there's nothing _fragile_ about Hyuuga Hinata."

"Damn you, Hatake!" The dark-haired jounin seethed.

He shrugged, back turned toward her. "That's alright," he said, in his usual bored tone. "I'm probably going to hell, anyway." He was almost at the staircase.

"I won't say anything else," she spat, and he waited. "Except this." Shizune pulled a surgical coat and mask from the pack slung over her shoulder. She set the pack down on a another table that had been placed beside the corpse. As she shrugged into the garments, her voice was harsh with warning. "She is an adult, in more ways than any fifteen year old should ever be, so she can do what she pleases, including _you_." Kakashi smirked, though she couldn't see it. "_However_," she flung the white sheet away. "Don't push it." She paused. "And remember that she _is_ just a _fifteen year old girl_."

Kakashi kept walking, not bothering to face her. "She hasn't been a _girl_, since the day she graduated from the Academy," he waved while ascending the stairs. "Hinata is a kunoichi, and I think _you_ need to remember _that_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata and Neji walked the long hallway leading to their rooms. They had long since released each other's hands, having reapplied their stoic Hyuuga masks. As they passed frantic Clan members in the halls, Branch and Main House Hyuuga alike, bowed, shifting backward to let them through.

There wasn't much time, but Lady Hyuuga desired a good scrubbing, and a fresh change of clothes. She had ordered Neji to do the same, so he escorted her to her bedchamber.

Neji was both confused and hopeful, as Hinata-sama so expertly dangled his heart over the inferno of her whims. One moment she was cold and uncaring, the next, she melted into him, as though he were her missing half. Those were the times when he felt complete, but they didn't last nearly long enough. She would inevitably return to the frigid Clan Leader she had been forced to become in his absence. He frowned. She was so much like Hiashi, it was scary.

"Hinata-sama? I– "

"You there!" She cut him off, as two Main House girls passed by. The girls stopped immediately, bowing to their Leader. "You will help me. Come," she ordered, and they trailed behind without hesitation.

"Hai, Hyuuga-sama," the girls answered in unison.

Neji kept walking with her, but dropped back two paces. It was obvious that she wanted the proper forms upheld, and he would do what was required of his station. It was frustrating, though. With the other two following, he would not be able to address the question nagging his mind.

Did she want him? In _any_ capacity?

He knew he was not forgiven, yet. He would be a fool to think such a thing. But he _was_ her Branch leader, if only for as long as she chose to keep him. She could replace him at any time. That was her right, and he would have to accept her unwavering decision.

They stopped in front of Hinata's door. Neji didn't want to part ways with her, but when she open the door and stepped inside without a single word, he knew it would be best if he just went to his own room. He could ask her later, after the council had been disposed of.

He stayed, only until the two girls were over the threshold, and the door slammed in his face. He twitched his nose, crossing his eyes at the red mark blooming on its tip. That brought back another question. Just _what_ did Hinata-sama plan to do with the council?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He swiped at her, and she dodged. He launched a kick in her direction, and she spun behind him. Her Gentle Fist landed hard blows across his back, for one as small and young as she. Tomomori whipped around, swinging a backhanded fist. Her arms flew up to block, but he caught her before they could stiffen into any real resistance.

Hyuuga Hanabi was thrown into a tree, and her head smashed against the trunk with a resounding crack. The young kunoichi slid to the ground, clutching her throbbing head, as her assailant rushed forward again.

"You murdering bitch!" He screamed, kunai drawn. Hanabi sprang to her feet, retrieving a kunai of her own from the pouch strapped to her leg. Her Byakugan eyes narrowed– watching, _waiting_. Her opponent was wild, crazed with hate. Just as he was nearly upon her, she thrust her weapon into the tree trunk, swinging herself up, into the branches. He slammed into the tree, rocking her in the foliage. Hanabi rained shuriken upon him, and the spinning blades sunk into his back and shoulders.

"Shut up!" She answered back, by looping a noose of wire around his throat. She flung herself, along with the length of wire, over a thick branch. As she fell toward the ground, Tomomori was hung, high in the tree. He struggled. He was heavier than her, so she had to act fast.

Hanabi swung by the wire, using all her leverage to keep him aloft. She kicked back from the tree, then swung around the trunk, wrapping the wire tightly. She quickly tied it off and dropped to the ground. Near the tree's crown of leaves, the elder Hyuuga writhed, reaching down for the kunai she'd left when she swung into the branches.

"Serves you right," she hissed, as her hand found the hilt of another kunai. She was going to end this, and her neechan would never again question her loyalty. Hanabi allowed a small, satisfied smile to grace her lips. She had only Hinata to thank for this victory. It was obvious that she'd injured him, slowing and weakening him. Hanabi wasn't sure she could have taken him, otherwise. But, as she drew her arm back to fling the blade into the base of his skull, she wondered how he had escaped from her sister in the first place.

Her face paled, and her eyes darkened. Her limbs grew taut, and her teeth clenched. Hinata might be dying, or _dead_– because of _him_.

"I was going to make this quick," she said, pulling a long twine of leather from her waist pouch. "But not anymore," she pulled the leather through her slick palms. Hanabi cracked the whip, and his struggles increased. "Now, you're _really_ going to pay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Old woman_," the vulture kunoichi rasped again. The old crone was testing her patience. She refused to answer, and the ANBU was beginning to suspect some treachery. She signaled to one of her team, and the ninja sprang from the trees, up and over the hill in mere seconds. She waited, all the while glaring into the Hyuuga elder's back.

The shinobi returned, scant seconds later. He whispered to the kunoichi, and she hissed through the vulture mask.

"Hyuuga!" She dropped to the ground. Her feathery, purple hair whipped around, as she approached the old woman. The hag still did not speak, or flinch, and the kunoichi was _not_ pleased. "I'm talking to you!"

She grasped the hag's shoulder, spinning the Hyuuga around, and was shocked when smoke shrouded them both, and the body disintegrated beneath her touch. The smoke cleared, and her two subordinates were at her side.

"Shadow Clone," she whispered. That old crone was trickier than they'd though. How had she managed to slip away, right under their noses? No matter. She couldn't have gotten far. "Fan out and bring her back," she commanded. The other ANBU dashed off, leaving a very perturbed Cloud kunoichi awaiting their return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hag ran. She ran harder, faster than she ever assumed her tired, withered legs would carry her. Her Shadow Clone, genjutsu combination wouldn't fool them for long, but at least she had a head start.

How had she allowed herself to be taken in by Tomomori's sweet words? All he and his brother said about restoring the Hyuuga to its former glory... _Lies_, all of it. All they ever wanted was power, and to gain it, they sold her, along with Hanabi-sama, to the Cloud. Her robe was caught on a branch, and she yanked it loose, tearing the cloth to shreds. They couldn't take all the blame, however. It was her own foolishness that got her tangled up with those two Branch _snakes_ in the first place.

Where had she gone wrong? When had she _changed_? It wasn't immediately after Hizashi's death. She had been utterly loyal to Hiashi, serving as his chief advisor after the passing of the Branch leader. She thought back to a meeting, so long ago. Yes, that was it. When her great-grandson was killed by Hizashi's son. The Leader had refused to punish the whelp, and hatred had rooted itself deep inside her bones. So deep in fact, that she no longer cared what was best for the Hyuuga.

She nearly tripped, but caught her footing before she tumbled forward. Leaning over a fallen log, she wheezed the moist air into her starving lungs. There was no time for rest. They would be upon her soon, and then, they would be upon Hanabi.

The hag ran, again pushing herself as far as humanly possible. If it was the last thing she ever did, she would get Hanabi-sama out of here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Hyuuga waited, staring into her reflection, as her two Main House cousins finished tying her obi. It was her most beautiful, elegant kimono, a perfect match to the one her mother had worn on the day of her father's ascension. The previous Lady Hyuuga had it made shortly before her tragic death. It was never worn before tonight.

She strapped the Leader's sword to her waist, and it hung down, nearly grazing the wooden floor. She was ready now, ready to cement her rule.

Hinata glided toward the door as soon as the last fold was complete. "The two of you will be my attendants from now on," she said to the girls, who bowed before opening the door. Hinata stepped into the hall, and waiting for her, as expected, was Neji, washed and dressed. He hadn't bothered to bind his hair, and it flowed freely over his shoulders.

She took a moment just to admire him, handsome as he was, but those thoughts were soon lost in the cacophony of bitterness raging in her soul.

"Let us proceed to end this charade," she passed him, and he fell into step, two paces behind her. "The traitors have long since lost their right to life. All those who have been captured, will go to Hokage-sama, but all those holding themselves inside the Branch House..." She trailed off, and heard Neji's footsteps grow heavy at her heels.

"What would you have me do, Hyuuga-sama?" He inquired.

She smiled. He _was_ an observant one, wasn't he?

"What any competent Branch leader would do." Her voice was small, but the force of her next words cut him to the quick. "Execute them."

**End Chapter Fifteen**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Hey, everybody! I'm getting back into the swing of writing. Wow, I love it! So, here's the next chapter. I hope it does the rest of the story justice. I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed _Possession_. You are my inspiration, the very reason I keep writing this, and my other fics. Please, keep the reviews coming, even if it is only to tell me to get off my butt and update already. You guys are awesome, and your humor never ceases to amaze me. So, with that, here is your update. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Possession - Chapter Sixteen**

The lash whistled through the moist air, parting the wind in one swift stroke. It sliced through Tomomori's clothes, and equally, through what was left of the skin on his raw and bloodied back. He wasn't dead yet, but only because he'd managed to wriggle a hand between the wire noose and his own throat. He hadn't given up yet, but only because Hanabi's kunai lay embedded so tauntingly close to his reaching fingertips.

The lash cracked threateningly as she snapped it back. "Listen, Tomomori-_san_. That is the sound of your life slipping away, the very last sound you will ever hear." She flung the whip, and it tore through his flesh, once again.

The wire cut into his hand and throat, and his strength was draining away. Was this the end of him? Was he also fated to fall to the youngest daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi? It just wasn't right! After everything he'd _done_! He wheezed in and out, straining to keep his lungs filled with air. The pressure in his head was numbing, and his body felt more like dead weight, than hardened muscle. He craned his neck, grimacing as Hanabi prepared the next stroke of the whip. Her moonlight eyes reflected hatred, and the satisfaction only his torture, and subsequent death could ensure. What a _cruel_ twist of fate, indeed.

Hanabi carefully removed the stray strand of brown hair from her eyes, then pulled the whip tight between her hands. "I'm tired, and I'm ready for this to be over," she said. Then, she flung the lash, and it wrapped around Tomomori's legs. She wrapped a foot of the whip's length around her hands for leverage, and tugged, strangling him.

She pulled until her feet dug trenches in the soft soil. She pulled until not a single sound could escape Tomomori's lips; and then, she pulled some more. She _pulled_, and _pulled_, and _pulled_; and the Hyuuga elder's vision strained, and then, went completely white...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Hyuuga fluttered through the garden like a butterfly of the night, trailed by her new Branch leader, two new attendants, and Konoha's Copy-Ninja. Her arms were folded together within the sleeves of her silk kimono, and the Leader's sword hung from her waist in a way that was both beautiful and terrifying. All the Hyuuga watching from beneath the eaves of the buildings lining the garden, knew she had used it to spill the blood of their relatives, and knew also that its thirst had not yet been quenched.

Tension coiled around her and her retinue, and would not be released until the doomed barricade of the Branch House had ended. Of that much, they were certain, for Lady Hyuuga, it seemed, was cut from the same cloth as her father; and _his_ father, and his _father's_ father.

"Hinata-chan?" They listened as the Copy-Ninja addressed their Leader in a less than appropriate way. "Just what are you planning to do when we arrive at the barricade?"

She did not answer, and they would have been surprised if she had. It was _obvious_ what was going to happen. Dozens of pairs of reflective, white eyes followed them as they walked the garden path. Those who had betrayed the village, those who had aligned themselves with Hiashi-sama's murderers, where going to _die_. It was that simple, no exceptions. She was out for blood, and who could blame her?

Hyuuga Neji kept the proper distance of two paces, as he trailed immediately behind her. There were new rumors surrounding he and the Lady, as it seemed they were not on such good terms, lately. The Hyuuga wondered what it could be _this_ time, that thrust their already torrid love affair into the throes of agony. The two of them were the only ones who really thought it a _secret_. The whole Clan had become aware of their mutual attraction long ago, before the trials of life had stripped them both of their innocence.

The Lady and her retinue came upon a small gathering of women and children just before reaching the Branch House. The women bowed and the children scurried behind them, as they parted for their Leader's passage. The Heiress and the prodigy had been caught hundreds of times over the years, in many a compromising position, though they never realized how often the Clan had looked the other way. How _naive_ they were, back then.

"Hyuuga-sama," Neji's harsh, yet reverent voice carried to all curious ears. "The majority of the elders are being held in a tightly guarded structure on the far east side of the compound. They are completely separated from all others, and are awaiting the arrival of the Godaime's ANBU, and Morino Ibiki."

"Very good, Branch House," she answered smoothly. Many of the Hyuuga were taken aback, for never had they heard her address Hyuuga Neji as anything other than _niisan_. Even Branch _leader_ would have been appropriate, but _Branch House_? He must have done something absolutely _heinous_ to deserve such a slight from the sweetest girl the Clan had ever produced. Come to think of it, that might explain her severe and critical treatment of him since they were discovered together in the garden, along with Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hyuuga-sama?" The prodigy questioned.

"What is it, Branch House?"

Neji hurried closer, leaning toward her ear. "Are you certain that you want to do this?" He glanced back at the Copy-Ninja. "With so many _witnesses_ to the Clan's affairs?"

Hyuuga-sama turned her head to face him, staring straight into his pale eyes. "I _want_ them to see. All of _Konoha_ will know the wrath, and the _justice_ of Hyuuga Hinata." Her eyes shone like frozen diamond, carrying the weight of the Clan. "This is only the beginning, Branch House," she whispered. "You _did_ promise to stay by my side." A small smile curved her lips. "But, if you can not _handle_ the rigors of your current station..."

He bowed, falling back into place, immediately. "As you wish, my Lady," he insisted. It seemed his position as Branch leader was a precarious one, and the Hyuuga wondered why.

Soon, they were upon the front entrance of the Branch House, where all loyal Hyuuga shinobi were gathered. They came to stand before their Leader, each bowing to the petite kunoichi.

"Hyuuga-sama," one of them greeted; the same one who had informed the Lady of the situation nearly an hour before. "The seven remaining elders are hide behind these walls, along with the ones who have chosen to side with them. There is no where for them to go; no way to escape," he said.

"Incorrect," Lady Hyuuga spoke, while gliding forward to touch the thick, wooden double-doors, no doubt reinforced from the inside. "There are but _four_ elders within." She grazed her nails across the wood. "Three have already escaped, and are far from here." They all watched her sword hand grip the hilt of the blade at her side. "I failed to kill one of them in the dojo, and the other two have taken Hanabi."

A collective gasp was heard around them.

"We must organize a rescue– " the shinobi began.

"No," Lady Hyuuga severed through his words like a sword across her enemy's throat. "If she is dead, then she has been dead for some time now." She turned, walking away from the door, to stand beside Naruto, who had been awaiting her arrival. Earlier, she had asked a favor of him, and he complied, spying on the traitors using his clone jutsu. "If she _lives_..." Her eyes rested upon the kyuubi vessel, and _some_ of the tension eased from her shoulders. "If she lives, then the ANBU will bring her safely back to us."

Naruto slipped a hand in hers. "Hinata-chan," he said, and many Hyuuga eyebrows were raised. "They're all holed up inside a back room." He laughed. "If they stay in there any longer, they'll end up gutting each other," he said, in reference to the traitors' lack of morale.

Lady Hyuuga seemed to perk up at this. "We mustn't allow _that_," she smirked, slightly. "Not while the crimson thirst of my blade is still unslaked." She yanked her hand away, leaving the orange-clad ninja with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Branch House!" She summoned Neji, and he knelt before her in an instant.

"Hai, Hyuuga-sama!" He answered.

She peered down at him for what seemed like an eternity, face shrouded in a veil of indigo. "Alone, shall you enter." The frost in her voice bit into the flesh of all present, and an eerie silence fell over the Hyuuga. "And, _alone_, shall you return." She unstrapped the Leader's sword from her waist, holding it out for him. He raised his head slowly, meeting her hard, vengeful gaze. "Kill them all," she whispered. "_Every_..._ last_..._ one_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two young, Main House shinobi wove deftly through the trees, following the obvious trail of the injured Branch elder. They'd been tracking him since witnessing his escape from the dojo, and had seen what he'd done to Lady Hyuuga. The _only_ reason he'd gotten away, was because they were more concerned with the well-being of their new _Leader_, however, when Hatake Kakashi informed them of her stable condition, they sped off in search of the half-dead man.

He had been easy enough to track, what with the blood littering the crunched leaves and broken twigs. Hinata-sama had done a number on him, they could tell. Neither of them had seen the wound, but from the way he'd doubled over, they knew he had precious little time.

"What do we do when we find him?" The youngest shinobi asked. He had graduated from the Academy only recently, and looked toward the older ninja, his brother, for guidance.

"Hn," the other said. "Drag his sorry ass back to Hyuuga-sama, what else?"

"Yeah, but," the younger ducked under a branch. "She probably wants him alive. What if he bleeds to death?"

His brother rolled his eyes. "So, he bleeds to death. So what."

"You don't get it," they hopped over a rotted log. "Do we give him medical treatment, or do we _let_ him bleed to death before Lady Hyuuga has a chance to kill him herself?" His brother looked pensive. "I for one, don't want to have to save his life, but I _really_ don't want the Leader to be angry," the young one finished.

"I see your point," his brother said, as visions of Hyuuga Hinata's diamond glare affixed to his thoughts. "But, let's worry about what we can control. Hyuuga-sama will probably be upset no matter what happens. In the meantime, let's just bring the bastard back, dead _or_ alive."

"Right," the younger answered, and the two Main House shinobi continued on Tomomori's trail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanabi _pulled_, and _pulled_, and _pulled_. And then...

The kunai whizzed toward her, and the youngest daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi released the whip, flipping backward to avoid the razor-sharp blade.

"Who's there?" She called out to the darkness, and the rustling leaves. Before her, out of the trees, came a tall, well-built shinobi; an ANBU... of the _Cloud_.

She stepped back. This wasn't good, not at all. Hanabi slipped her hand into her pouch, fingering what was left of her ninja tools. Four kunai, sixteen shuriken, and three paper bombs. Not much of an arsenal to fight an ANBU with, but she would make due. She had no other choice.

This hadn't turned out the way she'd planned. Damn! She had such rotten luck!

"You wanna fight?" Hanabi provoked, pulling one kunai from the pouch, and settling the hilt in her firm grip. Then, she activated her Byakugan. Perhaps this was a bad idea, but she certainly wasn't going to run away. Not without her _corpse_, that is. She cast a glance at the disfigured body of Hyuuga Tomoyuki, laying sprawled out on the rotting leaves of the forest floor. She _still_ had to bring _one_ of those twins back to her sister.

"Not at all, little girl," the tall ANBU said, in a way that belayed the smirk on his lips. "We just want to escort you back with us."

"Yeah, right," she said, circling to her right. She _saw_ the other one behind her, and his vain attempt to set up an ambush. Or, at least she _hoped_ it was a vain attempt. These were ANBU, and they couldn't be _that_ stupid.

"Come quietly," the ANBU said, "and my comrade won't have to hurt the old woman.

On the other side of the small clearing, the other ANBU revealed himself, and the traitorous hag as he dragged the old woman by her stringy, grey hair.

Hanabi let a smile slip past her Hyuuga mask. What a _sight_ she was, small and shivering with fear.

"You think I _care_ about that witch?" The young, Hyuuga kunoichi took a defensive stance, kunai ready to deflect any projectiles. She took a brief moment to watch Tomomori's weak struggling, as he hung from the tree. He was still _alive_? Just what would it take to _kill_ that bastard?

The tall, Cloud ANBU began his approach. "I see you have been _busy_ here, Hyuuga-hime," he gestured toward the corpse, then to the man hanging by a bare thread of life. "You have much skill, for one so young. The Raikage will be pleased."

The shinobi flung a shuriken, severing the wire connecting the elder to the tree. Tomomori fell to the ground, wheezing as he slowly peeled the wire out of his bloodied throat. Hanabi grimaced. All her hard work... for nothing!

"Bring it, then!" The kunoichi spat.

Two ANBU, and one of her. Even _if_ escape had been on her agenda, it might not be possible with such elite shinobi. But, Hanabi was not afraid. She was a Hyuuga, and the Hyuuga were _not_ cowards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji stood before the door to the Branch House. Inside, his own relatives awaited their demise. This was what he wanted, he told himself. All he _ever_ wanted was to be Hinata-sama's right hand. Now was his chance, perhaps the _only_ chance he would ever receive.

His Lady stood behind him, watching as he unsheathed the Leader's sword. She had given him the blade for the sole purpose of ending the lives of the Hyuuga inside the Branch House. He would do it. Yes, he would. That was her will, and her will was the law.

The Hyuuga prodigy turned to peer into the pearlescent eyes of his Leader, his beloved. Flanking her on either side, were Hatake Kakashi, whom he'd noticed had some surreptitious interest in his Lady; and Uzumaki Naruto, whom he knew was currently involved with her.

The sight made him sick, but there was little he could do. Hinata-sama had chosen them– over _him_.

Neji handed the sword sheath to one of Hinata-sama's new attendants, and the girl brought it back to the Leader. "I am ready, Hyuuga-sama," he said.

"Very well," she answered, stepping forward. She stroked the wooden doors with her palm again, feeling the smooth texture. "There is much weight blocking these doors. Even without the Byakugan, it is obvious." Hinata turned and glided away from the doors. "Come, Branch House," she commanded.

Neji followed her away, curious as to her intentions. It wasn't long before she summoned five Hyuuga shinobi to kneel before her.

"Open those doors," she whispered. "You have sixty seconds."

Immediately, the five shinobi rushed the doors, striking furiously with their Gentle Fist. Slivers and chunks of wood flew through the air, and Neji, in a move that would have been presumptuous in any other situation, stepped in front of Lady Hyuuga, shielding her from the splintered barbs.

All the Hyuuga watched as the door, and the objects behind it, were reduced to a fine dust. When it cleared, and the shinobi pulled what was left of the doors from their hinges, they backed away, clearing a path for their Leader, and Branch leader.

The cousins who had once been lovers, approached the rubble, side by side. They stopped just before the entrance, turning to face one another. Their words were low, for their ears only, and the spectators strained to hear what would forever be a private moment.

"Hyuuga-sama," Neji began. "Are you certain about this? There are many lives inside of here."

"It must be done. The law must be obeyed," she answered.

"But..." He was desperate. "They are my _family_."

"They are _my_ family, as well. We are _all_ Hyuuga."

"Isn't there some other way?"

Her head hung low. "I wish there _was_," she whispered. Then, her eyes rose to meet his, sternly. "But, if _we_ can not enforce the law, the Hyuuga will fall, just as our enemy so desires."

Neji sighed, releasing the tension, and the _emotion_ from his mind and body. He would do this, and he would accept its implications. Hinata-sama was now _Hyuuga-sama_, and he _was_ her right hand. Thought the decision was hers, the blood of their Clan was _his_ sin to bear, and bear it he would.

"Do this for the Clan." Her voice was so small, he wondered if she'd heard it herself. "Do this for _me_, niisan."

His breath hitched, and his heart began to pound anew. _Niisan_. She called him _niisan_. That one word wrapped around his heart, binding him forever to her will. Whatever she wanted, whatever she desired, it was hers, of only she would call him _niisan_ again.

He loved her so much, wanted to _be_ with her so badly. "As you wish, Hinata-sama," he said. She slipped him a small, sweet smile, like the ones she gave so freely when they were children. Perhaps there was hope. Perhaps the rift between them could be healed in time. Her smile changed, right before she shoved him inside. Perhaps he had a long way yet to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata turned away from the rubble, as Neji disappeared inside the foyer of the Branch House. She held the sword sheath between tight fists, as she was met halfway by Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi looked just as bored as ever, though she knew there was much thought beneath his mask. Naruto, however, looked like he'd been punched in the face.

"Hinata-chan?" The kyuubi vessel asked. "You're not _really_ going to have all those people _killed_?"

She looked at him as though he'd sprouted a second head. "Of course, Naruto-kun. It is the law." She was surprised by his question, but ever more so when he refused to let it go.

"You can't be _serious_!" He waved an arm in front of her face, and Kakashi put a hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing until he had his student's attention. Naruto stared at his sensei, while Hyuuga shinobi surrounded Hinata.

"Calm down, Naruto," Kakashi advised, turning his attention to the many narrowed, white eyes around them. "You really shouldn't act so indecently toward Hyuuga-sama." A few grunts of approval were heard, and the shinobi stepped aside, just a little bit.

Hinata came to them, looking Naruto straight in the eyes. "Perhaps you should leave now, Naruto-kun," she said. "I appreciate all you have done for the Clan, but," she looked away. "This is only the _beginning_. Lives will be lost. Blood will flow." She turned back toward him, catching his azure eyes in her moonlit, diamond glare. "Then, the _interrogations_ will begin."

"But, they're your family!" He pleaded.

"They are _traitors_," she countered. "There is no place in the Hyuuga for ones such as them."

Naruto's frown was deep. "Have you no _compassion_? What happened to the Hinata-chan I used to know?"

She tried to speak, but words would not come. Her mouth just hung open, as hurt played across her face. He was right. What _had_ happened to that Hinata? Kakashi-sensei knew, but still, she could not bring herself to tell Naruto.

She jerked her head away, letting anger fuel her response. "I am the same Hinata I have always been. But now, I am also _Hyuuga-sama_. I will uphold the law of this Clan, wether you _agree_ or not."

"I won't be a part of this," Naruto told her, folding his arms across his chest. "You _do_ know what the villagers will say, don't you?"

She knew. How could she not?

"_Naruto_," Kakashi squeezed the demon-boy's shoulder harder. "It isn't your place."

"They'll say– "

"It is just like the _Uchiha Massacre_," she cut him off. Yes. That was exactly what they would say, and they would look upon her as a tyrant. But, the Hyuuga would be purged, and the Clan would fear her wrath, as much as they respected her mercy. It was the only way– the _only_ way.

"Then, you know why you can't _do_ this!" He pleaded again, gripping her hands in his. "It will follow you for the rest of your life!"

Naruto was so _innocent_. She hated hurting him like this, and hurting him was exactly what she was doing. He would never forgiver her, and she would have to live with it.

"That's enough, Naruto," Kakashi interrupted. The Copy-Ninja yanked his student back. "It's time for you to report to the Hokage. I'm sure she'll want to hear _all_ about how you disobeyed her orders."

"But, Kakashi-sensei!" He whined.

"_Do it_," the jounin ordered, looking at a forlorn Hinata. "You'll have plenty of time later to discuss this," he said. "In the meantime, Hyuuga-sama has to be strong. She must not second guess her decisions." The little kunoichi looked into his good eye. "You are nothing more than a distraction, right now."

"Come on, sensei! You don't seriously expect me to leave _now_? Someone has to talk some sense into Hinata-chan!"

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Hyuuga-sama?" He inquired. "Perhaps you could arrange an _escort_?"

Before she had a chance to reply, three Hyuuga shinobi stepped forward. "If it pleases, Hyuuga-sama, we would be _happy_ to see our honored guest to the gates."

Hinata sighed. "Very well," she acknowledged, and was thoroughly saddened to see her friend dragged off, kicking a screaming.

Kakashi came to stand beside her. "Hinata-chan," he whispered, and she peered up at him. "He'll understand. It might take him a while, but he'll realize that your duties and priorities have changed."

All she could do was stare at Naruto, as his figure shrank on the horizon. "I hope so," was her only reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, up ahead!" The younger shinobi yelled to his brother. His Byakugan wasn't as developed, but he could see the chakra signatures of five individuals. There was a skirmish, and three of them didn't look so hot.

"I see them," the older one said. They picked up their pace, dodging branches and leaping over stumps and boulders. "Cloud ANBU, and they have Hanabi-sama!"

The younger ninja's eyes widened, and his teeth clenched tightly. "No..." He forced through a scowl. "Hanabi-sama..."

"Hurry up!" His brother called. The older ninja was ahead of him now, kunai drawn in anticipation. He recognized the others, as well. Their original target, Tomomori, and their own _great-grandmother_.

"Is that who I think it is?" The young ninja asked.

"It is," his brother answered.

The boy could feel the blood rushing through his veins, bubbling until it seemed to boil. "_What did they do to her_?" He seethed. "An old woman like her... What _threat_ was she to them?"

"Don't know," his brother said. "But don't let emotion cloud you judgement." They were almost there, almost ready to strike. "Do not forget that she betrayed the Hyuuga, and the _village_."

He also drew a kunai from his leg pouch. "I won't," the boy said, but as he stared at the frail image of his great-grandmother, sobbing and broken on the cold forest floor, he couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't care.

**End Chapter Sixteen**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Well, here we go again! I'm back, everyone, with _lots_ of inspiration, so hopefully we can get this fic finished in next few weeks! Sorry about the six month (or more) delay, though I'm not sorry I spent some time working on _Gifts_. That backstory needed to be written, and I needed to hash out the character development. Anyhow, Thank you so much, everyone! Just knowing that you are reading makes it all worthwhile for me! ::grins:: But... I love reviews, so don't forget! Happy Reading!

Oh, and as usual, the jutsu contained herein are a product of my imagination. I don't care if it could (or couldn't) really happen. This is my story, and I'll write what I want.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Possession - Chapter Seventeen**

The heavy blanket of darkness weighed upon Neji's shoulders as he slunk through the hollow corridors of the Branch House. He kept to the walls, concealed within long stretches of shadow, for there was no light, only what shone through narrow cracks in the shutters. His mind was like a wheel, turning over his orders again, and again. _Kill them all_, she had said. Every last one.

Neji battled with his own conscience as footsteps approached. Around the corner. Close. He stopped, poised to strike as soon as the victim appeared. How could Hinata-sama ask him to commit such a crime? He didn't know. He didn't _want_ to know, so he pushed the thought away again. The unsuspecting Branch member stepped in front of him, and it was over before the man could even blink. The blood was immediate, spraying forth from the slash wound in his uncle's throat.

As the body slunk to the floor, Neji closed his eyes, inhaling a long, coarse breath. The first step had been taken, and the only way out now was to wade in the blood of his relatives. He shuddered, then let his eyes glide open as he accepted divine retribution. From this moment on, he would carry the burden of his beloved's sins, as well as his own. He swallowed. It was just. After what he'd done, he was lucky to still have his sorry life, let alone a place by her side...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hurry up, Sasuke-kun!" Haruno Sakura shouted from a little ways up the trail. He and his annoying pink-haired teammate had come to the Hyuuga compound seeking their _other_ wayward comrade. Not that they were _worried_ or anything. Well, Sakura was worried, which was why he found himself staring ahead at the huge gate barring their entrance. "_Sasuke-kun_!" She shrieked, and he bared his teeth.

"Shut your mouth, Sakura, or do you _want_ the guards to find us lurking around?"

"You could at least _pretend_ to care about Naruto," she huffed, hands on her narrow hips. Then, she sighed. "You're too slow!" Her jade eyes smoldered in irritation. "After everything he's done for you!" Which was precisely the reason why he was dragging his feet down this secluded trail. For Naruto. _And_...

Sasuke's lips tightened across his face. How fortunate that Sakura was too far ahead to see the pain and anger roll through him. If she _had_ seen... Well, let's just say he didn't think even the feel of the heavy diamond ring on her finger would keep her from demanding an explanation. And he would give her one, because Uchiha Sasuke was _tired_ of pretending.

"I care," the last of the Uchiha whispered into the night. It was true. He did care, but Naruto wasn't the _only_ one he cared about.

Sakura's hands tightened around the heavy wrought iron gate. "I could--"

"Don't be stupid," Sasuke scolded. "And don't leave any _hand-prints_," he hissed, walking up behind her.

"Yeah, well..." She frowned. "How are we supposed to get inside, then, genius?" Sakura turned, tapping his hitai-ate with her all too presumptuous index finger.

Sasuke's face didn't change. He wore no expression. He clasped onto her hand so fast Sakura lost her balance, then found herself dangling in his arms, before slamming down, flat on her ass.

"Owww! _Sasuke-kun_!" She growled.

He stepped over her. "Get up." Then, the Uchiha began a steady pace into the forest bordering the compound. "Follow me," he said.

Sakura gathered herself from the moist forest floor, wiping the soil from her shapeless red dress. No sooner than their shadows had disappeared into the trees, did they hear that familiar, _obnoxious_ voice boasting of impossibilities that weren't impossible, only because they were shouted from _his_ big mouth. Then, the wrought iron gate creaked open.

"I'm gonna be _Hokage_ someday, so you won't be able to push me around forever! I'll be back here, one way or another, and you'd better take care of Hinata-chan!" The kyuubi vessel soared through the air, propelled by the irate Hyuuga guards.

The gate slammed shut, and was locked for good measure. Then, Sasuke felt the familiar genjutsu stretch out to envelope the gate and the stone wall surrounding the Hyuuga compound. _Dammit_! Fucking _Naruto_ had to go and piss them off. Eventually, the Kyuubi vessel, sulking and distraught, began to shiver with frustration while sitting on the forest floor.

"_Hinata-chan_..." His teeth were locked together like a vice.

"_Dobe_!" Sasuke spat. Naruto stood, brushing away the dirt and leaves.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The blonde asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Sasuke stalked toward him, arms folded together. "What'd you do to get thrown out?" He demanded.

"Nothing!" Naruto yelled. "I was just trying to _talk_ to Hinata-chan, and Kakashi-sensei was on _her_ side, and then she was all like: _'Perhaps you should _leave_ now_, _Naruto-kun_...'" He frowned deeply, recalling the exchange. "I'm tellin' you, she's gone nuts!" He ran up to the gate. "I gotta get back in there!"

"Hey, slow down, Naruto!" Sakura followed after him. "Take a deep breath and tell us what happened."

"Wait," Sasuke interrupted. "You said sensei was inside?"

"Yeah," Naruto turned back around. "He's like her _right hand_ or something." He tapped his chin with a finger. "No, maybe more like her _yes man_. Neji's her right hand now..."

"_What_!?" The Uchiha snarled. He began to fume, and Sakura began to shiver. "I thought you were gonna _kill _him!"

"I _tried_, Sasuke-teme! But, _Hinata-chan_ doesn't want him hurt!" He snarled, baring his teeth threateningly. "She sent him on a mission to _kill_ _her own family_!"

The kunoichi among them gasped, eyes wide with shock. "No... she couldn't have," she whispered.

Sasuke peered at her briefly, then returned his attention toward the gate and the wall. "You'd be _surprised_ at what _Hinata_ can do," he said, which only caused her frown to deepen.

"Well, that doesn't solve our problem," she snapped. Sakura's hand fell to cover the ring on her left hand, feeling its five carats scrape against her palm. Then, she grasped it with her fingers, twisting back and forth. "We all want to help Hinata-chan. So, let's just go in there."

"It's not that simple," Sasuke said. "If you'd have been paying _attention_, you would have noticed."

She went to inspect the gate again. "Nothing seems unusual."

"Touch the gate," he said.

Sakura's hand reached forward, before she abruptly stopped. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Touch the gate and find out," he answered with a smirk.

Her jade eyes narrowed. "Naruto! Come touch this gate," she ordered.

"What? Why me?" The blonde demanded.

"Because you've got a thick head!" She hissed. "Just do it, Naruto!"

"_Fine_," he stomped over to the heavy gate, planting both of his hands on the cool metal. After a moment, he felt a tingle in his palms that became an unpleasant itch, before bursting into red-hot flames! Naruto opened his mouth, and the air was ripped from his lungs. His body was on fire! He wailed, snatching his hands away from the gate. He fell onto his back, panting heavily. "_Holy shit_!" He swore.

Sakura's eyes were wide with the horror of what she had just seen. Naruto looked like he'd been burned to a crisp! But, now he was laying on the ground, flopping around like a fish. So, it was _genjutsu_, then...

"You could have just told me," she glared at Sasuke.

"Come on," the Uchiha started walking along the wall. "There's a flaw in the genjutsu. It's this way."

Haruno Sakura followed after her fiance, eyeing him with suspicious perception. She couldn't say he wasn't acting like himself, because he _was_. It was just... something was off about this whole situation. He was so focused on_ Hinata_ that he'd barely spared her a glance, nor had he any kind words to offer. Not that she'd expected any, but he'd been so attentive while convincing her to _marry_ him that she'd thought... Her frown slowly morphed into a pout. What exactly did she think? It was true that Sasuke had been engaged to Hinata in the past, but that was ancient history, right? So, why was her stomach _turning_ like this...

"Sasuke-kun?" She reached for his hand. The Uchiha shrugged away from her. Sakura didn't say anything else, but her fingers continued to pull and prod at the ring on her left hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that about being a real Hyuuga?" The cloud ANBU clutched Hanabi's throat, staring deep into her Byakugan eyes. He lifted her from the ground beside the old woman's trembling form. "A _real_ Hyuuga never runs, you said. Is that because you know escape is impossible?"

Hanabi forced a hiss from her throat as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. The other ANBU pulled Tomomori onto wobbly feet, and the elder's knees buckled, sending him crashing back to the ground.

"_Fucking bastard_..." Hanabi wheezed. Her captor followed the angle of her eyes, toward Tomomori as he fumbled around haplessly.

"Still more concerned about that piece of trash?" He whispered. "Don't worry, Hyuuga-hime. He'll get what he deserves." Hanabi looked through his mask and saw his crooked smile. "As will you," he threatened.

"_You wanna_... _bet_... _your life_... _on that_," she goaded. She would strike with everything she had left, even if her only weapons were a sharp tongue and an insolent disposition. "_Neechan_..._ is gonna_... _hang you_... _by your balls_..."

"Hn," he grunted. "If she gets anywhere near my balls, I guarantee that will be the least of her worries." He forced a hand between Hanabi's legs, grabbing what should not be rightly touched until her wedding night. "But what about you, Hyuuga-hime? You want to see my balls?"

Hanabi bucked violently, kicking his stomach in her struggle. "_Let_ _go_!" She screeched. When she got out of this (and she would), she was going to rip that _hand_ right off.

"Oh!" He cupped her harder. I can see you're going to be a lot of fun, hime," he laughed, while tightening his grip around her throat.

The young Hyuuga began to grow lightheaded as her blood's flow was stifled. Her limbs went slack while the tall ANBU's other hand groped relentlessly. Then, like a beacon of light in the darkness, she heard her name in a cry of rage.

"_Hanabi-hime_!" The wail was furious, like nothing she'd ever heard. The ninja who bore the voice appeared behind her captor. With outstretched arms, his kunai grazed their enemy's mask, leaving behind a deep slash as the ANBU turned to face him.

Relief filled Hanabi briefly, as she recognized the boy who was the Main House's most recent Academy graduate. She saw him often, though admittedly hadn't payed enough attention to cast his name into her memory.

The boy ninja, who was but a few years older than herself, followed up his kunai thrust with a magnificent Jyuuken barrage. He struck her captor's wrists and arms, causing him to drop the kunoichi. Once freed, Hanabi rolled onto her feet, swaying as her blood began to flow again.

"A-Arigatou," she thanked him, rubbing the bruise on her neck. He dropped back to defend her, kunai drawn in each hand.

"Can you fight, Hanabi-hime?"

She took a deep breath, refocusing her chakra. "Hai." She answered, and he handed her one of the kunai.

"Well," the ANBU sucked in a long, hissing breath. "Where did you come from, _little boy_?"

"I'm a Konoha ninja!" The boy sneered. "Don't underestimate me!" His eyes darted toward the old woman, and she caught the worry, as well as the _disgust_ in his pale eyes. "Step away from the woman," he ordered.

The ANBU snickered, planting his heel on the old crone's shoulder. "Is she important to you?" He bore his weight down-- but the Main House elder _still_ wouldn't scream. Hanabi couldn't help but admire that small fraction of shinobi pride.

"Get off the witch," Hanabi spat. "She belongs to _me_."

"I'm afraid not," the other ANBU said as he approached. Tomomori crawled toward the corpse of his brother, and Hanabi felt rage flow through her again, feeding her, filling her, willing her onward.

"You _all_ belong to me!" She shouted.

"_Hanabi-hime_," her rescuer whispered back at her. "We need to _escape_," he said.

"No," she answered. "I won't run." Her Byakugan eyes scanned the clearing, and she noticed the _other_ Hyuuga shinobi quietly waiting to strike from the foliage in front of Tomomori. "And neither will you," she ordered the boy.

He sighed, casting away the air of defeat surrounding him. "Hai, Hanabi-hime," he said. He would fight for her... and die for her, if that was her wish.

"_Get ready_..." Her voice dropped so low, he had to tilt his head slightly in order to hear her clearly. "_Do you see him_?" She asked. He grunted his response. "_When he strikes_..." The boy nodded.

No sooner than they'd finished their exchange, did the older Hyuuga leap from the trees. Tomomori saw him too late, but would have been too weak to stop him, anyway. The shinobi thrust his palm forward, striking the traitor's solar plexus. The Branch elder doubled over, clutching his gut. His attacker stomped him into the ground, then quickly subdued him with the cursed jutsu.

Both ANBU turned to face the new threat, leaving their backs exposed.

Hanabi and the boy ninja sped forward, slicing and striking at the closest ANBU. He matched them expertly, tossing their blows aside like so many irritating gnats.

"Nice try!" He backhanded the Hyuuga princess, and she skidded across the ground.

The young ninja at her side wailed furiously. "_Hanabi-hime_!" He launched himself, ducking under the ANBU's powerful kick. He pressed the chakra points behind his knee and at the back of the thigh, then swung his leg around, tripping the Cloud shinobi. As his enemy sailed to the ground, he dove back toward him, slicing upward with his kunai to sever the ANBU's achilles tendon. The elite ninja grabbed the boy by the arm then, snapping the bone with _much_ ease. The Hyuuga dropped his weapon, screaming.

"_God damned brat_!" The Cloud ninja hissed. He tried to stand, but found it impossible. He fell back down in a heap of pain, while the boy managed to scramble to his feet and back to Hanabi's side.

The other ANBU rushed the older Hyuuga, as he held Tomomori with the cursed jutsu. The young man released the jutsu quickly, before flinging what looked like a _paper bomb_ onto the writhing man. The symbols began to glow, and at once, electric blue chakra sizzled around the traitor, snaring him in its painful net.

The ANBU drew his sword, coming in for the kill, but the Hyuuga was prepared, meeting his enemy with a technique Hanabi had never seen.

His hands flew through the seals like lightning. "_Hyuuga Art_! _Chakra Blades_!" He shouted, and his hands began to glow that same sizzling blue as the chakra was transformed into two, long blades stretching from the fingers on both of his hands. He met the steel of his opponent's weapon unflinchingly.

Their dance of death was magnificent, as they twirled and spun, each striking with the full force of his strength. The Hyuuga was faster, ducking and weaving to avoid more blows than he seemed capable of landing. As the seconds passed, frustration began to chip away at his calm mask.

They stopped briefly, catching their breath while their minds calculated the next pass.

The younger brother gripped his broken arm. "What do we do now, Hanabi-hime?" He asked. The kunoichi only wished she knew. Unfortunately, any thought of a plan was erased from her mind with the shout of the lame Cloud ninja.

His teeth tore into his thumb, and he immediatlely pressed the bloody digit onto the ground. "_Summoning Jutsu_!" He shouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizune wiped the sweat from her brow, and onto the sleeve of her white surgical coat. Her left hand scanned the opened corpse lain before her, chakra glowing softly. The inside of Hyuuga Hiashi's body looked like it had gone through a _meat grinder_. Whatever this substance was that killed the former Leader of the Hyuuga, it was beyond dangerous. She'd scoured her extensive medical knowledge, searching her memory for anything that even remotely resembled this effect. But, she was at a loss. As far as she knew, there was nothing short of _Jyuuken_ attacks that could produce this kind of internal damage.

She grimaced, drawing her lips back in a thin line. It wasn't plant based, she knew that much. And it left a disticint _chakra signature_, as if it were but some small _piece_ of someone, sent to work its destructive properties upon the victim. No, it definitely wasn't plant based... but _human_? She wondered. Who had the skills, the means and the _imagination_ to create something so abhorrent? Two names came to mind, but she would have to consult the Godaime about it before she reached any proper conclusion...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three Branch elders huddled together, whispering their displeasure toward the one Main elder calling the shots.

"Look at where listening to him has gotten us," one of them sneered. "He's going to get us killed."

Another raked a hand through his thinning hair. "Well, what do you suppose we _do_ about it? Have you got a _plan_, or are you just one of those people who likes to _complain_, but never puts forth any option to the contrary?"

"Shut up, fool!"

The third Branch elder stood, no longer willing to listen to the two argue about nothing. He brushed the dust from his robes, then pulled an old, worn out hitai-ate from his sleeve. He polished the metal, then stared into his own reflection. He'd loved the Leaf Village once, and had shed much blood in its defense. All those years ago, when he still believed in loyalty and friendship. Of course, that was before he'd come to terms with his Hyuuga destiny-- a destiny that prevented him from ascending past the rank of _chuunin_. His face contorted in hatred. He was needed to defend the _Hyuuga_, they had said. So, he resigned his commission and fell into the expected role of the loyal Branch House guard. But he never forgot, and never stopped yearning for more. After a few years, there was an opening on the Branch Council, and he was voted in.

"Where are you going?" One of the others demanded. He looked down on them both, shivering even despite the heavy blankets draped over their hunched shoulders. They looked so empty and defeated, while his eyes burned with hate. No. He would never look like that. He would go down in a blaze of glory before he allowed himself to sink into despair.

"Stay here if you want to," he tied the hitai-ate around his head. "I have people to kill," he said. He may not be able to claim loyalty to the village anymore, but at least he could still feel like a ninja.

On his way to the hidden door leading to the back corridors, he stepped over the trembling hostages, sparing a quick wink to the Branch House woman as she huddled the children closer together. _Insurance_, their Main House counterpart had told them. _Bullshit_, he'd thought to himself. They were _all_ going to die. The only difference between he and the others, was that he would decide when, and how it happened.

"Let the children go," the woman spoke, her hard eyes thundering like a raging storm. The little ones clutched onto her, fear swirling in their wide, white eyes.

"My dear," he said to her. "You and the children have nothing to worry about. You see, we've killed Hyuuga Hiashi, and his daughter is on a rampage. Soon, she will make her presence known here, and you will be discovered." He smiled at the children, making some small effort to comfort them. The woman scowled. He then swung his arm to indicate the few dozen unlucky fools who'd chosen to collaborate with them, for whatever reasons. "_They_ will be slaughtered."

"That's supposed to make them _feel_ better? Because of you, these children will _witness_ that slaughter." His gaze faltered. "_Coward_!" She spat.

His face twisted in insult, before sending her a scathing glare. "I am no coward! I am going to face my enemy, while they wait only for their _execution_!"

She breathed deeply, puffing her chest out as she spoke again. "Do you know why you never made jounin? It's not because of the _Hyuuga_, I assure you."

His eyes bulged, and veins began to stretch across his face. "What do you know?" He carefully forced through clenched teeth.

"My husband was a jounin, so I know a great deal."

"_Lucky_ was all he was, to be so _close_ to the Leader!"

She smiled. "_You_ never made jounin because _you_ are a _coward_. You've always been a coward." Her eyes sparkled in cruel satisfaction. "And now? Well," she chuckled. "Go ahead and walk out that hidden door."

The Branch elder seethed, wishing her dead with his narrowed eyes. He left her and the children then, heaving the air in and out of his lungs. Stupid god-damned bitch! He knew they should have killed her from the start! Her death would have been a far _heavier_ blow than a mere kidnapping! But they hadn't listened to him, and he didn't protest. He slumped forward, as his hand found the small lamp that was also the latch mechanism that opened up the false wall. Was _that_ what she had meant by cowardice? His teeth began to chatter, and the wall slowly inched forward, allowing a narrow passage. The elder slipped inside, and as the wall closed behind him, he could still clearly hear the woman's ominous laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata-chan?" Kakashi placed both hands upon the shoulders of the brooding Hyuuga Leader. She stood, still as a statue, blankly staring at the rubble surrounding the entrance into the Branch House.

"Niisan..." She whispered.

Kakashi began to knead her shoulders, working the stress out of her tired muscles. "Won't you take a rest now, little cherry," he quietly offered, while one finger trailed up her neck and into the silken indigo strands at her nape. He pressed his fingertips onto the tense flesh, further relaxing the quiet young woman below him.

Hinata sighed, feeling herself melt against him. "Ka- Kakashi-sensei..."

"Hmm?" The jounin leaned down toward her pale throat. His breath spread over her skin, warming and comforting at once.

"That feels _really good_, sensei..." She purred. "Don't stop..."

He chuckled in her ear. "I could go for _hours_, _sweet_ _little_ _cherry_." His voice was subtle and intoxicating. Hinata found her pulse quickening and her heart racing, but not painfully like before. Now, the sensation was _thrilling_, and the prospect of the Copy-Ninja's hot lips upon her skin were ever more appealing.

"Sensei?" She turned her head, looking over her shoulder to face him. He stared at her with his one good eye. "D- Do you w- want to... um..." His eye was roaming her rounded cheeks, brow arching in amusement at her scarlet blush. She looked away. "Well, I... what I m-mean is..." Oh! Why was this so hard? "A- Are you... um..." She chomped into her bottom lip.

"If you get any _redder_, I'm going to have to think of a new _nickname_." He grazed his masked lips across her earlobe. "And I don't think I'll find one _sweeter_ than _little cherry_," he hissed brazenly against her ear, and her eyes widened, brightly.

"Hyuuga-sama!" She heard her name being called somewhere far in the distance. She would _so_ much rather stay _here_, lost in Kakashi-sensei's voice... "Hyuuga-sama!" That damned _calling_ again!

"_What do you_ _want_!?" Lady Hyuuga snapped at the shinobi approaching them.

The man was snared by her diamond glare, caught in the quiet maelstrom. "There's someone coming," he tried to explain. "The door," he pointed toward the Branch House.

Hinata's gaze flew to the darkened threshold. She'd been so distracted by the Copy-Ninja that she'd failed to notice the rise in chakra. That just wouldn't do.

"Kakashi-sensei," she said, as his hands fell away from her. "We'll continue this... whatever this is... another time."

"My thoughts exactly," the jounin answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Neji stalked low to the floor, following the fearful whispers to the back of the house. Were these traitors so sloppy as to leave themselves exposed like this? He smirked. All the better for him_--_ and the Leader's _sword_.

The prodigy crouched down, back pressed against the closed door. "We have to find a way out of here!" He listened to their pointless argument. "There is no way out!" Another shouted. Indeed, there would be no escape. Neji flung his unbound hair behind his back, though a few locks slid back over his shoulders. He stood then, activating his Byakugan, as his face became an impenetrable mask of death.

"Let this be the end..." He pleaded into the cold, cold shadows that were now more a part of him than any beacon of light. He'd already killed ten people. _Ten_ Hyuuga Branch House members, whose laughing, smiling faces he remembered from lighthearted family gatherings during his childhood. Ten _people_ who had once spent time training and schooling the young genius on Hyuuga protocol. Nine older cousins, and one uncle whom he would miss terribly. "Please... let there be no more _killing_ after this."

Then, the Branch leader, right hand of Hyuuga-sama, thrust open the door-- and the _real_ slaughter began...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Summoning Jutsu_!"

The giant nightcrawler erupted from the soggy ground, its gaping mouth ready to swallow up anything in its path. The lame Cloud ANBU clung to the worm as it rose, high in the air.

"What do you think of me now, Hyuuga-hime?" He shouted. Hanabi grabbed the boy beside her, launching them into the treetops. "You won't escape!"

"I'm not _trying_ to escape, asshole!" She shouted back.

"Well, that's too bad." The worm swung its front end around. "Because it's really your only hope!" The enemy ninja ordered the worm forward, and Hanabi had finally run out of ideas...

The older Hyuuga shinobi abandoned his opponent, rushing to block the advancing worm. "_Hanabi-sama_!" His voice was desperate, as he dove forward, ripping a stack of paper bombs from the pouch at his hip. He stuck them through with a wire-threaded senbon needle, then tied them off to a kunai. He thumbed through the bombs like a stack of dollar bills, activating each one to explode in timed intervals. He flung the stack of bombs, and the kunai sank into the worm's front end.

"Brother!" The young ninja shouted from the foliage.

"_Quiet_!" Hanabi scolded, dragging him to a different tree. They watched with quiet awe as the bombs exploded, one after another, driving the creature back with the scorching heat. "Wow," the kunoichi whispered. "That's your brother?"

"Yeah," he answered. "He's really something, isn't he?"

"Is he _training_ anybody right now?" Hanabi inquired. No matter how dire the situation, there was always time to talk about training.

"Just me," the boy looked at her, as the explosions continued to rock the forest around them.

She smiled slyly. "Looks like you've got yourself a rival," she said.

"_You two_!" The older Hyuuga motioned them down from their high perch. "Get going! There's not much _time_!"

"What about my _corpse_!?" Hanabi yelled. She wasn't about to leave empty-handed. "And I'm _not_ done with that worm-summoning_ bastard_!" She still wanted that groping _hand_ of his, after all.

"There's no time for any of that!" The shinobi shouted. "Please, Hanabi-sama, just get _out_ of here while you still can!"

"_Hanabi-hime_..." The boy pleaded with concerned white eyes.

"I'm _not_ trying to _escape_!" She hissed.

The shinobi narrowed his eyes toward his younger brother. The boy swallowed hard, but understood the message.

"Please forgive me, Hanabi-hime," he whispered.

"Huh?" Then, she fell over, unconcious from the sharp blow to the base of her skull.

The young ninja draped her over his good shoulder, while his brother shouted one last time.

"Protect the princess!" He sneered, as the last of his bombs blasted through the trees. They'd be all used up soon, and if Hanabi-sama wasn't gone by _then_... there would be nothing he could do to save her.

His little brother nodded once-- and disappeared, precious cargo safely in hand.

**End Chapter Seventeen**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:Warning! Warning! Blood and Death Within! **So, I haven't much to say, except thanks to all, and please enjoy this short, but totally sweet chapter. And as always, please _review_ so I know I'm still making you happy! ::cheeky grin:: The end is nigh! The end is nigh!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Possession - Chapter Eighteen**

Lady Hyuuga recognized the chakra signature of the Branch elder. She stepped forward, and was flanked on all sides by her shinobi. Kakashi fell back from her group, having been forced out of the circle surrounding the young Leader. He frowned through his dark mask. These Hyuuga sure were obsessive about her security. Not that he could blame them. They'd just lost one Leader, and their princess was still missing.

"Hyuuga-sama?" He questioned, but received no answer. Her gaze was fixed ahead, on the man whose arrogant gait led him to a most assured death.

"Elder..." The word fell from her lips quietly, almost sweetly. "Have you come to plead for your life, or to offer it in penance?"

He laughed, smirking as he looked her up and down. "You look like your mother," he said. "Although, she was more imposing in a kimono."

The Lady shrugged her small shoulders, pouting slightly. "We can't _all_ be perfect," she cooed. "Now, tell me. Why are you standing here, breathing my air?"

He took one step forward, and the guards pointed their pikes in his direction. "I've come to kill you, Lady." He smiled.

Her eyes sparkled gleefully. "I'm not surprised," she said. "It's been one of those days..." Then, she gestured toward the empty garden. "Shall we?"

Lady Hyuuga carefully stepped backward, leading the elder into the garden, while her shinobi kept their protective shield around her. She waved away the approaching guards, waiting for her enemy to join her on the battlefield. She sighed once, and her shinobi opened the circle, allowing her to step in front of them.

"Here I am, Branch council," she hissed. "Come at me, if you dare."

The elder had an all too pleased look on his face. "I challenge you, Hyuuga-sama, in a duel to the death."

Hinata's eyes darkened slightly, while her expression fell away. "So be it," she took to her stance.

"Hyuuga-sama!" Kakashi interrupted. He appeared behind her, placing a palm on her shoulder. "I am afraid I must object to this. Hokage-sama's _orders_, you know."

She scowled. "Do you expect me to let him go _unpunished_?"

"Never," the jounin answered. "If I understand Hyuuga protocol correctly, a Lady such as yourself reserves the right to have a shinobi of her choosing stand in her place." Hinata peered up at him. "I ask that honorable Hyuuga-sama allow me to further stain my filthy, murdering hands, so that she might retain her purity."

"Sensei, this isn't your fight," she whispered.

He looked down at her, his sweet little cherry. "This was _always_ my fight, Hinata-chan. The Godaime would not have sent me here, otherwise."

The lead Hyuuga shinobi, who had first arrived with Shizune, stepped beside his Leader. "I must agree with Hatake-san, my Lady. You must be protected."

Her diamond glare pierced through them both before she spoke. "A show of hands," she said. "All those who wish to see me flay this traitorous scum alive?" Her eyes scanned the men around her. Not one hand was raised. Frowning, she looked toward the throngs of Hyuuga lining the perimeter of the garden. Again, not a single hand. She gritted her teeth. "All those in favor of Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's Copy-Ninja, standing in my place?" The vote was unanimous.

"Please stand back, Hyuuga-sama," Kakashi said, in his familiar bored tone. "This might get ugly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji burst through the door, and the Hyuuga inside the darkened room descended on him in droves. They were waiting, and he'd fallen right into their trap-- or so they thought.

The prodigy rolled forward, thrusting the Leader's sword into the soft thigh of his next victim. He slashed through the Branch Elder's bone and flesh, carving his path onward, toward a soon to be severed neck. The head fell to the floor, and Neji lept over the falling corpse. He saw them all clearly; ready to fight, willing to die, and _all_ of them scared out of their wretched minds.

Good. Fear always made the killing easier.

He spun on his heel, slashing outward in a wide, spiraling arc; blood splattering, body parts flying. He ended with a thrust toward the gut of the man behind him, the other Branch elder. While the body slumped, Neji struck two fingertips on either side of another's throat, then again in the middle, shattering the fragile adam's apple. His opponent gurgled as the blood pooled and overflowed from his gaping mouth. Then the prodigy stood, straight as an arrow and pointed the Leader's sword at the shivering form of the last Main House elder.

"I am death," he said, long hair wafting on the breeze of his chakra. "I am the right hand, come to lead you into oblivion." He stepped forward, and the survivors among him inched back along the wall. "Fear is your only comfort." The veins around his eyes stretched and pulled his face into a hideous mask. "Know that when the fear subsides," he grinned, cruel and feral, "only the quiet rage shall remain." Then, he lunged forward, taking many heads.

At last, he was upon the Main House elder, and as the man fell backward, Neji sliced his belly open, spilling the intestines all over the heap of squirming, screaming bodies below. He stalked forward, sweeping the warm guts aside with the Leader's sword, then kicked the corpse away, intending to cease the helpless _wailing_. However...

"_Neji-kun_!" His own mother threw her body over the squirming mass, sheilding it the only way she could.

He froze, eyes drawn to her horrified expression. "_Okaasan_?" His calculating, shinobi mind finally registered the voices of _children_ sobbing around him. Then, his stomach lurched and he had to swallow to keep the vomit down. The Branch leader's eyes bulged, crazed with hate. "_Hostages_..." He shuddered, and his mother nodded, stiffly. "_Children_..." His head turned toward whomever was unfortunate enough to still be living. "_My own mother_!"

And the Plague was born in that instance; cold, sweet revenge echoing through him from the blade in his hands...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young ninja leapt from the trees and onto the cool earth, running as fast as his legs would move. He clumsily adjusted the uncounsious lump draped over his shoulder with his painful, broken arm. His wonderful, _terrifying_, hard-ass princess Hanabi was starting to stir. Damn. How unlucky. She was going to be _pissed_.

He looked back over his shoulder, scanning with his Byakugan. His brother was all alone out there, fighting... possibly dying. With renewed purpose, his speed increased. If he didn't get far enough away, he and the princess might be drawn back into the melee. He knew his brother had been studying forbidden Hyuuga Arts. He'd planned to pester him into passing the scrolls along when he was finished, after all. So, he knew what his brother had planned for that god-forsaken worm. The Hyuuga weren't exactly known for their command of fire-based jutsu. Still, they had special skills that were useful in situations such as these.

When he faced forward again, his eyes spotted two shapes moving toward him fast. He stopped, laying Hanabi at the trunk of a thickly rooted tree, then prayed to the Gods that he would have the strength to defend her. As he waited for the approaching shinobi, his mind puzzled over Hanabi-hime's lack of recognition. He pouted. He couldn't really blame her for not remembering him, but _damn_... He'd thought their friendship had meant something to her. Oh, well. Now wasn't the time to dwell on hurt feelings.

The Hyuuga let his broken arm dangle uselessly, while the other gripped onto the senbon needles between his fingers. If he stuck them in the right places, death would be a certainty. Yes. He would just have to be smart about this. He could win. He could save Hanabi-hime.

His brows creased, as he emptied his mind of all unnecessary thought. Only the will to fight and protect remained, and not a moment too soon, for the shinobi had arrived...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, you sure know your way around here, eh Sasuke-teme?" Naruto slapped him on the back, causing the Uchiha to growl. He glared back at his team-mate. No. He still needed Naruto's help. The idiot was still useful. It wouldn't do to incapacitate an ally right before a battle. He turned forward again, watching Sakura's slumped shoulders. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Not really. He hadn't meant to hurt anybody. But what was done, was done. He couldn't change the past. All he could do was clutch onto an uncertain future. Sakura was annoying, but she was a capable, strong-willed kunoichi. She would make a good mother for his children. She would be a fine Lady Uchiha... if he could get her to the altar in time.

His eyes followed her nervous handling of the ring he'd given her. She'd been more difficult to subdue than he'd expected, more resistant to the Sharingan than she should have been. Perhaps it was because they'd been team-mates for so long. She'd seen and felt his chakra so often that she'd developed a natural barrier that he'd had to dismantle, brick by brick. It had taken several stolen moments over the last week or so just to get her to _dump_ the Aburame. Now, she was having doubts about his intentions.

"Sakura," he called her name. She didn't answer. Damn. She was giving him the silent treatment. When all this was over, he would have to show her just how important to his future she was. It was going to be tedious and annoying, but... it wouldn't be _all_ bad. Sakura was great kisser, and she really did have _excellent_ chakra control.

"Yo! Sasuke-teme! Quit spacing out! We're almost there!" Naruto called from up ahead. Sasuke frowned. He needed to get his head in the game. _Hinata-chan_ wouldn't be having these stupid sentimental thoughts at a time like this. _She'd_ be killing her enemies. Mercilessly. _Beautifully_.

A subtle, yet familiar sound began to pull at the Uchiha's ears. "Do you hear that?" He asked his comrades. Chirping, chirping, chirping... "Chidori," he whispered.

"Sensei's in trouble!" Sakura shouted. "_Hurry up_, _Sasuke_!"

He ran after them, catching and passing both easily. He focused his own chakra into his blood-red orbs, while the familiar weight of a kunai settled into his palm. Soon, the others matched his speed, all of them focused on the two clashing chakra signatures. Kakashi-sensei's was easily distinguishable against the lesser adversary. Sensei probably wouldn't need any help, but they would be there to back him up.

Team Seven hurried onward, toward the shocking, sizzling, electric chakra...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatake Kakashi wasn't really a young man anymore, but he was pleased to know he could still hold his own amongst younger shinobi. Of course, that had _nothing_ to do with his current match. The jounin winked at his little cherry, while his opponent staggared backward. He'd had no doubt that she could take him, but there simply couldn't be any room for error. The Hokage would have his head if she were injured again, and he certainly didn't want to be on Tsunade's bad side. His eye creased. Although, _Hinata-chan's_ bad side didn't sound so bad, at all.

The Hyuuga Branch elder limped forward, forming the seals to a jutsu he would never have the chance to use. "Chidori..." The Copy-Ninja's voice was a low growl. "One Thousand Birds!" And as he lunged forward, the electric chirping filled his ears, blocking out all other sound. So much so, that he didn't hear the quiet gasp of the Hyuuga lining the walls around him. He only knew something was terribly wrong when his student's furious yell tore through the haze of battle...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Princess_!"

Hinata whipped her head around, surprised by _Sasuke's_ sudden and unexpected wailing-- only to find the weapons of her own shinobi sailing toward her back! "Protective Eight Trigrams! Sixty-Four Palms!" Her chakra whipped around her body, deflecting the sharp steel. "_What is this_!?" She shrieked. "_Traitors_! _Traitors_, _all of you_!"

They came at her again, rushing forward, Jyuuken palms flying.

"We might have failed, but our revenge will be absolute!" The lead shinobi struck her thrice in the chest. Hinata fell backward, her shocked face conveying the betrayal that was slowly and surely hardening the ice around her heart. She landed on the wet earth, and he grasped her throat, lifting her to meet his deceiving eyes.

"_Goodbye_, _Lady Hyuuga_," he smiled, drawing his palm back for the killing blow.

Hyuuga Hinata's eyes glazed with raw destruction. "Yes," her voice was a hollow shell, echoing the rage of her forebearers. "Goodbye." The blade eased from beneath her billowing sleeve, held firm in her small calloused palm. The red ribbon wrapped around its hilt was her reminder. Never be at ease. Never trust. Always suspect. And always, _always_ carry his kunai.

And the Leader opened her attacker's throat with a cry of bloody retribution...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji stood before the bloodied, shivering children, looking down upon them with a expression of hard-fought sorrow. It couldn't be helped. He couldn't take back what he had done. All he could do now, was be the Branch leader they would so desperately need.

"Look into my eyes, children," he said. With some quiet coaxing from his mother, they obeyed. "Killing is never an easy road to take. It hardens the heart and deadens the emotions. The ease with which I slew these men came only after many years of psychological training." He took a sighing breath. "Some of you will become shinobi. Of those, many will join the ranks of Konoha's killers because of this night alone." He knelt before them. "Remember, and never forget. To be Hyuuga is to be hard, to be _cold_, and most importantly..." He stared into the sullen eyes of his strong, beautiful mother. "To be Hyuuga is to be aware of all that surrounds you." He turned his attention back to the enthralled Hyuuga children. "May you recognize the stain of betrayal, so that slaughter such as this might _never_ occur again."

Then, the Branch leader stood, walking toward the door leading into the blood-slicked corridors. "Follow me," he said. "For I am the right hand, come to lead you safely home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Godaime's ANBU halted in the small clearing. The young Hyuuga shinobi lowered his senbon, his broken arm twitching in pain. Relief bled from his eyes in the form of glossy tears, and they saw the unconscious girl laying nestled within the roots of a great, leafy tree.

"Hyuuga-san," the commander stepped forward slowly. "Hanabi-sama is safe now." The boy stepped back in defense of his princess. "And so are you."

"No," the boy answered. "Not safe. Not yet." He glanced back to where he'd come from, deep in the forest of Konoha. "My brother..." Then, he straightened his spine, looking hard and determined. "My report."

The other Leaf ANBU nodded, as he approached the still wary youth. The Hyuuga frowned, and the elite shinobi decided it might be better just to stay back.

"There is a Hyuuga chuunin back there, fighting off two Cloud ANBU," he explained. Two other Hyuuga are with him, an old woman and a middle-aged man. Both are Konoha's enemies."

"We understand," the ANBU said.

The youth fell to his knees beside the girl. "And... Hanabi-hime has a request." He sighed, and the ANBU waited patiently for him to continue. "The corpse_--_ the one without eyes," he said. "It belongs to the princess." Then his mind was filled with the image of that Cloud lech all over his _precious_ Hanabi-hime. His teeth clenched with unmasked fury. "_And so does that_ _worm-bastard's right hand_."

**End Chapter Eighteen**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:Warning: Blood... and lots of it. **Well, people. I think this is the second to last chapter of _Possession_. I hope I've done a good job of tying up all those loose ends. I do want you all to have some amount of closure, although I still plan to write a sequel. So, please don't hesitate to tell me what you think. I'm sorry it took me so long, but it's a good chapter, so I think it will have been worth the wait. Quality before quantity, right? Right? hehe

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Possession - Chapter Nineteen**

Her bloody fist burst through the Hyuuga's torso, tearing his flesh and splattering his guts all over the green grass. She withdrew her arm, then leapt backward over the shinobi who'd been stalking her. When she saw him below, she grasped his face on both sides, before twisting his head clean off. Once her feet touched down to the earth again, she flung the head so hard that it caved in the chest of the shinobi who'd received it, sending him skidding across the ground.

"Whoa!" Naruto dodged the man while blocking the kunai thrust of another Hyuuga shinobi. "What the hell are you _doing_, Sakura?" His opponent sliced at him again, and the Kyuubi vessel wove between the strikes.

Haruno Sakura, face as hard and cold as a block of glacier ice ran forward, intent on as many kills as the night would provide. Her furious cry sent shivers down Naruto's spine, and he leapt aside, allowing the kunoichi to do whatever dark deed compelled her.

Sakura let her chakra flow into her right hand, where she gathered it for one devastating blow. The shinobi turned his kunai toward her, slashing downward. She blocked his attack, then clutched his throat in her left hand, while her right sank deep into his stomach. Then, she released the chakra.

The Hyuuga hissed in pain, and the veins surrounding his eyes burst just before the rest of his body exploded in a shower of crimson rain... and large chunks of flesh.

"_Gross_, _Sakura_!" Naruto wailed, ducking back under an awning.

A sheath of thin, blue chakra sizzled around her, evaporating the blood before it could touch her. "_Princess_," her jade eyes were hollow orbs, burning with the hurt and resentment of a woman scorned. "_Princess_!" She screeched, slamming her fist into the earth. The shock rippled through the saturated ground in wave after relentless wave. "He doesn't love me," she whispered. "He never did." Her gaze landed on Sasuke as he sailed along on her destruction, slashing and gouging the various arteries of his two miserable opponents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Uchiha's hands formed the seal of the jutsu he knew so well. "Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" The flame exploded from his mouth, engulfing three more worthless traitors. Their crisp, charred remains fell to the ground in a sickening crunch. Soon, he met Sakura's baleful stare, then turned his attention toward the five others gathered around Hinata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hinata held her niisan's kunai in front of her face, carefully unraveling the red ribbon wrapped around its hilt. Nine feet drifted to the ground before her chakra flowed through, making it taut and sharp. She never dreamed she'd be using her secret technique for the first time against her own shinobi. However, that was no deterrent for the tenacious kunoichi.

The first attack came from a thrown kunai, which she deflected easily. The second was a flurry of shuriken, and she twirled the ribbon in graceful loops, stopping them in an invisible chakra wind. When the first shinobi lunged at her, Hinata hopped back and the ribbon trailed after her. He ignored it to his misfortune, as he didn't live long enough to see much more than her peaceful, smiling expression.

Hinata filled the ribbon with chakra in such a way that it became an extention of her own arm. It coiled around his throat, leaving a clean cut all the way through, and when she released him, he staggered forward, before his head slid to the ground. It was then that the four remaining ninja retreated slightly, unsure of how to approach her.

"That's it. Just back off." Sasuke dropped down beside the Lady. Hinata was still surprised to find him here, as well as Sakura and Naruto. He looked at her, Sharingan spinning hypnotically.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." She was locked in his gaze. "What are you d-doing here?" He smiled, putting himself between her and her enemies.

"Saving your ass, Hyuuga," he smirked.

She blinked several times, burning with the fire of her will, before shaking her head clear of his manipulative spell. "I am displeased, _Uchiha_," she spat with a malevolence so thick, the current subject of her ire took a defensive step backward. Sasuke hadn't at all considered the possibility that she didn't need to be saved, and was reduced to wordlessness before the authoritative aura she exuded.

"Hyuuga-sama!" The Lady's Branch guards rushed toward her in neat formation, threatening Sasuke off with razor-sharp pikes.

Hinata glared a lethal dose of poison deep into the Uchiha's cavernous orbs. "Stay out of my affairs." The warning was sweet, simple, like so many other times when he'd tested her mettle. He would either heed the warning, or suffer the consequences. She cared little either way. Her gaze then returned to the malignancy that had spawned from _her_ Clan, both Main and Branch House alike. "Surround the traitors." These were once her people, but no longer. The Leader cast them off, along with the husk of the naive girl she'd once been.

Her hard, diamond glare searched her shinobi through the many facets of her life's experience. She'd been so reluctant to accept that the Hyuuga were nothing more than an empty shell, fooling themselves into believing tradition alone could save them from their self-inflicted stagnation. And here was the result of that stagnation; a people divided, a family torn asunder. The previously serene mask which had so complimented her features, was now replaced by an expression revealing the totality of her disgust. Hyuuga Hinata had believed in family once; in beautiful fairy tales of unconditional love, even despite the constant onslaught of reality. Families were fragile things, so breakable, _impossible_ to sustain for any lasting period of time. But the _Hyuuga_ had survived this long...

"Hyuuga-sama! What shall we do?" The cheif guard brought her back to the immediacy of the situation. The men under his command loomed forward, weapons held at the ready. The Hyuuga shinobi, who were little more that fodder for the beast of vengence now, crouched amongst one another, backs together in anticipation... and then, Hinata realized that family and Clan were two entirely different things.

The ice around her heart hardened, swallowing her whole, transforming the hot rage into cold indefference. Then, she smiled.

"I really don't care how you kill them, but... whoever makes it rain blood like Haruno Sakura did, gets one wish. Whatever you want. I give you my word."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uchiha Sasuke watched, awed, dazzled and sublimely frightened by the skill exibited by the kunoichi he'd known as Hinata-chan, who'd somehow become _Hyuuga-sama_ over the course of this tumultuous night. Her movements were sleek and sinister, graceful and greusome; pretty... and perilous. She was everything he'd drempt of in that dark corner of his mind, the only one still standing within arms' length of sanity. She was so close, and yet... His onyx eyes sought Sakura out of the crowd behind him. He found her staring with a puzzling expression on her face.

Sasuke seethed when he finally registered her expression. She was laughing at him!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura."

The pink-haired kunoichi snapped her head around to the voice of her old teacher, whatever dry amusement she'd felt about Sasuke's misfortune forgotten. "Kakashi-sensei," she whispered.

"Save it," he dismissed any attempt to avoid the lecture that would begin with him, and end with the Godaime. "Such savagery has no place on the battlefield. I thought I taught you better than that," his characteristic slouch did little to shorten the stride of his legs as he approached her. "And I _know_ Hokage-sama taught you to control your strength."

She shirked away from the truth in his words, appalled by her actions and lack of restraint. Though, technically, she'd done nothing wrong, she knew Tsunade would be livid. Then, she pondered what Shizune might say.

Sakura looked down at the _ring_ on her finger. That stupid ring she'd desired so much. She grasped the platinum band between two fingers, twisting and twisting, while she stared at the square diamond set within. A 'princess cut', they called it.

_Princess_... _Hinata_... This was Hinata's ring.

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek, supressing a vulgar curse bubbling to the surface. If only she'd stopped to consider it for a moment. Sasuke hadn't changed at all. He was still carelessly tugging on her heartstrings, yanking her up and down like a yo-yo. And she'd fallen for it... _again_. She shudderd violently. Her bruised ego would mend in time, but her heart?

_Shino_...

And why couldn't she stop thinking about Shino all this time? Her brow furrowed in a painful scowl. Why did she leave Shino in the first place? They'd been together for four years! They were happy! Contentedly awaiting...

Sakura's eyes nearly burst from her skull when the the epiphany final struck; that one sordid truth that had eluded her these last few weeks. Seeing him with Hinata just now, the slow, forboding way he had approached her, and how the Hyuuga's eyes had glazed briefly. It wasn't beneath him, she knew that.

The cherry blossom's quivering lips pressed together in disgust. Sasuke had used the _Sharingan_ on her!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Hanabi noticed was the thundering headache spreading out from the base of her skull, then the familiar caress of the wind against her skin as she hurtled forward. Her hearing finally returned, and she was suddenly aware of the beating heart beneath the chest her cheek was currently pressed against.

She gasped, and her stomach lurched out of her gut with the gross realization of life. She was alive. She was _really_ alive. Then, her still foggy eyes found focus on the shockingly familiar face above hers. She swallowed, trying to moisten her too dry throat, having remembered everything...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

"Hanabi-sama!" The young boy ran after her, pitifully winded... yet still approaching. She dashed to the right, and as he attempted a similar manuver, ended up tripping over his impractical Hyuuga robes. The boy toppled over, and had a good long roll in the dirt.

Hanabi skidded to a halt more gracefully than expected in her equally impractical kimono, and dainty sandals. "Ha, ha!" She mocked, wiggling dramatically. "Hataro-kun is so clumsy!" Then, she continued on in a masterful assault of vocabulary that had her father, and every other man grinning with shocked amusement, while the women covered their ears and mouths in terror. Hanabi smirked. How she loved when otousan smiled like that. If only he would smile more often...

"Hanabi-sama!" Hataro shouted. He'd gotten back on his feet. "You shouldn't say things like that in front of your father! What kind of lady will you be with _that_ kind of mouth!" He went on. "You should say pleasant things, and not so _loud_!" With each word his anger and volume rose. "_And stop pulling my hair_!"

"Stop bossing me around!" She countered.

"Stop acting like a baby!"

"_Stop bossing me around_!"

"Stop being mean!"

Hanabi took a menacing step toward him. "_Don't tell me what to do_!" She screeched.

"Hanabi-chan," her father silenced them both with the mere utterance of her name. "I am sure Hataro-kun is only concerned for your wellbeing." His eyebrows rose as he turned to the boy. "Am I right, Hataro-kun?"

"Um... yes sir, of course, Hiashi-sama," the young Hyuuga answered with a bow.

"Well, then," Hiashi grinned, unable to control his mirth. "You should listen to him, Hanabi-chan. He has made some impressive points." Quite a few actually. "Run along now. You too, Hataro-kun." He paused. "And please, no more fighting."

Hanabi grit her teeth, but answered in a pleasingly respectful tone. "Hai, otousan."

End Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young kunoichi snapped her head toward the wind, and her rescuer looked down at her. She couldn't look at him. She'd been such a _fool_. If not for him and his brother... would she have walked away from that fight? She shudderd, only to feel her savior's arms squeeze her tightly. Probably not. She probably would have wasted her life over a fucking _dead body_.

Her eyes eased back as she slowly tilted her head toward him. His hair was like ink, deep and black, rising and falling with the wind. It was shorter than most Hyuuga, falling just past chin-level, and as he angled his head down, she caught sight of his smiling lips, while her cheeks flushed with embarassment.

He always had the same smile, goofy and serious all at once. She followed the trail his nose led up to those bright white orbs, which were so safe and comforting. Her teeth started to chatter, so she clenched her jaw. Looking at him now made her wonder how she'd forgotten in the first place.

Steeling herself against the twisting in her stomach, Hyuuga Hanabi turned to face him fully as the Main House boy continued to distance them from the battle. She bit her lip, choking back a painful sob. It had been a long time, made to seem even longer by circumstance.

"Hataro," she whispered finally.

The boy's smile expanded, and his eyes were lit with joy. "Hanabi-hime... you remembered."

"I never should have forgot," she pouted. "I'm sorry, Hataro."

He grinned from ear to ear. "Hanabi-hime remembers me!" He cheered. "And she's not pissed! I'm so happy!" Then he winced, and she realized he was holding her partially with his broken arm.

"You idiot!" She yelled. "You shouldn't be putting any weight on that arm!"

Hataro laughed nervously. "Well, since Hokage-sama's ANBU caught up with us, I had a little time to make a splint, so... it's really not that bad, Hanabi-hime." He continued to speed down the narrow trail.

"But--"

"You didn't look very comfortable slung over my shoulder," his brows creased a bit, conveying his worry. "It's no trouble, I promise."

"But, the pain..."

"It's fine. I'm a ninja."

"So am I," Hanabi protested.

"You're not a ninja yet, Hanabi-hime." And she scowled, because technically he was right. Hataro's cheeks took on a rosy hue. "But anyway, I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you, Hanabi-hime."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

"Hanabi-sama!" Hataro shouted.

The cretin's arm drew back as if he were actually going to _strike_ the princess... so Hataro struck first... and Konohamaru stared up at him from the ground, nose red and swollen.

"What was _that_ for!?" Konohamaru wailed.

"What do you _think_ it was for?" Hataro sneered.

The less than honorable grandson frowned, glancing at Hanabi, only to find her tongue protruding forward. "Fine," he said, fuming. "I get it. But _she_ started it!" He got to his feet.

"She usually does," Hataro replied. "That's still no excuse. Now get out of here before I forget who you are, _Konohamaru_."

"Sheesh," Konohamaru huffed, dark eyes narrowed at Hanabi. "I'll get y--"

"Going?" The older Hyuuga interrupted with a smile. "Yes," Hataro threatened with the kindest expression Hanabi had ever seen. "Yes, you will."

End Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Aside from your _Jyuuken_," she poked a little fun, "you haven't changed at all, Hataro."

"No, not really," he smiled. Did he ever _stop_ smiling? "I'm still hopelessly devoted to Hanabi-hime." Now it was Hanabi's turn to blush... and she did, even through the disasterous-looking face.

"What's with this _hime_ business?" She hissed. "You're supposed to call me _Hanabi-sama_."

"You don't like it?" He looked disappointed.

"Well, I..." She hid her face against his chest noting as his head tilted lower, for she felt his breath running through her hair. "That's not the point," was her muffled reply.

"Then, what _is_ the point, Hanabi-hime?"

Did he actually sound mature for once? Or was that just her imagination?

"Hanabi-hime?"

Must have been her imagination.

"Hanabi-hime?"

He won't stop.

Hataro leaned forward, offering a quiet whisper. "Hanabi-hime?"

"_Hyuuga Hataro_..."

"At your service, Hanabi-hime."

She whipped her head around. "Stop calling me--"

"I love you," he confessed suddenly, and her face went white as a sheet. "There was a moment..." He paused, breathing deeply, while Hanabi clenched her fist. "There were a _few_ moments back there when I wasn't sure if we'd make it. Having survived, I can't live another moment without you knowing how I feel."

Oh, Gods... What was he saying?

"I don't expect any reciprocation. In fact," he pouted. "I highly discourage it. I'm a shinobi of the Leaf now, and it would be improper to persue a student..."

_Persue_? Hanabi's eyes were about to pop out of her head!

"But I intend to wait for you, so..." He grinned, eyes sparkling with excitement. "On the day that you graduate, I'll be there to take you out on a date!" He announced.

"_Hyuuga Hataro_!" The now thoroughly shamed kunoichi grasped onto his ink-black hair, yanking one good time to shut him up, while he slid to a halt. "_I don't wanna go on a date with you_! _You're a lame_, _goofy little troll_!" He was rubbing it in, gloating at the fact that she'd forgotten him! Hataro burst into a laughing fit, which only made her angrier. "_Stop laughing_!" She demanded.

"Hanabi-hime, did I embarass you?" He tried to contain himself, but the red heat racing through her skin was diminishing her death-glare's potency. "I apologize." He looked ahead, forcing a veil-thin mask of calm upon his face.

Hanabi squealed; a vicious, ear-peircing sound. "Hataro! Take me home!"

The young ninja grinned at her words. It was what she used to say when she was tired of playing, or losing the game, or in over her head with whatever trouble she'd gotten them into.

"As you wish, Hanabi-hime," he answered proudly. He would deliver her home safely. He could do that much.

Hanabi fidgeted in his hold, wrapping a few strands of his hair around her index finger. "You said Leaf ANBU were back there?"

"Hai," he answered, taking notice of her currently _gentle_ twisting. "They're going to save him." His brother was still fighting, buying them time.

"I hope so," Hanabi gave his hair a quick yank. Hataro had always been there for her in the past. And how had she repayed him for his loyalty? She'd cut him out of her life, only to be suckered into the Council's inept plans. If she'd had Hataro by her side then, would she have been manipulated so easily?

The kunoichi looked up at his determined face.

"They will," he answered, and the conviction in his voice was all the proof she needed. The past couldn't be changed, but now that he was back in her life... She held to him tightly as he propelled them into the foliage. Now that Hataro was here, Hanabi wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elder," the Main House ninja dragged the old woman into the trees. The Cloud ANBU had abandoned her when the bombs started going off, so he'd had the quick opportunity to get her into hiding.

"You..." She strained to look up at him. Long black hair, bound and braided over his shoulder. White, angry eyes. "Keishou... is that you?" Her eyes filled with tears.

The shinobi scowled. "No, great-grandmother," he forced through clenched teeth. "Keishou is dead. I am Hisoshou, your _other_ great-grandson."

Damned hag still hadn't let go of his bastard older brother. Keishou got what he deserved. If _he'd_ been the one to catch him, it wouldn't have been a quick death, and he would've sliced off a hell of a lot more than Neji did.

"On your feet." He pulled her up to lean heavily against a tree. "By my authority as a shinobi of Konoha, and as a loyal protector of Lady Hyuuga..." He snatched a rope from his pouch, then bound her wrists behind her back. "You are under arrest, for your traitorous plot against the village, as well as the murder of Hyuuga Hiashi."

"Wh-What plot?" She strained. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hisoshou tied her to the tree, leaving just enough slack for her to sit. "Don't play dumb, elder," he spat. "I often wondered why you never noticed so many forbidden Hyuuga scrolls were missing from your study." His eyes glinted cruelly. "One evening, while I was rummaging through our Clan's secrets, I heard voices approaching, and grew curious."

The old woman's eyes pulsed with shock, and whatever strength she had left was drained from her body.

"I had my answer soon after, as it seemed you were too busy planning a coup to notice someone was swiping the forbidden arts." He smirked. "But that _other_ scroll you had seemed pretty important..."

She sagged, spent and empty. "You... It was you..."

"Yes, elder," he cooed. "_I_ stole your plans, and after I took care of those goons you sent after me," his mind recalled what might have been his end, had the Copy-Ninja not been lurking around. "Hokage-sama was promptly notified." Hisoshou smiled, thoroughly enjoying her discomfort. "Hyuuga-sama would like to punish you, I'm sure. So, for the time being you're under my protection." He crept back toward the clearing. "Now, all I have to do is retrieve your accomplice..."

"No..." The hag whispered. "Don't go... don't go out there. You'll be killed."

"Always so _supportive_, great-grandmother," he sneered. "Any more words of encouragement?"

"_Please_, _Hisoshou_..."

"So, you _do_ know my name," he glared back at her. "Surprising, since you never payed any attention to me-- or Hataro." His face went completely blank. "Even if you never looked my way, it was unforgivable to ignore Hataro-kun." Then, he shudderd with fury. "Such promise. So much more than Keishou ever had."

"I'm sorry," she bowed her head, eager to escape his frosty glare. "I-I'm so sorry..."

"Just be quiet," he answered, creeping farther away. "You can tell Hyuuga-sama how sorry you are when this is over."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sight, smell and sound of the blood pouring down all around her, calmed Lady Hyuuga in a way that nothing else had. She exhaled, and could feel the wrathful weight rise from her shoulders. And when it was lifted, her fatigue became apparent to all who had witnessed her ascent.

Hinata's legs were shaking, but she held her stance. She brought the hilt of Neji's kunai to her heart. Held it there. Her ribbon swayed gently in the breeze, while a few red droplets splayed across her form.

She heard another scream as her guards impaled the final victim. They hoisted him up onto their pikes, then ripped him open from navel to throat, heaving his split body through the air to loose his blood upon the earth. And it fell, glistening red and beautiful. The kunai slipped from her grasp then, and Hinata reached out, palms upward into the edge of the down pour.

It felt hot. It felt alive. She gasped and her vision blurred. Hinata closed her eyes and peace overwhelmed her senses. It was done. Vengence was wrought. No more killing, no more blood... No more death, no more love, no more hope...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji ushered the children out of the rubbled filled front doorway of the Hyuuga Branch House, and onto a bloodsoaked scene of carnage the like of which hadn't been witnessed in generations.

Blood everywhere... Body parts... _Pieces_ of people... _Burned_ _people_, and one man twitching from some kind of electricution. And when he laid eyes on _Hinata-sama_, drenching her hands in the crimson storm, looking as frail and lovely as a porcelain doll...

His mother sucked in a breath as she exited the Branch House. "_Neji_..." She whispered. "_Wha_--"

"Do not speak, okaasan," he said. "Take the children to a safe place." Then he turned away from her, running toward his beloved.

The Branch leader could see that his Lady needed him, that her limbs were calling out for support. But Hinata-sama could not lean on just anyone. Not like this, not before the eyes of the Hyuuga. Not while her entire Clan stood witness. So he called to her, and watched as her small, weak countenance was struck with vigor at the sight of him. Her eyes widened, and a sparkle that had been absent gleamed with life.

"Niisan..." She answered. "Niisan..." And fell into his arms.

Neji found orders flying from his lips like lightning bolts, organizing the mess he had walked into. Doing it all while moving Hinata-sama back toward the Main House. The Hyuuga trailed behind them, particularly six familiar... bloody... branch guards. But not because of him, he could see that in their eyes. Their loyalty was to the _Lady_.

Just what had happened here to inspire them so? What extraordinary thing had she done to secure her place so thoroughly?

He noticed the Lady's attendants digging in the mud, pulling up a length of red ribbon attached to a gleaming kunai. "You!" He called to one of them. "Bring me the sheath," he said, gesturing his head toward the Leader's sword, then slid the blade into it upon presentation. The girl bowed to him as the other caught up, and they both followed the Lady, as well.

"Niisan..." Hinata whispered.

He led her throught the garden, noting as his relatives began to peel away from them, attending to his orders or their own concerns. But those guards still wouldn't leave.

Neji stopped, sweeping Hinata up into his arms. "What?" He demanded of the men, still not turning to face them.

The chief guard bowed. "Please excuse us, Hyuuga-san," he said. "Might we have a word with the Lady?"

"As you can see, the Lady is in no mood for words. Neither am I, so if you have nothing else to do, go burn those robes and take a bath."

"Niisan!" Hinata snapped. Neji looked down at the Leader, and found her frowning with displeasure. "I will hear what they have to say," her voice carried a warning.

Neji huffed and rolled his eyes, then tunred to glare at the men.

"Arigatou, Lady Hyuuga." said the cheif, and they all prostrated themselves. "You gave us your word, and we have reached our descision."

"Yes, I remember," she answered. Neji saw her clutch onto the fabric of her kimono, struggling with the tension in her exhausted body. "Tell me," she whispered. "What is it that my loyal guards desire?"

There was a tense pause, made even more tense by Neji's impatient growl.

"Hyuuga-sama, we humble Branch servants desire no less than the total abolishment of the Caged Bird Seal."

Hinata shivered in his hold, while Neji stood there, shocked to the core. She had given her _word_?

The Lady took a deep breath, then said, "That, I can not do--"

The guards raised their heads defiantly. "You gave us your word, Hyuuga-sama!" The cheif pleaded. "We did what you asked! The proof of this is the stain of blood soaking our beloved Leader's hands!"

Hinata brought her still slick hands to her face, examining the redness she had so sought after. The blood of her own.

"Back on the ground!" Neji shouted. He eased Hinata to the ground, placing her in the care of her attendants. Then, the Branch leader stepped toward the guards. "How dare you raise your voice to Hyuuga-sama, filthy vermin!"

"But this is an injustice!"

"Cease your bickering!" Hinata hissed. "If I am interrupted again, you really can kiss our deal goodbye, Branch House." Her eyes narrowed at the guard, and all of the men obeyed. "The abolishment will come, but not now." Her face was stern. "It is too soon. There are things which must be done first." Then, her gaze sharpened. "Things which _require_ the Caged Bird Seal."

None of the men could speak. None of them could believe what she'd just said.

"My Lady?" One of her attendants spoke quietly, while gently shifting Hinata's weight onto herself. "Might we get you back home now?"

"Yes," the Leader answered. "Of course," and was led away by the girls.

The cheif guard huffed. "She's just like her father..."

"Still insulting Hinata-sama?" Neji growled again.

"It wasn't meant as an insult," the guard replied in a huff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stared at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Hinata's back as she was led away. Kakashi-sensei stared at the bloody scene before them, and Naruto... Well, Naruto raced the Hyuuga Leader all the way back to the Main House...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you," Hinata said to the two Main House girls as they reached the wreckage of the double-doors. She smirked, remembering how satisfying it had been to blow the doors off their hinges-- right in front of her father. Her eyes burned. Not now, not yet. She just couldn't cry yet...

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto's seemingly boisterous voice caused her to squeek in surprise.

"Naruto-kun," she said, turning to face him. "W-Why are you still here?"

"Well," he folded his arms across his chest. "I saw how you looked at _Neji_... and how Sasuke-teme looked at _you_... and well, you probably don't need someone like me making your life worse than _those_ two will." He turned his nose in the air.

"Naruto-kun..."

The Kyuubi vessel laughed, a sound so insincere that Hinata's stomach started to turn. "Sasuke's not giving up on you," he said. "It used to irritate me... but I guess it pisses _Neji_ off more, huh?"

"I... don't know what to say, Naruto..." Her head hung down, concealing the confusing emotions that were too plainly written on her pallid face.

He shrugged. "Don't," he answered, lifting her head up. "Just smile, Hinata-chan." Naruto brought himself closer. "All this killing... it's not like you. It doesn't _fit_, ya know?"

The Kyuubi vessel reached out behind her, grasping the knot at the back of her head, loosening and releasing her hitai-ate. It fell from her forehead, and he retied the metal plate back around her throat. Naruto then placed his hitai-ate against the warm, smooth skin of her forehead. A gesture of comfort, one that they had shared many times before. They remained this way for an undetermined time, just staring into eachother's eyes, white melding with azure blue... then he kissed her quickly on the lips.

Hyuuga Hinata blushed bright, ripe tomato red, while Naruto gave her his biggest foxy grin.

"_Naruto-kun_..." She blushed.

"See ya 'round, Hinata-chan!" The blonde poofed away, leaving the Hyuuga Leader speechless once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Sasuke!" The Uchiha glanced back at Sakura as she stormed toward him. "You're a low down, filthy, _pustule_ of a man." She reached out, grasping his collar and pulling him in close. Her eyes were a peircing green, concentrated solely on him. "You used your Sharingan on me..." She growled.

Sasuke's anger flared, but was extinguished by the brutal left-handed punch to his jaw-- a blow so heavy that it left a small, diamond-sized indentation in his cheek. Then, Sakura flung him away, and he settled into dirt, staring up, shocked into silence.

"Do you see this?" The Haruno held out her bejeweled hand, while the diamond sparkled in the first twinkling of new light over the horizon. "This," she smiled sweet and cruel, "is mine. You gave this ring to _me_. You put this ring on _my_ finger. And yes, you _will_ meet me at the altar." Her evil gaze seared through him as she knelt down, leaning over her fiance. "There is no turning back, _Sasuke-kun_," she spat. "Believe me, if there were I'd have shoved this ring down your throat."

"_Sakura_..."

"You ruined my life, my happiness. And now you're going to replace that happiness with security." Her hollow eyes sucked him in, revealing a glimpse of the Sakura who dwelt inside. "You will _provide_, Sasuke. You will do your duty."

Haruno Sakura stood then, stepping over the Uchiha as callously as he had done to _her_, leaving him to reflect upon the path he'd chosen. But, once she was gone, Sasuke smirked.

"We'll see, Sakura," he whispered, pulling a small jangling silver bracelet out of his pocket. Sasuke stared at the charms, especially the tiger hand seal. He'd often wondered why someone like Hinata-chan, who believed Fate, hadn't figured out that Fate had a plan for both of them. This bracelet was proof enough.

There was a reason for the bird seal charms, and each of the others. Only one seemed out of place. He gently touched the tiger seal with the tip of one pale finger. The tiger hand seal, the core of the Fire Ball Jutsu.

He laughed, brazen and haughty. "We'll see..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto called to the cherry blossom. He jumped down from the tree he had poofed into just a moment before.

"What, Naruto?" Sakura seethed. She was still glaring a tunnel in the back of Sasuke's head, still twisting that infernal ring.

"So what are you gonna do?" He inquired.

"About?"

"Come on, Sakura. We both know what _Sasuke's_ gonna do. So, what are _you_ gonna do?"

She swallowed a hard lump. "I'm going to bash that pretty face in if he ever looks at Hinata again!" She shouted for all the hear. That was the easy part. The hard part... "But he's _mine_ now, and I'm not letting go."

Naruto scoffed. "You never learn, eh?"

"Sasuke is Sasuke." And she couldn't begrudge him that... ever. She wouldn't have left Shino for anyone else, and besides... if there hadn't been lingering feelings... she wouldn't have left Shino at all. She bared her teeth when the Uchiha turned around, catching her gaze again. Unfortunately for _Sasuke_, that didn't mean he was totally off the hook. He still hadn't paid for using his jutsu on her so recklessly.

"What about--"

"Don't say it," she snapped. "I won't dare go crawling back to Shino now, after what I did to him." Her stomach roiled at the thought of the bug shinobi. "He wouldn't take me back, anyway," she whispered.

"I don't know. You guys are really close."

"We _were_ close," she said. "It's over now." Then, she craned her head back at him. "Anyway, Naruto. What's the deal with you and Hinata?" Her smile was cruel and morbid.

The Kyuubi vessel gave a nervous chuckle, while scratching the back of his neck. "Oh, that? Well... we broke up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke."

A long pause.

"Kakashi-sensei."

So, Sasuke wanted Hinata afterall. This was getting far too complicated. He felt sorry for Naruto, because he and the former Heiress had truly cared for, and wanted to be with one another. Unfortunately, circumstances got in the way. But with Sasuke... The Copy-Ninja sighed. Sasuke had already ruined one happy relationship, and he'd be damned if he let the Uchiha cause anymore trouble for the new Hyuuga Leader.

"Gather your teammates and report the the Hokage. Now," he order. Sasuke flung the hair from his eyes, staring off in the direction they'd seen Hinata go earlier. "There is no place for you here, nothing left for you to do, and _no one_ waiting to see you. Get going, or I'll make the report myself."

"Hn," was the only reply given as Sasuke sauntered toward Sakura and Naruto. He didn't look upset. Was just as stoic as ever, but the tension in his shoulders belayed the unease coursing through him. Kakashi didn't feel sorry for Sasuke. He'd made his own bed. Now, he would have to lay in it.

Kakashi sighed again.

Speaking of beds... and _laying_... The Copy-Ninja started toward the Main House. He had his own plans, which were in need of careful tending...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Leaf ANBU decsended from the foliage onto the scene below. Chaos. That was the only word to describe what lay before them.

An already putrid corpse, eyes gouged from the head. That must be the kill belonging to the young princess. They scanned further, and under a still twiching summoned worm corpse, they found the unconscious form of one Cloud shinobi. He was alive, which was good news for Hokage-sama and her interrogators. The ANBU continued their search, looking for any other bodies or signs of life.

"There!" The commander rushed forward, having spotted a subtle rustling in some leaves at the forests edge. They both came upon the chuunin, who was surprisingly uninjured and soundly asleep, captured in some high-level jutsu.

"It's going to take a while to figure out what happened here," the commander said.

"At least this one's alive. Perhaps he'll have some of those answers," the subordinate replied.

"Right. You take care of our hero here. I'll grab that one over there," the commander gestured toward the unconscious Cloud ANBU.

"What about the body, and the other two Hyuuga we didn't find?"

"Long gone by now, if they have any sense." He walked back over to the worm and its master. "Once we have the living secured, we'll send someone back for the corpse."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The old hag lay limp and exhasted in the hold of the surviving Cloud ANBU, while her Branch House cohort continued his insane babbling, practically being dragged along. Something had snapped in Hyuuga Tomomori, something crucial.

Such weakness. How had she ever been fooled by this man and his brother? No, that wasn't entirely true. She'd fooled herself long before their persuasive words had led her away from her duty. And, so here she was, being spirited away to Kumogakure, to serve their Raikage in his next assault against Konoha. Well, she was a shinobi. She didn't have to make it easy on them.

Though her face didn't move, inside she was smiling with glee. No one had noticed when she'd cast the genjutsu that pitted Cloud against Cloud. No one had realized that the worm was struck down, not by the blow of a young, arrogant Hyuuga, but by the hand of its master's own comrade. When Hisoshou awoke, perhaps he would be thankful, perhaps not. She simply couldn't lose another child.

She heard the raspy voice of the Cloud kunoichi demanding answers for her team's failure. They had not captured the princess. And though they had _her_, and undoubtedly would find some satisfation in that, they also did not capture the Byakugan. This wasn't the first time she'd been taken by the enemy, and it certainly wasn't the first time an enemy had tried to procure the Byakugan from her. She was a kunoichi after all, had once been an ANBU herself, so she knew how to handle her enemies, even these...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hataro leapt down to the earth, slowing his pace as the Main House came into view. He'd done it. He'd protected Hanabi-hime, safe-gaurded her life and brought her safely home. Now, all he needed to do was find the Leader. Then, he winced, trying his best to keep the pain from slipping past his tightly pursed lips. His arm was nearing its last ounce of strength, and he really needed a medic.

"Hataro, let go!" Hanabi shouted suddenly. She wriggled out of his arms, forcing him to relenquish his hold. She ran ahead with all her might, for there in the distance was the Leader.

"Neechan!" Hanabi wailed. "Neechan!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata nearly tripped over her own feet in her effort to leap from the steps of the Main House. She stumbled forward, but caught her balance just in time for the small, hot-headed kunoichi to send her flying backward.

"Neechan!" They fell toward the steps, caught and held upright by the Lady's attendants.

"My Lady!" The girls gasped.

"Hanabi..." The siblings grasped onto one another as Hinata whispered her sister's name, over and over again. "Hanabi... Hanabi..."

"I'm alive, neechan. I'm okay," the younger Hyuuga whispered back. Hanabi bit her lip to keep the sobs at bay. Never had she thought that one day they would end up like this. Holding one another, crying away their grief. It was a sad sight, and Hanabi was glad there weren't many Hyuuga around to witness it.

"Hanabi-hime?" She heard Hataro's uncertain voice calling behind her. "Hanabi-hime, why are you crying?" He stepped up to them, offering a low bow to her sister.

"I'm not crying," she wiped her face on her sleeve. "You're imagining things, Hataro."

"Hataro?" Hinata was surprised and pleased all at once. "I remember you," she said. "You used to keep Hanabi-chan out of trouble."

"Or _in_ trouble, depending on how you looked at it..." Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"And, you protected her tonight, didn't you?"

He was nervous, and it showed. "Hai, Hyuuga-sama," he answered. "I did the best I could."

"Which is all any Leaf ninja can do," the Leader replied.

"Hyuuga-sama."

Hinata's mouth fell open at her younger sister's use of her formal title. "Y-Yes?" She stuttered.

"The traitor, _Tomoyuki_, was executed by my hand. The other one... I tried to kill him, but--"

"It was much more important for Hanabi-hime to remain safe, so my brother stayed behind to finish the job," Hataro cut in.

Hinata smiled a serene, peaceful smile. "Good work, Hanabi-chan," she said. "You'll be a ninja yet."

Hanabi grinned with forced arrogance. She certainly hoped so.

The Leader then focused on the genin before her. "And your brother?" She questioned.

Hataro looked away, no longer strong enough to meet that diamond gaze. "I do not know, Hyuuga-sama," he explained. "I directed the Godaime's ANBU to the scene, however..."

"Hokage-sama!" A shout from the path leading to the front gates of the compound. "Hokage-sama has arrived!"

Hinata immediately stepped away from them, gliding forward to greet the leader of the Leaf Village. Tsunade looked just as exhasted as she felt, while Morino Ibiki just looked like he always did-- ready, willing and able to inflinct the most heinous torture imaginable.

"Hokage-sama," the Hyuuga Leader bowed graciously.

The Godaime nodded. "What's the status here?" She demanded.

"All is well within the Hyuuga," Hinata answered.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Any my prisoners?"

Now, Hinata stood straight, staring the Hokage straight in the eye. "You will have to speak with the Branch leader about the details, but I know they are secure, and await your arrival with much chagrin."

"Branch leader?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't be talking about my _other_ prisoner, would you?"

"What prisoner would that be, Hokage-sama?"

"Still insisting upon his defense?"

"His life is mine," she answered.

"Just make certain he's in my office tomorrow morning when you make your full report," the sannin barked. Then, she sighed. "Where is Shizune?"

"Right here, Tsunade-sama." Shizune exited the Main House, still wearing her surgical coat. The jounin couldn't bring herself to look at Hinata before speaking again. "I need to confer with you about the test result, Tsunade-sama."

Both women watched a dark mood settled over the Hyuuga Leader. "Then I'll leave you to it," Hinata said, turning to enter the house.

Tsunade refrained from ordering the girl back, since she knew Hinata had been through such a traumatic experience, but to say she was upset was a gross understatment. "How am I supposed to find my prisoners now?" She wondered aloud.

"I will escort you, Hokage-sama," Neji's voice grated against the Godaime's ears, and her eyes widened at the sound.

"You!" She accused, with one mere word.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," he answered. "I am the Branch leader."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So..." Hanabi sat on the roof of the Main House, Hataro by her side, a fresh splint binding his arm. She leaned into him, and somehow he managed to wrap the broken appendage around her shoulders. "What's going to happen now?"

He shrugged, as the white light of dawn cleansed the land, and the air around them. Hisoshou still had not returned. He was worried. They both were.

"You should go to the hospital and get a cast put on that," she nudged him.

"I'm not leaving," he said.

"You know," Hanabi began, "if something happened to him, they'll take him to the hospital." She peered up at the boy. "Don't you think you should be there already?"

"But--"

"Let me put it to you this way," she grasped onto a lock of smooth black hair. "You're going to go get your arm fixed. Now."

"But the women already gave me a new splint," he protested, remembering the group of Main House ladies who'd been so grateful for his hand in Hanabi's rescue, that they'd taken it upon themselves to see to his... discomfort. His arm was still throbbing from all the pulling and prodding. He most definately did not want to go to the hospital, only to have _that_ happen again.

Hanabi yanked down as hard as she could. "What was that?" She questioned. "I didn't hear you right."

"Alright!" Hataro wailed. "Alright, I'll go! Just please stop, Hanabi-hime!"

The kunoichi smiled triumphantly, while Hataro grasped his burning scalp. "Let's go, Hataro-kun," she cooed, then jumped down from the roof.

Hyuuga Hataro rubbed the sore spot that probably wasn't going away. Ever.

"Hanabi-hime remembers me... I'm so happy," he reminded himself.

**End Chapter Nineteen**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**So, its been a while huh? Well, I could sit here and make excuses all day long, but that won't make anybody happy, so I'll let the work speak for itself. Yes, I thought this would be the last chapter, but that was what, a year ago when I said that? Well, suffice it to say, I've had a few more plot ideas pop up between then and now. So, basically you'll get a couple more chapters than I originally planned. Please enjoy, and thank you so much for reading!

PS. I love reviews!

* * *

**Possession - Chapter Twenty**

The Hyuuga stood, staring at one another as they lined themselves along the the garden's edge. Hyuuga-sama's prisoners were led through the wide aisle toward the training field, where their punishment would ensue. There was a brooding sense of unease within the Clan. Rumors had surfaced concerning Hinata-sama's long-standing refusal to use the Caged Bird Seal. Many of the Main House believed such refusal to be a weakness and a hinderance to the Clan, while as one might expect, the Branch House held a severely different point of veiw.

Those watching cast their pale condemnation upon the dejected old man, his severed fingers wrapped tightly in gauze. The grimace stretching his features now was all too uncommon on his normally placid face. After him came all the others, captured as per the Lady's orders.

"Hyuuga-sama will arrive after her conference with the Hokage," the question floating unspoken in the morning air was finally answered by one recognized as the Lady's attendant. "We realize that this is an inconvenience to our honorable relatives," she offered a slight bow to a group of Main House men. "However, as our Leader is an active Konoha shinobi, she must follow the proper protocols."

"What does that have to do with this situation? We have our own affairs to attend to," one man balked. "She's wasted enough time already, hiding in the Leader's suite!" He threw his arms in the air. "Are we just expected to wait here until she returns?"

"Hai," the girl answered.

"This is outrageous!" He bellowed, as his peers concurred.

"It is the will of the Lady," she smiled as pleasingly as any Hyuuga lady would. "And it will be unquestionably obeyed."

* * *

Hyuuga Neji followed passively behind his Leader at the correct two paces, while the Lady's Branch gaurds flanked them in two rows on either side. They were unarmed, and he did not understand why Hinata-sama had insisted that they come along. It was only a meeting with the Hokage.

He frowned. That wasn't quite right, was it? This was not going to be just another meeting. He would either be acknowledged as the Hyuuga Branch leader... or Tsunade would have him arrested, tried and convicted before the day was through. Much of the outcome depended on Hinata-sama. What would she do? What would she say? He was counting on her support, however...

* * *

Flashback

The Hyuuga prodigy slowed his pace as he came upon the room that was the Leader's suite. Hinata-sama was inside. It was _her_ room now. He could hear no sound behind the heavy wooden door, and the Branch servant standing in front of it looked pale as death.

"Woman," he acknowledged the waif.

"Hai, Hyuuga-san?" She answered, head down.

"Is the Lady inside?" He was worried. Her father had just been _murdered_, and the Hyuuga had insisted that she sleep in the room that was his only hours ago. Could she deal with that, or was she sobbing now, or doubled over the toilet? "Is she alright?" He asked before his mind could retract the words.

The woman, looking uncomfortable, only nodded.

"Step aside," he ordered.

"Impossible," she shook her head, grimacing.

"I am your Branch leader," he once again invoked the title he hadn't wanted to begin with. "Step aside."

"Impossible," the woman repeated, wringing her hands together to conceal their terrible shaking. Perhaps if he intimidated her a little more...

Neji leaned in close to her face, glaring with sharpened fury against her blunt obstinance. She flinched, turning her head and gritting her teeth. He could feel the fear rising in her as she swayed back a bit. She pressed her palms onto the door to stop herself, then her eyes flew open.

The Branch servant snached her hands away from the wood. "You may not disturb Lady Hyuuga!" Then, she took a breath and stood her ground. "The room down the hall is yours by right! Now be gone!" She pointed toward a door than had been locked for many, many years.

Hiashi-sama and his own mother had been the last to step over that threshold since his father's death, and Neji imagined the room to be a dust-laden mess, neglected by Hiashi-sama's order. He felt a swell of contempt toward the Clan then. In the midst of this turmoil, only the Hyuuga could demand they sleep with the ghosts of their dead fathers.

"Audacious woman!" He leered down at her with all the frustration of the last three days. Giving a forceful snort in her direction, he hissed: "Step aside."

At last, she shifted her body away from the door, but not for fear of him. She still wore the same obstinate frown and indignant creasing of her brow. Her eyes darted back toward the doorknob, and a smirk formed on her thin lips.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Hyuuga-san," she shrugged.

"Hn," Neji dismissed the woman's comment, grasping the knob...

End Flashback

* * *

"You're lagging behind, Hyuuga-san," the chief guard elbowed Neji in the shoulder. "Hyuuga-sama has important business. We can not afford to be late."

"I know that," Neji sneered, picking up his pace. He knew better than anybody how important this meeting was. Life or death... Imprisonment or freedom... Soon, he came upon Hinata's side. "Excuse me, Hyuuga-sama," he whispered.

"Speak, Branch House."

He cringed at the barb she'd thrown him, but continuted with his question. "Is it nessesary to have these men following us?"

"Yes," she answered. Then, her pristine gaze fell upon him, harsh, yet withholding their most cruel judgement. "And when the time comes, you'll know why."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, Hatake..." Tsunade hunched over her desk, hands drawn together into that familiar, contemplative pose. "You think Hyuuga Hinata is in need of _special_ training?" Her eyebrow quirked while she stared the Copy-Ninja down. "In light of everything she's been through, you want me to authorize that?" Her eyes narrowed viciously at the elite shinobi. "Why?" She demanded. "And why you?" The frown on her face was matched equally by those of Kurenai and Shizune, who stood at his sides.

"Well, Hokage-sama," Kakashi began. "To be frank, this is the only way to save her from ruin."

Shizune and Kurenai were visibly uncomfortable, and the Hokage could only grit her teeth as she considered Hyuuga Hinata for the training suggested. "Go on..." She said.

"She'll be a poor kunoichi if she doesn't take control. Sex is an integral part of her profession, and she'll be worth nothing to Konoha if she isn't guided toward the correct attitude." Then, he cleared his throat. "She also needs a way to channel her anger... and someone who can take the abuse, so to speak."

"Kakashi!" Kurenai shrieked beside him. "You've gone too far!"

"Have I?" He met Tsunade's stare, then pointedly glanced at the medical chart laying face down, under her folded hands.

Tsunade's face pulled taut as her palms covered the chart. Did he know? How could he? She watched him closely, as he was forced to wallow in her fellow kunoichi's ire. Perhaps it was pure suspicion. Given the circumstances it would be prudent to consider all possibilities. But to think that he'd simply made an assumption... She sighed. How long had it been since she'd first read the results? Those strange, unlikely results...

"What does that have to do with you, Hatake?" Tsunade directed her bitterness toward the masked shinobi.

"Simple," he answered. "Of all the jounin rank shinobi eligible for this assignment, I'm the only suitable choice." He paused, giving Tsunade a chance to voice her considerable opinion, yet she remained silent. "I am literally the only man she trusts. And as you well know, _trust_ is the only prerequisite bond."

"Don't you think you're asking a bit much?" Tsunade questioned. Really, had he thought about this at all?

"If the Clan gets their hooks in her..." Kakashi warned.

"She's their Leader! She can't be any more hooked if she tried!" Kurenai shrieked.

"You know what I mean," he answered back. "They will demand her resignation." Kakashi faced the Hokage. "Then, they'll demand an _heir_."

"And you're just going to save her from all of that _how_?" Demanded Shizune.

The Copy-Ninja shrugged.

"You're going to burn in hell, Kakashi..." the Hokage's assisstant seethed.

"Oh, Shizune," his eye creased in amusement. "You're making me blush."

"Lecher!" Kurenai shrieked again, while Shizune looked on the verge of homicide. "You're as bad as Jiraiya-sama!"

"He learned it from Jiraiya-sama!" Roared the Hokage's assistant.

"Knock it off, you three!" Tsunade interjected. "Usually, this type of training would be assigned a _chuunin_ aged seventeen years, though that hasn't always been the case."

"I'm glad you mentioned that, Hokage-sama, because I have another suggestion," Kakashi added.

"You're just full of ideas today, aren't you," Shizune hissed.

"This is a good one, as I'm sure you'll agree," he said, smiling through his mask. "Hyuuga Hinata should be promoted. I saw her. Her skill level is beyond that of a genin."

"That may be," Tsunade spat, "but there are certain ways these things are done. I can't just promote her outside of the Chuunin Exam."

"Then, we have a problem," he said, gravely. "Because I doubt the dissidents in the Hyuuga Clan will let slide that their _Leader _is a mere genin for long."

The Godaime pondered that a moment. There were surely those in the Hyuuga Clan who had aided in the coup, but hadn't yet been caught. They would do all they could to obstruct Hinata, using every weapon at their disposal. Unfortunately for Hinata, her rank would indeed draw unnecessary criticism.

"Well, Shizune?" Tsunade addressed her assistant. "What's your assesment of Hyuuga Hinata's skill?"

"Oh, well, I..." The dark haired jounin hesitated. "I was in the cellar conducting the autopsy throughout most of it, so I never saw what Hinata is supposedly capable of."

"Alright, then. Give me an assesment of her leadership style," Tsunade pressed further.

Shizune frowned. "Tsunade-sama..."

The sanin could tell her assistant thought highly of the young Hyuuga, but didn't want to further complicate the girl's life with words of praise, at a time when those words would only bring more responsibility. However...

"Answer my question."

The younger medical ninja relented, hunching her shoulders slightly. "From what I saw... which wasn't much mind you," she insisted, glaring at Kakashi. "But, from what I saw... she was very effective." The medical-ninja began to rub her arm, as though easing some invisible pain. "She seemed to captivate the Hyuuga, and instill in them the will to fight."

Tsunade couldn't help but notice the triumphant smirk pressing against the Copy-Ninja's mask. Shizune also noticed, but was able to supress her rage, even if her expression told it differently.

''And she was more than a little remeniscient of past Leaders in her approach to Hyuuga Law," she quickly added through bared teeth.

"So, you're saying she's on the conservative side?" Tsunade asked, and Shizune nodded. Good. "Not surprising," the sanin snickered. "She _is_ Hiashi's daughter."

There was silence then, as they remembered the deceased Hyuuga Leader. Hiashi had always been a thorn in her side. Yes. A thorn in her side, but absolutley loyal to Konoha.

"And you, Kurenai?" The Godaime adressed Hinata's own jounin sensei, the woman Hiashi himself had entrusted his daughter to so long ago. "You know her better than all of us." As expected, the swell of pride Tsunade saw in the genjutsu specialist's scarlet eyes was the most telling.

"She's young, but she's ready," Kurenai confirmed. "In many cases she tried to hide her progress from me, but I've been watching her carefully; over the last two months especially. Few people realize the extent of her progress, but I for one have taught her some very advanced techniques. And its also likely she's learned a few tricks on her own."

The Godaime leaned back in her chair. "We have a little while still before Hinata gets here." She closed her eyes. "Shizune, are the village elders still in the waiting room?"

"Um... hai, Tsunade-sama."

The buxom kunoichi let out a most irritated sigh, brown eyes sliding open. "I wasn't going to see _them_ until all the loose ends had been tied, but now it seems I need their approval."

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, "but you never addressed my original request."

"Hadn't I?" She answered in the same cryptic language he was so fond of. "Well, if you need it spelled out for you..." She sat back up in the chair, reached into a side drawer to retrieve a small, unmarked black folder, and a slip of paper. She took her time writing the note, enjoying how visibly tense she was making the Copy-Ninja, when Shizune made a move to speak.

"I agree with Kakashi," the older woman dismissed the protest before it was even verbalized. "Stop thinking like a _woman_, and more like a kunoichi," she scolded, eyes never leaving the paper. When she'd completed the note, she slipped it inside the unmarked black folder. "Deliver this to Anko when your business here is done. She'll get you started with everything you're going to need for this assignment."

Kakashi took the folder, sliding it into his pocket. "Hai, Hokage-sama," he answered.

"You know," Tsunade began. "You're the only ninja I've ever known to volunteer for special kunoichi training." She chuckled, while he squirmed a bit more noticably. "Now..." She straightened her spine and smoothed her hair. "Kakashi, Kurenai... stand back there," she waved behind her desk, and her subordinates obeyed. "You'll both be assisting me in this promotion bid." Neither ninja seemed very happy about it, but they were crazy if they thought she was going to face the elders alone. "Alright, Shizune. Send in that hag, and the old geezer."

* * *

Carefuly, he watched the brief exchange between Hyuuga-sama and his Branch leader. Neji was tense, apprehensive, and even seemed a little scared. The cheif was at a loss as to what would cause such a state in the Hyuuga prodigy, so he continued to watch, and learn the subtleties of their fluctuating relationship.

"The Branch leader must learn to relax," Hinata said, gaining the attention of all present. They were entering into the village proper now, and the citizens went about their business, scarcely noticing the train of Hyuuga passing through the middle of the street.

"Hn," was the reply given by the Branch leader. His stride, the cheif noticed, was a bit more assured as well.

Could that have been an apology for calling him Branch House earlier? He supressed a chuckle. Probably.

"All of us together must plan for the future that awaits the Hyuuga Clan." The Lady paused then, taking a moment to wring her hands together in contemplation. "There will be turmoil for years to come after this, I suspect." She stopped and turned as Neji and the gaurds approached her. "Neji..." Her hand reached toward him. The Branch leader halted in front of her outstrectched hand, unsure of how he should proceed. Finally, reluctantly, he covered hers with his own, and the Lady smiled.

"My Lady," he whispered. "I-I don't deserve this kindness..."

"Please," she answered with a scarlet blush. "Please, call me Hinata-sama. It has been too long since I've heard sincerety in your voice. It would be a shame to have it wasted on titles which mean little to our friendship."

The Branch leader surpressed the liquid gratitude threatening to pour from his eyes, and they walked side by side from that point forward. As the chief continued to watch them, he thought back to that very morning, when Lady Hyuuga had pulled her gaurds together for the first formal meeting in what was now _her_ office...

* * *

Flashback

Hyuuga Hinata sat behind the large desk, looking tired and plain, even in the brightly patterned kimono. Her face was bare, unpainted and worn from a night of little rest. Her Branch gaurds bowed before her as she shuffled through the papers covering her workspace. When she spoke, there were no allusions, no flowery words or half-truths.

"You will accompany myself and your Branch leader to Hokage-sama's office in very short while. Pay no regard to what you hear there, no matter how disgusted you may feel. Discard your miniscule emotions, and think only of your higher duty." She bore into the milk-white eyes of each man, as she delivered her orders. "Protect the Branch leader at all costs. _All costs_," she repeated. "If that means you must leave the safety of the village, protect the Branch leader. If that means you must fight Hokage-sama's ANBU... protect the Branch leader. Hyuuga Neji must live, or I shall surely die."

The Lady then went back to her work, sifting through the loose pages and stacks of books and folders, her dismissal evident in the stern and heavy silence.

End Flashback

* * *

The chief did not know what Neji had done to incur the Godaime's wrath. However, he had his orders, and they came from Hyuuga-sama. His men had said their goodbyes to their families that morning, and as they marched forward they were mindful that Hyuuga Hinata's life, as well as Hyuuga Neji's hung in the balance.

* * *

Hyuuga Hanabi stood between the dojo doors, watching as the restlessness grew among her subjects. "Hataro," she whispered, and the youth was immediately at her side. "Neechan hasn't been gone that long, and it's already getting nasty out there." Hataro peered around her to look for himself, and what he saw was nothing short of catastrophy bordering on open revolt.

"Hanabi-hime," he said. "You will have to control this situation."

The Hyuuga princess looked at him, awestruck. "You're not serious..."

"I'm always serious Hanabi-hime," he answered. Which was true. Hataro never said anything he didn't mean.

"But how am I supposed to do that?" She shut the dojo doors, nearly snapping Hataro's head off in the process.

"A great many of the men out there were in support of you becoming Leader." Hanabi turned on him, eyes blazing in fury. "Don't get pissed at _me_, Hanabi-hime! I support you always, insomuch as you desire my support. But we already have a Leader," he waved his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Then what exactly do you mean by that?" She demanded.

"What the Clan needs right now is someone of proper authority to tell them what to do. The Lady's attendants have tried their best but... well... you're really good at bossing people around, Hanabi-hime."

"But I can't. I just... I haven't gotten permission..."

"Don't get insecure now, hime." Hataro thrust the doors back open. "Until an heir has been born, you are still next in line." She swallowed as the eyes of the Hyuuga fell upon her. "I am with you, now and always. Be strong, and they will be with you as well."

"It isn't right," her voice dropped low. "They should be with _neechan_, not me."

The young ninja turned to her, bowing low and dramatically for all to see. "Then, you must not let your authority be mistaken for a lack of support for your sister." When he rose, he had a stern look of resolve, and Hanabi couldn't help but feel that resolve seeping into her bones. "Show them their place, and put them in it."

* * *

Hinata, Neji and her Branch gaurds sat quietly in the waiting area outside Tsunade's office. The Hyuuga prodigy became aware of the shift in Hinata-sama's mood immediately. She'd been so forgiving on the walk here, but now she'd reverted back to the cold, hard Leader. She sat there, staring blankly forward at the Godaime's office door. She didn't blink, didn't speak, didn't move. The Branch gaurds were calm, almost meditative, while he himself was on the verge of panic. He swore he could feel the eyes of the ANBU through their animal masks, waiting with feral intent. Perhaps it was his imagination. Perhaps Tsunade had already informed them of his crime.

"Branch leader," Hinata called.

"Hai, Hyuuga-sama?" Titles were of course in use again.

"When we are finished here, please remind me to visit Hyuuga Hisoshou in the hospital. I hear he is still unconscious, but I have not yet gone to thank him for his efforts in saving Hanabi-chan. Also, we must remember to have Hanabi-chan moved into a room more befitting her station."

"Hai. As you wish, Hyuuga-sama." She must be truly upset, to try to push away thoughts of the immediate problem, in favor of more mundane issues. He sighed. How he wished he could also push away thoughts of his demise.

* * *

Flashback

Jerking away from the door knob, Neji bit down on his tongue to keep from crying out in horror. Hinata-sama had created _that_? It was genjutsu... Then, his attention was drawn to his hands as they began to shake. He squeezed them into fists, then looked down at the woman, whose face was shrouded in grim knowledge. Had Hinata-sama made her choice then?

"Please, Hyuuga-san, do as the Lady bids you. Settle into your room. Take comfort in her presence through closed doors, as the rest of the Hyuuga must."

Neji did not answer or nod, but continued down the hall. At the door to the room that had been his father's, he hesitated. No one had stepped foot in there since Hizashi had been laid to rest. But he could not stand out in the hall forever, so he turned the knob, finding it had already been unlocked for him, and stepped inside.

The room was sparsely furnished. There was a futon much like his own, a dresser, a desk with a rolling chair, and a small table with two stools pushed under it. He also noticed a clock, and a bulletin board nailed to the wall above the futon. On it he found polariods of himself as a child, as well as his mother, uncle and the previous Lady Hyuuga, and Hinata and Hanabi. There were others he recognized and others he didn't. These were Hizashi's important people; those who's faces he saw each night before sleeping.

Neji closed the door behind him, walking toward the dresser. Upon it were some of his father's ninja tools. Kunai, and shuriken lined neatly in rows. A coil of wire and a stack of unprinted paper bombs. But what he noticed more than anything else, was that there was not a single spec of dust _anywhere_. If the room had not been entered into in the many years following his father's sacrifice, then that could not be possible.

Anger flooded him. They had lied to him. Hiashi-sama, his mother... _everyone_!

Neji was about to storm back into the hall, about to sweep up every unsuspecting Hyuuga in his rage... then he heard an unmistakable sound. Hinata-sama's sniffling and muffled sobs. Instantly he was at the shoji screen dividing her suite from his. Unlike the previous suite of rooms they shared, there was no lock or door to separate them. Which meant of course, that he could not knock to alert her of his presence. He would have to speak or enter, and doubted his Lady cared for either option.

"Hinata-sama?" No answer. "Hinata-sama? Please, may I come in?"

"Go away!" He heard her shout through the screen. The light was on in her room, and he could see her sillouhette rising and falling in grief, upon a mound which could only be her father's massive bed.

He couldn't leave her like this... he just couldn't. If she wanted to punish him for disobeying her, then so be it. But it would have to wait until she were in a more stable frame of mind. For now, his duty called...

End Flashback

* * *

"Tsunade-sama will see you now," the Hokage's assistant was now standing in front of the opened office doors. Hinata rose from her seat, and her Branch gaurds followed suit. Neji was the last to stand, the last to make a move forward, and the last to enter with Shizune hot on his heels.

The Hokage sat at her desk, while Kurenai, Kakashi and Maito Gai stood watch in various places around the office. Shizune took her own place beside Tsunade.

"First, let me welcome the new Leader of the Hyuuga Clan. Hyuuga Hinata, I am very pleased to see you looking well." Tsunade laced her fingers together. "Now, lets cut to the chase. The prisoner will be taken into custody-"

"I have brought you no prisoner," the Lady snapped. "I have brought only my Branch leader to give his full report of events from the last three and a half days."

Tsunade chuckled. "Though I admire your tenacity, this charade has gone on long enough, and there is little he could say to change my mind."

"Little, yes. But there must be something." She paused. "The truth perhaps." Hinata glared at Neji. The prodigy did not know what to say, so he simply followed his Lady's advice and told the truth.

"Approximately three and a half days ago, I was saw Hinata-sama becoming... _intimate_... with another person." He swallowed a hard lump. "I-I lost my mind... and I forgot my place..." He added.

"Be more specific," Tsunade warned.

"I-I... It was the first time I..." He felt Hinata grap his shaking hand, and was comforted for the briefest moment. "You all know what I've done, so why must I repeat it now?"

"For all ears to hear," Kakashi answered, gesturing his head toward the Hyuuga Branch guards. "Will they accept you as Branch leader once they've learned of your crime? I wonder..."

Would they? It was a very good question. Would they indeed...

Neji saw a deep crease form on the brow of his jounin sensei, and gasped at the ire rising in the room. He tried to look away, to find any space not occupied by hatred for him, but was only caught in the gaze of the other jounin surrounding them. Hinata squeezed his hand, and he was brought back again by her strength. If she could stand here, before the Hokage and all the others, then surely he could too.

He felt the eyes of the guards boring into his back, but he dared not turn toward them. Not now, when he could feel Hinata's tension. Normally, he would think her nerves had gotten the better of her, but all he felt in her now was a change in stance. He could also feel the gaurds inching closer, the six of them also tense, like coiled springs.

Tell the truth. The _whole_ truth. Now or never.

"Within the course of the last three and a half days... I raped Hinata-sama... _twice_..."

**End Chaper Twenty**  
(Cliff hanger much?)


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Well, how are you all doing? I'm just loving this story again, and since I know how much you all hate it when I take months to update, I decided to treat you to another chapter. It's kind of short in comparison to most of the others, but I think it more than makes up for the last cliff hanger. So, please read and enjoy. I do want my darling readers to be happy, so I'll do my best to keep it that way. :)

* * *

**Possession - Chapter Twenty-One**

Hatake Kakashi felt the intesity swell within Hokage-sama's office immediately after Hyuuga Neji's confession. The Hyuuga guards wore the most excrutiating scowls he'd ever seen, and the pain they projected upon their _Branch leader_ was palpable. He watched them battle their own protective instincts at the mention of the crime against Lady Hyuuga. This was probably not the way any man wanted to learn of something so heinous... however, each guard reluctantly peeled his eyes away from Neji.

Focus came back over them, and they surrounded their Leader and Branch leader, just as Maito Gai's anger had reached its limit.

* * *

"_Twice_!" Gai roared, lunging forward, an elbow aimed directly at Neji's face. It was stopped however by the block of the cheif guard, while the other five tightened the protective circle. The cheif pushed Gai back against the wall. He spared a quick glance at Neji, willing his own hands from ripping out the young man's heart.

He raped her! He raped the Leader! Hyuuga-sama had told them to disregard what they heard here, and he would follow her orders, however... He would never forget what was learned, and wondered if he could ever look upon Hyuuga Neji as anything but foul garbage again.

Maito Gai made another move forward, but was stopped clean in his tracks by the Copy-Ninja, as well as Kurenai. It took them both in combination of brute strength and hypnotic genjutsu to subdue the mighty Green Beast.

"Get him out of here!" Tsunade commanded, and immediately, the two ANBU who had been guarding the office door appeared in the room. They carried Gai's still struggling body out the door, slamming it shut.

Neji grasped his head, sinking to his knees beside the Leader. "I can't... I just can't do this..." He was trembling, tears beading in the corners of his pale, sullen eyes. "Hokage-sama..." He faced Tsunade's cast-iron gaze. "Take me away, Hokage-sama," he pleaded. "I will submit to justice. I will not resist..."

"Shut up!" Hinata wailed beside him. "You will submit to nothing!" Her diamond glare was affixed to the Hokage when she spoke again. "You will retract that statement from the record. He has no authority to speak on his own behalf!"

"Just who do you think you're talking to, Hinata?" Tsunade inquired. Her fingers fell away from one another, and she fipped one pig-tail back over her shoulder. "You may be the new Leader of the Hyuuga Clan, but little kunoichi, I am still your Hokage."

"Then, I resign."

The Godaime's brown eyes bulged and her mouth fell open. "Hinata! Think about what you're saying right now!"

"No! You think about what I'm saying!" She peered down at Neji as he continued to claw at his own face. "What happened between the two of us falls under the jurisdiction of the Hyuuga Leader! We were off duty, we were out of the village, apart from any other claim you could have! The fact that I am now Leader does not alter these truths!"

"Hinata..."

"_His_... _life_... _is_... _mine_!" The Leader seethed. "And if you continue to challenge my claim, I will have no other alternative."

The chief guard placed a firm hand upon Neji's shoulder, squeezing until the Branch leader gasped, finally realizing his Leader's words. "Hina- Hinata-sama! What are you doing? You can not protect me from this!"

She didn't answer, and looking up at her, Neji thought he saw the stern spectre of her father looming behind her, the same hard, emotionless mask gracing both their faces.

"_Hyuuga-sama_..." He whispered.

"On your feet, Branch leader," she commaned. Neji stood, but kept his head lowered to the floor. "We will take our leave now, Hokage-sama."

All eight Hyuuga began backing toward the door, when Tsunade stood from her desk.

"Hinata, wait!" The Godaime called. In an instant, Kakashi and Kurenai were at the door, blocking their escape. "I will not accept your resignation. You are too valuable to Konoha."

Hinata scanned the room, calculating their odds against the Copy-Ninja, her jounin sensei, Shizune and the Godaime herself. They would lose of course, but she had been prepared to die in defense of her Branch leader. She searched the faces of her guards. They too were prepared to die. And Neji? Poor Neji would take the guilt and shame to his grave.

"I'll admit it," Tsunade said. "I did not anticipate you'd go to such lengths-"

"You have not yet seen the lengths to which I will go for my niisan," the Leader answered.

The Godaime gave a quick gesture of her head, and her ninja reluctantly stepped away from the door. "No one here wants to see that happen," she said.

"Perhaps Hokage-sama is willing to negotiate then?" Hinata asked, eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps," was the sannin's strained reply.

* * *

"Hanabi-sama," the Main House man bowed to the Hyuuga princess as she stepped upon the platform built as a pedestal for her sister and the new Branch leader. Hataro followed her, much to the irritation of the man and the others he spoke for. "Hanabi-sama, will you please release these men to their duties? Apparently, your honorable sister has forgotten that the affairs of the Hyuuga must be maintained properly. Surely _you_ understand-"

"What this princess understands," Hanabi began, "are Hyuuga-sama's orders. Which of course, were for all Hyuuga to await her return."

The man sneered at her dismissal. "This is unacceptable. We do not approve of your-"

"Hyuuga-hime," Hataro interjected. The pleasant smile on his face belayed nothing of the anger Hanabi new was hidden beneath the facade. "Do you think our honorable relatives truly wish to defy the will of our Leader? Hyuuga-sama will not be pleased by the trouble they seem so intent on causing." He grinned at her, then made a show of polishing the Leaf symbol on his hitai-ate with his sleeve. The sling on his arm made the movement awkward, but Hanabi doubted anyone watching thought it would hamper his ability to enforce her will.

Subtlety, he always told her, was the best way to get what she wanted. Much better than screetching and wailing... or violence. But as the Hyuuga watched his careful actions, Hanabi was sure he knew just how _blatant_ he was being right now. But then, it was having exactly the effect she wanted, wasn't it?

"Hai, Hataro-kun," she answered him. "Neechan will be angry with them," she took a seat on one of the cusions upon the platform, as Hataro knelt down at her side. "And I don't think anyone here can forget how _angry_ neechan can be." She pinched her chin between two fingers. "So, in order to save you all from neechan's _terrible anger_... why don't you all sit down and shut up." Her eyes narrowed, and the cold glare she cast upon the men gathered before her was unmistakable.

Hanabi raised her head slightly, and the Branch guards surrounding the platform took one step forward. The Main House men bowed to their princess then, before backing a few paces away to seat themselves in the grass. Though they kept their mouths shut, their snarling faces did not escape the princess' gaze.

"Very good," Hanabi said. "I'm so glad the Hyuuga can be counted upon for such reason." She looked toward Hataro. "Don't you agree, Hataro-kun?"

"Oh, yes, Hyuuga-hime," he grinned, wide and dangerous. "I could not possibly agree more."

* * *

"Then, it's settled," the Godaime Hokage swiped her signature across the document. "House arrest. No missions until the suspension of the probationary period." Her brown eyes scanned the Hyuuga Leader. "I will decide when it ends," she added. "I also understand that there will be times when he must leave the Hyuuga compound. In those instances, Hyuuga Neji must be accompanied at all times by these men," she nodded toward the Hyuuga guards. "And I will be sending the ANBU to observe him from time to time on Hyuuga land." Her eyebrow arched. "Is this acceptable to the Leader?"

"It is," Hinata answered.

Tsunade turned the document, placing the pen upon it for Hinata to add her own signature. The Leader quickly signed it, and a truce was met between the Leader of Konoha and the Leader of the Hyuuga.

Hinata bowed to the Hokage, and Neji followed suit. He could hardly believe what had happend. He was _free_... perhaps not entirely, but he would be allowed to return home. He released his held breath, then slid his gaze toward the woman he would forever owe. Hinata-sama...

"And you," Tsunade spoke directly to the Hyuuga guards. "Nothing that you've heard or witnessed here will leave the confines of these four walls, right?" It was less a question than an order.

The chief nodded.

"Very well," she said. "You may go."

As the Hyuuga filed out of her office, Tsunade waited for the last second to call Hinata back. The young Leader turned, lingering at the doorframe.

"Inside Hinata," the sannin beckoned her. "There is something else we need to discuss."

"But-"

"Kakashi, Kurenai, you are both dismissed," Tsunade pointed out the door. The Copy-Ninja shrugged, following his comrade out. The door closed behind them, and Hinata was left alone with the Hokage and her assistant.

* * *

Hinata stared blankly at the medical chart. "Impossible," she whispered.

"I know what you're thinking," Tsunade said. "That there hasn't been enough time for an embryo to even be detectable... and normaly, you would be right. However-"

"It's only been three days... How can you sit there and tell me I'm pregnant, when I only lost my virginity _three days ago_!"

"Please calm down, Hinata-chan," Shizune pleaded. "I was only able to find out about the embryo by running some very specific tests. We weren't even looking for a pregnancy."

Hinata grasped her belly. "Is it even a real life yet..." Her voice was hollow and strained.

"Hinata, please," Tsunade attempted to comfort her. "It was through a _chakra_ testing proceedure that Shizune discovered the pregnancy."

"So what!" Hinata's fingers dug into the fabric wrapped around her petite mid-section.

"I don't think you understand what this means, Hinata-chan. Please listen to us," Shizune tried again.

The Leader of the Hyuuga stared down at the hand on her belly. "What do you expect me to do? What am I supposed to _say_?"

"Hinata!" The Godaime demanded her full attention. "This embryo..." She took a deep breath. "This _child_, already has its own unique chakra signature."

Hinata's pale eyes grew even paler. "No..."

"Denial is not the answer. You will have to face this."

"No... no..."

"I am sorry, Hinata, but the truth is that you are going to become a mother very, very soon."

Her hands shot up to cover her mouth. "What will I do? How will I explain this to the Clan?"

"There is no need to say anything yet, Hinata-chan," Shizune said. "You need time to work through your feelings." She paused, considering her words carefully. "And time to decide whether you want to have this child."

She felt sick, utterly and truly sick. Just when she'd thought she had her life coming under control... _this_...

"I have to go," the young kunoichi said. "I have to go right now. I can't stay here when I have so much work to do..." She grasped her belly again. She started to back away from Tsunade's desk, when the sannin held out a small, unmarked black folder.

"You are relieved of all your ninja duties for the next three months. All except this."

Hinata snatched the folder away from her, tucking it into her obi without even glancing within. Tsunade supposed that was best. It would be better for her to be in the safety of her own home before she read the details of _that_ assignment.

"May I _go_ now, Hokage-sama?" The girl asked through clenched teeth.

Tsunade nodded, and Hinata walked stiffly out of her office, and into the waiting area, where her Branch guards, and her Branch leader awaited.

**End Chapter Twenty-One**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**Here you go everyone. A nice update. Thank you all for reading, and I'll do my best to finish this fic. :)

* * *

**Possession - Chapter Twenty-Two**

Hyuuga Hinata, Leader of Konoha's prestigious Hyuuga Clan, stepped out of Hokage-sama's office. She spoke not a word, and made no acknowledgment of the seven men standing before her. Her lips were pursed together, and her eyes glossy with tears unshed. Her hand clasped her belly so tightly that the black folder tucked in her obi was crumpled and bent. Then, her head jerked up toward Neji, the newly appointed Branch leader.

They waited. Still, she did not speak. Looking upon him, Hinata could tell that fear and guilt still weighed heavily upon Neji. He shifted on his feet several times, wishing, she supposed, that he could just run away from her and all that she commanded. But, there would be no running. Not for him. Not ever. And especially not now. But for herself?

"Hyuuga-sama?" He began to question, and his very voice drove her to anger. Hinata released her belly, drawing her arm back with palm open. Seeing this, the Branch leader stiffened his jaw, but it wasn't enough. The collision of her surprise _fist_ against him sent her cousin reeling backward, into the arms of one of the guards, who promptly threw the boy to the floor.

Neji, holding his face, looked up only to find the back of her lovely patterned kimono, as she walked away from him, having uttered not a single word. Out into the hall she went, leaving him to the mercy of her loyal Branch guards.

"What was _that_ for?" Neji wondered aloud, as he stood to face the now open door leading away from Tsunade's office.

"I can think of _two_ reasons, _Branch leader_," one guard sneered, eyeing him contemptuously.

"Aye," said another. "I wonder how many other reasons our Hinata-sama has been so kind as to keep to herself?"

"_Kind_?" Neji nearly choked on the word.

"Indeed," the chief answered, catching him by the arm. He led the prodigy and the others out of the waiting area. "Hyuuga-sama's kindnesses are many. Extended even to the lowliest among us." He peered through narrowed, white eyes. "Those who have wronged her, and yet still carry their lives in tact."

Neji looked away, allowing himself to be led by the man who was technically his subordinate. As they exited the building, he fell back into the space between the six Branch guards, as they formed an oval around him, with the chief at the front.

"Well, Branch leader," they stepped onto the street. "Shall we find Hyuuga-sama?"

"No," Neji answered, perhaps more quickly than intended. "I mean..." He sighed, took a deep breath. "We'll go to the hospital. To properly honor Hyuuga Hisoshou, as was our Lady's wish." The chief grunted an acknowledgment. "Afterward, if the Lady has not met us there, we shall return home."

"As you wish, Branch leader," the chief answered. Although he'd tried to hide it, Neji still heard the disgust in the older man's voice.

* * *

Hinata ran. She ran through the village, down indiscriminate streets, uncaring of her destination. There was but one thought on her mind. _A child_. What was she going to do?

Her legs were tired. _She_ was tired. Gasping for breath, she stopped at an empty bench and collapsed onto it. The street was vacant, and Hinata was glad for it. She had almost run right into Ino and Shikamaru a few blocks back. Luckily, the blonde had spotted Sasuke walking ahead of them, and neither of team ten, or the Uchiha had noticed her cut through an adjacent alley. Hinata's image was now her most important asset, and the last thing she needed was gossip of the new Leader's weakness making its way back to the Clan... and her enemies within it.

She sank to her knees on the ground, folding her arms onto the seat, and plunged her face into her kimono sleeves, sobbing, as she had recently become accustomed to.

* * *

Flashback

Rising and falling upon her father's bed, Hinata clutched onto the dozen or so robes that she'd pulled from the closet in the large, Leader's suite. She wrapped them around herself, burying her face in them, soaking in her father's scent as her sobs filled the air around her. She knew not how long she'd been there, or how long it would be until she would again have to face the Clan, and her duty. All that mattered to her now was satisfying the awful pain in her heart.

"Hinata-sama?" She heard Neji's voice calling from behind the shoji screen separating the Leader's suite from the adjoining room. "Hinata-sama? Please, may I come in?" He asked.

"Go away!" She shouted back at him. She did not wish to be disturbed, and had given strict orders to ensure her privacy. However...

The shoji screen was pushed aside. Neji entered, and Hinata buried herself further beneath Hiashi's garments.

"I told you to go away, Branch House!"

"Hai, Hinata-sama," he answered.

She lifted her face, white eyes swollen with grief. "Then why are you still here?" She flung a kunai toward him, but he did not move. The prodigy stood in place as the sharp metal flew past his head, and through the shoji screen.

"Because," he said, stepping forward. "I will never leave you, Hinata-sama. Not like this."

"Niisan..." She cried, beneath the pile of robes. "Why are you so stubborn? Can't you see I don't need you? I don't need anyone!" She shouted. "I'm all alone... Otousan left me all alone..."

Neji approached the bed slowly, step by step, avoiding the various ninja tools tossed haphazardly in his direction. She didn't want to harm him. That was obvious. She only wanted to intimidate him, but should have known that in this frantic state she would be less than intimidating.

"You are not alone, Hinata-sama." Neji carefully peeled away the layers of cloth surround his Lady, to find her trembling like a sapling in the wind. "You have me. And Hanabi-sama, as well," he said. "The three of us will stand together. She and I will support you and your rule in all things." He sat down beside her, waiting until he felt her inch a little closer on her own. "I will support you in every way I can, until the day I die, Hinata-sama."

"Do not speak such words, Branch House," she scolded, sitting up to face him. Hinata clasped onto the fabric of his shirt with both fists, pulling herself against him. Thoughts of Hokage-sama's rage, and the punishment that the Godaime would enforce upon her niisan were brought again to the forefront. "I won't let you die," she whispered through the tears still spilling down her cheeks. "Not while there is breath in my lungs..."

Ever so slowly, Neji's hands found their way to her waist, and there they lingered, as both Hyuuga were caught... mesmirized by the other's gaze. Then, the prodigy closed his eyes, swallowing down the urges he felt within him. He began to pull his hands away from the Lady, but she stopped him with a word.

"No," she said, angling her head slightly. Neji opened his eyes, and nearly gasped at their proximity. He swallowed again, and stiffened his jaw. "Kiss me..." She commanded.

The Branch leader took a long, deep breath. "Hyuuga-sama," he said. "I can not. You are grieving. You are not thinking straight right now, and your emotions are too volatile." He looked down at the many robes strewn across the massive bed. "You do not really want-"

"Don't tell me what I want and don't want!" She screeched. "I am your Leader!"

Neji pulled her body so close to his, that they were as a tangle of limbs upon the bed. But he did not kiss her.

"Hiashi-sama would not approve," he answered her silent pleading. "Look at where we are, _who_ we are, and all that has occured." His left hand found its way into the loose strands of indigo at her neck, even as his words conjured more distance between them. "I will not disgrace you, or myself, or so fine a Leader as Hiashi-sama by violating you again on the night of his death... on his very own bed."

"But, I w-w-want you to..."

"No, you don't. You are only confused, Hinata-sama." He started to lift himself from the bed, to peel away from her embrace, but she held fast, and he remained on the bed. Neji then wondered if entering without permission had been a good idea afterall. "Hinata-sama..."

"Then, j-just _hold_ _me_, niisan," she begged. "Don't go. _P-Please_... You said you wouldn't leave."

"And I won't," he answered, tucking them both in under the covers, and the many robes. "Rest now, Hinata-sama."

"Hai," she whispered, curling up beside him. Hinata then pulled one of the robes close, tucking it under her head, as a pillow.

She breathed in her father's scent once more, while Neji gently caressed her back. Soon, the Leader was asleep. But, even in her dreams, Neji heard her calling out.

"Otousan..." She whimpered, again and again.

End Flashback

* * *

"Otousan..." Hinata cried. "What should I do, Otousan? You... you were always so strong. You always knew what to do." She sniffled. "_Otousan_..." Grief anew washed over her, and she bit into her own arm to keep the scream from coming out. "I don't want to have a baby!" She wailed. "I don't want to be a mother!" She bared her teeth against a chill wind, and her overflowing eyes grew heavy. A trembling hand reach into her obi, past Hokage-sama's black folder, latching onto a kunai. "_I'll kill it_," she hissed. "I don't need it. I don't _want_ it!"

Hinata stood, with arms at her sides, ominously clutching the blade. "Yes," she said. "I'll kill it..." She raised it high above her head, angling the point of the weapon back toward herself. "And then... then..." She shut her eyes, plunging it straight at her belly.

"_Hinata_!" Uchiha Sasuke caught her by the wrist, squeezing hard until she dropped the weapon. His other arm wrapped tightly around her, holding her against his chest as she struggled and kicked in her anguish. "What do you think you're doing, Hinata!"

"None of your business!" She screeched. "Let me go!"

"Not on your life!" He countered, as her thrashing grew more persistant. "Not if you're going to _stab yourself_!"

"What does it matter!" She broke free her left arm, then swung back the elbow to catch Sasuke's perfect nose. "And what do _you_ care, _Uchiha_!" He stumbled from the blow, and with a graceful twist, she was free from his grasp. Then, Lady Hyuuga turned to face him, her diamond eyes full of fear, rage and despair. "I have to get rid of it! Now, before anyone else finds out!"

"There are better ways," he said. "For the Gods' sake, Hinata! _How many times do you need to get stabbed in twenty-four hours_!"

The Hyuuga narrowed her eyes, suspicious of the raven-haired shinobi. "How do you know how many times I've been stabbed?" She demanded.

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed. "I know more than you think, _Hyuuga-dono_." Then, that subtle, arrogant smirk appeared on his naturally pouty lips. "We're equals now, you know."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Being the last of the Uchiha doesn't make you a Leader, because there isn't anyone left to follow you, _Sasuke_."

"Alright then, Hinata-chan. Let's just forget all about our Clans."

"Stop being sarcastic," she spat. Her hand once again found itself clutching her belly and drawing Sasuke's attention to the crumpled black folder partially hidden in her obi.

"I'm serious," he calmly said. "Forget about them."

Sasuke stepped forward, and Hinata stepped back. Soon, the backs of her knees were pressed against the edge of the bench seat, and she could retreat no further. The Uchiha stood in front of her, looking down through his bangs.

"Let's start a new life together," he whispered. "We don't need them. And you don't have to keep _that_," he glanced again at the hand on her belly. "But, only if you don't want to," he continued. "I would raise this child to be a proud Uchiha, despite its bloodline. Because, I swear to you, Hinata-chan... any life with you is better than a life without you."

Hyuuga Hinata shook her head in disbelief. "Why are you telling me this? What is wrong with you, Sasuke?" She cast her gaze away from him. "_Sakura-chan_..." She whispered.

Sasuke placed his own hand upon the one still grasping her obi. "I don't love Sakura." The words were cold, emotionless. Much like the truth of his relationship with the Haruno. "How could I, when I'd already tasted the sweetest love of all?" He found her other hand with his, bringing it to his lips. "Be with me, Hinata-chan. You don't have to be my Lady. Just be my wife."

For a long moment, Hinata considered his words, his stance, his expressions. They were subtle, but readable to those who knew him well. She had once known Sasuke better than anyone, except perhaps Itachi, and it had been a very long time since she'd heard true sincerety in his voice. He _was_ serious, as unlikely as that might seem.

"Sasuke..."

"I promise I will take care of you and your baby, and any other babies you might feel inclined to honor me with," he smiled. A true smile. He looked so vulnerable. So _human_... "And I'll go straight to Sakura, to tell her the truth. I won't lie to you, or to her, anymore."

"Sasuke..."

"I want to have a normal life. I... I want to _try_, Hinata-chan. Before you're lost to me forever."

Hinata sighed, seating herself on the bench. She pulled Sasuke down to sit beside her, and a few minutes passed in silence. There was a time when the young Heiress could wish for nothing more than to hear those words spoken to her by Uchiha Sasuke. Even as she had avoided him in the years following the end of their engagement. Even only a few weeks ago, she would have leapt for joy at the words, if he'd said them at the Clan Gathering. But, why didn't he? Probably because he never could stop scheming. And now, wasn't all this part of some elaborate scheme gone wrong? Maybe he thought she hadn't noticed Sakura's anger during the battle, but she had. _And_ she knew why. It only took one look at the ring on the Haruno's finger for her to remember the ring Sasuke had tried to gift to her during the Gathering. It was the same ring, afterall.

"Sasuke-kun," she said in a low voice. "Thank you. Only you could have put my life back into perspective so expertly. The Uchiha waited for her to continue. "I know what to do now, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He repeated. "You can't be serious. You're not going back there. Not after I finally told you the truth..."

"That's just it, Sasuke-kun. It should never have taken this long. Not if you ever _truly_ cared. And now," the Lady stood from the bench. "Now it is too late."

"No, its not too late, Hinata-chan," Sasuke also stood.

"Yes, it is," she answered. "I can't run from my responsibility, nor can I harm an innocent life." She wrapped her arms around him, and felt his body relax, even as a new despair crept over him. He _couldn't_ be with her, and now he knew it. "Thank you for that, Sasuke-kun." She smiled into his neck. "How many times are you going to save my life in twenty-four hours?"

"Hinata-chan... wait..."

The Lady shook her head. "Before you stopped me, I was wailing and crying and hopeless. I even begged my dead father to tell me what to do. I begged to know what _he_ would have done in my place." She sniffled once more, blinking back tears. "Now I know. It was so obvious, I should never have needed to ask."

"And what exactly is it that you learned, Lady Hyuuga." She was pleased by his use of her title, for it meant he too was coming to terms with reality.

"I learned," She began, "that Hyuuga Hiashi would do his duty, no matter what the cost to his personal life." Finally, she released her hold on him, and they stepped away from one another. "You see, I have no personal life, Uchiha-dono." She used his formal title in recognition of the truth he'd spoken earlier. They _were_ equals now, and in that, they held a special relationship. One that very few in the village would ever be privvy to. "The Hinata-chan you once knew has been utterly replaced by Hyuuga-sama. And this Hyuuga-sama, like all those who came before, will do her duty."

Sasuke raked a hand through raven hair, before shoving them both into his pockets. "Well, you can't blame me for trying," he said, slyly, the smirk reforming on his lips.

"No," she laughed, wiping her face on her sleeve. "I can't blame you for that. But, if I could make a suggestion?"

"What?"

"Tell Sakura the truth."

"Hn. Why the hell would I do that?" He scoffed.

Now, the Lady grinned happily. "Because if you don't..." She pointed toward the silouette disappearing down the stretch of rooftops. "Yamanaka Ino is going to beat you to it."

"What!" And he was gone, leaving the Lady refreshed and content. For the time being.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. " She placed a hand back upon her belly. "Arigatou..."

**End Chaper Twenty-Two**


End file.
